


Jade & The Silver Dragon

by t_a_s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALOT of SEX, Alcohol, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Teacher Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 105,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_s/pseuds/t_a_s
Summary: Harry goes through some changes between his sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, with the help of a few friends that he made.  With this new confidence, he has decided to go after the man of his dreams.... a certain dragon that resides in the dungeons.  Containing angst, smut (lot’s of that), fluffines, and OMG.....a plot.*COMPLETE*





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Jade & The Silver Dragon  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco (main)  
> Author: tas
> 
> **Summary:** Harry goes through some changes between his sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, with the help of a few friends that he made. With this new confidence, he has decided to go after the man of his dreams.... a certain dragon that resides in the dungeons. Containing angst, smut (lot’s of that), fluffines, and OMG.....a plot.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not have the privilege of owning anything of the Harry Potter  
> franchise. The characters and the initial ideas containing to the wizarding world  
> belong to one very smart witch....J.K. Rowling. I make now monies writing my  
> little version of the stories, just enjoy having fun with them for awhile.
> 
> **Warning:** This story is SLASH, meaning male/male relationships.  
> Don’t like it....don’t read it.  
> This story is rated NC-17 for explicit sexual situations and language. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _thoughts, letters, or newspaper_  
>  **  
> _parseltongue_  
>  **

Chapter One

 

It was about a week after Harry Potter finished his sixth year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you could see him relaxing in his rustic style kitchen, the sun shining through the large window, nibbling at his breakfast. Across from him sat a man that was immersed in the wizarding paper.......the Daily Prophet, occasionally seeing a tanned hand reaching for the cup of coffee in front of him.

He looked to the dark haired man and still couldn't believe that he was sitting here.... here across from his godfather, Sirius Black. During his sixth year Hermione, Ron, and himself managed to get a hold of a time turner and went back in time to talk to Sirius and a few other Order of the Phoenix members. With much convincing to the others, they managed to change the course of events that happened at the Ministry of Magic in their fifth year.

Keeping out of sight of their other selves, they managed to help apprehend a few more death eaters and left them with Tonks, a wacky, clumsy Auror that believed they were from the future without hesitation. Instead of Sirius falling through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, Bellatrix Lestrange fell through, much to the delight of Neville Longbottom. Bellatrix had led the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom a long time ago leaving the two in St. Mungos with their minds not intact. Neville's parents were revenged when she went through the dark veil. Unfortunately, Voldemort still managed to escape again, but his Death Eater force greatly diminished; Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe senior, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange (Bellatrix husband), Walden Mcnair, and Augustus Rookwood were just the few that were captured and sent to Azkaban prison for wizards.

Sirius had also managed to get caught as they were leaving by the Ministry Aurors, as he was still a fugitive. He wasn't overly worried as Remus Lupin and Severus Snape apprehended one Peter Pettigrew when he was trying to scurry his way out of trouble at the Ministry. He was then dosed with veritaserum, a strong truth potion, and had then admitted to the killings of muggles, and the aiding of the murders of James and Lily Potter. With the signed confession and a roomful of aurors as witnesses, Fudge had no choice but to clear Sirius of all charges against him and gave him twelve years worth of compensation for imprisoning him in Azkaban. Sirius Black was quite well off now and was able to claim Harry as his godson legally. Also on a good note, Fudge had witnessed Voldemort in the Ministry himself and could no longer deny the fact that the Dark Lord was indeed back.

When the three Gryffindor's came back to their own time it was to see Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black waiting for them in the library where they had originally left. Sirius had grabbed all three of them in a breath taking hug, while Albus smiled at the reunion. 

The Headmaster then held out his hand where Harry hesitantly placed the time turner, apologizing for their blatant misuse of a restricted magical item. In turn, for going against rules, Ron and Hermione lost their prefect badges, and Harry was banned from quidditch for the rest of the year. The three of them gave a relieved sigh for their punishment. They were expecting to be expelled for their rash decision in going back in time. The end result was much more gratifying for them with more Death Eaters taken care of and the Ministry fully believing that Voldemort was back, not to mention that Harry's godfather was not a fugitive anymore.

With quidditch no longer a factor, Harry was able to study more, his grades going up by the end of the year. He humbly apologized to Professor Snape for looking into his pensieve in fourth year and asked to resume the Occlumency lessons. Now more than ever, he wanted to be able to block out Voldemort from his mind. He didn't want a repeat of the past to come back where Voldemort would be able to plant certain images in his head. Professor Snape also taught him the Legimency spell so he would be able to access another persons feelings and memories from their mind, thinking that it may come in useful fighting against the dark side. 

Harry and Professor Snape gradually grew to respect each other for the magical abilities that each one had, and the things that they have done for the light side. They became friends in the privacy of Snape's private quarters where they held their lessons, much to the astonishment of some of the faculty and Harry's close friends. Harry found that the Professor was a great help in advising him, and helped him understand some of the spells and potions he had been reading about in the many books that he had been researching. During this time Professor Snape became Severus, and Harry Potter became Harry to the professor.......when not in the public eye.

 

Harry looked over at Sirius, or actually the front of the Daily Prophet, as it was held up in front of his face. His eyes scanned the headline on the front page, _'Death Eaters killed in Azkaban!"_

"Siri, did you see the front page?" Harry asked looking at the moving picture of Ministry officials checking over an empty cell in Azkaban.

Sirius placed the paper on the table where they both could read it. "It says that Lucius Malfoy and Walden Mcnair were murdered in their cell," Sirius read, "the coroner from St. Mungo's found a snake bite on each of their necks. Poison heavily in their blood. They say they died almost instantly."

"Are those the only two that were bitten?" Harry asked.

Sirius read more of the article before putting it down. "It appears that all the Death Eaters captured from the Ministry were bitten," he replied looking down at the photograph, his own dark memories of those cells roving in his head.

"Would Severus be able to get a sample of their blood?" Harry asked. "He may be able to tell us what kind of snake it was and if there could be an antidote. Maybe there's some sort of charm to ward the snakes off.....I mean it's quite obvious Voldemort was behind this. What could stop him sending one of those snakes after us."

"Good thinking Harry. Now that Severus is no longer a Death Eater, it's not as easy to find out what exactly old Voldie is up to," Sirius grinned. "While you change, I'll contact Severus to meet us in Diagon Alley. While your getting your eyesight corrected, Severus and I can do some brain storming," Sirius said as he headed to the fireplace to floo the call through the fireplace, while Harry had a quick shower and got dressed for the day.

 

The two of them arrived at the Leaky Cauldron to see Severus sitting with another black haired man, both of them laughing at something one of them had said. Harry and Sirius shared a look of wonder at seeing the snarky potions professor actually laughing.

Harry looked to the stranger, taking in the black longish hair, the tanned looking skin, and the build of the upper body in the tight black t-shirt that was visible over the table. He was one of the better looking guys he has seen....well...besides another, which he tried not to think about too much. He pulled his over large t-shirt over his baggy jeans to hide his reaction to the stranger. Yes...the Boy-Who-Lived was attracted to guys, which was no secret to the people that mattered to him.

Severus looked up as he heard someone clearing his throat to get their attention. Sirius looked down at them looking dark and dangerous in his dark jeans and white t-shirt, and Harry looking slightly uncomfortable in his usual baggy clothes, his eyes looking to his side behind his trademark glasses.

"Ah...Sirius, Harry. I'd like you to meet my nephew Devlin. He'll be staying with me for awhile," Severus said as the two new comers sat down across from them.

"So Devlin, where are you from?" Harry asked taking a sip of his butterbeer that was just placed before him, licking the foam from his top lip.

Devlin had watched the living legend.....Harry Bloody Potter, as his Uncle Sev called him as he was being introduced. He had seen something flash in the green eyes before Harry looked away. It was hard to tell what Harry looked like hidden away in the oversized clothing. He watched Harry's tongue dart out to lick the foam off his lip and smiled over at him. "I'm from America," he replied sipping his drink, also licking the rich foam off his lip, noticing Harry's eyes darken as they followed the trail of his tongue.

"Do you like it here so far?" Harry asked shifting in his seat.

"It's alright. Miss the beaches back home though. I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with my life since I finished school a couple of years ago," Devlin said.

"Well, maybe you and Severus can visit Siri and I sometime. We have a private beach at the back of our house," Harry said.

Sirius sat back watching the two younger men talk and smirked to himself. "Yes, you two are welcome anytime. The property is warded against apparating, but you can floo there to our living room," Sirius said, then looked at his watch. "Harry, you better go for that appointment of yours."

"Oh yeah....right," Harry said getting to his feet. "Well, it was nice meeting you Devlin, and maybe I'll see you later."

"Harry," Severus said suddenly, remembering something and reached into his pocket. "I found that book you were looking for in Knockturn Alley. I've shrunk it so it will fit in your pocket for now," he said handing the doll size book to Harry.

"Thank you Severus. I've been looking forward to studying this," Harry said smiling, putting the book in his back pocket. "Sirius, I'll meet you at Flourish & Blotts in say...two hours? Then we can head to muggle London for those supplies we need."

"Sure thing Harry," Sirius replied as he watched his godson leave. He turned to Severus. "What book was that?"

"It's a book that Harry had read about in another book containing dark magic," Severus said.

"You sure that was wise?" Sirius asked.

"The Dark Lord will not be using any light spells when he confronts Harry," Severus said. "I happen to think that Harry won't be swayed by the dark side by using the dark spells. He's got too much good in him. I don't like to think of Harry confronting that madman, but it is something that he cannot escape from....if we like it or not."

"You know, I can help him with some of the dark magic," Devlin said. "We had a Dark Arts professor back in school who taught us a lot on the dark arts. It's one of the classes I excelled at."

"Besides, Sirius, Harry is still hesitant in using an unforgivable curse on Voldemort. Maybe there's something else that can be done to defeat him," Severus said.

"I suppose. Part of me wants to hide him away from the danger, and another part of me wants him to finish this once and for all, so he can lead a normal life, to be just Harry," Sirius sighed.

"So.....Sirius, what was Harry talking about with getting supplies?" Severus asked trying to get the other's mind away from the troublesome thoughts.

Sirius smiled gratefully. "After Harry get's his eyesight corrected....." he started.

"Finally," Severus interrupted.

".....we are going to get building supplies from a lumberyard. We are building a deck at the back of our house," Sirius finished.

"By hand?" Severus asked, his brow raised in question.

"Yes. It's nice to see something accomplished when you do it the muggle way," Sirius replied

The three of them talked on about some improvements Harry and Sirius had done, and are working on at the house, laughing at some of their failed attempts that Sirius had told. They then went on to suggestions for a charm against Voldemort's snakes as an antidote may be too late to be administered. After about an hour and a half, Sirius got up to meet Harry, reminding them to come by for a visit when they could.

 

Sirius stepped into Flourish & Blotts, the smell of old and new books overwhelming the senses. He found Harry sitting on the floor near the back, flipping through a couple of books. "Hey Harry, how's the eyes?" Sirius asked crunching down closer to Harry's level.

Harry looked up seeing Sirius smiling down at him. "Good. Eyesight is even better than when I had the glasses. Always find I'm trying to adjust them on my nose, then find that they're not there anymore," Harry smiled, handing Sirius five thick books.

Sirius helped Harry up, then looked at some of the titles. "Animagi?" he questioned.

"Yeah, since my magical abilities have increased since my last birthday, I though I'd like to see if I can do the transformation."

"Are you finding your magic easier to control now?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. Severus and Dumbledore helped me quite a bit last year," Harry replied, remembering some of the hexes he accidentally put on his professors and friends.

"I remember on my sixteenth birthday when my magic grew stronger," Sirius said thinking back. "Your father and Remus had quite a few bruises when my magic would go wild and they would end up getting slammed against the walls."

"Does it happen to all wizards and witches when they turn of age?" Harry asked.

"Not all, but most. There's also some that gain certain inheritances, like veela or vampiric traits....just to name a few."

Harry had been walking to the next aisle of books while they were talking, his fingers going over the spines of the books. He soon found around four more books dealing with elemental spells and potions. "Well, I think this should do it," Harry said finally.

"The way you've been buying books lately, we'll have to enlarge our library," Sirius joked, although inwardly he was very proud of the way Harry was trying to study hard and better himself magically.

Harry paid for his books, then brought out his wand to shrink them so they would be easier to carry. Sirius placed his hand over Harry's gently. "Try without," he said. 

Harry nodded, then put his wand back in it's concealed pants pocket. He waved his hands over the pile of books, "reducio," and seeing the books become smaller in his mind. He smiled to himself as the books got smaller and smaller on the counter top.

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled. "Good job, Harry."

"I've been practicing," Harry replied putting the small books in a smaller bag. "It's been easier since Fudge by-passed the underage wizarding law for me so I can practice magic and apparate."

"Well you do need to practice for what you need to do. I'm glad Fudge finally realizes what must be done and is actually putting an effort into the cause," Sirius said sighing heavily.

"Siri, I'm going to be okay. I have you in my life now. I'm not going anywhere," Harry said grinning. "Besides I have a couple of ideas I'm working on to help me with this."

"Oh. Like what?" Sirius asked as they stepped out to muggle London.

"You'll see," Harry said mysteriously. "I'll let you know when I feel confident enough with it."

Sirius hailed a taxi cab once they were outside, where one pulled up almost immediately. Once sitting in the back seat, holding onto the back seat while the driver wove in and out of traffic, Sirius spoke up. "You know.....Devlin said he'd help you with your studies," he said smirking.

"Oh? Did he?" Harry asked looking out the window, hoping that he didn't sound pathetically needy.

"He's not a bad looking guy....considering he's related to Snape, huh?" Sirius asked smirking at the back of Harry's head.

"Yeah, if you're into that," Harry replied. _'I would be very into that,'_ he thought to himself thinking of the dark haired man.

Sirius then let the matter drop after seeing Harry's face turning a nice shade of pink. They arrived to the lumber yard and brought out their list. After getting everything they needed plus a few extras, they arranged for it to be picked up by a delivery service. This particular delivery service was used quite frequently by the wizarding world, the drivers blending in quite easily among the muggles. The delivery trucks worked much like the Knight Bus. By the time Harry and Sirius came home later that day, their purchase would be already there, unloaded neatly at the front of their house.

The two of them did a bit more shopping then made their way to the Leaky Cauldron, carrying a large take out pizza and a case of muggle beer, where they then flooed their way directly to their living room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold italics - **_parseltongue & snake talking_**

Chapter Two

 

Over the next week, Harry had a certain routine for his days. He woke early in the morning to swim in the lake, laying out on the floating wooden platform about a mile out from shore, soaking up the sun on his naked body. He liked the feeling of swimming unrestrained. Sirius was kind enough not to tease him about that after catching him coming back to shore completely starkers.

He then had breakfast with Sirius, a book usually propped up on the table while eating, then the two of them would go outside to work on their deck. After dinner, Sirius helped Harry with his training.

 

Severus and Devlin walked through the green flames of the Black residence to what appeared to be an empty house. They followed the sounds of loud music at the back of the house, then walked through a set of large patio doors that went out from the kitchen. They looked around to see the deck wrapped around two sides of the house with a second level a couple of steps down from the main part of the deck.

At the lower level their eyes stopped, looking at the two men who were bent down, hammer in hand, nailing the light colored wood to the frame. Devlin recognized Sirius, but looked closer to the other guy. He was shirtless, his jeans hanging low on his hips, tears at the sides of the jeans and the knees. He wore a muggle baseball cap with his longish hair pulled back underneath it. Devlin nudged Severus. "Sev, who's that?" he asked.

Severus pulled his eyes from Sirius's naked torso then looked to the other man, surprise evident on his face. "I do believe that would be Harry," he smirked. 

"That can't be the same guy as last week," Devlin said just as Sirius stood up and looked over to them.

Sirius turned down the music from Harry's stereo then walked towards the two new comers. "Severus, Devlin, glad you could make it," he said grabbing a towel from the deck railing to wipe the sweat from his tattoo'd chest and neck.

Devlin watched Harry stand up straight, arching his back towards the sun. Harry brought his hand up to have his discarded shirt appear in his hand to wipe the sweat from his face and neck. 

_'Gods, he shouldn't hide that body like he does,'_ he thought to himself as Harry came closer to them smiling in welcome.

Harry smiled when he saw Devlin standing there, looking godsmacked. He thought he might try to see if there was any kind of attraction there, so instead of putting his shirt back on, he flung it over his one shoulder and looked Devlin in the eye as his hand ran across his chest and stomach.

Severus saw the way the two younger men were eyeing each other and raised his brow mockingly to Sirius who smirked back at him knowingly. "We thought you might like a hand with the deck.....and we brought some refreshments," Severus said.

"Hope you like muggle beer," Devlin said finally looking away from Harry's tanned chest.

"Great, that would definitely hit the spot right now," Harry said smiling as he sat down in a nearby deck chair, taking his hat off to run his fingers through the tangled mess of his shoulder length hair.

Sirius conjured up two more chairs for Severus and Devlin to sit. "So, you want to be our free labour for the day?" he said grinning at the two. They were certainly dressed for it, in faded jeans and t-shirts, their hair tied back at the nape of their necks.

"Sure, but don't let it get around though," Devlin replied shifting in his seat as he watched Harry lean his elbows on his knees, watching the muscles shift with movement in his upper body.

"So Devlin, did you play quidditch in the American school?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, played beater position," he replied. "Do you play?"

"Yes, I play the seeker position."

"Since first year," Sirius added proudly, smirking to see Harry's face tinge red from the praise.

"Except for my fifth year," Harry said grinning.

 _'So that's why his body looks so good,'_ Devlin thought to himself, imagining what Harry's skin would taste like.

"So Harry, did you read any of that book that I found for you?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it's got quite a lot of good ideas that I've been contemplating on using."

"Like what?" Severus asked.

Harry looked around the deck and pointed his finger towards a block of discarded wood for it to levitate towards them. 

"You're really getting the hang of the wandless magic aren't you?" Severus asked.

"It's getting easier," Harry replied, setting the block of wood on the metal tray before them. He placed both hands about an inch away from the wood, mouthing words none of them quite heard. The piece of wood almost immediately started to smoulder, the smoke rising above it, then burst in flames.

They all watched it flame for a few minutes before Severus put the fire out. "What are you planning on doing with that spell?" Severus asked.

Harry sat back, took a swig of his beer, then looked out towards the lake. "If I can get close enough to him, I plan on using the spell to slowly set fire to his internal organs as I send his soul to hell," Harry replied quietly, a steely look of determination on his face. "Hopefully to watch him suffer a most painful death."

The other three looked to each other, surprised at the dark tone that Harry expressed. Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder reassuredly. Harry looked to Sirius and smiled thankfully, placing his hand over his to give his fingers a light squeeze.

"Will that end his life.....I mean there has been a few times that we though he was dead, but managed to come back," Severus asked.

Harry gave a small smile. "Not sure, but I'm still researching my books. I want to have a couple of plans on the go. One never knows with him," Harry replied as he finished off his beer and stood up. "Well, I'm going to work, you old folk can sit and be lazy if you want," he said grinning at the three as he put his cap back on his head.

"You know what your deck is missing?" Devlin said looking down on it also trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" Sirius asked thinking that their deck was good.

"A hot tub," Devlin smirked.

"A what?" Severus asked.

Harry grinned at the confusion on the older wizards faces. "It's like a big bath tub that usually has these ledges to sit on while jets of water shoot out the sides, massaging your body as you relax. The water is usually quite warm, hence the name hot tub. It sounds like a good idea though. What do you say Siri?"

"That does sound like it would be a good idea, especially after days like this," Sirius said stretching his body forwards. "Do you want to pick it out. I wouldn't know the first thing about them to know what we want."

"I can help you pick one out Harry," Devlin suggested.

"Sure. How about tomorrow afternoon?" Harry asked. At the nod of agreement Harry smiled. "Good, now lets get some work done here," he ordered laughing.

The four of them then went to work, hammer and saw in hand as they finished off the floor and railing on both levels of the deck. There was still an overhang they wanted to build on the upper deck that connected to the house, a few benches, the staining of the deck, and now the hot tub to place on the lower level.

After a steak dinner that Severus and Sirius cooked up on the barbeque, they sat outside, letting the night breeze breath over their tired bodies. Harry sat back, his eyes closed, relaxing after all the work they accomplished for the day, when he heard a strange noise to the right. He got up and walked slowly to the edge of the deck.

"Harry, what are....." Sirius started to ask before Harry held up his hand for them to be quiet.

Harry heard a hissing noise so he crept closer. _ **'Is them, strike them where there is bare skin,'**_ the hissing said. He came closer and saw a long thin black snake with about three others closely behind it.

 _ **'Hello, what are you doing here at my home,'**_ Harry asked in parseltongue.

The snake came into view, it's head raised regally. _**'You speak our language? Who are you?'**_ it asked.

 _ **'I am Harry Potter. Now what are you doing here?'**_ He asked again in parseltongue.

 ** _'He did not mention that you are a snake speaker. We had orders to find you, then bite you and any others that may be with you,'_** the snake said.

 _ **'From who?'**_ Harry asked.

 _ **'From the other that speaks our language,'**_ it said simply.

 _ **'Aren't you a long way from your home, and what has he promised you in return?'**_ Harry asked.

_**'He brought us from our warm place where there is lots of warm sand......he hasn't promised us anything in return,'**_ it said coming closer to Harry.

 _ **'What if I could promise you a way to get back home or to a safe place for you and your kind?'**_ Harry asked, _**'instead of biting us.'**_

The snake seemed to ponder this over and spoke a few words to the other snakes before turning back to Harry. _ **'You have our agreement.'**_

 _ **'Are you the ones that bit the men in their prison cells at Azkaban?'**_ Harry asked the snake.

 _ **'Yes,'**_ the snake replied.

 _ **'Could we possibly have a sample of your venom so we can make an antidote incase anyone else gets bitten?'**_ Harry asked hopefully, thinking of the many other uses the venom could be used for in potions.

 _ **'You will not hurt us?'**_ the snake asked nervously.

 _ **'No,'**_ Harry hissed back.

The snake stayed still as if thinking of it's options. _ **'I will stay. My companions will send word to the others to come here so you can do as promised.'**_

 _ **'Agreed,'**_ Harry said smiling. _ **'You must let your companions know to not let the other snake speaker hear of this.'**_

The snake turned to the others behind it and hissed the instruction, then slithered up to Harry and went up his arm when it was extended. Harry walked towards the other three men and sat back in his chair. He stroked the head of the snake then asked it's name in parseltongue.

_**'My name is Selkis,'**_ it hissed back moving it's head into the touch of Harry's stroking hand.

"Do you realize what kind of snake that is Harry?" Severus asked Harry nervously.

"No, I don't. It's look is not familiar to me," Harry replied.

"That is an Egyptian Asp, or the Chameleon Asp as some call it due to the way it can camouflage with it's environment at will. It's venom is very deadly. Once bitten, the persons bodily functions immediately shut down, then death instantaneously soon after," Severus said. "Is it's kind the one's that killed the Death Eaters?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"They usually leave humans alone. I wonder why they would attack?" Severus pondered.

 _ **'Did the other snake speaker do anything to you? Why attack us humans?'**_ Harry asked in parseltongue.

 _ **'We were all put in a large metal box when we were captured from our home. We felt a spinning sensation then were put to sleep. When we were woken, we felt angry,'**_ Selkis hissed back.

 _ **'How did you know who to bite?'**_ Harry hissed in question.

 _ **'I do not know. When we woke, we were in a cold dark place. We bit the nearest human,'**_ Selkis replied.

"It says it doesn't know why they attacked. They were captured from their home and were put to sleep in a metal box. When they woke up, they felt angry and lashed out at the humans....I mean Death Eaters in the cell," Harry said.

"Could be an anger inducement potion in with them," Devlin suggested.

"Selkis said she would give a sample of her venom for the antidote," Harry said smiling to a surprised Severus. "I also said we would either send them back to their home or find a warm place for them to stay."

"How many are there?" Sirius asked.

Harry hissed the question to Selkis and waited for the response to be hissed back at him. He nodded to the snake then looked to the others. "About thirty of them," he replied.

Harry got up and placed Selkis at the edge of the deck where she could meet the others. "I thought she would be giving us the sample of the venom?" Severus asked curiously.

"She will be back tomorrow," Harry said. "She also said she or the others will not bite another human while on these properties."

Sirius got up and looked to the other three. "Well, I'm going to have a quick shower. Why don't you two stay the night, there's a couple of guest rooms upstairs," he grinned trying to stifle a huge yawn.

Severus looked to Devlin who nodded. "Thank you. We don't have any idea when Harry's snake will be back tomorrow, so the guest rooms will be fine for the night," Severus said also getting up to go inside. "Do you have any books on Asps?"

"I'm sure there's something on snakes in the library. Harry's been enlarging the book collection quite quickly," Sirius said smirking as he headed towards the house. "Come, I'll show you where it is."

Harry and Devlin sat in companionable silence as they drank their beer. "So, Harry, do you have a girlfriend back at school?" Devlin asked looking over to Harry.

"No I don't...nor a boyfriend, which I prefer," Harry replied smirking at Devlin. "How about you? Anyone special in your life?"

Devlin shrugged his one shoulder. "There's someone, but he and I have a very open relationship. No commitments, just good times. Is there a special guy you've had your eye on?"

Harry laughed. "There is one guy, but it's not going to happen. He's dark as I am light," he said still smiling.

"So you give off this innocent, lily-white type of act in front of him," Devlin said smirking.

"I'm not really a 'lily-white' type of person in front of him. It's just that I seem to get away with more shit than he does, and I think he kind of resents that," Harry sighed before taking a drink.

"You know, you speaking parseltongue is sexy as all hell.....maybe you should try some of that on him," Devlin suggested.

"You think so?" Harry asked as Devlin nodded. "What would I say? How about....." Harry started to speak normal, then switched to parseltongue as he leaned his elbows on his knees, looking intently into Devlin's eyes.

After the last hiss, Devlin looked back at Harry. "What did you say?" he asked huskily, also leaning forwards to hide the prominent bulge in his jeans.

"Maybe I'll tell you another day," Harry said getting up. "Now I'm going to go in and have a shower then hit the sheets. Goodnight Dev," he said smirking to himself as he left the dark haired man on the deck.

"Shit," Devlin said softly as he leaned his head back against the lounge chair, stretching out his legs in front of him. His hand rubbed over his straining erection in his jeans. He unzipped his jeans and released his cock to the night air. His thumb grazed the leaking head, making him give a low moan. His one hand went further down in his jeans to cup his balls while his other hand gripped his aching cock, moving up and down slowly on his length. He closed his eyes hearing the parseltongue spoken by Harry and picturing his sweating naked upper body. The Harry in his mind slowly slid his jeans down over his hips, then walked closer to him until their erections were rubbing together, the hissing in his ear bringing him closer to release.

His head went back as his cock pulsed in his hand, his hand and stomach coated with his cum. He cleaned himself up, then went into the house not noticing Harry watching him from the window ledge above.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This is where the Harry/Other characters start to come in. There will be more with this character and another, but it will end up being Drarry.

Chapter Three

 

The next morning Devlin walked into the kitchen to see Severus and Sirius finishing off their breakfast. "Where's Harry?" he asked looking around the room.

"He usually goes for a swim first thing in the morning, heading towards the wooden platform about a mile out," Sirius said sipping his morning coffee.

"Well, maybe I'll take a quick swim too then," Devlin replied turning to leave.

"Oh, and Devlin......he usually swims in the buff," Sirius said mischievously.

"Great," Devlin mumbled to himself as he went back upstairs to change into an old pair of cut off jeans.

He made his way to the beach and waded in waist high, then noticed Harry pull himself up onto the floating platform. He dove into the water, then resurfaced and started swimming towards Harry. The water was a bit cool as he swam deeper, but it felt good, refreshing. Once he got closer he noticed Harry sitting on the edge, his legs dangling into the water, watching him swim closer towards him.

He hung onto the edge as he looked up at Harry. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

"You're here now. Might as well," Harry said smiling.

Devlin pulled himself up and looked at Harry, then his eyes followed a drop of water that trailed a path down Harry's chest to the waist of the cut offs. He looked up then to see Harry's raised brow. "You're wearing cutoffs," he said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, Sirius said you swim naked," Devlin said pulling his legs out of the water to lean back on his hands.

"Did he?" Harry said smirking. "I usually do," he said leaning back on his hands also. "Disappointed?"

Devlin leaned closer to Harry. "Would it freak you out if I said yes?" he asked softly.

"No."

Devlin looked to Harry's mouth while his fingers trailed down Harry's chest to his stomach, pleased to feel Harry's muscles contract beneath his fingers. "Harry, can I kiss you?"

At Harry's nod, he touched his lips to his. When he heard Harry moan at the contact, he pressed his mouth harder against Harry's, his tongue probing the crease of Harry's lips to gain entrance. When he felt Harry's tongue meet his, he groaned as his hand went to the back of Harry's head to pull him closer.

When Harry felt Devlin pull away, his own hand went to Devlin's neck. "More," he said huskily.

He was rewarded with Devlin sitting astride him, locking his mouth with his in a scorching kiss. He felt Devlin's erection brush against his and moaned into his mouth, thrusting his hips up against the others. His hands went to Devlin's back to bring him closer as they ground their jean covered erections together.

Devlin's head went back as he leaned up on his hands, his hips thrusting against Harry. "God....that feels good," he moaned. "I want to feel you....skin to skin Harry," he said as his hands went to the snap of Harry's shorts while Harry did the same to Devlin's.

They hurriedly stripped the shorts off, throwing them aside. Devlin didn't waste any time to climb on top of Harry again, their cocks rubbing against each others. Devlin had his hands in Harry's hair as he devoured his mouth, his hands roaming over the writhing body underneath him. Harry's hands went down Devlin's back, gliding down the heated skin, to grip his hips as he spread his legs to accommodate him more, his legs rubbing along his upper thighs as he thrust his hips up again and again.

Devlin pulled his mouth from Harry's as he pulled the hair at the back of Harry's head, pulling it back to taste the skin on Harry's neck. "Gods...Harry, you feel good.....taste good," he groaned as he bit onto the crook of Harry's neck. He looked down at Harry's flushed face, into his lust filled eyes. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes...." Harry said huskily, "once before."

Devlin grinned and claimed Harry's mouth again in a heated kiss as his hand moved down Harry's side to grip his hip. His mouth left Harry's as it nibbled down his neck, his body shifting down, licking and sucking the sun kissed skin. Harry's hand went to his shoulders then to the back of his head as his mouth moved lower to the dark colored nipple, licking around it then sucking it into his mouth.

Harry arched his back, gripping Devlin's hair tighter. "Harder........suck them harder," he groaned out loud.

Devlin sucked harder, letting his teeth graze the puckered nipple. He loved the sounds Harry was making beneath him, the way he moved beneath him. He went on his hands and knees, looking down at Harry's body. His hand moved down the center of his chest to his stomach, then finally down the length of Harry's cock.

"Dev.....please," Harry begged, grabbing Devlin's hand to grip his cock. Harry's hand went over Devlin's as they pumped the hardened flesh.

Devlin ran his other hand along Harry's inner thigh as Harry spread his legs more, knowing what would happen. Devlin leaned down and brushed his tongue along the leaking head of the cock in front of him. His finger grazed the puckered entrance of Harry. "Lubricus," he said softly.

Harry heard the muttered spell, then felt Devlin's finger tip enter his lubricated hole, at the same time as his cock was engulfed in Devlin's warm mouth. He moved his hips down, taking Devlin's finger all the way inside of him, then cried out in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit.

Devlin ran his tongue along the tip of Harry's cock as he moved his head, taking him shallow as his finger worked in and out of Harry. Harry thrust his hips up to go deeper in the warm mouth as another finger was added inside of him. His head went back, his eyes shut tight as Devlin deep throated his cock, his fingers scissoring and moving faster inside of him.

A couple more deep plunges of Devlin's mouth on him and he felt the building shudders go straight to his groin. He thrust up as he came, cumming hard deep in Devlin's mouth. He felt the warm mouth leave him to look up to see Devlin kneeling in front of him, his very hard cock in his hand.

Devlin raised one of Harry's legs as he placed the tip of his cock at Harry's tight ring of muscle. He pushed in slowly to let Harry get used to the intrusion. He went in about half way, then pulled back, then thrust back in shallow again. He saw Harry bite his bottom lip. "You okay?" Devlin asked hoarsely.

Harry nodded his head, licking his lips. "Yes....more Dev....all," he groaned incoherently as his body shuddered when Devlin sheathed himself completely, Harry gripping him tight.

"So tight....so good," Devlin groaned as he thrust deep inside of Harry. "I'm not going....to....last."

Harry's hand went to his hardened cock and gripped tight, his hand moving at the same thrusting pattern as the cock moving inside of him. "Faster," Harry panted.

'Oh...gods,' Devlin groaned to himself as he moved faster, ramming hard into the body under him. He knew Harry was close as he felt him tighten around his cock. He thrust hard and deep, crying out as he came, emptying himself inside of Harry. He let Harry's leg down as he lay on top of him, his stomach sticking to his as Harry's thick creamy cum was smearing against him. He pulled his hips back as he slowly slid out of Harry.

They shared a slow kiss as their panting breaths subsided. Devlin leaned on his elbows as he grinned down at Harry. "That was better than I imagined it would be," he smirked.

"Oh....is that what you were thinking of last night when you were wanking on the deck?" Harry grinned.

Devlin ducked his head into Harry's neck. "You saw that?" he asked against the heated skin trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled, "my bedroom is just above the back deck." He kissed the side of Devlin's neck. "Next time you can watch me," he breathed into Devlin's ear.

"Is there going to be a next time?" Devlin smirked.

"Only if you want it Dev," Harry said suddenly unsure.

"I do want more Harry, a lot more....but I don't want anything serious," Devlin said as he sat up.

"That's okay Dev. I know you have someone else....and I still can't get rid of that other git out of my head," Harry said leaning over to kiss Devlin's cheek, then looked around the platform. "Uh, Dev....where's our shorts?"

 

Sirius meanwhile was leaning on the deck railing sipping at his morning coffee as he looked out at the water, smiling to himself as he watched the two boys. He knew that Harry was interested in the same sex, and Devlin seemed to be a nice enough guy.

Severus had been standing back by the doors watching Sirius watching the two boys. His eyes looked over Sirius's naked back, seeing the long white scars down his back and the tattoo on the shoulder. His jeans were like a second skin on the fit body. He looked good from the back, but looked twice as good at the front, with the muscled torso and the various tattoos marring the skin. He wondered how his skin would feel under his fingertips or if his lips felt as soft as they looked. He silently moved forwards and leaned close to Sirius's ear. "Looks like they're getting along okay, huh?" Severus said quietly.

Sirius shuddered at the feel of Severus's warm breath so close to his ear. "Yeah. Does it bother you?" Sirius asked glancing over to Severus

"No, not really. Devlin's a good kid....and Harry's got a good head on his shoulders," Severus replied and laughed at Sirius's arched brow. "If you tell him that, I will make you sorry you were ever rescued from that veil Black," he said smirking evilly.

Sirius stepped closer to Severus, their chest mere inches apart, leaning over to the side of Severus's face. _'Hmm, he smells good,'_ he thought to himself. "And what would you do to me Sev?" He said into Severus's ear, his lips brushing against the lobe. He then backed up smirking at the dazed expression of the potions masters face. "I'm going to get them some towels," he added suddenly backing away from Severus before he did something that they were not ready for.

Severus still stood by the railing surprised at the blatant come on from Sirius. "Damn mutt," he said stalking into the house.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 

When Harry and Devlin waded to shore there were two large towels waiting for them on a fallen log that lay on the beach. Harry picked one up and wiped his upper body a bit before wrapping it around his hips. He looked up at he deck to see Sirius grinning down at them. "They know," he said looking to Devlin.

Devlin shrugged his shoulders and looked up as he knotted the towel around his waist. "He doesn't look like he has a problem with it," he grinned.

They were on the way up the slight incline to the deck when Harry heard the hissing of the snake. _**'Hello Selkis. Did you find somewhere warm to rest?'**_ Harry hissed holding out his hand for the snake to slither around the arm and up to drape around his neck.

_**'Yes, a few others have arrived. I have talked to them and they agreed to each give you a sample of their venom in exchange for a way back home,'**_ Selkis hissed back.

"Aren't you afraid he'll bite you so closer to your neck like that?" Devlin asked worriedly.

"No, she said she would not bite anyone on our property. I trust she'll keep her word," Harry said stroking the back of Selkis's head.

_**'So, Selkis, where are you from?'**_ Harry asked the snake.

_**'What you humans would call Egypt,'**_ it hissed back.

_**'I have a friend who lives there,'**_ Harry hissed thinking of Bill Weasley who works at Gringotts, the wizard bank in Egypt. 

"Christ," Devlin said suddenly.

Harry looked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I wish you would quit talking in parseltongue, it's making me want you again," he said huskily.

Harry looked down at the tented towel. "We'll have to do something about that. I'll meet you upstairs," Harry said as he walked towards Sirius.

Sirius watched Devlin rush upstairs with Harry watching his back. "So, have a good swim?" he asked cheekily.

"Yes, very good," he grinned. "Is Severus around?"

"Yeah, he's in the library."

"Well, Selkis is ready to give us a venom sample. I'm going to have a quick shower and change then I'll help with the sample," Harry said, gently placing the snake on a warmed rock by the deck. He said he would be right back in parseltongue and rushed upstairs.

He went into the guest bedroom and was a bit disappointed Devlin wasn't waiting for him until he heard the shower running. He went in and dropped the towel, stepping into the large tub. Devlin's back was towards him, his legs partly spread, his head thrown back as his hand moved up and down on his erection.

Harry pressed his front to Devlin's back, his hands gliding up to Devlin's nipples as he bit onto his neck. Devlin's arm came up over his head to grasp Harry's head closer as he moved back against Harry's erection. Harry moved back a bit gliding his fingers between Devlin's ass cheeks. Once he reached the tight ring of muscle, he muttered the lubricus spell and slowly slid a finger deep inside.

Devlin bent forward at the waist a bit as Harry's finger worked in and out of him. Harry nibbled along the center of his back as he added a second finger, then a third inside of him. He braced both hands on the tiled wall in front of him as he pushed back against Harry's fingers. "Harry...now...fuck me...now," he moaned.

Harry slicked his cock with another lubricus spell and moaned as he slid the head in past the ring of resistance. He slowly sheathed himself, gripping the others hips tight. Devlin moved forwards, then slammed back, taking Harry deep and fast, groaning out loud as it hit his sweet spot. Harry thrust forwards as Devlin pushed back and moaned as Devlin ground his hips against him.

Harry reached down and gripped Devlin's cock as he fucked him in a frenzied rhythm. Devlin cried out as he shot his seed against the tiles, gripping Harry tighter inside, making Harry grip his hips tighter as he slammed in a couple more times, filling him with his cum.

Devlin straightened up, and turned his upper body to kiss Harry, feeling arms tighten around his waist. "Fuck, I needed that," Devlin said, his breathing still heavy.

"Like that?" Harry asked as he let himself slip out of Devlin's heat. "My first time."

"Really?" Devlin asked turning around.

"Yeah, the one time I had sex with a guy, I was bottom," Harry said reaching for the soap.

"I like it either way," Devlin said as he ran the soap across Harry's chest. "Any other firsts you need help with?" he smirked.

"When I think of something, I'll let you know," Harry smirked giving Devlin a quick kiss.

They quickly washed and rinsed off, then went in their separate rooms to dress for the day. When Harry came down to the deck, Sirius, Severus, and Devlin were all sitting there looking at the snake that was coiled up in the sun on the same rock that Harry placed it on earlier.

"Hey guys, ready for the venom sample?" Harry asked looking to Severus.

"Yes. The vials are set up at the table here," Severus said indicating a waist high table off to the side of the deck.

"Selkis also mentioned that each snake will give one sample each for helping them get home," Harry said, "but she said one sample a day is all to be given."

Sirius smiled at his two guests. "So, I guess you'll be staying a bit longer huh?" he said grinning.

Harry went to Selkis and held out his arm where it wrapped itself around it. _**'Do you want me to take the sample or Severus, he's more familiar with the procedure than I am,'**_ he hissed to the snake. 

The snake turned it's head towards Severus. "Severus, hold out your hand. I think she wants to see if she can trust you or not," Harry said coming closer to the table.

Severus held out his arm as the snake reached for it. Outwardly he was calm and held still while the snake seemed to feel around his hand, him feeling the tongue of the snake flick across his skin. Inwardly he was nervous.....one bite is all it would take. He heard the hissing as the snake's body went around his arm. "What's it saying?" he asked Harry.

"She says that she will trust you," Harry replied smiling. "You should stroke the back of her head, she seems to like that."

Severus brought his hand up to 'pet' Selkis's head, then walked closer to the table. He placed the wide topped vial closer that had a thin layer of cheesecloth fastened to the top. He explained what he was doing step by step, letting Harry translate in parseltongue to Selkis, and to show Harry how to do this procedure if he was not available.

Afterwards, Harry made sure the snake was alright and lay her on the heated stone again by the house. _ **'Thank you Selkis. Will the others be around the same time of day?'**_ he hissed.

_**'Yes. There are five others around here right now,'**_ the snake hissed.

_**'Will you be around when they come?'**_ Harry asked Selkis.

_**'Yes. Some are still not comfortable around humans...I will be able to help calm them,'**_ Selkis replied.

_**'Thank you again, Selkis,'**_ Harry hissed giving it's head a final stroke, then stood up to face the other three men.

"Ready to go, Dev?" Harry asked. "We need to go to Diagon Alley first so I can convert some money then do some hot tub shopping," he said as he linked his fingers through Devlin's.

"Maybe we should do some shopping for clothes for you, Harry," Devlin smirked. "Your baggy clothes do nothing for you."

"I will need new clothes for school I guess," Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "Also, I've been thinking of getting a tattoo," he stated as he looked to Sirius.

Sirius in turn raised his brow in surprise. "A tattoo?"

"Nothing majorly big or anything," Harry said to reassure his godfather.

"Harry I don't mind," Sirius began. "There's a place in Diagon Alley called 'Reanna's'. She's really good. Just tell her Padfoot sent you."

Harry went over and wrapped his arms around Sirius. "Thanks Siri," he said giving him a brief squeeze before turning around leaving with Devlin to floo their way to Diagon Alley.

Severus looked to Sirius who had this big goofy grin on his face. "How disgustingly sappy," he drawled.

Sirius looked to Severus. "You're just jealous Sev it wasn't your arms around me instead," he teased.

"In your dreams mutt," Severus replied turning his back to the other man as he went in the house, hiding the smirk on his face.

 

After Harry and Devlin came out of Gringott's with Harry's wallet filled with muggle money, Devlin grasped Harry's arm to stop him. "Harry, you didn't take offence earlier with what I said about how you dress, did you?" he asked worriedly.

"No. I've always wore clothing that fit big. My cousin was a big boy and whenever he grew out of something, it was handed down to me. My relatives didn't like to spend money on me. I kind of liked the obscurity of them....you know I always tried to not be noticed...it's enough to be famous for 'The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived," Harry grinned.

"And were you also trying to hide from the guy you mentioned you liked in school?" Devlin grinned.

"Not really. There's a bit of bad history between us, and I don't even know if he's gay or not," Harry replied.

"Well, one way to find out Harry. You have an extremely likeable, lickable, and fuckable body," Devlin said putting his hands on Harry's hips to pull him close. "Try showing it more to see if he does take notice."

"And if it doesn't," Harry asked putting his arms around the others back.

"His loss. I'm sure there will be others that would want what you have to offer," Devlin replied leaning in to kiss the side of Harry's neck.

"Fine. I'm in your capable hands to remake me," Harry smirked.

Devlin kissed Harry on the mouth and pulled away from him. "Oh....you will be in more ways than one Harry...in my hands that is," he said grinning wickedly.

"Promise?" Harry said grinning as he fell in step beside Devlin.

"Definitely," Devlin said. "Oh...I'm supposed to meet my partner at a club this weekend. Want to go? It will be fun."

"Sure. Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Nah. He'll love you....believe me," Devlin said as they walked through the door of Reanna's Wizarding Tattoo Parlor.

Harry looked to the wall to see the sketches and sample pictures displayed of the tattoos, easily picking out what he wanted with the idea already in his mind. A black haired woman came out wearing faded jeans and a purple tank top showing a tattoo on each shoulder. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail with purple streaks running through the long length. She was just finishing up with a blond woman who was smiling as she admired the piercing on her lip and eyebrow. 

She stopped to look at the two new comers with a smile of welcome. "Hello, my name is Reanna. How can I help you guys today?" she asked.

"Well, I would like to get a couple of tattoos and a nipple ring. Padfoot said you may be able to help me with that," Harry said grinning.

"He did, did he?" she laughed. "So tell me....did he get rid of that flea problem?"

"Flea problem?" Harry asked perplexed.

Reanna then started to laugh at the look on Harry's face. "I'm just fucking with you. Siri and I have been friends for years. He was always scratching himself, and from then on the flea thing came up."

"Well, I'll make sure to ask him that for you when I get home," Harry replied liking her instantly.

"So, what would you like done?"

"I would like this panther done on my upper right arm, this winged dragon on my upper back, and my left nipple pierced," he instructed.

"Sounds like you've thought about this a bit Harry," Devlin laughed.

Harry nodded his head. "One of the tattoos is my animagus form, the other is for personal reasons."

"And the nipple ring?" Devlin asked. "Besides looking sexily tempting."

"New image remember?" Harry smirked. "And think of the things that could happen with it."

"Do you want the tattoos to move?" Reanna asked.

"You can do that?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's quite functional. You would never get bored with them in the same place," she replied getting her equipment ready.

"Alright, let's do this," Harry said.

"You'll need to remove your shirt. I'll do the dragon first as it's the biggest," she instructed.

Harry sat on the stool and pulled his t-shirt over his head and leaned forwards on the slanted backrest, putting his arms around the back of it. He felt Reanna's warm hands move his hair to the side then a cloth placed on his upper back where the outline of the tattoo was pressed onto his back.

She used magic to numb the portion of his back, then set to work. Devlin sat in front of Harry. "So tell me Harry, what kind of things did you get away with in school?" he asked smirking, knowing some things, but only his Uncles version of the events.

"Hmmm....where to start," Harry grinned.

"How about your first year Harry, you may be here for awhile," Reanna stated as she worked her magic on his back.

"Lets see...when I received my Hogwarts' letter....that's when I found out I was a wizard."

"You didn't know before that?" Devlin asked amazed.

"No. I had some strange things happening sometimes, but never connected that it was me doing it. I didn't feel like such a freak after I found out. I thought that I had something seriously wrong with me. My Uncle was always trying to ingrain my freakiness into my head," Harry said thinking back.

Devlin saw the brief flash of anguish in Harry's eyes and grasped his hand, massaging the knuckles. "So back to the mischievous wonders of one Harry Potter," he said grinning.

Harry brought Devlin's hand up to kiss the knuckles. "Thanks," he smiled. "Anyways, my first year I met my first wizarding friends, Hermione Granger...the smartest witch that I know, and Ronald Weasley."

"I know the twins. Great fun those two," Reanna said laughing.

"Yeah, they are," Harry laughed. "Ron, Hermione, and I are still close friends. Ron was ecstatic when I made seeker....the youngest seeker in the century I was told, and when I found out my dad played when he was younger, it kind of made me feel a bit closer to him. The first time I played I caught the snitch...by nearly swallowing it," he laughed.

"That was pretty flukey of you. Uncle Sev says you had stood on your broom and practically dove for it," Devlin said.

"He told you that?" Harry asked surprised.

"He used to tell me some of the things you had done," Devlin said. "Although you were known to me as 'Harry-Bloody-Potter' for quite awhile."

"I bet," Harry grinned. "Anyways, Ron and I took down a troll during the Halloween feast saving Hermione; rescued one of Hagrid's pets, Norbert a Norwegian Ridgeback; and got past a three headed dog named Fluffy...also one of Hagrid's pets, to try to get the philosophers stone. I also say my parents in the Mirror of Erised trying to hide from Severus. That was the first time I've seen what they looked like until Hagrid gave me a photo album at the end of the year."

"And you defeated You-Know-Who," Devlin smirked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "that too. He came back though. He always comes back."

"Your second year," Devlin urged giving Harry's hand a squeeze to bring him back to the present.

"My second year I had help getting into trouble by a certain house elf named Dobby. A well meaning elf, but troublesome. He tried to stop me going to school that year by blocking the barrier to the train; he charmed a bludger to come after me which resulted in me breaking my arm and a useless Defense Professor rubberizing it. It was funny though, when Dobby had levitated a cake over my Uncles' business associate and dropped it over her head," Harry said chuckling to himself. "Ron and I had to 'borrow' the Weasley's enchanted flying car to get to the school....ended up flying into the oldest tree on the school grounds where it attacked us, and almost totaled the car."

"You totaled a car?" Devlin smirked.

"Pretty close. After we managed to get back on solid ground, the car threw us out of it, then went on into the forbidden forest, where it later saved us from another 'pet' of Hagrid's, Aragog the monstrous spider. Hermione made a polyjuice potion so we could get some information from a Slytherin about the Chamber of Secrets that was reopened. That had to be one of the foulest potions I had to ever drink," Harry said scrunching up his nose at the memory. "Everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin because I spoke parseltongue. I didn't even know I could do that until it happened while dueling in this club Gilderoy Lockhart had arranged. He was such an arrogant asshole. He's still in St. Mungo's where his memories were obliviated by Ron's wand that backfired on the prat."

"Yeah. Sev laughed about that when he told me about it," Devlin said. "He still chuckles when Lockhart's name is mentioned."

"You can turn around now Harry. Dragon is done. I've put a healing charm on it so it won't hurt later and I'll put the mobility charm on it when I'm done with the panther," Reanna said.

Devlin moved to sit in front of Harry again so he could view Harry's chest in all it's naked glory. "And you got rid of 'him' again," he said so Harry could continue with his retelling.

"Yeah. After I killed the basilisk, I managed to save Ginny and kill him....again," Harry said sighing.

"Maybe soon you can get rid of him for good. You are a much stronger wizards now than back then," Devlin said confidently.

"I plan on it. I'm pretty fed up with the whole thing. I want to live my life without worrying if I'm going to be killed this year," Harry said determinedly.

"Okay. Third year," Devlin said grinning to get Harry to talk again.

"Well...let's see...I nearly blew up my Aunt Marg, not realizing what I was doing. I first met Sirius...... and I'll have to tell you, he kind of freaked me out back then. I was told he was going to come after me, then this grim was following me around, it turning out to be Sirius in his animagus form as a large black dog. Then the dementors were sent to Hogwart's to search for Sirius. I am so glad Fudge got rid of those things," Harry exclaimed.

"That's when you learned the Patronus Charm?" Devlin asked.

"Yeah. Remus Lupin taught it to me," Harry replied.

"What else happened?" Devlin asked.

"The Weasley twins gave me an enchanted map, called the Marauder's Map, which turned out to be made by my father, Remus, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew. I love that map. It has helped loads over the years," Harry said smiling.

"I remember that map. Sirius had showed me how it worked," Reanna said.

"You went to school with them?" Harry asked looking over to the witch.

"Yeah. Knew your mother and father too. Your mother was a good friend," she said smiling fondly in memory, "as for your father...he was okay near the end of school, but he could be a real prat sometimes," she said laughing. She wiped the excess ink from his arm then stood back to view the results. "Finished with the tattoo's."

"Already?" Harry asked.

"You've been here a little over two hours Harry," Reanna said grinning.

"Doesn't seem that long," Harry said.

"Sit forward a bit, then I'll magik the tattoos so they move around....at your request," she finished.

Harry did as asked and felt the magic move on his body. He looked to the panther on his arm and watched as it seemed to stalk over to his chest where it lay down to get comfortable again. "Cool," Harry smiled.

"Now the piercing," Reanna said getting the needle gun. "Hoop or bar?"

"Hoop," Harry said. "You should get one too Dev," he added as he looked over to him.

"It doesn't take that long. It would be no problem," Reanna said leaning closer to Harry's chest.

"Okay. I'd like the hoop too, but maybe on the right side," Devlin said as he watched her put the hoop in the new piercing. She waved her wand over the piercing to prevent infection and to take away any discomfort it may cause.

"Your turn Dev, then we should probably go if you want to redress me," Harry said grinning.

"What kind of clothes you looking for?" Reanna asked as she sat Devlin down.

"Dark and sexy," Devlin said looking over to Harry as he watched him put his shirt back on.

"There's a place in muggle London that's open later than most stores. Very cool clothes there," Reanna suggested.

"Great, we have time to still get the hot tub and maybe squeeze a visit to the Weasley twins at their shop. They've been asking me to visit when I have some free time," Harry said as he paid Reanna and got the name to the clothing shop.

The two of them left with arrangements for her to come at the Black house for a visit, both happy with the tattoos and the piercings.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 

When they walked into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, Harry was immediately sandwiched between the two red-headed twins, much to the amusement of Devlin.

"Harry, so glad you could finally make it," George said.

"We thought you'd like to know that we added some new product to our store," Fred added.

"We've already put some of the profit into your vault at Gringott's," George said leading them to the back room.

"Your vault?" Devlin asked confused.

"Yes. Apparently, I'm a partner in their business," Harry said smirking to the twins, then stopped when the twins stopped at the back. "Oh. Sorry. Fred, George, this is Devlin Snape, a good friend of mine."

"As in being related to the greasy git of a potions master?" Fred asked grinning.

"Fred!" Harry cried in warning.

"Well, he was," George said.

"Relax. I know he wasn't the nicest person either," Devlin laughed.

"He's not that bad actually, he has helped us a bit with some of our inventions as of late," Fred said.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, but don't tell him we told you," George said as he opened the door.

The four of them walked into a large room with shelves along the one wall, packed with their product. "Welcome to Weasley's Adult Party room," Fred and George said simultaneously.

Harry looked around in amazement as one wall was covered in various sizes and colors of phallic toys. Another wall had bondage items, and another had lotions and other odd color bottles lined up neatly on shelves.

"So what's your most popular toy for the gay men?" Devlin asked eyeing a pair of hand cuffs with the fur lining.

Fred went behind a counter and brought out a four inch penis shaped dildo. "Doesn't look like much does it?" he said holding it up.

"But when you have the controls for it, you can do many things with it," George added, then pressed a few buttons for them to see the dildo swivel at the tip, retract, then for it to come back up again, and finally to actually grow in size.

"Does the controls have to be near the person who has it inside of them?" Devlin asked.

"No, each control is magically connected to it's counterpart," Fred replied.

"So even if there were say two or three in the same room....your control would only interact with the one," George supplied. "So what do you say Harry, want to try one out," he teased.

"Maybe. I'll take two, I have two people in mind for these," Harry replied smirking, side glancing to Devlin.

Devlin saw the suggestive look Harry gave him and smiled back at him. "I'll take two also."

"I promise your mate will love it," George said smiling.

"So what else are you two working on now?" Harry asked.

"We're in the process of making some aphrodisiac chocolate. We just can't seem to get it to taste any good," Fred said.

Devlin looked to the two twins and grinned as he pulled out a small spray cannister. "I might be able to help you out with that," he said.

All three of them looked to the small cannister, then to Devlin's smiling face. "Does it work," Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, use it a lot. One spray orally and you feel horny as hell, especially when someone is touching you that you want to be touched by. It doesn't make you jump after anything with two legs though. There's got to be some kind of feeling there for it to work properly. It highly sensitizes your skin. I've found it lasts for about five hours....and it doesn't taste too bad either," Devlin stated.

"Is it addicting though? We don't want to carry any addictive type of drugs," George asked.

"No. It's mostly organic with a few added ingredients. Uncle Severus helped me with it," Devlin said. "You can have this cannister to test. If you like it, I can send you the instructions on how to make it."

Harry looked again to the cannister then into Devlin's eyes. "Is that all you've got," he asked biting his bottom lip.

Devlin saw the want in Harry's eyes and felt his pants get tighter across his hips. "No, I have more."

"Well, we should go, lots yet to do today," Harry said finally looking away from Devlin. "Mind if I use the bathroom guys?"

Fred and George smirked at Harry knowingly. "Sure Harry, you know where it is."

Harry hurried up the stairs to the twins private suite, into the large bathroom. He leaned back against the door, closing his eyes shut as his hand went to cup his straining erection through his pants.

His hand was at the snap when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to have Devlin push him back against the wall. His mouth was crushed under Devlin's. Devlin's tongue battling for control over Harry's. Devlin's hands went to Harry's jeans, deftly unzipping them to push them down Harry's hips. Harry's head went back, giving a low moan as his cock was firmly gripped in Devlin's warm hand. He thrust into the hand while he undid Devlin's jeans, also pulling them down.

"I'm not going to last Dev," Harry panted.

"Me either. Gods...I need this," Devlin moaned out as Harry stroked his cock in long smooth strokes.

One or both of them muttered the lubricus spell then moved closer together. Devlin put a hand around both of their erections. "Oh....gods....Harry," he moaned as his hand gripped them both together. Naked hardened flesh rubbed against each other as they both thrust forwards.

"Holy....fuck....Harry....I'm gonna....." Devlin groaned before Harry gripped the back of his neck to pull him in for a heated kiss. He thrust hard against the other as he shot his cum between them. At the feel of Devlin's warm cum on his lower stomach, Harry soon followed, most of him caught in the palm of Devlin's hand.

"That felt good," Harry panted as his back leaned against the door. "Really good."

Devlin leaned in to kiss Harry's neck. "Really good," he agreed, his chest heaving against Harry's.

 

After they cleaned themselves up, they made their way back down to the shop where they said goodbye to the twins. Harry sighed in relief seeing that the twins were busy with customers, as they would have for sure razzed Harry and Devlin about their 'activities'. They then went to the Leaky Cauldron and went through to muggle London.

Harry looked in a London directory for hot tub places and read that there was one not too far from where Reanna said the clothing store was. They hailed a taxi cab, giving the driver the address and sat back and tried to relax from the harried ride that they were on.

Harry looked over to Devlin who was looking out the window at the passing scenery. "So what's your partners name and where did you meet him?" Harry asked wanting to know a bit more about his lover.

"His name is Raiden, and I met him at this club that we'll be going to this weekend," Devlin said looking over to Harry.

They then arrived at their destination and looked around at the different styles and sizes of tubs. "So what does he do?" Harry asked picking up the conversation from the cab, waving away a sales clerk.

"He's been training to be an Auror the past year," Devlin replied. "He's actually getting back tomorrow from a training mission to stay for a couple of weeks before training yet again."

"When's the last time you saw him?" Harry asked.

"About two months ago."

"You must miss him," Harry said.

"I do."

"Well, you need to go see him tomorrow when he gets back," Harry said eyeing a few hot tubs.

"I'll see him this weekend," Devlin said shrugging his one shoulder.

"Dev, go. I can meet you two at the club."

"Are you sure?" Devlin asked hopefully. "I mean, he won't mind waiting."

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"Okay then. I'll go tomorrow, then meet you at the club on Saturday night," Devlin smiled eagerly. "There's a fireplace you can floo through, or an apparation point in a receiving room for our kind."

"It's a wizarding club?" Harry asked.

"It is, but there are muggles that go there also. At the back of the club is the wizarding entrance. I can let the doorman know you're coming," Devlin said. "The club is called 'Screamers.'

Harry grinned at the name of the club. "Sounds good then. So I have you for tonight then?"

"Anyway you want me," Devlin replied suggestively.

"Hmmm.....I'll have to plan on something really wicked then," Harry said mysteriously.

 

After looking around they finally picked out an eight-man hot tub that they paid for with cash, much to the greedy delight of the sales clerk, then arranged for it to be picked up by the wizarding delivery service. When they exited the store, they noticed it was starting to get late, both wondering where the time went.

They had a quick dinner at a nearby diner, then went to the clothing store Reanna suggested. It was a plain looking store from the outside where Harry could feel the magic coming off of it in waves. They walked in to see racks and racks of clothing with a gothic looking sales witch helping a couple of younger kids. The music was loud, but not enough that you couldn't hear yourself think.

The sales witch came over after showing the kids to the fitting rooms. She looked them up and down and liked what she saw. "So, how can I help you guys today," she smiled invitingly.

Devlin put his arm around Harry's waist and grinned. "My friend here needs help. Some things that will show this delectable body of his, instead of hiding it."

The sales witch shrugged her one shoulder. _'It figures, all the good looking ones seem to be gay,'_ she thought to herself. She looked Harry over, taking note of the baggy jeans and sloppy t-shirt. "Can you take off the shirt? I need to see what I'm working with," she said smiling.

Harry looked to Devlin, then the witch who only smirked at him. He shrugged his shoulders before pulling the shirt over his head, the muscles in his upper body flexing from the movement.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, licking her lips.

"Told you so," Devlin grinned.

"You must play quidditch or something to have that kind of upper body," she said looking more closely at the tattoos. "You've met Reanna." she stated.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Harry asked.

"I'd know her work anywhere," she replied. "So, any idea on what you want?" she asked taking him to the clothes racks.

"I'm up for suggestions. I'm kind of new at this," Harry said grinning self consciously. "But...nothing bright or flashy."

She nodded then started draping shirts and pants over her arm. "Here, we'll start with these and I'll bring you some more."

Harry followed her to the dressing rooms as Devlin went to another section of the store to see if they had what he had in mind for Harry....something in leather. 

Harry came out wearing black dress pants with a button down emerald green shirt. He looked to Devlin who just came over with another armful of cloths. "Well, how is this?" he asked uncertainly.

"Looks good," Devlin said appreciatively. "Matches your eyes. Is there still the school uniform you need to wear at Hogwarts?"

"The sixth and seventh years don't have to wear the uniforms. We still have to wear the robes though," Harry replied looking to the clothes that Devlin still had in his arms.

"Well, I say you should get that to start with," Devlin said. "Here, I found you some other things to try on."

"Leather?" Harry said holding up a pair of leather pants.

"Yeah, it will look hot on you. Although.....I like those holey jeans you wear too," he replied wiggling his brow suggestively.

Harry spent the next two hours trying and discarding clothes in leather, mesh, and silks; pants, dress shirts, tank tops, and jacket in various lengths. Afterwards he was beat, but happy as they shrunk down eight bags of clothing, with Harry keeping on a black pair of jeans and a snug fitting t-shirt. On his feet....black combat boots.

 

After having a very eventful day, they decided to apparate to the apparation site on the Black property. They walked into the house and into the living room to see Severus and Sirius playing a game of Wizards Chess. 

They both looked up as Harry and Devlin approached. "Harry?" Sirius asked standing up looking over his godson.

"Hey Siri," Harry grinned, then did a turn. "What do you think?"

"You look good Harry....look older," Sirius replied.

"Thanks Siri. Did the hot tub come yet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It turns out the delivery guy knew a bit about them and installed it for us. Haven't tried it yet though," Sirius said grinning. "Didn't want to mess around with all those dials and things."

"Well, we'll try it out tonight," Harry said.

"Did you get the tattoo?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, two of them," he replied.

"Let's see them," Sirius said smiling.

Harry pulled the t-shirt over his head as Sirius came closer. "What's the dragon for?" he asked as he looked to Harry's back where the silver dragon stretched before his eyes.

"It's kind of personal....and I like it," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"And the panther?" Severus asked looking to Harry's arm.

"It's my animagus form."

"You're an animagi?" Severus asked.

"Well, mostly. I can transform but I'm still working on the speed of transformation," Harry replied.

"You should see it Sev," Sirius said proudly, "a large black panther with glowing green eyes. A lightening bolt marking inside the right ear."

"And the ring?" Severus smirked indicating the gold hoop in the nipple.

"Because it looks good," Devlin said placing his hand at Harry's lower back.

"Why don't you two finish your game and change and meet us at the hot tub. I need to put these new things away before I do anything else," Harry suggested.

Harry quickly put his new clothes away with the help of Devlin and then changed into his jean shorts, while Devlin was in the room across from him doing the same. As they passed the kitchen they grabbed up four bottles of beer and went out onto the deck. Harry bent down to adjust a few controls and within minutes the steam was rising and the water bubbling from the jets that shot out of the insides of the tub.

After placing the beer handy, he stepped into the warm water and waded to the far side and sat back, the water up to his chest. He smiled as Devlin came to sit beside him, his arm draped along the edge of the tub behind Harry.

"How long are we staying?" Devlin asked as his fingers grazed the back of Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes and gave a low moan as Devlin's fingertips found a particular sensitive spot behind his ear.

"I hope you two are wearing something under there," Severus said as he came out also wearing a pair of shorts with a towel draped around his shoulders.

"What do you say Harry, should we?" Devlin asked mischievously.

"You will not," Sirius said grinning as he came out to the deck.

"Come on in," Harry said laughing. "The water is warm and the jets of water feels good. There's also a beer for you two there that I brought out."

"You do need to be careful when drinking in the hot tub though....it gets to you faster," Devlin warned as his hand went under the water to Harry's thigh.

Sirius and Severus stepped in the tub and sighed when they sat down. "This does feel good," Sirius admitted as he shifted for a jet to hit his lower back.

Harry and Devlin went on about their day, excluding the x-rated version at Fred and George's shop. They told of the invitation that was given to Reanna to come and visit, all the while Devlin's hand was traveling higher up Harry's leg.

"Well, I'm going to go in now," Devlin said. "Have to get my things ready to leave tomorrow when I stay with Raiden for a few days."

"Yeah, I'll go to. I'm feeling a bit water logged," Harry said reaching for his towel to cover his bulging erection in his wet shorts.

Severus watched the two leave and grinned to Sirius. "They stayed longer than I thought they would."

"Yes. I thought they'd never leave," Sirius said coming over to sit beside Severus.

"Black, what are you doing?" Severus asked looking into Sirius heated gaze.

"Following your nephew's example," Sirius replied, putting his hand on Severus's thigh, moving it higher as he leaned closer. His lips brushed along Severus's neck as his hand cupped the growing hardness of Severus. Severus moaned as he bent his head to the side to give the other man more access, his hand going over Sirius's to grip his erection harder. Neither of them noticing the two dark haired men watching from a window above them.

"It's about bloody time," Harry said smiling as he saw Sirius straddle Severus's hips, their mouths meeting in a fevered kiss.

"Yeah, I would agree," Devlin replied as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, his chest against Harry's naked back. "Now, I believe we have a certain toy to try out that I bought for you," he said gliding his hand lower to unzip Harry's shorts, to slowly slip them down his legs.

"Also for you to try the one I bought for you," Harry said turning in the others arms.

"You first," Devlin smiled as he brought out the dildo and a jar of lubricant. "Lay down on your back Harry."

Harry sat on the bed, letting his lower legs hang over the edge of the bed as he lay down. Devlin leaned over him to kiss his stomach, then briefly teased the pierced nipple before gliding his lips over Harry's. Harry let out a moan as he felt one of Devlin's lubed fingers enter him, pushing slowly in. He withdrew his finger, then thrust in again deep and fast....again and again.

"Now...Dev....I want it now," Harry panted spreading his legs more.

Devlin coated the small dildo with the lubricant and slowly slid it into Harry. "Tell me how it feels....I want to hear you," he said as he leaned between Harry's legs, the control in his one hand.

"It feels good..." Harry said squirming on the bed as Devlin pressed a button. "Oh....gods it's....moving....vibrating inside of me," Harry said moaning between panting breaths.

Devlin wrapped his hand around his own cock as he went for more buttons on the control. Harry's hips bucked up as he gripped the sheets at his sides. "It feels...like it's fucking me.....in and out....it feels...so fucking...good," Harry groaned, his hand going to his cock, pumping it at the same rhythm as the smaller one inside of him.

Devlin's hand gripped his cock harder as he pressed the button repeatedly, making the dildo go faster inside of Harry. On an inwards thrust, his thumb hit another button.

"Holy...fuck!" Harry cried out as it got thicker and longer inside of him, it still pumping inside of him. "Make it....go faster.....bigger...." he begged as he pumped his cock faster, moaning loudly as his hips were bucking up.

Devlin looked down at the wild, abandoned, pure lust crazed guy writhing in front of him. He leaned down and took Harry's cock in his mouth, taking him deep down his throat as his fingers continued the mad assault on the controls.

Harry cried out as his cock was practically swallowed by Devlin, his fingers grasping handfuls of hair as he thrust his cock in the hot mouth. "Dev....I'm gonna....cum," he cried out right before he came hard, pulsing in Devlin's mouth as a tongue licked around the head to take the last drop.

Devlin turned all the buttons down and off as his tongue swirled around Harry's cock, cleaning off the cum as to not waste any. He slowly pulled the dildo/vibrator out of Harry, then lay at Harry's side, his erection rubbing against Harry's leg.

Harry's hand went to grip Devlin's erection as he turned on his side, then nudged Devlin to his back. "Your turn," he said meaningfully, licking the side of Devlin's neck.

 

The next morning Devlin lay on his side looking down at the sleeping face of Harry. He felt a closeness to Harry already that only he felt with Raiden, which kind of amazed him considering they haven't known each other that long. He liked being around Harry, he was a kind and giving person. He wasn't sure if he would be like that if he had went through what Harry had been put through over the years. Even though Harry told of some things he had done up to his third year at Hogwart's, he knew of what some of the other things he had gone through from his Uncle. He knew that Harry's fourth and a lot of his fifth year was tough for him....that's why he didn't push for more of Harry's tales of mischief at Reanna's.

He gave Harry a light kiss to the lips, then carefully disengaged himself amongst Harry's limbs and blankets so as to not awaken him. "See you in a couple of days Harry," he said quietly as he left the room.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 

During the rest of the week Harry kept busy working on the deck with Sirius and Severus, researching his books, and helping Severus with the venom samples. Before he knew it, it was Saturday. He looked through his now full closet to see what he should wear that night. He'd take pants, shirts, and shoes out, then immediately put them back in getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

"Problems Harry?" Severus asked from the open doorway.

Harry looked to Severus and smiled uncertainly. "Would you believe I don't know what to wear to this club?"

"Where are you going?" Severus asked coming in to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Screamers," Harry replied grinning as he pulled out a dark pair of leather pants.

"Ah...those would be too warm for the club," Severus said about the leather pants. "That club is usually always crowded, and being in America you get all sorts in there."

"Did you say America?" Harry interrupted. "Will the floo work that far?"

"Yes, it's America....and yes, the floo will work. That club gets people from all over the world," Severus smirked. "It's a very mixed club. You'll see leather, silk, jeans, and probably a fair amount of chain and men in drag."

"And how would you know that Sev?" Sirius asked coming into the room to sit behind Severus, his legs opened for Severus to lean back against his chest.

"I know because, I have been there a few times with Devlin and Raiden," Severus replied. "Why don't you wear those faded jeans of yours with the tears in them."

"Yes, Devlin liked those," Sirius teased.

Harry took the jeans out and stepped into the bathroom to slip them on, then came out to see Sirius nibbling the side of Severus's neck. "Uh...guys, can you do that later...in maybe....your own bed," he said smirking. "Need help here."

Severus sighed as he pulled away from Sirius's arms to walk towards Harry. Sirius soon following. They looked to Harry in just his jeans, no shirt yet, before Severus took his wand out. "They need to be a bit tighter," he said making it so.

"And maybe a few more strategic tears," Sirius added brandishing his wand also.

Severus smirked to himself as he saw the bare skin at Harry's hip. "Going commando Harry? Hoping to get lucky maybe?" he teased.

Harry shrugged his one shoulder, then looked down at his jeans, they looked completely different than before. More skin was showing through the tears that Sirius made, or the ones that were already there are now enlarged.

"Now maybe a tank top of some kind," Sirius said going to Harry's walk-in closet.

Severus looked to the closet to make sure Sirius was still occupied. "He has been known to go to that particular club to use the private rooms on the upper level," he said, knowing that Harry would know who he was talking about.

"Maybe I shouldn't go then?" Harry said worriedly.

"Harry, I think you are as ready as you'll ever be to face up to him. I have faith in you. Also Raiden is an Auror in training, and the bartenders and bouncers are ex-aurors. You will be fine. At the first tinge of pain through your scar, get help or come back immediately," Severus said.

Harry put his arms around Severus's waist and hugged him tight. "Thanks Sev. I'll be careful," he said against Severus's chest.

"Hey there," Sirius said coming out, "you have your own guy to hug," he teased as he handed Harry the tank top. "Which you should have left to meet about a half hour ago."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," Harry grinned. "Don't wait up," he called out right before he flooed out.

 

Devlin sat on the tall stool while Raiden had his arms around him from behind. He leaned back against his chest and looked around the club. "I wonder where Harry is?" he wondered aloud.

Raiden kissed the side of Devlin's neck. "What's this Harry's last name anyway? You never mentioned it," he asked.

"Potter."

"What! As in Harry Potter....The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Raiden asked coming around to Devlin's side.

"Yes, but don't bring that up, he really hates all the hype about that," Devlin said turning his head to kiss Raiden's chin.

"Oh, I won't. It's just I've heard things about him over the years from my cousin."

"I can imagine," Devlin said laughing as he caught sight of a familiar face coming from the back way. "He's here."

The two of them watched as Harry sauntered to the bar to get a drink, getting a few guys' attention along the way. And who wouldn't, considering the way he looked. He wore faded blue jeans that had rather large tears at the sides, at the knees, and one just under the left cheek of his backside. The edges of the tear at the hip were tied together with thin strips of white material, showing the tanned skin underneath. His tanned upper body was quite visible in the finely mesh tank top , the panther tattoo laying still on his upper arm. His hair was the usual messy, fresh-out-of-bed look that made him look even more shagedelic.

"That's Harry?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah," Devlin smirked getting up to walk towards Harry. "Nice huh?"

"Very nice." Raiden whistled.

"You should see him with nothing on," Devlin said grinning suggestively. "And the way he tastes...." he added licking his lips in remembrance.

"Well, maybe I'll have a chance to find out," Raiden said linking his fingers through Devlin's as they wove their way through the men to get to Harry.

 

Harry had looked around the club, not seeing Devlin right away and went to the bar to get himself a drink. He was leaning onto the bar waiting for his drink, his one foot raised, resting on the brass bar at his feet, not realizing what kind of picture that he set for other people with the gaping tear opening more just below his ass cheek.

He felt a hand rest on his hip and turned his head around to see a grinning Devlin. He turned to face him and was wrapped in the other's arms as his mouth was molested by Devlin's tongue. Hands were on his lower back, bringing him closer to the hard body. He gasped when his cock rubbed against Devlin's, where Devlin took advantage of that and delved his tongue more into Harry's mouth.

Devlin pulled away from Harry's mouth. "Hey, do I know you?" he asked devilishly.

"Better than most people," Harry laughed, then saw the flash of blonde hair behind Devlin. His heart stopped as he took in the blondes features, shoulder length blonde hair ..... not as blonde as Draco's but more of a darker blonde. He was also a bit more bulkier in muscle that Draco, which showed in the snug black leather pants and the blue t-shirt that seemed to match the color of his eyes.

Raided stood and waited for Harry to finish his perusal of his body, and grinned at the flushed face of Harry. "Hi, Harry. I've heard a lot about you," he said extending his hand.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Raiden Malfoy," Devlin said smiling.

"Hi," Harry said as he shook the offered hand. "Did you say Malfoy?" he asked. He had thought there was an uncanny resemblance, but to be an actual Malfoy......

"Are you okay Harry?" Devlin asked looking to Harry then Raiden.

"Yeah," he replied shaking himself out of his daze. "It's just pretty coincidental. Are you related to a Malfoy that goes to Hogwart's?"

"Yep. Draco is my cousin. Don't get to see each other as much as we would like to though. My father was disowned by his father for not becoming a death-eater....so we moved here," Raiden said as they went back to the table.

"Do you still talk to Draco?" Harry asked.

"We meet a couple times a month for dinner or drinks," Raiden said smiling. "That's where I've heard some things about you...well....besides Devlin here."

"I can just imagine what your cousin had to say," Harry said laughing. "We weren't the best of friends in school."

"Actually it wasn't all that bad. He was mostly annoyed that he wasn't getting the attention you were getting. Since Lucius is gone though, he's become a different person," Raiden said. "So what was coincidental anyways?"

Harry looked at Raiden then Devlin and blushed a little. "Well, you know the guy I like that there's not a chance......." Harry said to Devlin.

Devlin then had a huge smirk on his face, trying not to burst out laughing. "You've got to be kidding? Draco Malfoy is the guy your crushing after?"

"It's not funny Dev. I can't help the way I feel about the bloody git," Harry said wanting to slap Devlin up side of the head.

"Sorry Harry," Devlin said still grinning.

"You know Harry...he may not be that hard to catch," Raiden said slyly.

"I don't even know if he leans the same way as me," Harry said sipping his drink.

"Oh....he does," Raiden replied watching the hope flare in Harry's eyes.

"Well, we'll see," Harry sighed. Happily doing a happy dance in his head.

The three of them watched the twisting, writhing, nearly naked bodies grinding against one another on the dance floor while they talked about this and that. Devlin got up suddenly and grasped Harry's and Raiden's arms. "Come on, let's dance," he said as he reached in his pocket. "But first...."

"Is that your aphrodisiac spray you made?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. It feels amazing when you're dancing with bodies rubbing against you out there. You want some?" Devlin asked as he gave Raiden a spritz in his open mouth, giving him a brief kiss afterwards. 

"Do I get a kiss to seal it like Raiden?" Harry asked playfully.

"Why of course," Devlin said giving Harry a spritz, then following it up with a lingering kiss. "It just takes a couple of minutes before you'll feel the effects."

They then went to the dance floor where Harry was immediately pulled into Devlin's arms, chest to chest. They swayed to the music as their hips moved against each others. Harry's arms went around Devlin's neck as he pulled the older boy in for another heated kiss, the kiss instantly sending shivers down his body. He moaned out loud and threw his head back as he felt another hard body rub against his back. Hands were gripping his hips as more hands were slipping up his shirt to glide over his firm stomach and chest, leaving a warm tingling feeling in their wake. His body wanting even more from the effects of the spray.

His head leaned back on the shoulder behind him as both of their mouths latched onto his neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin. His body was on fire from the obviously aroused men in front and back of him. He turned in their arms as his hands went around to Raiden's back, then down to his backside to pull him closer. His mouth went to the blondes neck as he nibbled his way up to the other's chin, then brought his mouth down on his, his tongue going right for the warmth of Raiden's mouth, a slick tongue meeting his in a heated kiss.

In an unspoken agreement, after about two hours of dancing, the three of them made their way upstairs to a room that Devlin had prearranged. Once the door closed Devlin was behind Harry, grinding his jean covered erection against Harry's backside, while his hand went down to palm Harry's erection through the jeans. Harry pushed into the hand while other hands were pulling his shirt over his head.

He moaned as lips wrapped around his ringed nipple, the tongue flicking around it, teasing and pulling on it. Harry's hands went to Devlins hip behind him as he pushed back against him, then brought it around Raiden's neck to tangle in the hair, pulling him closer. His other hand going to the back of Raiden's shirt to pull it over the blondes head.

Devlin's hands went to Harry's waist as they hastily undid the zipper. His hand went in the opening and gripped Harry's aching cock, stroking it as Raiden slid the jeans down his legs.

"Oh...gods....that feels good," Harry moaned as his hips thrust forwards into Devlin's hand, while Raiden moved lower, licking a trail down Harry's stomach, to finally flick his tongue onto the leaking head of his cock, while Devlin kept stroking up and down. Harry's body was humming with arousal as the guys brought him closer and closer to cumming.

Raiden had been licking the shaft, swirling his tongue on the head, never taking him in his mouth. He looked up to see Harry's eyes glazed over with lust as he looked down at him. He saw Devlin's hand glide up Harry's chest to tweak the nipple, eliciting a low groan from Harry. He gripped the base of Harry's cock with one hand while the other cupped the balls, massaging them gently before letting his finger slide a bit past to tease Harry's entrance. He then slid the head of Harry's cock in his mouth while his tongue worked around the hardened flesh. He felt Harry's fingers gripping his hair, urging him to take more. He plunged his mouth down, taking most of Harry in his mouth at the same time his finger pushed up into Harry.

Harry moaned....loudly as he thrust his hips forward, spreading his legs a bit further as a finger pushed in and out of him. His head went back against Devlin's shoulder as Raiden's mouth moved faster on Harry's cock. "Oh....god...," he groaned as he thrust more into Raiden's mouth, spilling his seed, pulsing as he spilled even more, a tongue swirling around to his softening length to lick every drop.

Raiden moved up Harry's body, pressing close to Harry's flushed, heated, panting chest. "That.... was.....amazing," Harry said hoarsely, "but you guys have way too much clothes on," he said grinning as his hands went to Raiden's pants, while Raiden was pulling Devlin's shirt over his head.

They made their way to the bed, Devlin and Harry on each side of Raiden as he lay back on the bed. Harry leaned down to lick along Raiden's neck as Devlin went to the other side, each taking turns moving up to nibble and kiss the swollen lips. Devlin kept devouring Raiden's mouth as Harry shifted lower to trail his tongue down Raiden's chest, paying special homage to the dark nipples.

Raiden's head went back against the mattress as Harry's mouth sucked on the nipple, the tongue flicking against it repeatedly. Devlin latched on to the extended neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, marking their moment. He moved down lower to take the other nipple in his mouth while Harry moved lower down the muscled stomach.

Raiden's hips moved off the bed as Harry's teeth grazed his sides and hips. Harry ghosted his lips across Raiden's erection, his warm breath making the boy underneath him shudder from the whispered touch. Harry shifted between Raiden's legs as his tongue brushed along the underside of Raiden's cock to then take him in his mouth, his hands sliding up the insides of Raiden's thighs. He slowly moved his mouth up and down on Raiden's cock, his tongue pressing around the head as he pulled his mouth back. He quickened his movements as Raiden bucked up into his mouth. His hands went to the insides of Raiden's thighs as he pressed forwards, spreading him more for him. His mouth left Raiden's cock as he nibbled along the underside of the slick, hardened member, coming down to swirl his tongue around Raiden's balls, taking each one in his mouth in turn. Harry's hands tightened on Raiden's thighs as his mouth moved lower.

Raiden moaned as he felt Harry's tongue circle around his entrance, teasing it unmercifully. "Gods....Harry..." he groaned out loud.

Harry's tongue pressed into Raiden, in and out while Devlin moved lower down the blondes body. As Harry continued to fuck Raiden with his tongue, Devlin began to lick along Raiden's shaft. Raiden shifted his upper body to face Devlin's lower body as he started to lick the cock before him, making Devlin moan in pleasure around Raiden's cock.

Devlin looked into Harry's eyes as they worked over Raiden. "Harry....I want to see you fuck him," he said huskily.

Harry nodded then kneeled between Raiden's legs as Devlin took Harry in his mouth, taking him in greedily to prepare him to glide into Raiden easily. Harry reluctantly pulled away from Devlin's warm mouth and stroked his cock a couple of times before placing the tip to Raiden's tight entrance. He pushed forwards slowly until he was sheathed completely, and stayed still enjoying the tightness gripping his cock.

"More....move..." Raiden panted before taking Devlin back in his mouth, moaning as Harry slowly thrust into him.

"So...tight," Harry said between gritted teeth, trying not to let go and lose control yet. He looked down to see Devlin's mouth moving on Raiden's cock, then felt Devlin's hand reach to his backside to pull him closer . He pulled out until just the head was inside then thrust up fast and hard, hitting Raiden's prostate. He continued thrusting hard and deep until he felt Raiden grip his cock tight inside. Moans filled the room as one after the other came hard and long, collapsing onto each other's sweating bodies as their panting breaths slowly subsided.

After doing a 'scourgify' spell to clean themselves up, they lay there on the bed until their hearts started pumping normally again. It wasn't long after, thanks to Devlin's aphrodisiac spray, that their hands were reaching for each other's bodies again.

 

Early the next day, after maybe catching two hours of sleep, they each dressed carefully as there were parts of their bodies that were pleasantly sore from their excursions the night before. 

"Why don't we meet here again next Friday again. There's specials on Vodka paralazers," Raiden suggested as they made their way to the apparation room at the back of the club.

Harry shook his head. "Can't next Friday. Sirius is throwing me a birthday party...which of course you two are both invited," Harry said smiling. "In fact why don't you spend the whole week with us, we have lots of room. If it's good for you, maybe we can come back here the night after."

Devlin looked to Raiden who nodded with a smile of agreement. "We can go swimming in the lake or soak in the hot tub. It will be great," Devlin said. "And....you'll be able to hear some of that parseltongue I was telling you about."

"Can we hear some of it now?" Raiden asked hopefully.

Harry smirked and leaned closer to Raiden, and hissed something in his ear, his lips brushing against the lobe.

"What did you say?" Raiden asked huskily.

"I said, 'it felt so good with you pounding into me, and you tasted so good,'" Harry said licking his lips.

Raiden groaned and grasped Harry's shoulders to pull him closer as he then ravaged his mouth. Harry, after needing air, pulled back with a grin. "See you soon," he said smugly. He then gave Devlin a lingering kiss and then stepped into the large fireplace to floo his way home.

"Christ, that was hot," Raiden said as he put his arm around Devlin's waist to apparate to his flat.

"Told you," Devlin replied as they disappeared with a pop.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 

Severus and Sirius were walking through the hallway on the way to the kitchen the following morning, when they happened to glance through Harry's open bedroom door. Harry lay sprawled on his stomach, his leg wrapped around a pillow at his side, wearing a pair of loose pajama bottoms. They came in as Harry groaned in his sleep and flopped over onto his back, his arms under his pillow that his head rested on.

"Looks like he had a good time," Severus said smirking as they saw the various bite marks and hickies all over Harry's upper body, not to mention the marks on his hip that the pajama bottoms were revealing on the one side.

"I wonder what time he got in?" Sirius asked quietly as he pulled Severus's arm to pull him out of Harry's room.

"Probably pretty late. If Devlin had some of that aphrodisiac spray with him, they were probably going at it for five or six hours straight," Severus asked.

Sirius shook his head bemusedly. "He is going to be sooo sore," he said laughing.

"Yes, he probably will be," Severus agreed. "Maybe we should turn on that hot tub after breakfast for him."

 

Hours later, after the two older wizards had lunch, Harry made his appearance in his cut-off shorts and tank top, his feet bare. They both looked up from their reading to watch as Harry gingerly sat down on the kitchen chair and ran his fingers through his sleep tousled hair.

"Rough night?" Sirius asked impishly.

Harry looked up to see them both smirking at him knowingly. "We had a good time. I met Raiden..... Devlin's partner."

"So there were three of you?" Severus asked.

"Hmm, hmm," Harry murmured as he gripped his coffee mug in both hands to drink it down to soothe is overworked throat.

"We started up the hot tub for you," Sirius said smirking, "thought you might need it."

"Gods...that sounds good," Harry said. "I invited Devlin and Raiden over for the party next weekend, they may stay for the whole week."

"We have lots of room," Sirius said. "Just make sure you use silencing charms on your rooms," he added cheekily.

"Has Selkis come by this morning?" Harry asked ignoring his godfather's good natured teasing.

"Yes, she came with another. She now trusts me enough for you not to be there," Severus replied.

"That's good to hear," Harry said finishing off his coffee. "Did Bill say he was coming next weekend for the party?"

"I haven't heard, but I'll find out for you," Sirius said.

About an hour later Harry sat back in the hot tub, his head leaning back on the edge as he talked to Selkis who lay coiled by his head. _ **'Sorry, I wasn't here this morning....late night,'**_ he hissed to the snake.

_**'We were okay, the other human treats us with care,'**_ Selkis hissed back.

_**'There may be a man that is coming soon that lives in your homeland that may be able to take you and the others back,'**_ Harry hissed.

_**'How will we travel?'**_ Selkis asked, worried about being put in a metal box again.

_**'Not sure yet. Apparating may be less stressful for you,'**_ Harry hissed, _ **'and maybe we can find a basket of some sort with lots of air holes for you to be transported in,'**_

_**'Well, let us know. There's quite a few of us that are quite homesick for our warm sand,'**_ she replied as she rubbed her nose on Harry's cheek.

 

While Harry was having a rather pleasant conversation with Selkis, Sirius was welcoming Devlin and Raiden into their home, where they had recently flooed through the fireplace. Severus was not there at the time to meet them, as he had to go to Hogwarts' for a meeting with the Headmaster.

"Where's Harry?" Devlin asked looking around the living room.

Sirius grinned at the two of them. "He's in the hot tub. He was a bit....sore this afternoon when he woke up," he said grinning even more when their faces flushed a shade pinker. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms. I assume you want to share?" he asked looking to them.

At their nod, Sirius showed them the guest room next to Harry's room, even though he was sure there would only be one bed being used between the three of them for the week. The two of them quickly changed into shorts, then went down to the hot tub. Harry had heard them approach and smiled at them in welcome. Much like Harry, they both looked sore, tired, and ...happy, their bodies sharing the same kind of markings from the previous night.

Meanwhile Sirius was in the kitchen, leaning back against the counter, drinking his coffee, when Severus arrived and situated himself at the table to plan out his curriculum for the school year. He watched through the large picture window as Harry greeted the two boys, each of them giving a brief kiss to the lips.

"He sure looks like Draco, doesn't he?" Sirius mused aloud.

"Who?" Severus asked not looking up from his notes.

"Raiden."

"Well, them being cousins might have something to do with that," Severus smirked as he looked up to see the topic of their conversation kissing the side of Harry's neck.

"Narcissa never mentioned him when we talked last week," Sirius said.

"So, how are you two cousins getting along now that Lucius is gone?" Severus asked looking down at his notes again.

"Good. It started out kind of strained, but it's getting better. Cissy was always a good person, but Lucius changed her into a person she didn't like to be," Sirius said smiling. "Her and Draco are presently traveling, getting to know each other better while the wizarding realtor is looking for a buyer for the manor."

"It's about time they sell that place," Severus said. "I know it's a family home, but it's too big and too 'cold.'"

"Yeah, I know. Cissy found this small plantation house with lots of windows, open space....and no dungeons," Sirius said thinking about the place that he was shown a couple of weeks ago by his cousin. "So what's the story with Raiden? I haven't heard Cissy mention him before."

"Raiden is also an only child to Lucius's older brother. Lucius was always a dark person, as Marcus was a kind and gentle person," Severus replied. "He was the 'white' sheep of the family and was the bane of the Malfoy name. He was an outcast when he was sorted into Gryffindor when he went to school. Anyway...when he was of age he went to America. Narcissa was forbidden to speak of them, but still managed to sneak over there now and then with Draco for a visit."

"And Raiden?" Sirius asked.

"He's just like his father," Severus replied looking out at the hot tub. "He's actually training to be an Auror for the American Wizarding Ministry."

Sirius looked out the window again to see the three younger wizards 'petting' Harry's snake. He approached closer to the table and leaned over to cap the ink bottle and close Severus's notebook.

"What are you doing Black?" Severus asked looking vexed.

Sirius pulled Severus up and put his arms around his back, leaning in to lick the column of Severus's neck. "Those three will be occupied for awhile. What say you and I go upstairs?" Sirius said kissing his way along Severus's jaw.

Severus closed his eyes as he put his hands to Sirius's backside, pulling him closer to him, grinding himself against the other. Their lips met in a tender kiss, then Severus pulled away and took Sirius's hand in his to pull him upstairs where they locked and silenced their room and spent the next couple of hours in pleasurable bliss.

 

During the course of the week, Devlin and Raiden helped Harry perfect some of the spells he was learning...including a few darker ones. He also managed to register his animagus form at the Ministry. He couldn't wait for Professor McGonagall to see that he was able to complete the transformation with no problems.

The mornings Harry still swam in the lake, occasionally being accompanied by Devlin and Raiden. Raiden also started to instruct Harry on some hand-to-hand combat techniques.

Most days, Harry woke up in bed with Devlin and Raiden, their arms and legs entwined with each others. The morning of Harry's birthday, he woke up snuggled against Raiden's back, his morning erection nudging Raiden's sleeping form. He drew back a bit to glide his fingertips down Raiden's back, feeling the blonde shudder in his sleep as he put his one leg over Devlin's, snuggling closer to him. Harry smiled and muttered the lubricus spell quietly and guided the head of his cock to Raiden's entrance. He slowly slid in, his cock gripped tight inside of Raiden. He adjusted his body to be slightly leaning over the other as he sheathed himself all the way into the blonde.

Raiden woke up with the feeling of being filled. He moaned against Devlin's neck as he pushed back against Harry, lifting his one leg higher across Devlin's thigh. He felt Harry slowly pull away, then inched back in slowly until the last little bit, then was groaning out loud as Harry thrust deep and hard inside of him, the tip of Harry's cock hitting just the right spot.

Devlin woke up as he felt Raiden's body move against his, his breathing heavy against his neck. He looked past Raiden's shoulder to see Harry leaning over Raiden's back, his eyes closed in passion.

Raiden moaned into Devlin's neck again when he felt Devlin grip his cock. "Oh...Merlin....deeper," he panted pushing back against Harry.

Devlin gave Raiden a long heated kiss, then pulled away from the blonde's arms to kneel behind Harry.

Harry heard the lubricus spell, then Devlin's hands were on his backside as he felt a hard cock slip inside of him slowly, then stop to let him adjust to the intrusion. He pushed back against Devlin as he pulled out of Raiden a bit, then thrust forwards again, with Devlin thrusting at the same time. It was amazing...his cock gripped tight inside of Raiden and Devlin's cock thrusting deep inside of him over and over again. Harry reached around Raiden's hips to grasp the blondes cock, pumping his hand at the same pace as Devlin was fucking him from behind.

It wasn't long before their hands gripped sheets and hips, their breathing heavy and erratic, their moans filling the room, before they came. Harry first, filling Raiden's tight hole, then Raiden as he came in Harry's hand, and Devlin as he thrust hard and deep inside of Harry, crying out his name as he came. The three of them then collapsed on the bed. "Happy birthday Harry," Devlin said breathlessly, kissing the middle of Harry's back.

"Yes.....Happy birthday Harry," Sirius said smirking from the open doorway beside Severus.

The three of them looked up, hurriedly pulling the covers over their naked bodies. "Uh....Siri....what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I've come to wish you a Happy Birthday......like I always do," Sirius said still not moving, enjoying the look of discomfort of the three in bed.

"That was.....quite the performance," Severus said smirking.

"Yeah....well we were just wishing Harry a Happy Birthday too," Devlin said cheekily. Harry rolled his eyes then ducked his head under the blankets in embarrassment.

"We'll meet you three downstairs. Breakfast is ready and on the table," Sirius said leaving the doorway with Severus in tow.

The three of them had quick showers.....separately, then made their way to the kitchen, to hungrily eat their breakfasts, not looking up at the two older men who were sitting at the other end of the table.

"So what time did Ron say he was coming over?" Sirius asked Harry.

"He and the rest of the family are coming around noon," Harry replied putting cream and sugar in his coffee.

"All of them?" Severus asked looking like he was in pain.

Harry started to laugh, then nodded his head. "Not all.....just six of them. Percy won't be coming."

"Merlin! I think that Albus needed me today at Hogwarts," Severus said starting to get up.

Sirius put his hand on Severus's shoulder to hold him down. "Albus and Minerva will be here," he said laughing at the stricken look on his lovers face.

They all then heard a commotion in the living room and was soon surprised to see Remus Lupin walk through the archway. "Moony!" Sirius exclaimed getting up to embrace his long time friend.

"Hey Padfoot," Remus said returning the hug. Then was soon pulled away from Sirius to have Harry's arms around him. "Harry..... Happy birthday."

"Thanks Moony," Harry said smiling. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes. Could use a coffee though," he replied sitting at the table. "Hello Severus. I'm surprised to see you here."

Sirius stood behind Severus, letting his hand rest on his shoulder. "Remmy, he's our guest and has been helping Harry with some snake business," he said hoping that his friend would understand.

Remus raised his brow and grinned. "Alright then," he said seeing the comfortable way the two interacted. "Surprised....but as long as your happy Siri. That's all that counts for me. Welcome to the family Sev," Remus grinned and got up to give Severus a big hug.

"Get off me wolf," Severus said pushing away Remus, trying to hide back his grin.

"Remus. I'd like you to meet Devlin Snape and Raiden Malfoy. Good friends of mine," Harry said making the introductions of the two laughing men at his side.

"Really good friends," Severus murmured under his breath, but still loud enough for the others to hear.

They all talked and joked over coffee while Sirius cleaned up the breakfast dishes, with Severus busily working away on Harry's favorite kind of cake....black forest.

At around lunchtime, the guests started to arrive. The Weasleys came first, their constant bantering filling the house. Then Hermione, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and the Patil sisters from school. Dumbledore and McGonagall came together, followed soon after by Reanna from the tattoo parlor.

By mid-afternoon, the party moved out on the deck, everyone mingling to talk to everybody. Harry was able to sit with Bill Weasley and discuss the possibility about transporting some of the Egyptian Asps back to Egypt with him. Bill gladly agreed and it was decided that apparating would be the easiest on the snakes.

While most of them were getting their brooms ready for a bit of broom tag, Dumbledore asked to have a word with Harry. Harry sat with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Severus, and Sirius, all looking at him, some smiling, while others looked just as confused as Harry. "Did I do something wrong Professors? Or is there another deep dark secret about me that I need to know?"

"No Harry. There is nothing that I know of that is being kept from you. No more hidden prophecies or family secrets. And you have done nothing wrong....that we know of," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily. "The reason that we asked you for a talk is something that Minerva, Remus, and I have been discussing for a few months now."

Harry looked to Severus, then Sirius who both shrugged their shoulders, just as bewildered as he was.

"Harry, your Defense classes that you've been teaching the past couple of years for the students who wished to improve has shown tremendous success," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Those students have shown a remarkable improvement in their Defense classes," Remus said. "You made them enjoy the classes more, because they understood it more."

"I've had a good time doing it. It's been very rewarding to see some of them working hard at some spells and accomplishing them," Harry said.

"How would you feel teaching others?" McGonagall asked.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"Harry, as you know for a week of the month, I'm rather otherwise busy when the full moon is out," Remus smiled. "We would like you to teach the classes for that week, and be my assistant for the remainder of the time."

Harry looked around to the others, shocked beyond belief. "So, what do you say....Professor....do you accept?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling again.

"What about my other classes?" Harry asked.

"You will still take your other classes as a student, other that Defense Against the Dark Arts...which you will be teaching," McGonagall replied.

"You've been studying really hard Harry. You can do this," Sirius said grinning proudly.

"But the Ministry...." Harry stammered, "and what about my age...aren't I bit young for this position?"

"Harry, you have been through more than most wizards and witches twice your age. In the eyes of many, you are older than your years from the experiences that you had to endure over time," Dumbledore said. "The Minister of Magic has offered to have you tested in Defense Against the Dark Arts....where you will be rewarded your professorship....if you pass."

"Harry, don't let this opportunity pass you by," Severus said, just as surprised as the young Gryffindor.

"But, Sev, don't you want this position?" Harry asked.

Severus gave a chuckled snort. "Those rumors about me always wanting that post are ludicrous. Having spells and hexes thrown every which way would be worse than having Longbottom in my potions class," he said laughing. "No thanks."

"When would I need to be tested?" Harry asked still grinning from Severus's remark.

"Three weeks from now," Dumbledore smiled. "Just in time for the new term to start."

"Well then, I guess I would be foolish to pass up this opportunity. I always pictured myself being an Auror, but I have been avoiding or chasing down Riddle for so many years, that it has lost the appeal to me," Harry sighed. "So yes, I will accept the offer."

"Very good then," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, I believe your broom is waiting for you for that game of broom tag with the others. We'll talk later Harry."

"Thank you Professors. It really means a lot to me that you have this much faith in me," Harry said getting up, then waved his hand over his jeans to have his jean shorts in their place.

McGonagall had seen the ease Harry transfigured his clothing without his wand and waited until she saw Harry glide up on his broom like he's been doing it his whole life. "Albus, maybe we should test him in all his classes," she said thinking of Harry's most recent grades for last year.

"Yes....good idea Minerva. I'll take it up with the other professors to see what they have to say," Albus replied. 

"He would be off the Gryffindor quidditch team if he happened to graduate early, wouldn't he?" Severus said suddenly as the thought just occurred to him.

"You think just because Harry's not on the team, that we couldn't win the quidditch cup Severus?" Minerva said glaring at the Potions Professor.

"Well......yes," Severus said smirking.

"Hmmm....I feel another bet coming," Remus smirked. The two professors from rival houses were well known for their friendly competitiveness.

Sirius stood up and pulled Severus up to his feet before Minerva could inflict some pain to the potions professor. "Come on, let's watch them from the docks," he said grinning as they left Minerva fuming beside Albus.

 

Harry and the others were all on their brooms over the lake, swishing around each other trying to knock each other into the water. Harry laughed as one after another were knocked unceremoniously into the water. He saw Raiden come up slowly beside him, then stopped to hover there beside him.

"So Harry, what did the Professors want?" Raiden asked. 

Harry looked over to the blonde, being cautious incase Raiden was coming to dunk him. "I'm not sure I should say anything yet," he smiled mysteriously.

"I promise I won't say anything."

"Well....they offered for me to be a professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," he said still not believing it himself.

"Harry! That's great. Are you going to accept it?" Raiden said happy for the younger wizard.

"I think so. I get tested three weeks from now at the Ministry."

"Do your friends know yet?" Raiden asked. Harry shook his head, then saw Ron who was laughing at Fred...or was it George..... who went for a dip, thanks to their younger brother. "You should surprise them. Let them find out at the last minute," Raiden suggested.

"You think so?" Harry asked as he got up to crouch on his broom, his feet on the handle, much like he did in his first year to catch his first snitch.

"Uh....Harry......what are you doing?" Raiden asked as he looked at him, balanced on his broom, his arms outstretched at his sides.

Harry smiled mischievously at him in response, then lunged for Raiden who was not expecting the attack. They both fell into the water with a huge splash, both surfacing by the floating platform.

Harry had his back against the platform when Raiden surfaced in front of him. "That was low Harry," Raiden said brushing the hair from his face.

Harry was trying not to laugh as he braced his arm on the platform. His legs came out in front of him as they went around Raiden's waist. "No, Raiden...this is low," he said huskily as his hand went between them to palm Raiden's cock through the shorts.

"God...Harry," he moaned filling Harry's hand with his hardening erection.

"Kiss me," Harry said softly.

Raiden moved closer to Harry and crushed his mouth to his, while his hands went on either side of Harry's shoulders, gripping the platform as he ground his erection against Harry's. Harry tightened his legs around Raiden, the friction of their jean shorts against their erections bringing them closer to climax. Harry pulled away from the kiss as Raiden moved to nibble on his neck. "Christ...harder Ray....make me cum," Harry moaned.

Raiden groaned low against Harry's throat as he moved faster against Harry. "Say something in parseltongue Harry," he said in between panting breaths.

Harry smiled to himself as he leaned in to Raiden, hissing words into his ear. Raiden moaned and moved faster against him, Harry still hissing in his ear. "Harry..." he cried out against his neck as he pushed against Harry once more, in a shuddering climax that left him breathless. He slid his hand to Harry's chest to pinch a nipple as he bit onto his neck, making Harry cry out in release shortly after. 

After getting their breathing under control, he pulled away from Harry slightly and gave him a light kiss on the full lips. "What were you saying?" he asked hoarsely.

"That I wanted to lick and suck you...taking you all the way in my mouth...making you cry out my name...then for you to pound into me from behind...umph..." Harry was saying as he licked along Raiden's neck before his head was yanked back by his hair for his mouth to be ravaged by the blondes, ending his description on what he wanted to do.

 

Ginny and Lavender sat on their brooms, watching the kiss. "That is so bloody hot," Ginny said blushing as she watched the two guys slowly pull apart to climb the platform.

"It's a shame Harry's gay. He's turned into a really hot looking guy," Lavender said sighing right before Ginny knocked her off her broom into the water. Ginny then held her hands up in victory...she was the last one remaining on her broom.

 

Harry stood on the platform, "accio firebolt," he said aloud for his broom to come and hover beside him. He looked to Raiden who was already sitting on his broom. "I can honestly say that I am now a raving sex maniac, thanks to you and Dev," Harry said shaking his head and grinning.

Raiden leaned over to kiss Harry lightly on the lips. "You complaining Jade?" he asked his one brow raised mockingly.

"Jade?" Harry asked smirking, then started laughing as Raiden shrugged his shoulders not answering him. "What happens when I go back to Hogwarts? I've gotten used to shagging at least once a day."

"You'll have to get some action from cousin dearest," Raiden smirked. "I would go slow, drive him crazy....make him come after you."

"In the meantime...maybe a visit from you and Dev every once and awhile?" Harry asked, grinning hopefully.

"We'll see Jade," Raiden replied. "Race you back," he shouted as he took off with Harry close at his heels.

 

The next couple of hours Harry opened his gifts, which much to his liking were books. Fred and George gave Harry a rather large box of chocolates with a wink. Raiden and Devlin gave him a few new 'toys' and a few canisters of aphrodisiac spray, which he quickly put back in the package before the others could see. Sirius gave him a gold chain that would help to counteract against most poisons, much like the bezoar stone would do. Remus gave him a photo album of the Marauders with a promise to go over some of the memories later that night. Severus gave him a long black leather coat with a silver dragon embossed on the back.

He thanked everyone in turn, loving every single thing he received. Severus proudly brought out the cake and set it before Harry. Harry ran a fingertip along the bottom edge, gathering up a huge dollop of creamy whipped frosting, then brought it to his mouth to slowly lick it clean.

Severus saw what Harry had done and then noticed Devlin and Raiden looking to Harry hungrily like he was the dessert as they watched Harry lick the icing. "Potter," he warned as he cuffed him at the back of his head.

"Sorry Severus. Couldn't resist," Harry said laughing. "Bloody tasty though."

After the cake was eaten...or more likely devoured, Harry thanked his friends again as they began to drift home. Devlin and Raiden were still staying, as well as Charlie and Bill, for they were taking the Egyption Asps home with them in the morning.

The wizards that stayed all sat around the living room table as Harry went through page by page of the new photo album that Remus gave to him. Most pictures were of some of the notorious parties that the Marauders held or some of the after affects of their pranks that they pulled.

Harry was quite surprised to see Severus in a lot of the pictures. Turns out he was good friends with his mother, Lily, and had even contributed some 'special' potions for some of the pranks in the later years at Hogwarts.

 

After everyone had gone up to bed, Harry sat with Severus and Sirius in the living room. Harry looked over to Severus who was sitting beside Sirius on the couch. "Severus?" he said interrupting the quiet.

"Hmm?" Severus murmured as he looked to Harry.

"I thought you hated my father?" Harry asked.

"I didn't hate him really, he just annoyed the hell out of me.....," Severus said looking to Sirius who nodded his okay, "..and...... he took what I wanted."

"What you wanted?" Harry asked leaning forward on his knees.

Severus sighed heavily, "your mother was a beautiful caring person and always treated me with respect .... made me feel special," he said looking to Harry, "....and I was in love with her."

"But don't you like men?"

"Yes," Severus smiled, "now I do....have for years," he said grasping Sirius's hand in his. "It was before I realized what I really wanted in my life. I saw how happy your mother was with James and I backed off. Your father never let me forget it. Constantly bringing up the 'crush' I had on your mother."

"They got over it though Harry," Sirius added. "We all got along quite well and kept in touch after school was over. When Severus had joined Voldemort, the friendship between us was strained but still intact."

"My father had pretty well forced me to join with Voldemort by threatening the lives of Lily and the others. I did not have a choice back then. After I was initiated I went to Albus who said he would help me. Ever since then...until just a few months ago, I have been a spy for the Light Side, informing the Order of raids and plans of the Dark side." Severus said tiredly. "Frankly, I am glad I don't have to do that anymore."

"Sev....would you be willing to let me try something with you?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Like what?" Severus asked suspiciously, while Sirius looked to Harry who was fidgeting with the hem of his shorts.

"Well....I've been researching on how Voldemort gave the dark marks. In one of my visions, I heard the incantation very clearly as he marked a new recruit," Harry said hesitating, "I may be able to reverse it."

"You actually think you can do this Harry?" Severus asked, hope lighting up his dark eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I can," Harry smiled. "The reversal spell is a mixture of Latin and parseltongue. I've been working on it for awhile now."

"Why didn't you say anything before this?" Severus asked.

"I didn't want to disappoint you if I couldn't do it," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"When did you want to try?" Sirius asked.

"I can try now, but I'd like Devlin and Raiden here also. The magic I will be using may be kind of draining on us both," Harry stated.

"I'll go get them," Severus said getting up quickly to go upstairs.

Severus had rushed through the guest room startling the two younger wizards awake. Devlin saw the wild look on his uncles face and immediately sat up. "Sev. What's wrong...what happened?"

"Devlin. Raiden. We need you downstairs," Severus said pulling the blanket back, thanking Merlin that they had pajama bottoms on. "Harry is going to try something and he may need some of our magic and support."

"What is he going to try?" Raiden asked as they went down to the living room to see Harry sitting on the floor, his legs crossed in front of him, his eyes closed. Sirius at his side holding one of his hands.

"He's going to try to remove the dark mark from my arm," Severus replied finally.

Harry looked up at the three and grinned. "Okay. I think I'm ready. Severus, sit in front of me with Sirius behind you. Devlin and Raiden, I'll need you to sit at my side or behind me," he instructed.

He waited until everyone was positioned then took Severus's arm and lightly kissed the mark. "I've been working on this because I consider you a dear friend of mine Severus. You have saved my life more times than I can count...you've been there for me....let me be me and to knock me off the high pedestal that everyone seemed to place me on," he smiled warmly as he saw Severus raise his brow. "I've been worrying what would happen once I defeat Voldemort...and I do plan on succeeding. Would the dark mark stay burned into your skin? Disappear? Or would you die along with him. This mark is connected to him. Once he dies, I don't know what will happen to you. I didn't want to take the chance," Harry said looking into Severus's unusually bright eyes as his fingers stroked the mark over and over again as he talked.

"Thank you Harry," Severus hoarsely replied.

Harry smiled . The first part of the ritual was done. Only a person who truly cared for the person marked was able to do this. "I need everyone to concentrate on this. Keep in contact with Severus and I....skin to skin," Harry said then waited until he felt Devlin sit behind him, his legs on either side of him. He smiled back at Devlin after feeling a soft caress of a kiss on the middle of his shoulders, then felt Raiden's hand on his leg, his thumb rubbing back and forth on the warm skin.

"Ready?" Harry asked looking to Severus.

Severus nodded nervously, then felt Sirius's arms go around his waist from behind. "Ready."

Harry held Severus's hand with one hand while the other one he placed over the mark. "This may burn a little," Harry warned softly before closing his eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths, then started the incantation in Latin. 

Devlin shared a worried look with Raiden about fifteen minutes later, when they felt Harry's body slightly tremble. They held on tighter, willing their magic to meld with Harry's, concentrating on the mark disappearing from Severus's arm.

Harry's voice was low and steady as he said the incantation in Latin, then slowly integrated the parseltongue part of it into the Latin. Bit by bit, the voice switched to parseltongue completely. Near the end he felt the heat under the hand where the dark mark was, then a blinding pain that shot through his scar on his forehead before his body slumped back against Devlin's chest.

Devlin hugged Harry's warm body tight against him and looked to see his uncle collapsed against Sirius. "Raiden fire call Albus at Hogwart's, tell him to get Madame Pomfrey and come straight away," Sirius said looking worriedly to Harry and Severus.

Albus and Madame Pomfrey immediately came through the fireplace and went right away to Harry and Severus. The two of them were moved to their beds where Pomfrey did a scan with her wand over their bodies.

Sirius, Devlin, and Raiden hung over Harry's bed worriedly while Pomfrey did her scan, while Albus sat with Severus. "Well...is he okay?' Sirius asked sounding panicked.

She got off the bed and smiled at the three. "He'll be okay. His body and mind are just exhausted from the amount of magic that he used. He may wake up in a few hours complaining of a headache, but he'll be fine."

Albus had come in just then and grinned in relief. "Maybe his body should stay in contact with one of you to help bolster his magic again," he said knowingly, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Severus is starting to wake Poppy."

Sirius, Albus, and Pomfrey went into the next room while Devlin and Raiden climbed into bed on either side of Harry, their arms snuggling him close as he slept. 

Sirius sat at the edge of the bed and brushed the hair from Severus's warm face. "How do you feel Sev?" he asked, grasping the other's hand.

"Warm and like I was hit by a bludger or two," he replied smirking tiredly. He then looked to his arm, his fingers running over the red, blistered skin. Pomfrey touched her wand over it and did a healing charm where it immediately cooled and healed. All three of them looked at the spot in amazement.

"He did it," Sirius said quietly.

Severus touched his arm and felt no pain like he once used to. The spot was now clear of the dark mark. In it's place was a soft dusting of grey hair instead of the black like the rest of his arm. "Harry," he choked out and looked up, "how is he?"

"He is fine and asleep," Albus said sitting on the other side of the bed.

"I can't believe he did it," Severus said unbelievingly looking at his arm again. "I didn't want to get my hopes up," he added and looked up at them again. "Do you realize just how powerful Harry is? No one has been able to remove the dark mark."

Albus saw Severus's eyes start to tear and motioned to Pomfrey. "We'll leave you be Severus. Rest and we'll talk tomorrow," he said as they slowly left the room. He smiled warmly as he saw Sirius climb into the bed to gather Severus close, with Severus hugging the other man just as tight.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 

Harry woke up several hours later in pain, for a vial of pain reliever potion to be put in his hands. He downed it in one go and slumped back down on the mattress where he instantly fell back into a healing sleep. Devlin snuggled against his back and Raiden spooned in front of him, where some of their magic seeped into Harry's tired body, replenishing his magical core.

When he opened his eyes a few hours later, it was to see Severus sitting at his bedside. Devlin and Raiden nowhere in sight. He was then hauled up to Severus who put his arms around his back, hugging him close. "Thank you, Harry," Severus said quietly rubbing the youth's back.

Harry hugged him back, then pulled away. "It worked then?" he asked looking to Severus's arm.

"Yes," Severus said grinning broadly. "Where there used to always be a tinge of pain, there is nothing. I never thought it would feel like that again."

"I'm glad Sev," Harry said smiling. "Nice grey hair though," he added teasingly as his fingers brushed the grey hair on Severus's arm.

"I can live with that," Severus said laughing. "Come on. Dev and Raiden are downstairs making you a huge breakfast."

Harry shakily got out of bed, with Severus there to help him stand. "You okay?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. Legs feel a bit rubbery though," Harry replied slowly making his way to the bedroom door. When he entered the kitchen there was Bill and Charlie also sitting at the table, just finishing their breakfast.

"Alright there Harry?" Charlie asked looking up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Harry said smiling thankfully to Devlin who placed a plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of him. "Are the baskets ready for the snakes?"

"Yes. They're just outside," Bill said. "We were waiting for you so you can make sure they're all there and to reassure them that we won't do them harm."

They all talked about the party the day before and the upcoming school year for Harry as they finished their breakfast. While Harry took his first sip of coffee, Severus handed Harry a vial of revitalizing potion and stood over him to make sure he drank it all. He grimaced at the taste and then made his way out the patio doors onto the deck.

When he went out he saw that Selkis was on the warmed rock by the house. _**'I will miss our talks Selkis,'**_ he hissed to the snake as he sat down on the deck, the basket at his side.

_**'I will remember you well, Harry Potter, and thank you again for finding a way for us to get home,'**_ she hissed back.

Harry then carefully placed the snakes in, one at a time in the two baskets with a reassuring hiss, leaving Selkis last. _ **'Are you sure you don't want to stay?'**_ he asked her.

_**'Although I will miss talking to you as well, I don't think that I would be able to handle the coldness of your land. I miss the sands of Egypt,'**_ she hissed as she slithered up to rub her nose against Harry's cheek affectionately. 

He placed her in carefully among the others and secured the lid. Severus had given both Charlie and Bill a potion to drink that would counteract the venom of the snakes in case they were bitten when letting them go, which relieved the two red-headed wizards a great deal. After bidding them a final goodbye, Harry went to change into his shorts for a swim.

 

Following the swim and a heavy make out session with the two boys on the floating platform, Harry tried some spells and hexes to make sure his magic was okay, with the aid of Severus and Sirius. He realized that his use of some of the spells came a lot easier than before, and wondered if it was maybe some kind of a side effect from when he had removed Severus's dark mark, forming some kind of a link to him. He didn't remember reading of it in his research, but would check his books again before bringing it up with Severus. _'I wonder if it would help me improve in potions?'_ he thought to himself.

 

A few hours later, Harry sat with the others in the hot tub, enjoying a couple of iced beers. Madame Pomfrey had come over after dinner and did a check up on both himself and Severus, giving them both a clean bill of health. "Well, I'm off to get ready for the club tonight," Harry said reaching for his towel as he climbed out of the tub.

"Are you sure you're 'up' to it?" Sirius asked cheekily thinking of the condition the boys were in last time they came home from the club.

"Never felt better," Harry replied smirking at his godfather before he went into the house, Devlin and Raiden soon following.

Harry was getting his clothes ready for the night before he had a quick shower, when Devlin and Raiden came in still wearing their shorts. "Are you sure you're up to this Harry?" Devlin asked worriedly. "We can always go another time."

Harry smiled at the two of them. "I'm fine. I actually feel better than I have in a long time. My magic even feels stronger," he said as he walked up to them. "The question is....do you two feel 'up' to it?" he asked as his hands started to rub the front of their shorts, with them pushing their hardening cocks into his hands.

After awhile.....a long while, the three younger wizards came into the living room dressed for the club, all looking pleased with themselves. Sirius checked out his godson, seeing the clearly just-had-sex look, and the way he was dressed for the night. Harry wore tight leather pants with a thin sheer button up top that hung down to his hips.....all in black. "See you three tomorrow....and maybe lay off the spray for tonight, okay?" Sirius said smirking.

"Yeah, sure thing Siri," Harry said grinning then followed Devlin and Raiden through the fireplace as they flooed to the club.

 

The three of them went first to the bar, Raiden and Devlin greeting people that they knew along the way, then sat at a table between the bar and the dance floor. Harry declined several offers to dance, until he was practically pulled on the dance floor by a long haired brunette guy. He glanced back at the table to see Devlin and Raiden motioning for him to go, then shrugged his one shoulder and smiled at the good looking stranger, accepting the dance.

Devlin took the opportunity to lean over and kiss Raiden on the mouth, letting his lips caress the softness of the other's mouth. He pulled back slowly, "that was nice," he smiled, licking his lips. "So, having a good vacation love?"

"Yes, I am. I'm afraid we corrupted Harry though," Raiden said smirking thinking of the sex the three of them had a couple of hours ago.

"So, do you think we should save the sex maniac from wandering hands out there?" Devlin asked looking to Harry who was being handed over man to man on the dance floor.....looking like he was having a good time.

The two of them went to the dance floor and gripped Harry's arm to pull him to them. Devlin put his arms around his hips as he leaned into Harry's ear. "Having fun Jade?" he asked licking the side of Harry's sweaty neck.

"Well, I've had two marriage proposals and three other propositions to go upstairs for the night," Harry said laughing and breathlessly, then moaned as Devlin moved his body against his.

Devlin continued to taste the side of Harry's neck as he grinded against him, his hands sliding up the shirt to touch Harry's lower back. Raiden was behind Devlin as the three of them bump and grinded to the music at the edge of the dance floor.

Moments later Harry felt a twinge to his scar and tried to shake it off as he held on tighter to Devlin, but it was persistant. He pulled away from Devlin's arms and slowly walked off the dance floor towards the back stairs. Devlin and Raiden exchanged worried glances before going after Harry. "Harry, what's wrong....you okay?" Raiden asked as they both then saw Harry wince in pain.

"He's here," Harry said looking up the stairs.

"Who?" Raiden asked quietly as they moved closer to the wall.

"Voldemort. My scar is burning more the closer I get to the stairs. It only hurts this bad if he's really close to me," Harry said quietly so others around them wouldn't hear.

"Are you sure?" Devlin asked.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I need to check it out."

"We'll go with you," Devlin said. 

The three of them discreetly pulled out their wands and started up the stairs. "Wait," Raiden said as they came on the first landing of stairs. He tapped his wand to each of them as he said the 'disillusionment' spell, for them to become invisible to anyone else.

They slowly made their way up the rest of the stairs, trying to keep in contact with each other so as to not lose track of where each of them were, Harry knowing where to lead them as the pain in his scar got stronger the closer he came to Voldemort. When they came to the very back of the club, they saw two black cloaked figures standing guard at a door. Harry pulled the two of them into an empty room down the hall and made himself visible, then waited until the others followed suit.

"He's there. I can feel him," Harry said rubbing his throbbing scar. Devlin touched his wand to Harry's forehead and murmured a healing charm. "Thanks Dev," he said. The pain was still there, but now a bit more bearable.

"I think we should quietly take down those two guards and bind them in here," Harry said looking to the two. "It's time I faced him," he said, determination in his voice and body movements.

Raiden and Devlin nodded, knowing that Harry was ready for this. "We're with you, Harry," Devlin said.

"Raiden, I need you to come with me as you've had more training in these situations," Harry instructed. "Dev, contact Severus and let one of the bartending staff know what's happening up here. Severus will know who else to contact."

Devlin agreed and kissed Harry and Raiden softly on the lips. "Be careful. I'll be back with reinforcements," he said smiling, hoping this all turns out okay.

Raiden and Harry made themselves invisible again and slipped out of the room, while Devlin waited until they brought the two guards in. In short time Devlin saw the two cloaked figures being dragged by their feet, their heads knocking into the door frame on their way in. He helped bind them and pocketed their wands, then made his way downstairs to contact his uncle.

Harry made himself visible while Raiden stayed invisible. Harry felt a brush of lips to his cheek and a squeeze of his hand as he took a couple of deep breaths. "Alohomora," he said quietly for the door to give a soft click, indicating that it was now unlocked.

 

Meanwhile, at the Black house, Severus was having a game of Wizard's Chess with Sirius in front of the fire. He started to feel a bit of unease through his chest. He tried to shake it off, but the feelings just intensified even more. "Harry," he said as he closed his eyes.

"What? Sev, it's your move," Sirius said looking up.

"Siri, something's wrong with Harry," Severus said sitting back closing his eyes again.

Sirius came up beside Severus, putting his hand on Severus's arm. "What do you mean? How can you tell if something is wrong?" 

"I can just feel his anxiety and anger," Severus said. "We've got to check it out. The feeling is getting stronger."

Just then they stepped back as Devlin appeared through the green flames in the fireplace. He was a bit surprised to see them standing, alert with their wands in hand. "Sev, Siri. Harry needs you," he said heading back to the fireplace dragging the other two wizards by their sleeves.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, fearing the worst.

"When we were at the club, dancing, Harry felt his scar flare up in pain. We went up the back stairs, and took out the cloaked men that were guarding a door. He told me to contact you and warn the bartenders," Devlin quickly said as he grabbed a handful of the glittering floo powder to take him back to the club.

"How did you....." Sirius began asking, looking to Severus.

"Since last night, I think we kind of connected when he removed the dark mark," Severus said. "Let's go. I'll contact Albus when we get there."

 

Harry walked into the room looking dark and dangerous, with a determined glint in his eyes. He stepped in further into the room to see a younger man chained to the bed with long angry looking welts along his upper body, another cloaked figure wielding a long spiked whip. As if in slow motion, Harry watched the whip swish in the air then snap onto the skin of the young man on the bed. It looked like the bound man was screaming, but no sound was heard. He aimed his wand at the whip wielder, "petrificus totalus," he said clearly for the cloaked man to fall to the floor his arms and legs magically bound. Harry then turned at the sound of a dry chuckle from the corner of the room.

"Mister Potter....how good of you to join our little party," Voldemort said grinning manically.

"You're a sick fuck Riddle," Harry calmly replied, grinning confidently.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Voldemort cried out.

"How dare I what.... Voldie. That is your name isn't it? You discriminate against muggle borns, when you, yourself are one.....how hypocritical. How would your lapdogs feel if they knew they followed a maniacal mudblood...." Harry ranted, his voice rising in anger.

"ENOUGH! ACCIO WAND!" Voldemort shouted out, then grinned when he held Harry's wand in his hand. "Now, what are you going to do Potter? Insult me to death?" Voldemort sneered.

"You really think you taking my wand will stop me from ending this....killing you for the final time," Harry said walking closer.

Voldemort raised his wand, his eyes glowing red as Harry came forward. "Cruc....." he began before the curse was interrupted by Harry.

"Silentium," Harry said midway through Voldemort's curse, making the dark wizard not able to utter a word. He waved his hand again for Voldemort to slam against the wall...hard, his hands restrained at his sides, the wands falling to the floor....useless without the ability to speak.

Harry stepped closer, seeing the panicked look in the red eyes of his long time nemesis. "You see 'Riddle', you can't say anything, but I've made it where I'll be able to hear you scream in my mind when you die. You are a weak wizard Riddle," Harry said as he waved his hand over Voldemort's shirt for it to gape open, leaving the chest bare.

Harry sensed Raiden's presence close behind him and knew that he was now visible, ready to support him in any he could. He felt Raiden's hand slip under his shirt to touch the skin on his lower back, giving him some magical support. He then reached out with both of his hands and placed them on Voldemort's naked chest. He almost drew back from the cold, snake like skin, but with a determined mind, he pushed harder against the naked chest.

He looked into Voldemort's eyes as he started the practiced spell, saying the incantation clearly, ginning as he saw the recognition in the other's eyes. As Harry repeated the spell over and over again, Voldemort's internal organs were starting to heat, the blood beginning to boil, to burst through some of the vessels inside the body.

Harry pushed harder, hearing Voldemort's screams in his mind. He lowered his head and increased the volume of his voice. His hands were burning as the body before him was slowly burning to death, inside to out. He said the last part of the incantation just as Voldemort took his last breath, the spell that would eternally take his soul to hell, to never come back. 

 

Severus and Sirius burst through the door, followed closely by Devlin, Albus and the other order members. Severus watched Harry pushing against Voldemort's chest, the sweat pouring off Harry's face, the thin shirt sticking to his body. He saw that Harry looked like he was going to collapse and had to hold back the others as they took a step towards Harry and Raiden, who still remained in contact with Harry, giving him that extra surge of magic to finish Voldemort off. When he saw Harry finally let go and collapse against Raiden, he came forward and helped lay Harry gently on the floor.

While Severus checked over Harry as much as he was able to, Albus and some of the order members checked the remains of Voldemort. All sighed in relief when he was pronounced dead. Albus waved his wand saying an ancient spell that turned Voldemort's remains to ashes, then all watched as the ashes seemed to slowly disappear into nothingness. They took up Voldemort's wand so it could be turned over to the Ministry for destruction, and prove once and for all that the Dark Lord is finally gone from the wizarding world.

"I'm going to take him to Hogwart's," Severus said. "He's alive, but needs Madame Pomfrey's expertise to bring him back to us in one piece." He gathered Harry in his arms and disapparated directly from the room, leaving a roomful of people with mixed emotions.....happiness and relief for Voldemort to be finally defeated, and then most of all....worry for the young wizard that Severus carried away to Hogwart's.

 

While Harry lay in the infirmary at Hogwart's for the next few days still unconscious, the wizarding world celebrated the downfall of Voldemort. The press hounded the gates of Hogwart's, trying to get that inclusive interview with the savior of the wizarding world, badgering the Professors and Harry's fellow students to find out the real scoop on anything to do with Harry Potter. Dumbledore, Raiden, and Devlin finally agreed to a small interview to get them off of Harry's back. They told of the planning and preparation that Harry went through to finish off Voldemort, somehow skirting what kind of spell it was, as it leaned more to the dark arts. They also had said it happened in America...which was true...but it was not disclosed as to where it happened. Dumbledore had also informed them that Harry was taking a much deserved holiday for an unspecified amount of time and the location would remain hidden, so that Harry could relax without the press bothering him for the remainder of his summer.

 

It was days later that Harry groggily opened his eyes. He went to brush the hair from his face when he realized both of his hands and wrists were bound in bandages. He looked around and instantly recognized the infirmary at Hogwart's, since he spent so much time there over the years. He was even in the same bed he usually occupied. He felt a presence at his bedside and looked to see Sirius sitting beside him, his head laying on the mattress...asleep.

"Siri," Harry rasped out, his voice dry from misuse.

Sirius sat up at once when he heard Harry quietly speak. "Harry!" he cried out and leaned down to gingerly hug his godson, kissing his forehead.

"Siri....need some water," he rasped, his throat dry and parched.

Sirius went to get some water. "Poppy!" he called out as he helped Harry sit up to drink the water, holding it still as Harry wet his throat.

"Ah....Mister Potter, you're awake," Madame Pomfrey said smiling as she came towards the bed.

"How long have I been out.....and is he gone? Did I finish it?" Harry asked looking to his bandaged hands.

"You have been out for about three days, and yes, he is gone," Pomfrey grinned.

"You did it Harry. He will not be coming back," Sirius said, clutching Harry's arm.

Harry sighed and leaned his head back on the pillows that were propped up behind him. "And...how am I...my hands....." he asked looking down at them.

"Your hands will be fine Harry. They suffered severe burns that I wasn't able to completely heal by magic. I've put healing potions on the burns and you are to keep them covered for a period of one week," Pomfrey instructed while Severus and Albus came into the infirmary. "You also must try not to do any magic for about two weeks. With two days in a row using strong amounts of magic, your body needs time to heal, your magical core is very weakened right now."

"But what about my tests at the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"Sirius and I can help you with the book knowledge to help you study," Severus offered.

"Harry," Albus spoke up to get Harry's attention. "If you are willing...myself and the other Professors think you would also be ready to write your final NEWT exams early."

"You mean I would graduate early...no more homework or schoolwork?" Harry asked liking the idea. "Do you really think I'm ready?"

"Yes, I do Harry. The past year you have far exceeded your requirements for school. The Professors have offered to assist you in any way they can so you can do the tests the last week of August," Albus said. "And as for schoolwork....you'll only have your students work to worry about."

"Well, I guess I better start with that studying then," Harry smirked, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with his life. He looked to Madame Pomfrey. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes. Remember, no magic for two weeks Mister Potter," she sternly said.

"We'll make sure," Sirius said smiling as he helped Harry out of bed. "Devlin and Raiden said they would help out with your studying.

"You knew that Dumbledore was going to ask me that, didn't you?" Harry asked looking to Sirius.

"Yes," Sirius replied proudly. "I just found out yesterday," he said grinning widely.

Harry just shook his head and let Sirius help him to Dumbledore's office so they could floo home, where he immediately was helped to bed and given a dreamless sleep potion, not to awaken until the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note: Silentium is Latin for silence_


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

 

The week went by agonizingly slow for Harry as no one would let him do anything for himself due to his hands being bandaged. By the end of the following week he was ready to hex the other occupants of the house. They thought just because he was not to use magic, that he couldn't function normally.....and there is only so much rest a person can use in one day!

They all took turns helping him with his studying.... from the time he'd wake up, until the time he went to bed. In the mornings he soaked in the hot tub while Severus and Sirius quizzed him in all of his classes. The afternoons, Devlin and Raiden took over occasionally with the other Professors popping in to help.

He had eventually broke down and told Hermione and Ron that he would quite possibly graduate early and become their new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were overjoyed for him, but unfortunately for him, they joined in the crusade to help Harry study day and night, and to drive him bonkers.

The one night, close to the end of the second week, Harry sat cross-legged on the bed while Raiden and Devlin took turns quizzing him. His answers were abrupt and he was starting to show the effects of studying day and night. "Guys, no more tonight....please....my brain is mush," he tiredly pleaded.

"You need something to take your mind off the books Harry," Devlin said nodding over to Raiden.

Harry watched as the two sat beside him on the bed. "Oh...like what?" he smirked, seeing the lustful look they were giving him.

Raiden helped him lay back, then each hand was kissed by both boys as they were bound to the headboard. "So, is part of the reason your all cranky due to not having your daily shag?" Devlin asked binding Harry's legs down.

"Could be. You two willing to help me with that?" Harry asked, then gasped as his clothes disappeared, leaving him completely naked.

Harry watched as Devlin and Raiden slowly undressed in front of him and shared a heated kiss before coming back on the bed. Devlin started kissing, licking, and nibbling up his leg while Raiden started at his mouth, then moved down to his neck.

After spending a fair amount of time on Harry's neck, Raiden moved lower to his chest. His tongue swirled Harry's nipple, tugging on the hoop while Devlin was nibbling on the front of his hips. "This doesn't seem to be helping. You're still all tense," Raiden teased. "Maybe we should stop Dev."

"Don't you...fucking....dare," Harry huskily said, then groaned out loud when he felt Devlin's tongue swipe at the head of his leaking cock.

The two of them continued to devour Harry's body like it was their favorite dessert, until Harry cried out as he bucked his hips up, climaxing deep in Devlin's mouth. They unbound him, then were immediately pounced on by Harry who gave them the same teasing treatment as they did him.

Hours later, the three of them were snuggled under the covers, sexually exhausted......but completely relaxed and tense free.

 

The next morning at breakfast Sirius noticed Harry's relaxed posture and grinned knowingly. Severus had left for Hogwart's quite early in the morning to get his classroom and potions cupboards ready for the new term. "So, how about we go shopping Harry, have a nothing day?" Sirius asked.

"No studying?" Harry asked, his smile lighting his face.

"No. We'll take a rest from the books," Sirius said. "Tomorrow you can use your magic again, so we can then work on the practical part of the exams."

"I've got a dinner date anyway, and Devlin was invited along," Raiden said wanting to give Harry and his godfather some alone time.

"Who's the date?" Harry asked already planning on how he wanted to spend the day.

"With Draco," Raiden said then smirked at Harry's spark of interest. "You want us to say anything for you?" he teased.

"Uh...no. I don't think so," Harry replied not noticing Sirius's look of dawning realization.

_'Silver Dragon,'_ Sirius said to himself. _'Harry likes Draco. Silver/grey eyes....Dragon, Draco's nickname. I wonder how Draco feels. I'll have to talk to Cissy.'_ "So, Harry, what do you want to do first today?" he asked smiling to his blushing godson.

"I want to buy a few muggle things today, like a television and DVD player," Harry replied then laughed at Sirius's confused expression. The three of them went on to explain muggle television and movies, confusing the older wizard even more.

While Harry was showering and getting dressed, Sirius made a quick floo call to Narcissa with plans for her to visit the next day. The two of them went to muggle London for the day as Harry didn't want to be publically visible to the wizarding world...after all, he was supposed to be on vacation. He would get no peace this soon after he defeated Voldemort.

They went to the shopping mall where Harry bought a big screen television, a DVD player and some movies that looked interesting, or that he had heard about from some of his muggle born friends in Gryffindor. Sirius shrunk the items down in a secluded alley before they went on to have lunch at a pasta place.

Harry then dragged Sirius into a movie theater where they watched the new fantasy movie that just was released, what Harry saw of it anyway, with Sirius asking questions every time a good part came up. The way Sirius looked absolutely gobsmacked....was priceless.

 

While Harry was sitting in the theater with Sirius, Raiden and Devlin were playing a game of pool in a local pub, waiting for Draco to arrive. "So, what should we say about Harry to Drake?" Raiden asked.

"I don't know....that he's good in bed," Devlin laughed, sinking the eight ball in the corner pocket.

"Who's good in bed?" Draco asked coming up to hear the last bit of the conversation.

"Drake!" Raiden cried out, hugging his cousin. "Good to see you."

Draco hugged him back then was soon embraced by Devlin. "Good to see you guys too. Good to hear just plain english instead of constant french," he grinned.

"Paris was good then?" Devlin asked as the three of them got comfortable at a table.

"It was very nice," Draco replied, then stopped to order his drink from the waiter that was checking the three out, licking his lips. Draco leaned back to watch the waiters retreating backside, then turned back to the guys. "It was nice to see mother relaxed and enjoying herself. Especially after we heard Voldemort met his untimely demise."

"Yes, there's been a lot of people less tense these days, not having to worry about him," Raiden said.

"I hear you two had something to do with that. Helped Potter save the day," Draco smirked.

"We didn't do that much," Devlin said.

"Well, the papers said you were there assisting Potter. They went on about Potter having a prophecy that was foretold a long time ago, saying he was the only one that could kill Voldemort. I wonder if he knew about that?" Draco asked wondering aloud.

"He did," Devlin said.

"I didn't know you guys knew Potter?" Draco asked leaning his elbows on the table.

"Uncle Sev introduced me to him," Devlin said off handedly.

"And how is my cranky godfather these days?" Draco asked.

"He's good. He started something with Sirius...." Devlin began.

"As in Sirius Black....Har-Potter's godfather?" Draco interrupted, almost slipping in saying Harry's name.

"Yes. The two of them have become quite close," Raiden said smiling. "Even Harry has formed a closer friendship with Severus."

"Great," Draco murmured to himself. _'Now he'll be around even more to torment me,'_ < he thought.

"Uncle Severus is even more laid back since he lost the dark mark," Devlin said finishing off his drink.

"How is that possible? I heard it can't be done," Draco questioned.

"Harry had heard Voldemort initiate a new Death Eater in one of his guarded visions. He had been working on a counter spell for months," Devlin replied. "He actually did it the day before he killed Voldemort."

"Saint Potter does it again," Draco said grimacing into his drink before ordering another. "So, who's the mystery person who's good in bed?" he asked changing the topic of conversation.

"He's hot," Raiden said.

"Tastes good," Devlin added.

"A sex maniac," Raiden smiled.

"You've both had him?" Draco asked looking to the two who were smiling in memory.

"Yep," Devlin said. "We've had some amazing threesomes."

"What's he look like?" Draco asked laughing at the dazed expressions of the two wizards.

"Dark hair, amazing green eyes," Raiden said.

"All over tan...and not an ounce of fat anywhere on his body," Devlin added.

"A panther tattoo on his right arm and a nipple ring that makes him give the most erotic groans when you play with it with your tongue," Raiden smiled.

"How about you Drake?" Devlin asked. "Anyone that you've had lately that makes you groan and moan?" he asked turning the conversation away from Harry again. 

"There was a guy in Paris....nothing serious," Draco replied shrugging his one shoulder.

"Anyone at school you've been seeing?" Devlin asked.

"Nothing serious. An on again, off again thing with Blaise Zabini," Draco sighed, looking out the window of the pub. "There is this one guy....." he started to say then trailed off as he was deep in thought.

"What guy?" Raiden asked. 

"Hmmm....." Draco murmured coming out of his daze. "Oh...no one. There's not a chance it can happen anyway," he said shaking himself out of his melancholy thoughts. "So, what are you guys up to tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject.

Raiden looked to Devlin knowingly, who gave an answering smirk. "Not much. Hanging out. I only have a week left before I go back to Auror training."

"Mother is spending the day with her cousin tomorrow. Do you want to 'hang out' with me at the plantation with me?" Draco asked.

"Sure. Haven't seen the new place yet anyway," Raiden replied.

"We've lots of room. Could even play some pool there if you want to in our game room," Draco suggested.

The three of them then finished their drinks, then apparated to the Malfoy plantation to play pool there instead of the pub, getting sloshed in the process.

 

The next morning Harry found Sirius going through an old cook book. "What are you doing Siri?" he asked bemusedly.

"Looking for an old family spaghetti recipe that an aunt used to make," Sirius answered flipping through the yellowed pages.

"We're having spaghetti for dinner?" Harry asked looking over Sirius's shoulder.

"Yes, Cissy is coming over for dinner and it's one of her favorites."

"Cissy?" Harry asked confused.

"Sorry," Sirius grinned. "Narcissa, my cousin."

"As in Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked feeling panic rise in his chest.

"Yes. You don't mind do you?" Sirius asked after hearing a hint of nervousness in Harry's voice.

"No. Is Draco coming too?" Harry asked as he was biting his lower lip fretfully.

"I don't think so. Raiden and Devlin are with him at the plantation for the day."

"Well then, I'll try to get here in time for dinner," Harry said giving a relieved smile. "I'm going to be with Severus most of the day preparing for my practical part of the tests."

Sirius nodded his head then spotted Harry carrying a plain wrapped package in the one hand. "What do you have there?" 

"Just something I'm going to owl out from Hogwart's," Harry said off-handedly. "Do you want me to tell Sev anything for you?"

"Yes. Remind him about dinner. Once he's mixing potions, he forgets everything else around him," Sirius said smiling. "Oh..and give him a big kiss for me," he added mischievously.

"Yeah, right Siri," Harry said laughing on his way out through the fireplace, flooing directly to Severus's personal quarters in the dungeons.

 

When Harry arrived to Severus's rooms, there was no one to greet him. He checked out the personal kitchen, bedroom, then finally the lab, where he found Severus hunched over the table looking through a potion book. He walked over to him and leaned on the table facing Severus. He reached over and quickly kissed Severus on the mouth, then pulled away smirking devilishly, trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on the other's face.

"What was that for?" Severus asked taking a step back.

Harry came around the table, smiling seductively. "I've wanted to do that for so long now Severus. To feel you lips against mine," he said. At Severus's look of disbelief crossed his face, Harry couldn't hold it back anymore. He started to laugh. "Sev, get serious.....you are way too old for my liking. Siri asked me to give you a kiss, so I did," he said still grinning crazily, then started laughing again when Severus muttered something about 'a damn mutt', while also trying not to laugh.

"I just need to owl this out, then you can show me what we'll be working on today," Harry said, as he quickly left before Severus could say anything to stop him. 

He went up to a regular school owl in the owlery and tied the small parcel to it's leg, giving the name and place where it should be delivered. He watched the owl fly away until it was just a speck in the distance, wishing he could be there when the package arrived to it's destination.

When he came back down to Severus's personal labs, it was to see three books open at specific potions. Harry picked the first one, then carefully laid out the ingredients in the order they were to be added to the cauldron, then began preparing the ingredients. "Are these going to be on the tests next week?" Harry asked.

"To my knowledge, yes," Severus replied as he stood back and observed Harry slice, mash, and peel the ingredients. He noticed a definite improvement, a new confidence in his abilities from when he used to annihilate the ingredients before. "Have you been practicing Harry?" he asked.

Harry continued to slice the flobberworms in precise pieces. "No. I was thinking that when I removed your dark mark I was able to absorb some things from you," he said adding the pieces to the boiling water. "It just feel easier...like I've been doing this longer than I actually have."

"What kind of things do you think you have absorbed?" Severus asked sitting down across from Harry.

"When we were practicing some spells after I was able to do magic again, I found them easier, and maybe a bit more powerful than before," Harry said shrugging his one shoulder. "How about you? Have you noticed anything different?"

Severus thought back on things from the past couple of weeks. "I did feel when you were about to face Voldemort. Felt your anger and anxiety," Severus replied.

"Is that all you can feel from me?" Harry asked, his face turning red.

"No, Harry, I can't tell when you're....excited," Severus said, guessing the reason for Harry's question by the red tinged cheeks. "I'd never get away from you then," he said smirking relieved that he couldn't feel that particular emotion from the sex craved teen. "It seems I'm able to feel when you are in danger or in pain."

"You can't read my mind or anything can you?" Harry asked stirring in the last of the ingredients.

Severus leaned up to check the cauldron. "Looks like the right consistency....the right color," he said as he sat back down and looked to Harry to concentrate if he could read the young wizard's mind without using Legilimency. "No. Can't see what you're thinking....thank Merlin."

Harry sighed in relief as he poured a sample of the potion in a vial, then cleaned out his cauldron to start on the next. "Severus, is there anything in the rule books about Professor and student relations?" he asked not looking up, missing Severus's raised brow.

"Only if the student is of age...which is sixteen, and it's consensual," Severus answered. "Why?"

"Just curious," Harry said. "So, why do we need to first peel, then slice the daisy root," he asked changing the topic of conversation.

Severus let it go for now and went through the procedures for this particular potion. After the second potion was completed and Harry explained what the potions do, they had lunch with a few of the other Professors in the Great Hall. Then it was time for more practical potion mixing which they did for most of the afternoon.

 

When Harry and Severus arrived to the Black house, it was to hear Sirius and a woman laughing. Harry looked to Severus. "Sounds like they started with the wine already," Harry grinned.

"It would seem so," Severus agreed as they walked into the kitchen at the back of the house. While Severus greeted Narcissa with a kiss to the cheek, Harry stood back uncertainly.

"Harry," Sirius said coming over to place his arm around his shoulders. "Let me introduce you to Cissy," he said, smiling drunkenly.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Harry greeted.

"Oh, nonsense Harry. Mrs. Malfoy is not around anymore," Narcissa laughed. "She was such an uppidy bitch," she said sighing then burst out laughing when Sirius and Severus started to laugh at her dramatics.

"Ah....how much of the wine have you downed Siri?" Harry asked sitting down, happy to see Sirius carefree and laughing with a family member.

"Just a bottle or two," Sirius said putting his arm around Severus's waist, then leaned in to kiss the man's neck.

"Damn mutt. I don't need you slobbering all over me," Severus said pushing Sirius away, then kissed Sirius's cheek as he grinned. "Harry's kiss was a lot less messy," he added mischievously looking to Harry.

"You didn't?" Sirius asked looking to a smirking Harry.

"You told me to," Harry replied laughing. "It wasn't that bad for an older man. Maybe I should get him to give me private lessons in kissing."

"Yes, right Harry," Severus replied. "You could probably teach me a few things."

"Enough already," Sirius said. "He's got Devlin, Raiden......and his silver dragon," he grinned not realizing he let something slip in his semi-drunken state.

"Silver Dragon?" Severus asked, his brow raised questionably.

"It's nothing. Sirius is talking nonsense," Harry said not seeing Narcissa looking at him intently, seeing the recognition of the name right away....after all, the dragon is her son.

"So, I hear you're going to become a professor," Narcissa said while Severus and Sirius finished the dinner preparations. "Congratulations," she added raising her wine glass in salute.

"It's not for sure yet," Harry grinned. "First I have to pass a years worth of work in the tests next week."

"You'll do it Harry. We have faith in you," Severus said bringing the pasta to the table. "Even if you don't, the world won't end and I'll still have you bothering me in the potions classroom."

"Thanks Sev," Harry replied, pouring wine for the four of them. "If I do pass, or should I say... when I pass, I'll make sure to come visit you everyday in your classroom...just to let you know that I'm still around," he impishly said. Severus rolled his eyes at Harry, then sat down for the meal that Sirius had been working on most of the day....in between the bottles of wine him and his cousin consumed.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

 

While Harry and the others were enjoying the pasta and more bottles of wine, Draco was cooking some steaks over the barbeque for Devlin and Raiden. They were just finishing their last bite of steak when a tawny owl circled above them to land on the table in front of Draco.

"You expecting something Drake?" Raiden asked petting the owls head, giving it his last bite of steak.

"No," Draco replied, untying the parcel. "No return address," he remarked as he looked over the package.

"Well...open it," Devlin urged.

Draco carefully opened it to see a small wooden box. He opened it carefully, then closed it right away when he saw a brief glance of what was inside.

"What is it?" Raiden asked opening the box to see a familiar four inch vibrator. "Lucky you," he smirked knowingly.

"You know what it is?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Devlin gave me one as a gift," Raiden grinned then looked into the box more. "No control here though."

"Control?" Draco asked.

"The control is magically connected to this little 'toy'. Don't let the size fool you," Devlin said. "It's amazing."

"Is there a note or anything?" Raiden asked, already knowing who had the controls.

Draco searched through the wrapping, then found a folded note with his name on the front. He opened it while the other two watched his face for a reaction.

 

_To my Silver Dragon,_

_Although we've known each other for quite a few years, it's been hard to show how I really feel towards you. It's been hard to approach the Slytherin Prince, so I watch from a distance. I watch as you play quidditch, becoming one with your broom, making me think of other things that may be possible on that broom. I love the way you have this habit of biting your bottom lip when you are concentrating in potions class, making your lips all that more tempting to my eyes. And that smirk of yours..... your oh-so-sexy smirk, makes me want to kiss you, devour your lips, leaving you breathless._

_You've been in my fantasies the past couple of years. I wake up so hard for you after a night filled fantasy of tasting your firm quidditch toned body, running my fingers over your body, exploring you inside and out. I can imagine how tight and hot you would be when I pound into you over and over again, hearing you cry out my name, begging for more._

_Since I can't have you in person, I have enclosed a little gift for you...which most likely will just add to my ever growing fantasies of you. I will know when it is inside of you as the controls give a light vibration when inserted. Also enclosed with the gift is a magical mirror which will enable me to see what I am missing. Just press the dragon on the top right hand corner for it to enlarge._

_See you in my dreams my Silver Dragon._

_Jade_

 

 

Draco picked up the small mirror and noticed the dragon on the corner. Devlin and Raiden scanned the note and smiled. "Wow. This is some letter," Raiden grinned. "Someone sure has the hots for you."

"So are you going to try it?" Devlin asked.

"I don't know....maybe," Draco replied, carefully folding the note again after reading it again to place it inside the box with the mirror. "I don't even know who it's from."

"Well, it sounds like he goes to school with you," Raiden said. "Maybe you'll find out when you go back in a couple of weeks." 

"I suppose so," Draco replied, his mind busy with who the mystery 'Jade' person might be.

 

During the rest of the week, Draco would read the note over and over again, curious as to who it might be. He would sit on his bed at night, looking to the gift, then the mirror, wondering if he should try it. 

 

While Draco was contemplating on showing a side of him that few others have seen, Harry was at Hogwart's, preparing himself for the tests that would start at the beginning of the week. Each professor spent a day with Harry going over some of the written and practical work that would be on the NEWT tests. At night he studied alone. Raiden and Devlin decided to spend some time alone at Raiden's place for the week, occasionally popping in to give him a break from the books.

 

Saturday night found Harry sitting by himself in the living room, going over some of his revision notes. Severus and Sirius had went out for the night to have dinner, then to meet up with Narcissa, Remus, and Reanna.

He was just finishing going over his History of Magic notes, when he felt a light vibration in his pocket. Harry had been carrying the control in his pocket since sending the gift to Draco at the beginning of the week, hoping that the blonde would take him up on his offer.

Harry took the control out of his pocket and sprinted up the stairs to his room, closing and locking the door in case Sirius came home early. He looked to the mirror that was on the bedside table and grinned when he saw a different bedroom than his in the reflection. He touched the dragon at the corner and stepped back as the mirror enlarged to a full size mirror.

 

Draco had waited all day until his mother had left the house, then went up to his room. He wanted to try this 'toy' that Raiden and Devlin were going on about. He enlarged the mirror and braced it up at the foot of his bed. He went to his adjoining bathroom and changed into his robe, giving himself a slight shudder as his hand skimmed against his hardening erection. The anticipation of what would be coming making him almost cum right there. He gave a quiet moan when he slipped the lubricated vibrator inside, and then went back to the bedroom.

He sat on the middle of the bed, leaning back on his heels as he looked into the mirror. "Who are you?" he quietly asked. "Can you hear me through this mirror?"

 

Harry smiled to himself as he heard Draco through the mirror. He made it so he could hear him, but from the other side, it was silent. Harry wanted to make sure he would be able to hear Draco as he came. He took in the way Draco's robe partially opened, revealing a tanned toned chest. _'He must have spent some time in the sun when he was on holidays,'_ he thought to himself as he gazed longingly at the exposed skin that the robe revealed, and the way his shoulder length hair fell softly on his shoulders. He pressed the first button of the night and groaned to himself as he watched Draco arch his back, hearing a low moan come from the blonde.

Draco felt a slight vibration on the 'toy', and closed his eyes as jolts of heat went to his cock. "That feels...so..good," he moaned as the vibrating intensified. His hand went to his chest, slipping in the opening, letting his fingers graze his nipple, making the robe gape wider.

He then felt the sensation of the vibrator going in and out, thrusting deep. He lay back on the propped pillows, his hand gliding down his chest, down his stomach, then finally to wrap his fingers around his cock. He slid his thumb around the glistening head, spreading the pre-cum around the head as the vibrator continued to move inside of him in slow and steady thrusts.

 

"Merlin," Harry groaned as Draco's robe gaped open. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding as he watched Draco lay back on the bed, watching as the hand glided down the body he so wanted to taste. As he continued with the buttons with one hand, he was slowly slipping out of his own clothes until he was as naked as Draco. He still sat at the edge of the bed, his hand now lightly stroking his cock, slowly as to prolong the pleasure. 

 

Draco lay back and groaned out loud in frustration as the vibrator sat still inside of him. "Please...don't..stop," he moaned out, spreading his legs as his other hand cupped his balls, his head thrown back against the pillows as he continued to stroke himself. His hips bucked off the bed as the vibrator began to thrust inside of him again. "Holy...fuck!" he cried out as he felt himself being filled, the vibrator enlarging inside of him as it continued to move. "Gods....faster," he moaned between panting breaths.

It continued to pump in and out of him, faster and faster, as his hand moved faster on his cock. His breathing heavy, his tanned features flushed with his coming climax. His hips thrust up meeting the downwards plunge of his hand. "Harry!" he cried out as he gave a shuddering breath as he came all over his lower stomach.

 

Harry was moving his hand faster on his cock, his breathing erratic as he listened and watched his dragon move his hand faster on his own cock. When he heard his name coming from the mirror, he thrust up, his cum soon coating the palm of his hand.

Harry drew a lazy smile as he came down from his orgasm, the controls a slow steady vibration indicating that Draco had also came. He opened his eyes to see the mirror only showing his own reflection. He got up on shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom to have a quick shower, the vision of Draco writhing on the bed, and the way he cried out his name, making him hard once again. He ended up spending a bit more time in the shower than he planned on.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

 

The morning of his tests, Harry felt a moment of panic when his mind drew a blank....he couldn't remember anything. He was relieved that once he had the tests in front of him at the Ministry, it all came back to him. He breezed through his tests and thought he did quite well, but had to wait a few days until the results were finalized. 

He had come home after the last test and sat in the library, looking down at the blank piece of parchment, planning on writing a letter to Draco. He closed his eyes and replayed the night from the mirror, then smiled to himself as he opened his eyes and picked up his quill. After he spent about an hour on the letter, with crumpled pieces of parchment finding their way into the fire, he smiled to himself, finally satisfied with the finished results. He flooed his way to Hogwart's to send the letter by school owl, as Hedwig was too recognizable. He wasn't ready to reveal who he was yet. While there, he thanked the Professors personally for all the help they had given him, and went in search of Severus to invite him over to watch a movie with Sirius and himself.

 

At the end of the week, Sirius was pestering him to go to Hogwart's with him to see Severus. "Just go then Siri, you're old enough to go yourself," Harry said smirking.

"Prat!" Sirius laughed. "Severus asked for both of us to come. Something about a new pet of his."

"Oh, all right then. Let me change out of my shorts and we'll go," Harry sighed as he made his way up to his room.

 

They flooed to Severus's private quarters to find that he wasn't there. However, there was a note propped up on the coffee table addressed to Sirius. "What does it say?" Harry asked.

"We're supposed to go to the Great Hall," Sirius said pocketing the note.

Harry shrugged his one shoulder, curious to know why they were to meet Severus in the Great Hall. He looked around the Main Hall of the school as they made their way to the large doors, finding it weird and very quiet when there were no students around hurrying to class. He felt Sirius's hand at his back when they reached the Great Hall doors and turned around to face his godfather. "What are you up to Siri?" he asked, not sure if he liked the way Sirius was smiling at him. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry's back, giving him a hug as he reached behind to open the doors.

Harry hugged him back, then gave Sirius a nudge back, he turned around to face the now open doors of the Hall. "SURPRISE!" was shouted out by about thirty or so people. 

He looked around at the smiling faces of his close friends and Professors. A huge banner hung from the air by the front table, **'Congratulations Professor Potter,'** it said in large green letters.

"What is this?" Harry asked as he was guided to the middle of the room.

As everyone was smiling crazily for Harry, Dumbledore walked up to Harry, "Harry....Mister Potter," he began, his eyes twinkling warmly, "I hereby award you with your Hogwart's diploma, and your certificate in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and to welcome you as a member of our staff."

"I passed?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Was there any doubts Harry?" McGonagall asked smiling proudly.

"I guess not," Harry grinned. "I still can't believe it."

"Well, believe it Harry, the OWLS on your results speak for themselves," Remus said coming up to hug him. "Congratulations Professor Potter."

Harry was then congratulated by everyone in the room, especially hard squeezes were given by Molly Weasley, Sirius, Hagrid, Hermione, and much to the surprise to many in the room, Severus. Devlin and Raiden also came up to congratulate him, smiling mischievously as they each kissed the side of his neck, then gave a lingering kiss to the lips. 

"We'll congratulate you properly later," Devlin said into his hear.

"Look forward to it," Harry smirked.

He was then dragged by the hand to the center table by Dobby, the house elf, to see a double layer cake with his name on it. "Professor Potter, I mades this cake special for you....chocolate with cherries," Dobby said excitedly.

"Thank you Dobby," Harry smiled patting the elf's shoulder. "It looks delicious."

"Had to stop Weasleys twins from putting things into cake," Dobby said glaring at Fred and George.

Harry looked to the twins. "We were just going to add some of our special chocolate Harry," George replied innocently.

Harry thought of a roomful of people eating the cake with the 'Weasley's special chocolate' and was thankful for Dobby's vigilance. Aphrodisiac chocolate and the older Professors was not something he wanted to witness in the near future. He caught Devlin's and Raiden's knowing looks and started to laugh . "Again....thank you Dobby," he said trying to calm his laughing.

 

After everyone had a slice or two of cake, most went on their way home. Harry was then led up to the second floor, close to the Defense classroom by Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus, followed by Raiden, Devlin, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. They all came up to a large portrait of a panther crouched low, looking like it was ready to pounce out of the portrait. "Harry, these will be your rooms," Albus said smiling. "The password is 'amorous'....but you may want to change that."

Everyone then entered the opened portrait, following Harry as he got his first glimpse of his second home. The common area was a comfortable looking room that had a large fireplace, that he was told he could floo through. On either side of the fireplace stood bookshelves, now empty until he filled them himself. In front of the fireplace there was a large comfortable looking couch with a matching loveseat in a deep green color with splashes of burgundy on the pillows that were haphazardly thrown on the corners of the couch. By the window stood a large desk for him to mark his students assignments. Through an archway there was a small kitchenette, with table and four chairs, complete with a welcoming basket filled with goodies from the house elves. Off the main common room, there were two doors. One that led to a bathroom done in black and grey marble, with a large shower big enough for about four people, and a bathtub that was sunken into the floor with dials on the side for his own personal jacuzzi. The other door was his bedroom, the main focus on the rather large four poster bed in deep mahogany wood, that had green and black coverings; a large step in closet in the one wall, and a large mirror set into the one wall.

Albus had followed Harry to the mirror and placed his hand on the panther engraving along the side. "This will lead you directly to the top floor of the castle where a large swimming pool is. It's quite nice up there. The ceiling and one side of the wall is glassed in....lovely at night," Albus said grinning at the surprised look on Harry's face. "There is also another portrait on the top floor that opens to that room for anyone that may know the password."

Harry trailed his fingertips along the panther at the side then turned around to the others. He silently went back to the common area and sat down in a daze. "This is too much....I don't need anything this ....big," he quietly said. "I don't need any kind of special treatment."

"These rooms were not being used before Harry. It was Severus's idea for you to have these rooms, and have the mirror in the bedroom to access the private swimming pool," Albus said.

"I know how much you enjoyed your morning swims during the summers Harry, there is no reason why you should not be able to continue with that," Severus said. "And frankly, I think you do deserve the special treatment," he added rubbing his now bare forearm.

"These rooms are to do with what you wish Harry, and they are yours for as long as you are a Professor here at Hogwart's," McGonagall stated. "Now, I think we'll let you get settled in and explore. We will talk later," she added smiling warmly to her former student.

"Thank you," Harry said getting to his feet. "Thank you so much." As everyone was leaving he had asked Devlin, Raiden, Ron, and Hermione to stay behind. "I still can't believe this," he said looking around in amazement while Ron and Hermione sat across from him.

"You worked hard for this Harry," Hermione smiled. "No matter what you may think, you do deserve this."

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said returning her smile.

"Harry, Raiden and I are going to check out the pool," Devlin said knowing Harry needed to talk to his two closest friends.

"Sure. Thanks Dev," Harry grinned. "I'll meet you up there in a bit."

"Is something wrong Harry?" Ron asked seeing Harry nervously pull the hem of his sleeve.

"Not really. Everything is going so well for me. It's taking a bit of time to adjust, but I do need to tell you something," Harry replied looking up at them.

"It can't be that bad Harry," Hermione smiled, seeing he was nervous about telling them whatever is on his mind.

"I don't think so, but it may come as a shock to you," Harry replied smiling.

"Whatever it is, we're behind you Harry," Ron said leaning forward.

"Okay," Harry sighed, "the past couple of years I have been having these feelings for someone. Dreaming about them almost nightly. I plan on openly pursuing him this year."

"It's not Snape is it. I mean he's not as snarky anymore, but....." Ron said grimacing.

Harry laughed. "No, Ron, it's not Severus, but you're close."

Hermione was looking intently at Harry. "It's Malfoy, isn't it?" she asked.

"What?! Malfoy? Yeah, right 'Mione. Harry wouldn't have anything to do with that git," Ron said laughing.

Meanwhile Hermione was still looking at Harry who was not laughing, and not denying anything. "It is, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, it is," Harry quietly replied. "I've done what others have wanted of me my whole life. He is someone I want in my life....my decision. Time I look out for me for once."

"But Malfoy?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, you've got to admit he hasn't caused any trouble for us for a couple of years," Hermione said to Ron, showing she was behind in Harry's decision.

"Alright Harry. I may not agree with your choice, but I'm behind you too," Ron said grudgingly, seeing this is what Harry truly wanted. "What about Devlin and Raiden? And do you think Malfoy would return your feelings?" he questioned.

"Devlin and Raiden have been great friends...close friends, but not that close. We enjoy each other," Harry answered thinking of his two lovers upstairs. "And as for Draco liking me...I believe I do have a chance, although he may need a little convincing," he added thinking of who Draco called out when he climaxed in the mirror.

Hermione saw the look Harry gave as he glanced to his room. "Well Harry, we'll let you go and 'explore'," she cheekily said as she stood up, pulling a still confused looking Ron from the couch.

"Are you going to be on the train next week?" Ron asked, trying to get the image of Harry and Malfoy together out of his head.

"Yes. Dumbledore wants it to be a surprise to the rest of the school," Harry replied as he got up to walk them to the door.

"Well, see you soon....Professor," Hermione smirked as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Hermione. For everything," Harry replied giving her a quick hug.

 

After the two of them left, Harry went into the bedroom to his mirror. He stepped through and looked around in wonder. The one whole wall and ceiling were all glass, the stars in the blackness of the night shining brightly above him. The rest of the walls had plant life growing along the walls, attaching themselves to the stone walls. Under his feet was a stone floor, warm to the feet. In the center of this room was the pool, a huge pool with different depths of water, and a diving board at the deep end.

He stepped closer to the pool, looking around for Devlin and Raiden, when suddenly his body was levitating off the floor. He looked around as he floated over the pool, to see Devlin and Raiden materialize at the edge of the pool, grinning mischievously, completely naked.

"No way! Put me down guys," Harry said trying not to grin too broadly as he looked below him into the water.

"Sure thing Harry," Devlin said ending the spell, sending Harry plunging into the water, clothes and all. They then went down the steps into the shallower end of the pool and waited for Harry to surface.

Harry swam through the water until his feet touched the bottom of the pool, then waded to the two men. "You do realize that I was dressed, right?" he asked smirking as he stood before them in the waist high water, his t-shirt clinging to his hard body.

Devlin reached out to take Harry's hand to pull him closer to them. "Well, we'll just have to take those wet things off, won't we?" he replied as his hands worked at the zipper of Harry's jeans, while Raiden pulled the drenched t-shirt over his head.

Harry sat on the top step while Devlin pulled his runners, jeans and boxers off. Raiden's hands skimmed up Harry's chest to his neck as he leaned in to kiss Harry's waiting lips. He couldn't hold back a moan as he felt Devlin's hand stroke his hardening cock underneath the water. He reached down to wrap his fingers around Raiden's cock, gripping tight as his hand moved up and down his length.

He pulled away from the blonde's lips, breathing heavily. "I want you in my mouth," he panted as he pulled Raiden up to sit at the edge of the pool. He nudged Raiden to lay back, then leaned over him, engulfing most of Raiden's cock in his mouth at once, grasping Raiden's hips as he moved his mouth hungrily up and down the hard flesh.

As Harry was making Raiden moan and groan for more, Devlin was behind Harry, running his tongue around his balls, while stroking him with his fingers, then that torturous tongue moved up higher to circle around his anus. Harry moaned and spread his legs more as Devlin pointed his tongue inside of him, plunging in as deep as he could go.

Raiden thrust his hips up when he felt the moaning vibration on his cock, his fingers grasping a handful of Harry's wet hair. "Harry....deeper," he moaned out, his breathing labored.

Harry gripped the base of Raiden's cock as his mouth moved faster, up and down the rock hard flesh, letting his tongue swirl around the head in the up-sweep. His mouth moved down, taking all of Raiden in his mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. He heard a long moan in warning before the back of his throat was soon coated with Raiden's cum. He swirled his tongue around as much as he could as he swallowed what Raiden gave him.

Devlin heard the climatic groan from Raiden and stood up, giving Harry one last swipe of his tongue. He sat at the edge of the pool and pulled Harry onto his lap. "Want inside of you....now," he said huskily, gripping the base of his cock while Harry lowered himself onto him. "All the way Harry....fuck....yessss...ride me," he moaned as Harry took him all in fast and deep.

Harry spread his legs over Devlin's and leaned back, bracing himself on his hands as he raised his hips, then pushed back deep onto Devlin's cock. He closed his eyes, throwing his head back as Devlin thrust up into Harry, gripping his hips tight. He moaned out loud when he felt a wet, warmth around his cock. He looked down to see Raiden's mouth moving up and down on his cock, his eyes locking with his.

Devlin held onto Harry's hips tight, holding him down as he ground up into him. "So...close," he panted, then cried out as he felt one of Raiden's fingers slip inside of him, making him buck up and empty himself deep inside of Harry. He felt Harry tighten around him before he heard him give a loud groan, knowing that Raiden was now swallowing Harry's cum.

Harry's arms had collapsed and he now lay on top of Devlin, his cock still buried inside of him. Devlin put his arms around Harry's waist and sat up, nuzzling the side of his neck. "I'm going to miss this," Harry said linking his fingers through Devlin's that were on his stomach.

Raiden had come up and kneeled on the first step in the pool, leaning in to kiss first Harry's chest, then moved up to his mouth. "We'll miss you too, Harry," he said putting his arms around both of them.

Harry slowly raised himself off of Devlin, then moved more into the water. "Can you guys stay the night?" he asked.

"I suppose so," Raiden replied, "I have to go home tomorrow to get ready for Auror training that's starting up again in a couple of days, so I'll have to leave early."

They lounged in the pool for awhile, enjoying each others company, talking about some of Harry's plans for his classes. "So did Draco try out your gift yet?" Devlin asked as he floated on his back.

"Yes," Harry grinned.

"By the looks on your face, it went well?" Raiden asked. "Did he use the mirror?"

"Yes, he did use the mirror, and it is now something that I replay over and over in my mind," Harry said smirking. "And I would have to say...that it will be easier than I thought it might be to try to get his attention."

"Oh?" Devlin grinned, "and why is that?"

"Because when he climaxed, it was my name he called out," Harry replied getting hard again thinking about it.

"Well Harry, good luck," Raiden said looking down below the waters surface to see Harry's growing erection. "Although I don't think you'll need it," he added.

"Maybe we should warn Draco that a sex maniac is out to get him," Devlin suggested, then was soon gasping for air when Harry laughingly dove on top of him, dunking him into the water.

 

That night the three of them christened the new bed, mapping out each others bodies slowly, as if it would be the last time the three of them were together like this. Many hours later, they fell asleep in each others arms, their bodies marked from each others heated kisses, much like the first time the three of them were together as a threesome. Harry fell asleep wondering what it would have been like if Draco would have been here also to make it a foursome.....gods, the possibilities.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

 

The following week Harry was back and forth from his home with Sirius to his rooms at Hogwarts. He had added a few more necessities to his rooms like a television, DVD player and a stereo that also wired up to the pool room, using magic to hook everything up. He had went to muggle London to buy some notebooks, ball point pens and some colored highlighters for marking the students work. He went to Flourish & Blotts in Diagon Alley, and a discreet bookstore in Knockturn Alley to purchase books on The Dark Arts, and a few others for his personal collection. He also had brought back quite a few books from the Black library. He looked around his new home and smiled to himself....he was now ready for the next day. September first.

 

It was arranged that Harry would meet Hermione, Ron, and Ginny at Platform nine and three quarters for his final ride to Hogwarts. He may not be a student anymore, but he wanted to do this with his long time friends. He spent some time trying to figure out what to wear for his first meeting with Draco of the year...jeans or leather. He opted for a pair of black jeans and an emerald green dress shirt, letting the bottom hang to his hips. He left his hair loose, letting it fall in light waves to his shoulders. He wore the long leather jacket that he received for his birthday from Severus, and a pair of shaded sunglasses to hide his tell-tale green eyes.

 

He came through the barrier with Sirius about fifteen minutes before the train was scheduled to leave. He noticed Hermione, Ron, and Ginny waiting by the train and made his way over to them, getting quite a few hungry gazes along the way. 

Hermione stood at Ron's side as Harry 'strutted' his way over to them, looking very dark and sexy. If she wasn't involved with Ron...and if Harry was not gay...she probably would have liked to sample a bit of her best friend at that moment. The three of them watched in amusement as Harry and Sirius made their way towards them, people would stop their conversations to look at the new comer..wondering who he was. Gone was the Harry that dressed in oversized and shabby clothes. Gone was the bespectacled youth from their previous years. Here was a young man that knew he looked good, and felt very confident of himself. 

 

Meanwhile near the back of the train, Draco sat in a compartment by himself, having come early to have some peace and solitude before some of his more boisterous friends arrived. He happened to glance out the window to see Sirius Black and another man come through the barrier. He would recognize Sirius Black anywhere, but the other he did not recall seeing before. He looked tall, tanned, toned, and.....good enough to eat. He watched as tall-dark-and delectable came up to Granger and Weasley and hugged them tight, the strangers smile growing as he talked to the two. He looked closer as the stranger took off the sunglasses. "Potter," he quietly said to himself, seeing the green eyes he has seen in his dreams for a few years now. _'He looks good...real good,'_ he thought to himself, his eyes following Harry until he couldn't see him anymore. He sat back and dug out his latest letter from Jade, reading it for about the tenth time since he received it, wondering when the mysterious person would reveal themselves to him..

 

Harry sat in the usual compartment with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Luna, talking for awhile until he felt the train moving. He took off his jacket and put it on the hook, making sure to take out the vibrating control and a dark arts book. "Well, guys, I need to stretch my legs a bit. If I'm not back in half an hour.....don't come looking for me," he smirked to Ron and Hermione, who knew where he was heading.

"Good luck," Hermione said smiling mischievously as the others looked at her like she was losing her mind.

 

Draco sat back, shifting every so often in his seat. He had put the vibrator in, thinking he would find out who this mysterious Jade was. He would close his eyes and lick his lips as every once and awhile he would feel the vibration, then sigh in frustration when it would stop. He unfolded the letter and read it to himself...again.

 

_To My Silver Dragon,_

_Thank you for using the mirror . I wasn't sure if you would go through with it....but you're a Malfoy. Malfoy's never turn down a challenge, do they?_

_I close my eyes and groan as I picture how your hands traveled over your body, wishing it was me touching you. I saw myself touching my lips to your mouth in a soft caress, savoring your taste, then touching your neck with my fingers, followed closely by my lips and tongue as you press your head back against the pillows, giving me more of you to taste, as you moan for more. I would explore your body with my hands and mouth, taking special care to your nipples and your hard cock._

_Gods....when I saw your cock glistening in the candlelight, my mouth watered as I gripped my cock harder. I imagined that hardened flesh slowly sliding inside of me, making me feel whole and complete, me begging for you to thrust fast and deep inside of me over and over again. I still hear the sounds you made that night (yes I could hear you), the way you moaned as the vibrator thrust deep inside of you, wishing that I could have been there personally to touch your fevered skin._

_So thank you again My Dragon for giving me many more erotic fantasies. See you at school._

_Jade_

 

Harry had opened the compartment door to see Draco reading a familiar looking letter. "Malfoy," he grinned, "do you mind if I sit in here. I'm trying to read and it's just not possible with a compartment full of chattering people."

Draco looked up, quickly folding the letter to put it into his pocket. _'Merlin..he looks better up close,'_ he thought to himself as he took in the tousled hair, the green eyes, the muscled torso that was evident by the close fitting shirt, and the snug fitting black jeans that hugged his hips and legs. "Yeah, sure, but I don't know how much longer it will be this quiet before Pansy and Millicent come barging in here," he smirked.

Harry had seen the interest in Draco's eyes as he looked at him and wanted so much to pull Draco up by the front of his shirt to kiss him senseless...but he didn't. "Thanks Malfoy," he replied smiling. "This is the quietest compartment here at the moment and I need to try to finish this book."

"No problem," Draco said taking out his own book, watching Harry get comfortable. "So...um...I heard congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations?" Harry asked raising his one brow.

"On becoming a Professor...and graduating early," Draco answered.

"Oh that," Harry grinned. "Thanks. Not too many people know yet. Albus plans on letting the students find out their first day of class with me. How did you find out?"

"Mother. Who in turn found out from Sirius and Severus," Draco replied.

"Figures," Harry laughed. "I met your mother at our house. She's a great lady."

"Yeah, she is," Draco smiled warmly. "Thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for you getting father thrown in Azkaban, she wouldn't have been like that. She was not free to be herself with him around, and now she is," Draco replied. "So...thanks."

"Your welcome....Draco," Harry said then held out his hand. "I know this is seven years late, but do you think we can try again?"

Draco looked at the outstretched hand, imagining himself taking that hand, pulling Harry to him and devouring his kissable looking lips. He shook the fantasy out of his head and took Harry's hand in his. "Friends," he said smiling, then gazed into mesmerizing green eyes as he felt Harry's thumb brush lightly across his knuckles before letting go.

They were both brought out of their gazes when the compartment door opened to have Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Blaise Zabini come in. Harry sat back and raised his brow as Blaise sat beside Draco...close.

"So, what are you doing in here, Potter?" Blaise sneered.

"Oh, shut it Blaise," Pansy said sitting beside Harry, giving him a smile. "He's got just as much right as you do."

"Thanks Pansy," Harry grinned to his Slytherin friend. The previous year Harry had formed a friendship with Pansy and Millicent, much to the surprise to his fellow housemates. Harry had been partnered with Pansy during Potions class a few times and once they saw past what others saw of them, they became friends...not as close as Hermione and Ron...but friends none the less. He sat back in his seat, his one leg raised on his knee as he opened his book to read, his hand at his side with the control hidden in the palm of his hand.

"You look good, Potter," Millicent said looking him over. "Doesn't he Draco?"

Harry looked to Draco, waiting for his answer. "Yeah...he does," Draco said locking his gaze with his.

"Too bad he's straight, he might have been competition for me, huh Draco?" Blaise stated confidently putting his hand on Draco's upper thigh.

Harry looked to Blaise and grinned. "Wherever you heard I was straight, you got the wrong information Zabini," Harry said glaring to the Slytherin. "As for competition....Draco is not a prize to be won, and I don't play games."

"Good thing Potter, because Drake here is mine," Blaise confidently said, clueless as to how that statement had three other Slytherin's giving him death glares.

"Well then, I guess I should see what I'm missing," Harry replied smirking as he closed his book and placed it on Pansy's lap. He took the step or two to Draco, placing his hands on either side of Draco's head, ignoring the glare from Blaise and the snickering coming from the girls as they enjoyed the view of Harry's backside as he was leaning towards Draco. He looked down to Draco's lips and almost moaned when he saw his tongue dart out to lick the fullness of his lips. He leaned forward to press his mouth to Draco's, letting them caress the responsive lips. When he felt Draco's tongue come out to meet his, he pressed harder and met his tongue half way, his hand slipping to the nape of Draco's neck to pull him closer. As Harry was devouring Draco's mouth, he managed to press a button on the control while he took what Draco was very willingly giving to him.

Draco felt the vibration of the vibrator inside of him and grasped the front of Harry's shirt, bringing him closer, his moan muffled by Harry's heady kiss. 

Harry heard the faint sound of the compartment door open and slam shut, then reluctantly pulled away from Draco. He looked into the grey eyes noticing a faint tinge of blue to the heated pupils and smiled warmly. "If I did play games, you would be a prize worth winning...any day," he softly said so only Draco could hear him.

Draco still felt the tingle on his lips when Harry pulled away and felt his heart race at the whispered words Harry had said, then shook himself out of his daze to look around the compartment. "Where'd Blaise go?" he asked bewildered.

"He left a little after a moan was heard between you two," Pansy smirked, then moved to sit beside Draco while Harry sat across from him again.

"Now look what you did Potter," Draco said glaring to the satisfied looking Gryffindor. "Now, he'll never talk to me again."

"Would that be such a bad thing Drake?" Millicent asked. "He was starting to get a little too possessive."

"I don't belong to anyone," Draco said, picking up his book again, signaling that the conversation was over. Not that anything he was reading was actually absorbing into his brain. His thoughts were a jumbled mess thinking of the mysterious 'Jade', and Harry...his new tasty look, and the kiss leaving him wanting more.

Harry meanwhile was enjoying the conversation around him with Pansy and Millicent, leaving Draco alone to his thoughts, his fingers on the controls at his side.

"So you are actually going to be one of our Professors?" Pansy asked smiling after Harry had told them of graduating just a couple of weeks ago.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry replied, hitting the vibrating and thrusting buttons, side glancing to Draco who looked like he was having a hard time breathing. "You all right there, Draco?" he asked pushing the thrust button faster.

Draco leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. "Yeah, just feel a little warm all of a sudden," he said in panting breaths.

"Do you want some water or something, Drake?" Pansy asked rubbing Draco's back soothingly.

"Maybe, but I'll get it. It might help to move around a bit," Draco replied giving a low moan as he felt the vibrator enlarge a little inside of him.

"Need a hand Draco?" Harry asked getting up. _'Oh... how I'd like to give him a hand,'_ he thought to himself smiling.

"No!" Draco abruptly cried out and got to his feet. "No, thanks," he repeated more calmly. "I'll just splash some cold water on my face...cool me off," he said leaving at a rapid pace out of the compartment.

The three of them all watched him go as Harry continued with the thrust buttons, putting his own book across his lap. "Wow...must have been some kiss," Millicent said smirking at Harry.

"So, Harry, tell us....how long have you been crushing for Draco?" Pansy directly asked.

He was about to deny it, but saw the determined glint to Pansy's face. "Am I that obvious?" he sighed.

"No, but that was no ordinary kiss," Pansy smirked.

"Don't tell him yet okay," Harry pleaded to the two of them, "I've liked him a few years now," he admitted.

"Is that why the drastic dishy change?" Millicent asked.

"Part of it maybe. A friend of mine helped me to see that I wasn't living my life like I wanted to. I had always tried to hide myself from the public...to be invisible. I didn't like all the fame that I got for something that I had no control over. I was always portrayed to be this innocent good little boy with a gleaming white personality. I thought it was time for the Slytherin side of me to come out," Harry grinned.

"Slytherin?" Millicent asked.

Harry just smiled. "Didn't I tell you? The sorting hat wanted to place me in the Slytherin house our first year, but I had asked it not to."

"Well that explains a lot," Pansy smirked. "You were worse for getting into trouble than us Slytherins."

"I wonder how you would have turned out if you were placed in the right house back then," Millicent mused out loud.

"We'll never know," Harry sighed dramatically.

"Well...my fellow Slytherin, if you need help with Draco, just ask," Millicent smiled. "I've a feeling that there's some feelings Draco has for you too."

"Just don't hurt him," Pansy warned.

"That's the last thing I want to do," Harry said grinning, sitting back in his seat to open his book where he left off, while his fingers were working at the control.

 

Draco had just made it to the back of the train, locking the door of the bathroom when he felt the vibrator thrust deep and fast inside of him, getting bigger with each thrust. He leaned back against the door and quickly undid his pants, taking out his aching cock, stroking it with the same rhythm as the vibrator inside of him. "Gods....who are you?" he said between panting breaths, stroking his cock faster, his thumb gliding over the leaking head. His thoughts went to Harry as the vibrator started to work faster inside of him, hitting his prostate over and over again, making him cry out finally in release, his cum coating his palm and fingers.

Harry smiled to himself as he felt the control give a slow steady vibration, wishing he was there with Draco as he came. _'Did he call my name out again?'_ he wondered to himself as he pocketed the control.

By the time Draco came back, Harry, Pansy, and Millicent were involved in their books. Harry looked up to see Draco's flushed cheeks and his swollen bottom lip....probably from nibbling on it to stop him from moaning out loud. "You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, feel a lot better now," he replied not meeting anyone's eyes. "The cool water helped."

"That's good. It's not like you to feel ill Drake," Pansy said sliding over for Draco to sit beside her.

"Must have been something I ate," he muttered opening his own book, dissuading any further discussion.

Much to the amusement of the others in the compartment, Blaise had come back and squeezed his way between Pansy and Draco, his hand wandering on Draco's thigh. Millicent had nudged Harry's arm and grinned when she nodded across from her. One thing about Blaise, is that he was persistent. He would put his hand on Draco's thigh, then Draco would either push it away or give him one of the famous Malfoy death glares. Finally it was just easier for Draco to let Blaise rest his hand on his leg, not wanting to cause anymore of a scene.

Harry met the triumphant look in Blaise's eyes as the hand was left alone on Draco's leg. He turned back to his book, his hand clenching the edges of the book, trying to fight the urge to lunge after the dark haired Slytherin and bodily move the hand off of his dragon's leg. The compartment grew tense and Harry gave up reading and looked out the window, seeing the familiar landmarks going by showing that they were a couple of hours away from Hogsmeade. "It looks like we'll be there soon. I promised Ron and Hermione I'd come back before we arrived to spend some time with them," he said getting up to leave. 

"Sure thing Harry," Pansy smirked, "see you at the feast."

"No doubt about it Pansy," Harry said grinning back at her. "Oh...and Pansy .... thanks."

Pansy grinned at Harry, then watched as Draco's eyes followed Harry's backside as he was leaving the compartment.

"'Bout bloody time Scarhead left," Blaise sneered, not noticing Draco moving over more ... away from Blaise.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

 

Harry had spent the remainder of time on the train playing Wizards Chess with Ron, and trying to ignore the friendly pestering on what he was planning on teaching in Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. He finally had told them that there would be a few new things added to the curriculum, but nothing else.

After a brief greeting to Hagrid who was leading the first years to the boats, Harry went with his fellow Gryffindor's to find an empty carriage that would take them to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. Once there, they made their way into the Great Hall where they sat in their usual places that they did every year, waiting for the first years to make their appearance. Harry looked across to the Slytherin table and locked gazes with Draco, who smiled at him... a genuine smile, that made Harry's heart beat a little faster.

At the sound of the Great Hall doors opening, and McGonagall leading a bunch of scared looking first years to the front, the students fell silent as the sorting hat said its little spiel about each house. After a pause, when everyone thought the hat was finished it spoke up again, seeming to look out at all the students, then added a final bit of advice..... suggesting for the houses to try to put past differences aside, to get along with each other now that the Dark Lord had vanquished, it is a time for new beginnings. A few heads had turned Harry's way at the mention of the Dark Lord's demise, as many had read in the Daily Prophet that Harry had finally destroyed the Dark Lord once and for all. Harry had felt eyes on him but chose to ignore the looks and kept his gaze locked to the front.

The first years were sorted among cheers and applause from their new houses. Eight new to Ravenclaw; ten new to Gryffindor; six new to Hufflepuff; and seven new to Slytherin. They were all brought to attention by McGonagall who was clinking her glass at the Head table. 

The Headmaster stood before the students, smiling warmly to those around him. "Welcome. Welcome to the new students and for those of you returning. The past years were fraught with tension in the wizarding world. Let us put all that behind us and enjoy life once again, enjoy learning new things, and enjoy new and old friendships. A few first of term notices. The forbidden forest is exactly that...forbidden. Mr. Filch has an updated list of forbidden items that are not allowed on school property, many of which are from a well known shop in Diagon Alley," he grinned mischievously as he looked to Ginny and Ron. 

"Gee, I wonder who he could be talking about?" Harry muttered quietly, grinning to a red-faced Ron.

"I would like to congratulate our Head Girl and Head Boy for this year, for their years of hard work and dedication. Head Girl....Miss Hermione Granger," Dumbledore stated, then waited for the applause to die down. "Head Boy....Mister Draco Malfoy," applause roared through the Slytherin side of the room. "Yes. Well done you two. I'd also like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, proving that the position is not jinxed," he said grinning to the werewolf. "New this year is a second position for Defense Against the Dark Arts. This person will assist and run some of the classes when Professor Lupin is unavailable. This person shall be unnamed until your first class," he said grinning mysteriously as he glanced to the Gryffindor table, then to all the confused faces as they looked at all the wizards and witches at the Head table. "Now without further ado....let the feast begin," he said finishing his announcements and clapping his hands for the table to be filled with mounds of mounds of mouth watering food.

 

After having their fill, the prefects led the first years to their dormitories and the Professors went to their rooms, tired from their long day. Once Harry was in his rooms, he sighed in relief.....quiet. He liked hanging out with his friends, but sometimes he just wanted to be alone, to think his own thoughts without anyone bothering him. He turned one of his Creed CD's on, and slowly stripped off his clothes as he made his way to his bedroom, then went through the mirror to do a couple laps in the pool to calm his frazzled nerves. Finally falling into bed in an exhausted sleep. Tomorrow he would be facing his peers as their Professor.

 

*****

 

It was the last class, of the first day, for the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Draco had come in with Blaise and Pansy, followed by Hermione and Ron. They made themselves comfortable taking out their text books and quills as the rest of the students filed into the room.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus said smiling, then looked to the back of the class and nodded to the new arrival who was making his way to the front to stand beside Remus.

"Teachers pet there Potter?" Blaise said aloud getting a few laughs from the Slytherin side of the room, and a few glares from the Gryffindors.

Harry just smiled in return and leaned his hip on the desk, crossing his arms at his chest. "That's Professor Potter to you Mister Zabini...and ten points from Slytherin for being a smart ass."

Remus smirked at the few stunned looking faces of the students. "As you may have guessed, Harry here is now my assistant....and before anyone says anything about that, he has graduated early with honors and is a Ministry approved Professor," he proudly said.

"Is it because he defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" A Slytherin girl asked from the back of the room.

"How did you defeat him?" Dean from Gryffindor asked.

Remus raised his brow to Harry for him to take the floor. Harry braced his hands at the edge of the desk and thought how he should answer this. "First of all...his name was Voldemort," he started, and smirked when the familiar gasps could be heard at the sound of that name, "and I did not receive this position because I finally fulfilled this prophecy made a long time ago. I was offered this position before the fact and I studied my ass off for it. It was not handed to me because of my name."

"Yeah right," Blaise mumbled, then bolted upright, knocking his chair back to the floor, his hands going to where his mouth seemed to seal itself shut.

"There, that's better," Harry smiled putting down his wand. "As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I earned this...worked hard for it. And before anyone thinks that this will be an easy mark for you because your friend is teaching...you are mistaken. Professor Lupin will be grading all work for seventh years."

"Thank you Harry," Remus said smiling. "For the next few classes we will be reviewing last years Defense skills before moving to the advanced spells," he instructed then noticed a small hand at the back of the class. He motioned for her to speak.

"Sorry Professors...but how did Harry...I mean Professor Potter defeat Voldemort?" the shy Slytherin asked.

Harry grinned to Remus, "I thought I got away with it," he said and sighed. "I had researched various books preparing for the final confrontation. I will not go into specifics, but I will say that he couldn't handle the heat," Harry grinned to himself, "and he is not coming back...ever again. As for the Professor title, it may be awkward for many of you, so I don't mind if you just call me Harry if it's more comfortable for you. Some of you may think because Voldemort is gone..why the class. Well there are still Death Eaters and other evils out there. We are here to teach you how to defend yourselves. I have added one class a week where we will be concentrating on the physical aspect of defense. We will be running, swimming, muggle street fighting, and maybe some boxing to start with."

"Why that Harry?" Neville asked.

"Tell me....what would happen if you were by yourself and confronted by ...say ten Death Eaters?" Remus asked standing beside Harry.

"Run," a Slytherin girl asked, then flushed with embarrassment when there were several snickers that could be heard throughout the room.

Harry then grinned to the students. "Ten points to Slytherin," he said. "Sounds like cowardice, but it could save your life to dodge or run from the attack. Ten against one is not good odds for any wizard or witch."

 

Draco sat back and listened as Harry and Remus taught their class. He knew that Harry was the other Professor, but was not prepared when Harry walked in looking sexy as hell in black leather pants and a snug fitting pullover with the top few button undone. His hair was tied back loosely at the nape of his neck with a strip of leather, showing a smooth neck that Draco could imagine tastes just as good as it looks. Also, no robes, which made it easier for Draco to see more of Harry as he admired the view from behind. He was surprised at the suddenness of Harry casting the spell on Blaise to shut his trap (who was sulking in his chair, glaring daggers at the new Professor), and the giving of points to the new scared seventh year Slytherin girl.

He was looking down, doodling on a piece of his parchment, thinking about the kiss he shared with Harry on the train yesterday, when he was nudged at his side by Pansy. Then felt a shiver run down his body when he felt warm breath at his neck.

"That would be page 274 Draco," Harry softly said by his ear, liking the blush that the blonde was trying to hide.

"Right....I knew that," Draco stammered, opening his book, then glanced up to see Harry walking back to the front of the class.

"Looks good in leather, doesn't he?" Pansy said seeing Draco's gaze following Harry.

"I suppose," Draco replied shrugging his shoulders looking down on page 274.

"Maybe we should invite him to the Slytherin Halloween bash this year," Pansy quietly said leaning closer to Draco.

"If you want," he replied non-committedly. "Maybe we should have it open to all seventh years."

Pansy looked to Draco in surprise, "you've changed Drake."

"Is that a bad thing Pans?" he asked side glancing to his friend and confidant.

"No. I like the new you," she smiled putting an arm around his shoulders, giving him a light one armed squeeze.

 

Harry sighed in relief as the last of the seventh years left the room, except for Ron and Hermione who came up to him. "Well, how did I do?" he asked.

"You did great Harry," Hermione grinned.

"Yeah, great trick with the hex on Zabini. You'll have to teach me that," Ron smirked.

 

*****

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry began to feel more comfortable speaking to the students, finding it easier when they accepted that he knew what he was talking about. There was the few from Slytherin, and surprisingly from Ravenclaw that tried to make it difficult for him, but for the most part he was enjoying himself. He really enjoyed teaching the earlier years and felt that the students were learning and enjoying the classes, especially when he had brought them out to play some quidditch to test their agility and reflexes. There was some complaining when he had some of the morning classes come out to run laps around the quidditch pitch, but the students felt a bit better when they had seen that their Professor was joining in their torture.

 

It was into the last week of September that Harry was bustling around the classroom, getting ready for the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Remus was letting him lead the class as he was getting over the full moon cycle, but was there as a bystander in case he was needed. "Are you sure you don't want to lead this topic Remus?" Harry asked as he sat beside Remus at the desk.

"You were one of the youngest wizards that I've seen be able to do this Harry. I know you can do this," Remus confidently said.

"Thanks Moony," Harry grinned.

 

He waited until everyone was in the classroom, standing as they looked around the room to see their desks pushed to the side and a large trunk set in the middle of the room. "Hello. Today we will be learning an advanced spell that may or may not be on your NEWTS," he started as he walked back and forth at the front of the class. "The spell we are going to learn is the 'Patronus spell,' and we're going to learn much the same way as Professor Lupin taught me."

"Are we going to be using boggarts?" Hermione asked.

"No. We will be using an actual dementor," he said then waited for the talk to quiet down. "There is nothing to fear with this one. This dementor has had the capability of sucking ones soul taken away from it....it is basically harmless. You may feel a little week after the encounter, but there is chocolate available that helps tremendously. As a few of you may know, dementors are creatures who feed off of happy emotions from humans, and can be quite dangerous...taking one's soul with one kiss, leaving you an empty shell. You are going to take turns confronting it with the help of myself and Professor Lupin if needed," Harry said nodding to Remus who was leaning on a nearby desk in case Harry needed assistance.

"You said humans, can it drain the happiness away from other creatures?" Seamus asked.

"Not that we know of," Remus stated. "Harry and I know of someone who is an animagus who was wrongfully put in Azkaban. When he was in animal form the dementor guards were unable to sense human happiness and basically left him alone, where he was able to keep his sanity."

"Okay...first you must think a happy thought.... a happy memory. Mine was when I found out I'd be living with my godfather," he smiled to the class. "Happiness is the strength to this spell. The happier the memory, the stronger your patronus. The incantation is 'Expecto patronum'. Some of you are already capable of producing your patronus from the DA classes that I had started a few years ago. These people can go first to show the others how it's done. Every person will have a different image appear, and if you are unable to the first time, don't worry about it. I wasn't able to either," Harry finished smirking to Remus.

 

Draco had watched most of the Gryffindor's produce a patronus, although not all were solid looking. He was about third in line for the Slytherin's and was trying to pin point a happy memory for his patronus spell.

"Alright Blaise, your turn," Harry said. "First, think the memory, then hold up your wand and say the incantation firmly and clearly."

Blaise closed his eyes, then smiled as he thought of a memory of Draco and himself from last year. "Expecto patronum," he shouted out. There came out a bright light that held the dementor off, but it was breaking through the wispy shield.

"Not bad Blaise," Harry nodded. "The memory was probably a good moment for you, but maybe there's one that tops that," he said as he shielded the dementor in a large protective bubble. "Pansy, you have a go."

Pansy got up, her happy memory already chosen. She stood in front of the class, then nodded to Harry to free the dementor. "Expecto patronum," she shouted.

Harry stood back at the ready and grinned as his Slytherin friend was able to produce an image, although faint, you were still able to distinguish what it was. "Excellent Pansy. A unicorn...the first patronus like that I've seen. It must have been a very good memory for you."

Pansy grinned proudly and walked by Draco who smiled at her. "Good job Pans," he said grasping her hand and letting go as he came forward.

"Okay Draco," Harry said motioning for him to come closer. He watched as Draco closed his eyes and held up his wand.

Draco had a few memories that he could use and picked one that he thought would work. He opened his eyes and held up his wand, "expecto patronum." He was able to hold the dementor off with the bright light, but his image or patronus wasn't clear. Draco lowered his wand, looking disappointed. 

Harry raised his wand to shield the dementor in the bubble again. "It's a start Draco. We'll have several classes to learn this, with Professor Lupin helping next week with an extra dementor on hand.

 

After the last student tried the patronus spell, Harry stood in front of the class again after closing the dementor in the large chest again. "Professor, what is your patronus?" the new Slytherin girl asked.

Harry smiled and held out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted clearly as he kept smiling, for a solid looking stag to appear that came up to nudge Harry's shoulder. "My patronus is my father's animagus form. It saved my life against the dementors along with my godfather in my third year."

Draco was awestruck at the proud looking stag that trotted around the room. It had nudged the large chest with it's head then walked around the students. "Do they usually last this long?" Draco asked.

"No, they don't. It can still sense the presence of the dementor in the room and is wanting to protect Harry if needed," Remus said as he came up beside Harry.

Draco had taken a step or two back when the stag approached him, putting it's nose by his neck as if sensing who he was. "Ah, Harry...why is it doing this?" he nervously asked.

Harry thought maybe the stag could sense the attraction towards Draco that he felt and maybe he was checking him out. He would have to talk to Remus about that later. He came closer to Draco and the stag, then stepped between them. "It won't hurt you," he reassured, then watched it as it seemed to dissolve before their eyes. "Alright then, next week we'll try again," Harry said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Next class Professor Lupin will be showing you some advanced shielding spells that can rebound a hex thrown your way....very useful."

After everyone had left, including Remus who said he needed to rest before dinner, Harry got out his student log to note down their first attempt at the patronus spell and where he might be able to help them. He had heard the classroom door open and close and looked up, surprised to see Draco standing in front of him. "Well, what did you think of the class Draco?" he asked smiling as he came around to the front of the desk.

"It was a good subject to try to teach us," Draco replied. "Harry, I'd like to apologize for the hassles I gave you about the dementors in our third year."

"Forgiven. It was a long time ago and I've learned to handle them better," Harry said. "Back then, when I first encountered them, it was the hardest for me to handle, I kept hearing my mother's scream over and over again when she was being murdered by Voldemort."

"I heard my father as he used to beat mother and me," Draco quietly said, looking out the window. He looked to Harry who was looking at him, "can you help me with this Harry?"

"You don't like that you couldn't do it first try, do you?" Harry smirked.

"No, I don't," he said returning the grin.

"Come back after dinner and we'll try again," Harry said. "Now, I believe it's time for lunch. What class do you have after?" Harry asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Draco grimaced.

"It's not that bad," Harry smirked. "Hagrids' creatures have been tamer over the past few years," he said as they made their way down the stairs.

"I had heard he has some kind of dragon today for the class..... it might be interesting," Draco conceded.

"His classes were never boring," Harry laughed.

"Always someone being rushed to the infirmary," Draco said laughing with Harry as they opened the Great Hall doors where most of the Hall looked up at the strange occurrence of the two biggest rivals laughing together. "See you later Potter," Draco smirked then made his way past the gawking students.

 

When Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, he was in a happy daze, and did not notice when Blaise moved closer to him, and did not immediately push Blaise away when he put his arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek possessively. While Draco was in la-la land, Harry made his way up to the staff table to sit beside Severus, still smiling, until he looked to the Slytherin table. His gut twisted with jealousy as he watched Blaise restaking his claim on Draco, then turned his gaze away when Draco did not push Blaise away.

"What's the matter Harry?" Severus asked noticing that Harry who came in laughing was now moodily playing with the food on his plate.

"It's nothing, Sev," Harry said not looking up.

"I know it's not nothing. You're forgetting that I can feel when you're feeling hurt," Severus said leaning closer to Harry.

"I've been trying to act on certain feelings I have for someone...." Harry sighed.

"Draco," Severus said interrupting Harry.

"What?! Does everyone know except him? Have I been that obvious?" Harry exclaimed shaking his head.

"No, you haven't Harry. Over the past year, I've gotten to know you. It's been obvious to me because I see the way your eyes light up at the mention of his name or when he enters a room," Severus said, placing his hand over Harry's reassuringly.

"But Blaise..." Harry started.

"Zabini is someone that Draco uses to pass the time with. Don't give up so easily...if he's really the one you want," Severus said.

Harry sat back and looked down at the Slytherin table to see that Draco was looking his way. He gave a small smile to the blonde then left through the side entrance to go back to his classroom, leaving most of his lunch untouched.

Draco had seen Severus and Harry talking, their heads close together with Severus's hand over Harry's. He wondered what had happened to wipe that beautiful smile off Harry's face. He had liked hearing Harry's laugh, liked that he had made him laugh, and wanted to hear it again. He happened to glance to the staff table meeting Harry's gaze, seeing a mixture of sadness and longing in his eyes. Harry then gave him a hesitant smile and got up to leave the Hall though the side doors. He started to get up to follow him when he felt Blaise latch onto his hand to get his attention, trying to bring him into the conversation that he could have cared less about. _'What did I do wrong....why does he seem upset with me?'_ he asked himself as he sat back down to finish his meal, tuning out the others around him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

 

Harry had made his way to the classroom with the intention of marking some essays that some of his students had done recently, but after reading the same paragraph about ten times, he thought that he better leave it until his mind was in a better frame of mind. Since he had the afternoon off, he decided to work off some of his frustrations by taking a spin on his broom, then a swim in the pool.

 

While Harry was taking out his frustration, Draco was sitting in Care of Magical Creatures with Pansy. Hagrid had indeed brought some dragons for the class. Full grown, they were about the size of a medium muggle dog, with wings that seemed to fold into their bodies when not in use. Draco was able to forget the lost look in Harry's eyes for most of the class until near the end when everyone was putting the dragon's in a closed in paddock at the back of Hagrid's hut. 

"What's been bothering you Drake? I thought the dragons would have kept your attention a bit better than they did," Pansy asked as they walked back to the castle to get ready for dinner.

"Something wasn't right with Harry during lunch, and I was wondering what could have happened," Draco said. "We were laughing and joking around, then when I looked up at the staff table...he looked depressed or something. Was it something that I did Pansy?"

Pansy put her arm around Draco's waist and gave a light squeeze. "I really don't think it had anything to do with you Drake. I saw the way you guys were when you came into the Great Hall...along with everyone else," she smirked, "then I noticed when Blaise put his arm around you and kissed your cheek, Harry's smile disappeared."

"That was just Blaise kidding around...he's been like that for years. Why would that bother Harry?" Draco asked.

"Tell me something Draco...what did you feel when you saw Professor Snape holding Harry's hand at lunch?" Pansy asked.

"Like I wanted to be in Severus's place," he quietly replied, realizing the point that Pansy was trying to make. "Are you saying Harry was jealous of Blaise?"

"It kind of looked that way to me," Pansy said shrugging her shoulders. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Yeah right...I'll just come right out and ask him if he likes me," he said sarcastically.

"Your choice...but what would you rather do...keep dreaming about Harry, or actually having him in your bed in reality?" Pansy asked smirking to her best friend. 

 

Harry ended up taking a bit longer than he planned and had to hurriedly dress for dinner. He threw on an old pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt, pulling the sleeves to his elbows, then made his way down to the Great Hall. He was looking forward for tonight, after dinner when Draco would be meeting him in the classroom, hopefully he would come by himself.

 

Draco had positioned himself between Millicent and Pansy at the table, trying to avoid Blaise's wandering hands. _'I wonder where Harry is?'_ He thought to himself as he kept glancing to the head table, noticing the empty seat beside Severus. Half way though dinner, when he gave up on being able to see Harry, he felt Pansy's elbow at his side. He looked up to see Harry had come through the side door and sit down beside Severus. _'Merlin he looks good wet,'_ he thought as he licked suddenly dry lips.

"Everything okay Harry?" Severus asked. "Have a good swim?" he added, seeing Harry's hair still dripping water onto the black shirt.

"It was good," Harry replied taking a bite of his salad. He was quite hungry after pretty much missing lunch and the work out he had this afternoon.

"And did you come to any conclusions?" Severus asked knowing that Harry worked out a lot of his personal feelings when swimming.

"Yes."

"And...." 

"I won't give up unless he specifically tells me to back off," Harry said grinning.

"Just watch out for Zabini. He can be a sly Slytherin that one," Severus warned. 

Harry had nodded in agreement, then went on about some of his students to change the subject. The remainder of dinner was spent laughing over some of the antics of some of the more clumsy students in both of their classes. Harry had kept glancing down to the Slytherin table, gazing longingly at his dragon. He caught his eye and nodded to him to show that he was ready to go, then got up and left the table, taking some chocolate frogs with him.

Draco had seen Harry's signal and took the last bite of his dessert. He swung his leg over the bench and got up, noticing that Blaise was also getting up, then looked to Pansy and Millicent for help.

"Hey Blaise, we need to start planning our Halloween bash," Millicent said pulling him back down after seeing Draco's silent plea.

"We got lots of time," Blaise said glaring to the two girls, wanting to go after Draco.

"Well, you're in charge of the music, and everyone was wondering if we're having a band or recorded music," Pansy said winking to Millicent when Blaise went on to talk about his arrangements. They knew where Draco was rushing off to, and wanted to give Harry a chance.

 

Draco walked into the classroom to see the large chest in the middle of the room, and Harry sitting on top of it, reading a rather large book. "Hello Harry," he said to get the other's attention.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Hello Draco. Ready for this?" he asked slipping a bookmark in the book.

"Yeah, I think so," Draco replied. "How should we do this?"

"Firstly, out of curiosity....what was your happy thought earlier today that you used?" Harry asked standing up and leaning back against the chest.

"When I caught the snitch before you in a game last year," Draco smirked.

"That was your happiest thought?" Harry laughed.

"One of them," Draco replied grinning.

"What else was there?" Harry asked coming closer, not being able to stand the temptation any longer. He placed the palm of his hand on Draco's chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart. "What is there that you feel here," he huskily asked, "that makes your heart race, gives you a feeling that you can not help but smile when you are thinking of it."

Draco closed his eyes, trying to calm his erratic breathing with Harry being so close to him. He opened his eyes as he felt warm fingers caressing his cheek, then looked up into Harry's eyes. His tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips as he saw the passion flare up in Harry's darkened gaze.

Harry gazed at the invitingly wet lips and moved closer to Draco. He brought his hand up to cup Draco's cheek and gave a warm smile when Draco leaned into it. His thumb brushed over the fullness of Draco's lips, then couldn't help but give a small moan when Draco darted his tongue out to lick the pad of his thumb. "I want to kiss you again Drake," Harry hoarsely said.

Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips and urged him closer. "Yes," he softly replied as he looked to Harry's mouth.

Harry leaned in close, his lips whispering across the smooth skin of Draco's cheek, his hand sliding around to the back of Draco's neck as he inched his way closer to the mouth he's craved for, even more so since he had a taste on the train.

"Uh....excuse me 'Professor', but is this a private lesson?" a voice said disdainfully.

Harry gritted his teeth and took a step back from Draco, closing his eyes to try to control the urge to slam the intruder into the wall. He opened his eyes to see Draco's frustration mirrored in his smoky grey orbs, then looked to see Blaise standing there looking back and forth between the two of them. "Remind me to use a locking charm next time," he said quietly so only Draco had heard. "No. Zabini, it is not a private lesson," he glared to the Slytherin. "Draco asked for a little extra help in his Patronus spell, and I had some spare time to help."

"Well, I could use some help too," Blaise said smirking as he walked up to Draco.

"Yes, you do," Harry muttered then grinned when he saw that Draco was trying to hold back from laughing.

"Actually Harry, I would like to do this another time," Draco said stepping away from Blaise. "I need to finish an essay for Potions and maybe rethink my happy memory before I try again," he added. 

"Sure Draco...anytime. Just let me know when," Harry replied leaning back on his desk again, glaring at Blaise.

"Come on Drake, we have plans to make for Halloween," Blaise said tugging on Draco's sleeve.

"Yeah, okay," Draco said following Blaise out of the classroom, getting a quick glimpse of Harry as he picked up his book again. They were at the staircase when Draco stopped in his tracks and started to search his pockets. "Shit!"

"What's the matter?" Blaise asked.

"Forgot my wand," Draco said trying to look put out.

"Well, I'll go with you to get it," Blaise volunteered as he started back to the classroom.

"No, that's okay Blaise. I'll just go run and get it and meet you in the common room," Draco said.

"But...."

"I'll be right there," Draco said as he rushed back the way he came from, fingering his wand in his side pocket.

When he entered the Dark Arts classroom he saw that Harry was now sitting cross-legged on the large chest reading. He took a few moments to look at his leisure at the man that gave him that happy feeling that made him want to smile whenever he thought of him. 

Harry looked up and smiled when he saw Draco come closer. "Forget something Drake?"

"Is there going to be a next time Harry?" Draco softly asked, thinking of what Harry had muttered about putting a locking charm on the door before they were interrupted.

"I would like there to be."

Draco came forward and bent down to press his lips to Harry's, lingering there as they moved along the intoxicating fullness of Harry's lips. He pulled back reluctantly to look into Harry's heated gaze. "Me too," he said, his breath mingling with Harry's before giving him a quick kiss again, then grinned to himself as he turned his back to Harry and left the classroom, leaving Harry in an euphoric daze, looking like he just received the best gift of his life.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

 

After spending most of the week on a natural Draco high, Harry found himself with nothing to do on a Friday afternoon. He had just finished assisting Remus with the fourth year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw class, and now had the rest of the day clear of classes. He thought a visit with Severus may be in order...after all he did promise to visit.... and it had nothing to do with the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherins that were presently in that specific class at that moment...or that a certain control in his pocket has been giving off a low vibration against his hip since lunch time.

He made his way to the dungeons, stopping to talk to Hagrid who was on his way to see the Headmaster, then made arrangements for the next day to meet up with Hagrid at his house tomorrow. He went down the stone steps to come to the large imposing wooden door and slowly opened the door to quietly step in. All the students were working diligently on their potions while Severus was at his desk marking assignments by the looks of the red bottle of ink at his side. He noticed that Draco was partnered with Pansy and smiled warmly to them as he passed them. 

Severus had looked up and waited for Harry to approach the desk. "What are you doing here Potter?" he sneered, although not very convincingly.

"I know you miss me Severus," Harry grinned, coming around to sit at a chair beside Severus facing the class, the control now in his hand, hidden from view.

"How can I miss you when I see you every bloody day Harry?" Severus said not looking up from his pile of parchments. "Now, what couldn't wait until dinner time?"

"There's a couple of things actually," Harry began as he pressed some buttons, looking towards Draco who had stopped chopping ingredients. "First, I'm having a movie night in my rooms tonight, and would like if you and Siri could come."

"Did you ask Sirius already?" Severus asked glancing at Harry who was looking elsewhere. He followed Harry's line of vision and was not surprised to see Draco as the object of his gaze. "And who else would be going?" he teased.

"Well, besides you and Siri, I had asked Ron and Hermione," Harry replied pressing the thrusting button faster. "I was going to ask a few others also. Sirius said yes, and I was to make sure to get you to come."

"What time?"

"About eight tonight," Harry replied.

"You said there were a few things to ask me. What else is there?" Severus asked dipping his quill in the ink.

"Hagrid had stopped me on the way down and asked for our help. I guess he has some new creatures he wants us to have a look at tomorrow afternoon. He says there may be some things that you could use for your class," Harry stated looking to Severus.

"Do you know what kind of creatures they are?" 

"No. He said they're beautiful though," Harry grinned.

"Sounds frightening," Severus said grimacing at the thought of Hagrid's surprise creature. "Now, since you're here, make yourself useful and give each pair of students three drops of unicorn tears. This ingredient is too rare to trust some of these dunderheads to take the right amount," he instructed, giving Harry the large vial with the dropper in it.

Harry took the bottle and grinned cheekily to Severus before going to the first table, where Ron and Hermione just happened to be. "You guys ready for the unicorn tears?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said stirring their potion. "What time tonight?"

"Around eight," Harry said carefully adding the tears.

"Do you want us to bring anything Harry?" Ron asked.

"No, just yourselves. Got everything taken care of."

"What movie is it?" Hermione asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," Harry replied.

"I've seen that...Orlando Bloom is so good looking in that movie," Hermione said sighing.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"A very good looking guy," Harry smirked and winked to Hermione. "It's not a bad movie. I had seen it a couple of weeks ago and thought you all would like it too," Harry said then heard Severus clearing his throat. "Gotta go," he smirked.

At each table he had placed the vial of tears on the table so he had one hand on the dropper making sure to give exactly three drops, and the other on the control pressing various buttons, while glancing to Draco every now and then. The way Draco's face was flushed and the way he would close his eyes, biting that bottom lip of his, made Harry want to grab the blonde and fuck him hard and fast right on the table. He had never thought he would be jealous of an adult toy, but right then he was.

He came up to his favorite blonde's table last and added the drops. "You okay Draco?" he asked.

"Yes, just warm with these robes on that Severus insists we wear in class," Draco replied not looking up.

Harry pressed the enlarging button a tad and watched as Draco shifted in his seat, his breath seeming to get heavier. "I'm having a movie night tonight in my rooms and would like if you two can come, along with Millicent if she wants."

"Sounds like fun. What time?" Pansy asked.

"Around eight."

"I'm afraid I can't go," Draco regretfully said. "I had promised Blaise that I would go with him for dinner tonight."

Harry tried not to look disappointed and sighed, "well, another time then," he said, then turned to walk back to Severus's desk.

Draco had really wanted to call back Harry and say he had changed his mind when he happened to glance to Harry's hand that was hanging loose at his side, holding onto an oval size control. He kept his gaze locked on it as he saw Harry's fingers press a button repeatedly...and at the same time, felt the vibrator thrust deep inside of him over and over again. _'Could it be?'_ he thought to himself as he fought back a moan. _'Could Harry and Jade be the same person?'_ He grew even harder at the thought..... the person of his dreams wanting him the same way he did him.

Draco let Pansy pour the finished potion in their sample vial, then hurriedly put his things in his school bag, wanting to catch up to Harry who just left the classroom. He went up to Severus's desk, making sure his robes covered his obvious arousal. "Sev, I need to be excused a little early," he said quietly.

"Are you okay Draco?"Severus asked seeing the flushed cheeks.

"Just need some air," Draco replied. "Might be one of the ingredients in the potion that's bothering me."

"Go ahead then," Severus said, "the class is almost over anyway."

"Thanks Sev," Draco smiled thankfully, then quickly left the classroom.

He looked ahead and didn't see any sign of Harry. _'Where'd he go to so fast?'_ he asked himself, heading towards the Defense classroom. His thoughts were going a mile a minute as he made his way up the stairs. _'Jade and Harry...the same person. Why didn't I make the connection before....quidditch was mentioned and that he watched me during potions....Slytherin always seemed to be in the same class as Gryffindor. Am I okay with this?'_ He asked himself. _'Hell yeah. I am so okay with this,'_ he smiled.

He found Harry sitting behind his desk taking notes from a large book, his hand hidden from view. He stopped to lean on a desk as the vibration intensified. He gave a small moan that seemed to get Harry's attention. "Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked coming closer to Harry.

"He's away for the weekend. Is there something I can do for you Draco?" he grinned knowingly.

Draco turned his back from Harry for a moment to put a locking and silencing spell on the door. "Yeah, there is something you can do for me," he seductively said, taking his robe off to let it fall on a nearby desk. He went around the desk and straddled Harry's thighs.

"And what would I be able to do for you Draco?" Harry smirked placing his hands on Draco's hips.

"Finish what you started......Jade," Draco replied sliding his hand down Harry's arm to his hand where the control was. He pressed a button and groaned as he moved his hips forward, his aching erection pressing against something just as hard. He leaned in to nibble along Harry's neck, biting into the skin as Harry pressed the thrust button slowly. "Please...Harry," Draco begged, moaning into Harry's ear.

Harry arched his neck back as Draco licked and nibbled his neck and jaw. "Gods....Draco, I've wanted this for so long," Harry moaned, sliding down more on the seat as Draco pushed down against him. 

"Make .... it.....go....faster," Draco said between panted breaths as he leaned his back against the edge of the desk.

Harry pressed the thrust button repeatedly while his other hand slipped underneath Draco's t-shirt. The moaning coming from Draco shot straight to his cock as his mouth descended on Draco's neck. _'He tastes so good...feels so good,'_ he thought to himself as his teeth nibbled and sucked onto the skin on Draco's neck.

After feasting on the blondes neck, leaving his mark brightly on the neck of his dragon, he leaned back and enjoyed the sight of the debauched blonde. He then took his fingers off the control.

Draco looked down at Harry, the frustration clearly evident in his eyes. He was so close. "Harry, don't stop. I need....." Draco began before Harry had brought his hand to the back of his head and pulled him down to ravish Draco's mouth.

"I want to see more of you," Harry huskily said, his hands going to the hem of the t-shirt.

Draco saw the promise and want in Harry's eyes and pulled the shirt over his head while Harry undid his pants, slipping his warm hands into the silk boxers. He watched Harry's hands as they gently freed his erection, then groaned as Harry slowly glided his hand over his cock. He grasped a handful of Harry's silky soft hair and pulled him closer while thrusting his hips forward.

Harry gripped the base of Draco's cock as he leaned closer, his tongue brushing the weeping head, the taste of him making him moan as he slipped the head into his mouth. He looked up as he swirled his tongue around the tip to see Draco watching him. He pulled back then glided the slick head across his lips, letting his tongue dart out, watching as Draco's eyes clouded over with desire. He tilted his head back as he gave firm strokes with his tongue along the underside of Draco's cock, then grasped Draco's hips as he took him in his mouth, at the same time his fingers went for the control buttons.

"Mmmm....feels good......more.....all of it," Draco panted, his hips thrusting forwards, meeting Harry's downward plunge with his mouth. "Oh...fuck!" he cried out at Harry deep throated his cock and pressed the enlarge button on the vibrator at the same time.

Harry felt Draco start to tense and pulled back, giving the head of Draco's cock a quick swipe of his tongue before sitting back a bit. "You taste so good Drake," he hoarsely said.

"I would have tasted better if you would have kept going for a bit longer," Draco said in frustration.

Harry grinned and leaned over to kiss Draco's stomach, letting his tongue delve into his navel. His fingers wrapped around Draco's cock again to glide it up and down the hard length. His other hand grasped Draco's hand to place it in it's place. "I want to watch you," he said looking into Draco's eyes, then sat back with the control in his one hand, pressing the vibration button slowly.

Draco's gaze stayed on Harry's as his hand stroked his cock, his thumb brushing against the head. He watched as Harry's hand went up his leg to rub the obvious erection through the jeans. "I want to see you touch yourself Harry," he said in labored breaths.

Harry stood up and slowly undid his jeans, slipping his hand in the opening. "All the way off," Draco ordered.

Harry slid his jeans and boxers off at once, then sat back in the chair, his hand pumping his cock. "Is this what you want?" he panted.

"Yes," Draco whimpered as his strokes became faster. 

"Come here," Harry said moving lower on the chair.

Draco straddled Harry's thighs again after removing his pants, and moved his hips forward. Loud moaning filled the room as their cocks slicked together. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer to him, his teeth nibbling onto his neck. His forward thrusts quickened as Harry repeatedly pushed the vibrating and thrust buttons at the same time. "Make...it...bigger," he begged into Harry's ear.

Harry felt the spiraling heat pool between his legs and grasped his hand around both of their erections, pressing them tighter together. His neck arched back as he felt Draco's hand join his around their cocks. "Faster," he moaned.

Harry then brought his arm around Draco's back and leaned forward to flick his tongue around Draco's nipple, as he thrust his hips up harder against the blonde. "Gods....Draco!" he growled out as he thrust once more to shoot his cum into their hands and on Draco's stomach.

Draco felt the warmth on his stomach, and the pulsing of Harry's cock as he moved his hand up and down their lengths, Harry's cum making them even more slick and heated as he moved faster against him. He tangled his fingers in Harry's hair to pull him tighter against his body. "Harry!" he cried out as his cum was soon mixed in with Harry's on his stomach.

Harry leaned back heavily on the chair, bringing Draco with him to hug him close. The stayed that way for several moments until their breathing wasn't so erratic. His hands slid up the naked thighs on his lap, while trailing light kisses where neck met shoulder. "So, are you disappointed Drake about me being Jade?" he asked nuzzling Draco's neck, not looking up for fear of rejection.

Draco brought his hand to Harry's cheek and gently prodded him to look up. "Why did you do it?" he asked quietly.

"Would you have accepted me if I signed the letters with my name?" Harry asked, his hands going around to Draco's back.

"Yes," Draco softly replied then grinned when Harry's eyes lit up.

"Really?" Harry smirked.

"I've liked you for a while now Harry, but didn't think you would forgive my actions against you over the years," Draco said as he licked along Harry's bottom lip. "Did you mean everything in the letters?"

"Yes," Harry grinned, "everything. I've had some pretty erotic dreams with you in it....especially after I heard you call out my name when you came the night you first tried my gift."

"Oh my god....you heard that? Of course you did," Draco said, his face pink from embarrassment. 

"Why are you embarrassed? I loved hearing you moan out my name, and I want to hear you do it over and over again," he said in between kisses to Draco's neck.

"That night when I tried this gift of yours for the first time, it was your eyes and your hands that were on my body instead of mine when I closed my eyes," Draco said shifting his hips closer to Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's back, bringing him closer as he leaned in the kiss the hickie on his neck. "Stay with me tonight Drake," he said kissing the column of Draco's neck.

Draco arched his neck and let out a small moan as Harry bit onto his neck, then felt a shudder run down his body when he felt a tongue soothe over the bite. "Can't," moan, "promised Blaise....dinner," he moaned clutching Harry's head closer to his neck.

Harry pushed the jealous feeling down further in his gut and smiled as he gave a brief kiss on Draco's lips. "How about next weekend then?" he asked.

"Not before?" Draco grinned.

"That is most tempting...but I'd keep you up very," kiss, "very," kiss, "late," Harry said between kisses. He waved his hand over themselves to clean the now very sticky cum off each other. "Unless, you can come up after dinner with Blaise. The movie may still be going by then."

"We usually go for drinks after," Draco replied getting up off the very comfortable lap.

"Okay," Harry said turning his back as he zipped up his jeans. _'Do not push..do not push,'_ he kept repeating to himself.

Draco saw the brief look of hurt in Harry's eyes before all he saw was the back of Harry's broad shoulders. He walked over to Harry after straightening out his clothes and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, pressing his cheek to his back. "Harry...he's a friend."

"I know," Harry sighed turning around in Draco's arms.

"Whatever we have here Harry, I want to see where it takes us. You're not the only one who's been fantasizing...Jade," Draco smirked.

"Oh, and what fantasies would those be?" Harry asked grinning.

"Too many and too little time to share them with you right now," Draco replied.

"Fine then...you should probably go I guess before Blaise starts to hunt you down," Harry smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Draco put his arms around Harry's neck and met Harry half way for a leisurely kiss. He pulled reluctantly away from Harry's intoxicating lips, "I better go."

"Hmmm....hmmm," Harry murmured as he pressed his lips to Draco's again, not wanting this moment to end any time soon.

Draco grinned as he stepped back. "I really gotta go," he said, the image of Harry's finger tousled hair and his swollen kissed lips etched into his mind.

Harry leaned back on the desk, a huge smile plastered on his face. "See you later my Silver Dragon," he said licking his lips. Draco came up, gave him a brief kiss and hurriedly left so he wouldn't be tempted to stay.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

 

That night while Harry was getting ready for his guests, his thoughts often wandered to earlier that day. He couldn't believe that Draco shared some of these feelings he had for him. He was enjoying some of his muggle music, playing it fairly loud while he was in his kitchen, getting the bowls of snacks ready when he turned and was surprised to see Sirius leaning against the door frame, grinning at him.

"Siri, you're early. I didn't hear the fire," Harry said, going over to hug his godfather. He had the floo set up in his rooms where you could hear when someone was coming through by a bell that hung at the fireplace side.

"Not a wonder for how loud the music is," Sirius said smirking as he returned Harry's hug. "I wanted to visit my favorite godson and see how he's doing."

"Siri.....I'm you're only godson," Harry laughed handing Sirius a couple of bowls of chips to bring to the common room. "Do you want a drink or something?" 

"A beer if you got it," Sirius called out.

"It's good to see you Sirius," Harry grinned as he sat beside him on the couch.

"Good to see you too kid. The house seems awfully quiet with you not being there."

"I've been busy or I would have visited. I'm sure it's not that bad without me there....you and Sev have the run of the house...no one to catch you snogging anywhere you please," Harry smirked.

"Sev has been there quite a bit," Sirius grinned.

"You and him happy Siri?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I think so. Never thought I'd see the day I would fall for a Slytherin though," Sirius said laughing. "So, how's your Slytherin doing," he teased.

"It's going okay," Harry beamed. "Found out today he has feelings for me too."

"That's great Harry."

"Yeah, I think so."

It wasn't soon after that Severus arrived to take some of his godfather's attention away. He had to admit to himself as he looked to his friend, that Severus looked good in a pair of black pants and a navy button down shirt. The two of them procured a corner of the couch with Sirius leaning onto Severus who sat back with his arm draped over the back of the couch.

As Harry was getting Severus a firewhiskey, Ron and Hermione arrived, already bickering back and forth to each other as they made themselves comfortable in the love seat. The others in the room were quite used to the friendly quarrels that the Gryffindor couple always seemed to have, and just shook their heads bemusedly as they debated about house elf equality, trying to get the two older wizards to participate. They were saved in commenting when there was a knock at his portrait.

Harry went over to the portrait to see that Pansy and Millicent arrived. They glanced past Harry's shoulder to see Hermione and Ron. "You sure this isn't going to be a problem Harry?" Pansy asked.

"No. I don't think so. You two are my friends too...plus, Severus is here also, so you're not the only Slytherin's," Harry grinned.

"Well, in that case we brought a little something for your movie night," Pansy said holding a rather large platter filled with chocolate brownies. "Made them myself," and laughed at Harry as he raised his brow as if he didn't believe her. 

"She loves to bake Harry. The house elves stayed well away from her when she was baking them earlier today," Millicent grinned.

"Thanks Pansy. They look really good," Harry replied leading them into the room. "Hey guys, you all know Pansy and Millicent."

"Hi," Hermione smiled in greeting, nudging Ron who gave a hesitant smile in return.

Harry placed the brownies on the table with the other junk food, then got the drinks for everyone before sitting down himself. Millicent sat on the other end of the couch with her legs tucked at her side, while Pansy sat on the floor with Harry, their backs to the couch.

About half way through the movie Pansy shifted over to Harry, linking her arm through his. "So, what happened with Draco today Harry?" she quietly asked leaning closer to him so the others wouldn't over hear. 

"Not much," Harry replied shrugging his shoulders trying not to give anything away from the way he was smiling.

"It didn't look like that when he came into the Slytherin common room," Pansy teased.

"Did you ask him?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. He just said he was with you."

"Well, he was," Harry replied, then nodded his head to the television screen. "Now, watch the movie," he grinned.

 

While Harry and the others were watching the movie, Draco was sitting across from Blaise at a club in Knockturn Alley. Blaise was trying to hide his anger as his eyes kept going to the love bite on Draco's neck. He reached out to take Draco's hand in his, leaning down to kiss the knuckles.

"Blaise...please don't," Draco pleaded, gently pulling his hand away.

"Draco, I can't help it. I love you....."

"Please Blaise, I don't feel that way towards you," Draco said.

"But we're so good together," Blaise urged.

"Blaise, I do love you....but I'm not 'in' love with you. You've been there for me and we had some good times together....."

"It's Potter isn't it?" Blaise interrupted.

Draco sat back and crossed his arms across his chest. "Blaise I don't want to hear any attitude towards Harry from you. Harry and I may have something going on....what, we're not sure of yet. It's all pretty new to us, but I also want you to be there as my friend."

"Do you love him?" Blaise asked. _'Please say no, please say no,'_ he repeated to himself, crossing his fingers superstitiously under the table.

"I don't know....could be. I've never felt this way about anyone before," Draco grinned.

_'Fucking-Bloody-Potter,'_ Blaise swore to himself. "Well, if being friends with you is all you'll give me....I'll take it," he smiled, not showing the inner turmoil he was going through. "But, if you ever want more...I'm there."

"Thanks Blaise," Draco grinned. "I didn't want there to be any hard feelings between us."

"Just so you know Drake....if he ever hurts you....I'll hurt him," Blaise said deadly serious. 

"I can take care of myself Blaise," Draco smirked, "but thanks. Why don't you order another round of drinks while I go take a leak."

"Sure thing Drake," Blaise replied, then watched Draco's retreating backside. Once he was sure he was out of sight, he went to refresh their drinks, then took out a small vial out of his jacket pocket. He carefully tipped a few drops in Draco's glass and slipped the lid in place just as Draco was making his way back to the table.

 

Hours later, Blaise carried Draco into the Head Boy rooms. He carefully stripped the clothes off of his love, caressing the skin with his lips as each button was undone. He lay Draco gently on the bed and let his fingers lovingly stroke his chest. He glared at the love bite on Draco's neck, then drew his wand out to heal the mark, leaving the neck now unblemished. His fingers shakily trailed down the toned chest and stomach, down the hips and thighs, then glided back up, grazing his knuckles against Draco's semi-hard erection.

Blaise wrapped his fingers around Draco's cock, slowly stroking it as he watched Draco's chest rise and fall heavily in his induced sleep. He leaned over to swirl his tongue around Draco's nipple as his hand continued to stroke the hardened cock. He kissed his way up his chest and was just about to kiss Draco on the mouth. "Harry," Draco sighed and smiled in his sleep.

Blaise stopped midway from kissing Draco, his hand leaving Draco's cock, his eyes flashing in anger, his hand raised as if to strike the blonde on the bed. His raised hand curled into itself as he shoved himself off the bed and glared down at Draco's naked form. He closed his eyes tight, letting a few tears escape the closed lids as he controlled his tremulous emotions. He took a couple of deep breaths and then took out an empty vial and his pocket knife from his pocket, then sat on the edge of the bed. He picked up Draco's hand in his and kissed the pad of one finger before carefully drawing the knife along the skin, holding the finger over the empty vial until it was about half full with Draco's blood. He brought Draco's hand up to his mouth where he kissed the finger, letting his tongue glide over the cut, the coppery taste of blood lingering in his mouth as he healed the cut with his wand, leaving a small bruise in it's place.

 

*****

 

The next morning Pansy slowly opened the door to Draco's room. She grinned at the sleeping form of her friend as he was passed out cold on his back, the covers bunched down to his waist, his left arm under his pillow. She sat on the edge of the bed and lightly grazed her fingernail down his side, giggling to herself as he went to slap her hand away but missed. "Go away," he groggily said, still half asleep.

"Draco, time to get up," Pansy said shaking his arm.

"Too tired....sleep," he mumbled.

"Don't you have breakfast with your godfather Saturday mornings?" she asked.

"Hmmm, hmm.....later," he grumbled.

Pansy shook her head and left Draco to sleep. She was surprised he was still asleep, as he was usually an early riser....and a lot easier to wake. She was on her way to tell Porfessor Snape that Draco would be late when she happened to bump into Harry as he was heading down to the dungeons. "Hello, Harry. Going flying this morning?" she asked motioning to his broom that he carried over his one shoulder.

"Yes, after breakfast," Harry replied.

"Millicent and I had a good time last night," she said grinning.

"Glad to hear it. I plan on having more movie nights and you're more than welcome to come....and your brownies," he smirked.

"Sure thing," Pansy said returning the smirk. "Well, I need to let Snape know that Draco will be late for breakfast. Can't seem to get him up."

"I didn't know he was meeting Severus for breakfast."

"The two of them usually have breakfast Saturday mornings," Pansy replied.

"Sirius is with Sev this morning, that's where I was heading."

"Why don't you try to wake Draco up and I'll let the Professor know you'll be a bit late," Pansy suggested mischievously. "Password is Emerald Jade."

Harry raised his brow at the password and grinned. "Can you please take my broom to Sev's rooms and I'll get the dragon up," Harry said handing her his Firebolt.

Pansy took the broom and watched as Harry went to the Slytherin part of the dungeons. "Should take about an hour or so," she said to herself.

The minute that Harry walked into Draco's room, he felt his pants tighten across his hips as his cock hardened. He licked his lips as he looked down at Draco who still lay on his back, the covers barely covering his naked body. The one complete side was completely bare, the covers scarcely covering the morning arousal.

He stood at the end of the bed, looking down at the perfection of the blonde's skin, the muscled arm as it was raised under the pillow, the toned chest and stomach. He leaned down and slowly crawled up over Draco, placing feather light kisses along the naked thigh, nibbling a little on the hip, then continuing up the center of Draco's stomach and chest until he was on his hands and knees over him. He gently nudged his knee between Draco's leg and leaned down to give him a light kiss on the lips. "Draco...time to get up," he said quietly.

Draco turned his head to the side, still fast asleep. Harry took the opportunity presented to him and pressed his lips to Draco's neck, running his tongue along the skin while he skimmed his hand down the naked stomach to push the covers aside to wrap his fingers around Draco's very hard erection. He started to nibble along Draco's jaw to come back to Draco's lips. He brushed his tongue along the bottom lip right before taking it between his lips, giving it a light suction. When he heard a low moan and the lips responding under his, he deepened the kiss then moaned into the blonde's mouth as his tongue was met with another.

Draco woke from his dream of kissing Harry and groaned as he opened his eyes to see Harry was there....kissing him in reality. He brought his one leg over Harry's thigh to pull him down on top of him as he deepened the kiss even more. His one hand went around Harry's neck, tangling his fingers in the soft strands while the other went down his back to slip under the jersey.

Harry thrust his hips forward, pushing Draco to the mattress. Draco's moan was swallowed by Harry's kiss as a jean covered erection was rubbing against his. He pulled away from the kiss and arched his neck back, his hands going to Harry's ass to pull him closer. "Merlin....this is...so...much better than my dream," he panted as Harry nibbled on his neck.

"And what were we doing in this dream?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"You were inside of me.....taking me slow...slamming in hard as I met you thrust for thrust," Draco huskily said.

Harry groaned at the suggestive description and brought his hand up to pinch Draco's nipple as he grinded against Draco harder. "Top ...or ...bottom?" he said against Draco's neck.

"Bottom," Draco panted, "with my legs wrapped around your waist."

Harry brought up his one knee, running the palm of his hand up Draco's thigh as the leg wrapped around his hips. "You feel so good to me," he said right before claiming Draco's mouth again in a fiery kiss.

Draco reached between their bodies and palmed Harry's erection through his jeans. "Harry...I want you inside of me....now," he panted.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked pressing into Draco's hand as he rubbed his length.

Draco slipped his other hand between them and started to undo Harry's jeans. "Yes. Very sure," he said hoarsely taking Harry's hand and guiding it further between his legs, then went on to help Harry slide his jeans over his hips.

Harry lifted his hips a bit to let Draco push his pants down to his thighs while he muttered the lubricating spell. His breathing was labored as Draco started stroking his cock. He slowly slid a finger into Draco's tight entrance, thrusting in at the same rhythm as Draco's hand on his cock.

"More...Harry....need more," Draco moaned as he moved his hips against Harry's fingers.

Harry slid another finger in, pushing in to the knuckle, then moaned out loud as Draco grasped a handful of his hair to pull him down in a frenzied kiss. Draco had spread his legs more and lifted his hips, wanting more. Harry kneeled back between the spread legs and oiled his cock, stroking it a few times before slipping the head just inside Draco's tight warmth. He leaned back down again to nibble along Draco's arched neck as he slowly sheathed himself deep inside. He held still, letting Draco adjust to the fullness of his cock inside of him, then leaned up on his hands. "Draco, open your eyes. I want to watch you as you come apart for me," Harry said, his voice strained with holding back his release.

Draco licked his dry lips and looked up into the lust filled gaze of the man on top of him. "Please..Harry..I need...." he started to beg before Harry started to move.

Harry slowly pulled back, then thrust in fast and deep. "Fuck!....so tight. I don't...know how long I can last," Harry panted as he repeated the slow withdrawal and the quick thrusts back in.

"Gods...faster...Harry," Draco moaned wrapping both legs around Harry's waist, his hand gripping Harry's lower back as his nails raked the tanned skin.

Harry captured Draco's mouth with his as he thrust deep and fast, grinding in when he was sheathed completely. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Harry letting Draco win as his tongue was sucked into Draco's mouth. He felt Draco tighten around his cock moments before Draco moaned into his mouth, liquid warmth now between their bodies.

Draco pulled back, his breathing labored as he looked up at Harry. He slid his hand down his stomach to glide his fingers through his cum. He brought his cum-coated fingers to Harry's mouth as he locked gazes with Harry, and gave a low moan when Harry reached them with his mouth to suck the fingers in, to swirl his tongue around the slim digit.

Harry moaned around Draco's fingers, tasting the bittersweet cum of his dragon. He grasped the sides of Draco's hips as he slammed in once....then twice, "fuck....Draco!" he cried out as he let himself go, erupting deep inside of Draco.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's heaving body and kissed the side of his neck. "Good morning Jade," he breathed against his ear.

Harry leaned back up on his elbows and gave a very satisfied smile. "Morning," he said kissing Draco's swollen kissed lips. "I wish all mornings could be like that," he added smiling.

"Me too," Draco replied. "What time is it anyway?" he asked as Harry placed a kiss at the hollow of his shoulder.

"Almost nine," Harry replied slowly, reluctantly, pulling out of Draco.

"What?" Draco exclaimed trying to get up. "That late? I was supposed to meet Sev half an hour ago," he added as he nudged Harry off of him.

"They know we'll be late," Harry said looking down at the front of his jersey where there were white spots of Draco's cum splattered on the material. "Sirius is down there with him."

"I'm going to have a quick shower," Draco said watching Harry use wandless magic to clean himself up. "You want to join me?" he asked suggestively as he looked down at Harry's body.

Harry saw the hungry look Draco gave him and felt his cock start to swell again. "Although I would love to wash that delectable body of yours...we would take too long. We're already late for breakfast," he grinned while pulling up his pants, trying to adjust his erection more comfortably.

Draco gave him a quick kiss to the mouth then turned to walk into his bathroom. "Your loss Potter," he said turning his head to look at Harry.

Harry gazed longingly at the firm backside of his lover. _'Lover,'_ he repeated to himself with a smile as he lay back on the bed, his feet still planted on the floor.

Before Harry could even finish replaying the morning, Draco came out with a towel wrapped around his hips. Draco looked at Harry and grinned at the look of complete satisfaction on Harry's face, then walked softly towards the bed. He leaned down and placed an open mouthed kiss on the jean covered erection.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes to see Draco's mouth over his now very hard erection. He grasped Draco's hand to pull him down on top of him, but instead Draco took Harry's hand to pull him up. "Don't have time Harry. Breakfast...remember," he teased. "Go wait for me in the common room. I'll get dressed faster if you're not watching me."

"Fine...leave me hanging," Harry sighed dramatically, then stood up and pulled the unresisting blonde towards him, bringing him flush against his body. His mouth descended on Draco's in a searing kiss as his hand snaked down his stomach to grip Draco's cock through the towel. At Draco's whimper, he reluctantly took a step back. "Well, I better go. Be quick about it then," he devilishly said as he turned towards the door, leaving a very aroused Dragon in his wake.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

 

Severus and Sirius drank their coffee, having gotten over their surprise when Harry and Draco came in holding hands. Severus watched as Harry kept glancing to the clock on the wall. "Is there somewhere where you need to be at a certain time Harry?" he asked.

Harry took a bite of his pancakes before answering. "I'm going to the quidditch pitch," he answered grinning, trying to look innocent. "Didn't Pansy bring my broom?"

"Yes, it's by the door," Sirius said.

"Isn't there Gryffindor practice there this morning?" Severus asked cautiously.

"Yep," Harry smirked. "I'm supposed to be there for the practice."

"But...as a professor, you can't be on the team," Severus said smugly.

Harry swallowed the last bit of his orange juice, then got up after looking at the time again. "I'm not playing on the team. McGonagall asked me to coach the team," he grinned, then couldn't help but laugh at Severus's gobsmacked expression. He leaned down to press his lips to Draco's. "See you later my Silver Dragon," he said softly still grinning, then left Severus's rooms, hearing him muttering something about conniving old broads, and Sirius's and Draco's laughter.

 

After a cup of coffee or two with Severus and Sirius, Draco went in search for Pansy. He found her sitting up in the Gryffindor stands with Hermione as they watched the practice. "Hey Pansy, surprised to see you here," he grinned leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Hello Granger," he said to Hermione.

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione said smirking putting emphasis on his name.

"Wake up okay?" Pansy asked grinning knowingly.

"Hmm, hmmm," he murmured as he watched Harry fly around on his broom, then couldn't help but smile when Harry caught his eye and flew towards them. Harry smiled in greeting to the two girls then leaned down to give Draco a teasing kiss to the lips as he hovered beside him.

Hermione shared a look with Pansy as Harry left Draco in a kiss induced stupor. "Well, I need to finish an essay for Runes class. I'll see you two later," Hermione smiled, happy to see Harry getting his wish.

Draco waited until Hermione left and looked to Pansy. "So, how was movie night?" he asked.

"It was fun," Pansy replied. "We actually had a good time surrounded by Gryffindors."

"Did Harry come down with you when you left?" Draco asked not looking at her.

"No. Why?"

"He was there when I woke up," Draco frowned in confusion, "and I was completely naked."

"You don't know why you woke up naked? Don't you remember stripping down for bed?" Pansy asked getting concerned.

"No, I don't," he replied looking down at his hands. "Last thing I remember is sitting at the club with Blaise, drinking my firewhiskey...then waking up naked with Harry on top of me...not that I minded that last part," he grinned. "But I don't usually sleep in the buff. I found that a bit odd."

Pansy saw the confusion and the tiredness in Draco's eyes. She happened to glance down to his neck. "What happened to your hickie?" she asked moving his shirt collar.

"That's another thing Pans...this morning it was completely gone. Something that dark does not disappear over night...and I was not planning on removing it magically," he said leaning his forehead on his hands. "I'm so bloody tired," he added sighing heavily.

Pansy rubbed Draco's back, noticing Draco absently rub on one of his fingers. She looked closer to see a small bruise on the pad on his finger. She was starting to get a little worried for her friend. What he described sent warning signals through her mind about Blaise and what he may be up to. She vowed to keep a closer watch on Blaise. "Why don't you go have a nap or go see Professor Snape for some pepper-up potion," she suggested.

"Good idea. Tell Harry I'll see him later, okay?" he asked getting up and leaving a contemplative Pansy.

 

Draco decided on just the pepper-up potion, grimacing at the taste as he downed it in one swallow. "Can't you make it where it tastes better Sev?" he asked.

"I could....but I won't," Severus smirked. "I'd have students pestering me non-stop during NEWTs."

The two of them talked of their summers for the next couple of hours. Draco went on about the vacation he had with his mother in Paris, the muggle and wizarding sites they visited. Severus told of the Egyptian Asps that Harry had befriended and the days they spent building the deck. Severus looked to the clock and noticed the time. "Merlin, I didn't realize it was that late already. I'm supposed to meet Harry at Hagrid's in about fifteen minutes," Severus said getting up. "You may join me if you like," he said noticing the way Draco's eyes lit up.

"What's at Hagrid's?"

"No idea," Severus sighed and gave a small smile when Draco grinned up at him.

They were just about at Hagrid's front door, when Severus glanced to Draco. "You like him don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," Draco replied putting his hands in his front pockets.

Severus read the note attached to the giants door. "I'm happy for you Draco. You both deserve happiness in your lives," he said putting his arm around Draco's shoulders, steering him towards the lake. "We're to meet them at the waters edge."

Draco and Severus arrived at the lake to see Hagrid and Harry thigh deep in the water. Draco noticed Harry now wore loose fitting jeans and a blue button down cotton shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked getting their attention.

"We've just arrived ourselves and I was just about to call our guest," Hagrid grinned as he looked to the two new comers, then back to the lake.

Harry looked to Draco who rolled his eyes mockingly as Hagrid whistled. He stepped back as a large long head came out of the water towards Hagrid who had his hand held out with large clumps of seaweed in his grasp. It was hard to tell the actual length of the creature while it's body was in the water. The face was dragon like, similar to a basilisk, with fins at the sides of the face and at the top of the head, getting smaller as they went down it's back. The belly of it was scaled, the sides and back slicked down in a fine coat of fur. What was most awe inspiring was the color of the creature. The body of it was bright with colors...colors of a full rainbow after a heavy rain.

"Um...Hagrid...what is it?" Harry asked.

"This here beauty is an Arcusus Sea Serpent," Hagrid proudly said as he petted the side of the serpents head while it was sniffing at Hagrid.

"I've heard of this serpent," Severus said coming closer.

"Where did it come from?" Draco asked.

"She just appeared after that heavy rainfall we had last week," Hagrid replied, his big hand still stroking the head of the creature.

"She?" Harry asked. "How do you know?"

"If you look closely, you can see tiny nipples in the scales...and there are smaller ones close by," Hagrid said.

Harry looked out to see smaller rainbow colored bodies a little deeper in the water. _**'Something sweeter,'**_ Harry heard.

"She wants something sweeter than seaweed Hagrid," Harry said not realizing that he voiced what the serpent had asked for.

"You can understand it?" Severus asked.

"Why of course!" Hagrid beamed giving the serpent some sugar that he had in his pocket, which he kept on hand for other creatures he had around. "Serpents are from the dragon family, but are also reptilian. Can you ask her what her name is Harry?"

_**'Hello beautiful one. My name is Harry. What may I ask is yours?'**_ Harry hissed.

The Arcusus looked in the direction of the hissing then waded over to him, it's head still raised above the water. _**'You can speak our language?'**_ it asked.

_**'Yes. I have this gift to talk to reptiles...most particularly snakes,'**_ Harry hissed back.

The serpent circled around Harry, it's nose sniffing Harry's face and body as Harry stood still. _ **'My name is Somnus,'**_ she hissed.

_**'Your name means sleep or sleep of death in Latin. Why is that?'**_ he hissed.

_**'When one is fully grown ... as I ... a bite from me would put you in a dream-filled state of sleep indefinitely,'**_ she said lifting her head proudly.

_**'And what of the young?'**_ Harry asked.

_**'The young's bite puts one into a healing sleep. Once human is healed...they awake,'**_ she replied.

_**'Would you harm humans?'**_ Harry asked.

_**'Not unless they provoke us. We are not usually meat eaters ... and quite frankly can not stand the taste of humans,'**_ she replied.

Draco had come up beside Severus as Harry conversed with the serpent. Part of him was extremely worried as Harry was surrounded by the long body of the creature, and another part of him was extremely aroused hearing him speak parseltongue.

"What does Harry think he's doing?" Draco asked aloud.

Severus glanced to Draco and saw the worry and a lot of lust in his godson's eyes. _'Good Merlin...not him too,'_ he though to himself. He remembered Devlin's and Raiden's reaction to hearing the parseltongue from Harry. _'Must be something about Harry...maybe an attraction to start with for the parseltongue to react that way,'_ his enquiring mind thought.

"It looks like he's got a new friend," Severus answered, sitting on the ground, followed by Draco who sat cross-legged beside him as they watched and listened to Harry converse with the serpent then translate to Hagrid.

Harry pet Somnus on the side of her head then watched as she turned and swam towards her young. He walked over to Severus, Hagrid, and Draco, doing a quick drying spell on his jeans. He saw the look in Draco's eyes and licked his lips as he saw the lustful gaze on him.

"Somnus has agreed to give us a sample of her venom, along with samples from her young. She said there are about ten young ones. And they really like being petted, so the fur samples should be a breeze to get from them for your potions Severus. Do you have some gloves that could be used for that?" Harry asked looking to Severus.

"I believe so. The venom of these Arcusus Sea Serpents are quite rare. The healing potions I can make with it would be much appreciated for the infirmary," Severus answered. "Although the venom is not poisonous, I think it would be wise to use caution when we get these samples."

"Can you take the samples Monday during class?" Hagrid asked. "The seventh year students can get the fur samples while you two get the venom samples."

"Do they bite?" Draco asked.

"Only if provoked," Hagrid said.

"They like seaweed, and apparently sugar, so we should make sure we have lots of it on hand for the class," Harry said. "It will keep them happy while we are petting them to get the fur samples."

"Well, I'm heading back for a cup of tea," Hagrid said. "Would you like to join me Severus?"

"Yes, I think I will," Severus replied getting up off the ground and dusting off his robes.

"I better get going too. I have some essays to mark from my second year class," Harry said getting up, then held out his hand to Draco.

 

The two of them were walking along the edge of the forest, heading towards the quidditch pitch. "You know...I forgot you could do that," Draco said reaching for Harry's hand.

"Do what?" 

"Speak parseltongue," Draco replied.

Harry stopped walking, then put his arms around Draco's back. "You liked that Drake?" he asked giving him a kiss to the lips.

"Hmm....yes," Draco replied breathlessly as Harry's mouth trailed down his neck, then up to his ear. He felt Harry flick his tongue around the shell of his ear, then heard the whispered hissing in his ear. 

Harry spoke parseltongue, his warm breath ghosting into Draco's ear. "What did you say?" Draco asked putting his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer.

Harry skimmed his hands down Draco's back to land on his bottom where he pulled him closer, their erections coming together. "I want you Draco...I need you," Harry moaned, grinding against Draco, his face buried in Draco's neck.

Draco arched his neck as Harry ravished the sensitive skin by his ear. "Merlin...Harry...you drive me crazy," he panted.

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes then gave him a kiss. "My room or yours?" he asked suggestively, grinning at the cliche muggle pick-up line.

Draco answered the grin, then stepped back, grasping Harry's hand in his. "Too far," he said pulling Harry with him as they headed towards the quidditch pitch. He opened the flap that covered the bottom of the stands and practically dragged Harry further into the beamed enclosure.

"Drake, where are...mmmph," Harry started to ask before his back was pressed against a thick beam and his mouth was covered with Draco's bruising lips.

Draco ravaged Harry's lips, plunging his tongue into Harry's sweet tasting mouth, pressing his body flush against him. He pulled away after several breathless minutes needing oxygen, trailing wet kisses along Harry's jaw to his neck. "Gods...Harry...I want you...need you," he panted.

Harry's hands gripped Draco's hips, pulling him closer as he grinded against him. His hands gliding up Draco's sides coming to the front to deftly unbutton the shirt, then sighed when they finally touched the heated skin.

Draco moaned against Harry's neck as Harry's fingers grazed his nipples. "Right there," he panted, then moaned louder when Harry pinched both nipples at the same time. "Want to see you....haven't seen you yet," he said heavily as his hands went to Harry's shirt, quickly starting to unbutton the shirt. "Fuck it," he swore as he grasped the edges of the shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying in every direction. He pressed his chest to Harry's naked chest for the first time, moaning at the skin to skin contact. He pulled Harry's head down to his to plunder his mouth again.

"Draco," Harry moaned when Draco reached between them to grasp his erection through his jeans. His hands went to the snap of his jeans, while Draco's mouth moved lower down his chest.

Draco gave a small smile against Harry's chest, letting his hands slide down Harry's sides and muscled stomach. He moved his lips lower and stopped in surprise seeing the gold hoop through the nipple. He darted his tongue around the nipple and heard Harry growl deep in his throat as he arched his back towards him. He placed his lips around the hoop, letting his teeth graze the sensitized nipple while his hand went over Harry's as it stroked the hardened cock.

"Gods....Draco," Harry moaned thrusting his hips forward into their hands.

Draco felt Harry's arms tighten around him. "Not yet Jade," he panted as he stopped Harry's moving hand to grip the base of the cock to stop him from cumming. He knelt down on the ground and licked his lips as he looked to the weeping cock, the head engorged and purple. His hands went to Harry's hips to push the loose jeans down his legs, his touch firm but gentle as he helped Harry step out of them. He kissed the top of Harry's thighs while his hands slid up the back of his legs, kissing Harry higher up the leg, nibbling onto the skin the closer he came to Harry's erection.

Harry looked down as Draco paid special attention to his hip. His body shuddered when Draco ran his fingertip around the head of his cock, coating it with his pre-cum, then slowly ran it down the underside of his cock, past his balls, to tease the puckered entrance. His head banged back against the beam as Draco brought his mouth down on his cock at the same time as he thrust a finger deep inside of him. He grasped the back of Draco's head to bring him closer as he thrust forwards, his cock hitting the back of Draco's throat.

Draco squeezed the base of Harry's cock as he deep throated him, plunging two more fingers deep inside Harry. He let Harry set the pace as he fucked his mouth. He curved his fingers inside of Harry to hit Harry's prostate and was rewarded when Harry cried out his name right before his cock pulsed in his mouth, shooting his cum in his very willing mouth. He swallowed every drop, licking him clean before standing up. "Turn around and place your hands on the beam Harry," he instructed, his voice deep with need.

Harry turned around on shaky legs and heard Draco's pants slip down his legs. He looked behind him to see Draco use a lubricating spell and coated his cock with a few strokes of his hand. He spread his legs more and felt his cock growing again in anticipation of being fucked from behind.

Draco slid the head of his cock up and down Harry's crevice. "You want this Harry?" he huskily asked pushing into Harry a bit, then pulled out to rub against the entrance again.

"Yes," Harry moaned throwing his head back. "I want you to fuck me Draco," he groaned trying to push back against the blonde. Draco held onto Harry's hips and continued to tease him until Harry started speaking parseltongue, knowing that it would end the tormented teasing.

"Fuck Harry.....so tight," Draco panted as he inched his way in slowly.

Harry pushed back fast until Draco was buried deep inside of him, his hands gripping the beam as he moved forwards then back again, impaling himself on Draco over and over again.

Draco held on tight as Harry moved against him, watching as his cock disappeared into Harry again and again. He thrust forwards, meeting Harry's backwards plunge, holding onto his hips as he ground his cock deep inside of him. He quickened his movements, slamming into Harry while he reached down to stroke Harry's cock in time with his thrusts. Small drops of sweat trickling down their faces and bodies as their thrusting became more frenzied. He leaned over Harry's back as he shuddered through a weak-at-the-knees climax at the same time as Harry cried out his name and came for the third time that day.

Harry straightened his back, with Draco still inside of him and reached around with his one arm to pull him in for a kiss. His arm went over Draco's that was wrapped around his waist, pulling Draco in more for the embrace. Draco gave him a light squeeze and moved his hips back, letting him slip out of Harry. He said the 'scourgify' spell to clean themselves up, then turned Harry around to face him. He pulled his jeans up which were still hanging below his hips, then helped Harry into his clothes again. His hands ran down Harry's chest, caressing the warmed skin. "Quidditch has been good for you Jade," he smirked.

Harry laughed then and placed his arms around Draco. "I've always had something to do during summers that entailed manual labor, never really had those lazy summers that most people have, so it's not just because of quidditch."

"I like this too," Draco grinned flicking his finger at the ring at his nipple.

Harry gave a low moan as Draco played with the hoop. "Draco...don't tease," he said as he grasped Draco's hand in his. He brought it up to kiss each finger, then pulled him closer to him.

"You know, I would probably be able to produce a viable patronus right now," Draco said against Harry's neck as he hugged him close.

"Want to try it?" Harry said pulling back to look at Draco, starting to button up his shirt, then gave up after being able to only do up three of them as the others were scattered on the ground.

"Sorry about that," Draco smirked slipping his hand in the open shirt at his stomach.

"Sure you are," Harry grinned as he pulled Draco's hand away from him to drag him out into the sun again. He led him to the middle of the pitch and stood behind him. "Now, think of your happy thought," Harry whispered into Draco's ear as he kissed the side of his neck.

"Harry...I can't concentrate when you're doing that," Draco sighed as he leaned into the touch.

Harry gave one last kiss by Draco's ear, then took a step back. "Okay. Now try."

Draco closed his eyes, picturing in his mind that morning, waking up with Harry kissing him...and the mind-blowing sex they just had. He felt how much he cared for Harry, making him smile before opening his eyes and raising his wand. "Expecto patronum!" he shouted loud and clear.

Harry stood at Draco's side as he watched a stream of white light shoot out of the wand, forming a thick mist-like fog in the middle of the pitch. They both watched as the mist cleared to see a large corporeal cat walk towards them. "It's beautiful," Draco said in awe as he glanced to Harry.

"You did it Drake," Harry grinned. "Pretty coincidental though."

Draco lowered his wand and watched as his patronus dissolved. "What's coincidental?" he asked looking to the beaming Gryffindor.

"Your patronus," Harry replied grinning.

"What about it? Was there something wrong with it?" Draco asked.

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss on the mouth, then closed his eyes to transform into his animagus form. Draco took a step back, then collapsed onto his knees in shock as the panther approached him. The panther nudged Draco's hand until that hand was stroking the soft fur along the head and neck. The panther then prodded Draco onto his back as it began to lick his face. "Harry....stop that," he laughed, trying to push the large cat off of him.

The panther looked down at the laughing blonde, then slowly transformed back into the firm, warm body of Harry. Draco, still smiling, pulled Harry's head down to his while Harry lay partially on top of him. Their kisses were soft and teasing compared to the frenzied kisses they shared a short while ago, their hands slipping under each other's shirts to touch skin. Neither one of them noticing the dark haired Slytherin watching them from the entrance of the pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** Arcusus means rainbow; curve; arch; one of the five zones of the sky in Latin language. Creature is fictional - I made up. :)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

 

"Good morning seventh years," Hagrid's voice bellowed out to the class. "I've a special treat for you today. The reason we've come to the waters edge is that the creature we will be studying today lives in the water, but has been known to come on land for a short period of time. Today we study the Arcusus Sea Serpent. Professors' Snape and Potter are here to assist in today's class as there are many things these creatures can contribute to potion making."

"Get on with it already," Blaise muttered behind Draco, Pansy, and Harry..... who stood a bit too close to Draco in his opinion.

"Shush!" Pansy said turning to look behind at Blaise.

"They're actually kind of interesting," Draco said as his hand reached out to link his fingers through Harry's.

Blaise glared at the joined hands and stepped forward, just about to tear their hands apart when Harry brought Draco's hand up to kiss the palm then went towards Hagrid and Severus. "Do you guys have to do that?" Blaise asked.

"Do what?" Draco asked, his gaze locked onto Harry's retreating backside.

"Be all lovey in public," Blaise said grumpily.

Draco looked back to Blaise, "yes," he smirked.

The class all looked to the water as Hagrid gave a loud whistle. While they were waiting, Hagrid faced the students while Harry waded into the water up to his hips. "The Arcusus usually gathers after a heavy rainfall," Hagrid instructed, then smiled when he heard the mother serpent rise from the water. "As you can see she is truly beautiful with her colored coat of fur. Some legends say that when you see a rainbow after a rainfall, it's actually the body of the serpent reflecting from the water to the sky."

"Is this the creature you were telling me about last night Drake?" Pansy asked.

"Yes. Just wait until you see the young," Draco replied grasping the sleeve of her shirt to bring her closer to the water...and Harry.

While Harry hissed to Somnus, Hagrid continued with his lecture. "For today's class we need everyone to be grouped in four. We will be getting some fur samples for Professor Snape."

"And how would we be doing that?" Seamus asked looking to the serpent.

"By petting them of course....they love that," Hagrid grinned. "For each group you will get two pairs of special gloves with tiny ridges on them that will collect the fur while petting them. Two of you will be petting the serpents, one feeding it, and the other can take notes...as it will be tested in the future."

Draco edged closer to the water so he could hear Harry speak to the mother. He was glad they had to wear robes for this class, as the parseltongue from Harry was getting to him again. He watched as the mother waded to Hagrid who held out some sugar while three young ones were circling Harry, nipping at the end of his shirt.

"Is that really wise Harry, being that close...they look like they're trying to bite you," Pansy asked Harry.

"That's what I thought too, but Somnus said they were just playing," Harry replied grinning as he reached out to pet the nearest serpent head.

"As you can see these creatures are quite friendly. The sea serpent breeds about three times a year and have between eight to fifteen offspring. Somnus has ten here. The Arcusus, although not hostile can be quite deadly. The adults have a venom that can put you in a coma-like state indefinitely, as the young ones have venom that is used in healing potions. The fur is also used for medical purposes. Harry here will show you how we should do this today. He has talked to them and they are willing to give us samples....for sugar," Hagrid grinned.

Harry waded closer to land and gave a loud whistle. A young serpent glided to the edge of the water, the tail end of it swaying back and forth in the water while the head was raised to about Harry's chest. He held some seaweed out until the serpent sniffed it then took it into it's mouth. While it was chewing, Harry raised the pail of sugar where the serpent immediately stuck it's nose in. While the serpent was gorging itself on sugar he brought a gloved hand up and petted the side of it's head. Severus stood at his side with an empty jar where Harry peeled a layer of fur from the glove and placed it inside.

"As you can see, they love to be petted," Hagrid said as the serpent nudged Harry's shoulder after eating the sugar. "Harry and Professor Snape will be coming around to take the venom sample while you do this."

Draco partnered with Pansy, Blaise, and surprisingly Hermione. Hermione took the notes and held the jar, Blaise fed the serpent, while Draco and Pansy pet the creature. Harry and Severus came up to them after about four others before them. They stood back as Harry walked up close to the young one and started talking to it in parseltongue. After a nod from Harry, Severus stepped up and held up a jar with a thin layer of cheesecloth fastened to the top, that was coated with liquidated sugar. While Harry stroked the back of the head, Severus held onto the jar while the serpent sunk it's fangs into the cloth.

After Severus received the sample, he went to the next group. Harry held back and spoke a bit more to the serpent before stepping back to walk up to Draco. He leaned in to give Draco a brief kiss on the mouth, then moved his mouth to Draco's neck, hissing by his ear, making Draco's body tremble as he held onto Harry's shirt.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked quietly, not noticing that Pansy moved the rest of the group away from them.

Harry licked the side of Draco's neck before answering. "Are you hard for me Drake?" he translated into Draco's ear.

"Harry, you're not playing fair," Draco replied worrying his bottom lip to hold back a groan.

"So... are you?" Harry asked looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco took Harry's hand to slip it into his robe, his back to the others. "What do you think Jade?" he asked huskily as he pressed his straining erection into Harry's hand.

"Meet me after classes, and I'll help you take care of that for you," Harry said suggestively giving Draco's erection a few rubs before pulling away. "Come to the portrait on the top floor in the northwest tower. Password is 'Grey eyes'." Draco nodded and accepted the quick kiss before Harry rushed over to Severus who was smirking at the two of them knowingly.

Harry and Severus only had two more young serpents to get the samples from. The last few were quite stubborn, as they wouldn't venture onto land when called. Harry sighed and waded waist high into the water while most of the class stood back and watched, as most of their creatures had retreated back into the water. Harry's legs were soon being nudged under the water while some of the other young ones were circling around him. "Uh....Sev...I think we're done with the samples. These guys want to play," Harry laughed as one of them had poked it's head into Harry's side.

Draco, Pansy, and Hermione looked on in worry. The young serpents were not leaving Harry alone, but became more persistent in their play. They were somewhat reassured when Harry was laughing and hissing at them, even though Harry looked like he was stumbling in the water. All of a sudden, Harry was pulled under the water. Draco and Hermione were rushing to the waters edge with Severus and Hagrid when Harry surfaced...laughing.

Draco sighed in relief, his eyes on Harry's wet body, the way the shirt clung to his upper body. Harry was trying to head back to dry land when one of the young serpents bit onto the back of his shirt, trying to pull him back again to play. Draco watched as Harry's hands were gently swatting the serpents heads away while trying to unbutton his shirt that the creatures were tugging on. His eyes followed Harry's hands as he undid the shirt to shrug it off, revealing the black sleeveless muscle shirt.

"I am so jealous Drake," Pansy teased, eyeing Harry's upper body.

Draco thought he was extremely lucky himself as his mouth watered at the sight, remembering how that chest felt and tasted, and the sounds Harry made as he played with the nipple ring with his tongue. Harry had then turned to the side to talk to Severus when Draco saw the panther tattoo on his upper arm. He froze as he recalled a conversation with Raiden and Devlin during the summer.

 

_Flashback:_

_"So who's the mystery person who's good in bed?" he had asked._

_"He's hot," Raiden had said._

_"Tastes good," Devlin added._

_"A sex maniac," Raiden voiced._

_"You've both had him?" he asked them._

_"Yep," Devlin said, "we've had some amazing threesomes."_

_"What's he look like?" Draco had asked while laughing at their lusty expressions._

_"Dark hair, amazing green eyes," Raiden said._

_"All over tan....not an ounce of fat anywhere on his body," Devlin added._

_"A panther tattoo on his right arm and a nipple ring that makes him give the most erotic groans when you play with it with your tongue," Raiden smiled._

 

Pansy looked to Draco who had a dazed look about him. "Drake. Are you okay?" she asked shaking his one shoulder.

"Uh..?" Draco said coming out of his musings. "Oh ... yeah ... I'm okay. I need to .... go back," he stammered giving Pansy the gloves.

"You want me to come with you?" Blaise asked coming towards him as he was taking a few steps back.

"No," Draco shook his head. "I'll see you guys later."

 

Harry had seen the hurt look on Draco's face and was coming towards him when Draco rushed back to the school. "What's wrong with Draco?" he asked Pansy and Hermione after muttering a drying spell.

"I don't know. One minute he was grinning ear to ear, the next he looked like he was going to fall apart," Hermione said.

"What the fuck did you do to him Potter?!" Blaise shouted gripping the front of Harry's thin shirt, a rip sounding to everyone's ears.

"Back off Zabini," Harry warned.

"Or what Scarhead?" Blaise sneered, getting the attention of Severus and the other students.

Harry closed his eyes then waved his hand to have Blaise fly back, landing on his backside. Harry looked down at his torn shirt and walked over to the fallen Slytherin. "Don't ever do that again, Zabini," Harry glared. "That will be fifty points from Slytherin for threatening a Professor," Harry said between clenched teeth then stalked off to find Draco to see what was wrong.

Blaise glared after Harry. When he faced forwards again he scooted back on his backside when Severus was standing before him. He was hauled up to his feet by his shirt front by Severus. "Detention ... tonight," Severus said. "I will decide how long and where you will be serving it before then."

 

Harry went to the Slytherin portrait and said the Professor's key password to enter. He noticed a few sixth years sitting in the common room doing some kind of schoolwork. "Have you seen Draco?" he asked.

"Yes. He came in a few minutes ago and rushed to his rooms," the girl replied. "He looked kind of upset."

"Thanks," Harry said then went up to the portrait that led to the Head Boys rooms. "Emerald Jade," he said. Nothing. He tried the key password again, but the portrait didn't budge. He heard a hissing noise and looked closer to the picture to see a small snake. _ **'Is he in there?'**_ Harry hissed.

_**'Yesss,'**_ it answered.

_**'Let me in,'**_ Harry ordered.

_**'He does not want to see you,'**_ it said then slithered back into the trees of the portrait.

"Draco...please let me in," Harry said leaning close to the picture. "What happened? Why don't you want to see me?"

On the other side of the portrait, Draco was leaning against the wall, listening to Harry plead for him to let him in. After he heard Harry slam his fist against the portrait, he went to his bed, laying back, staring up at the ceiling. He remained there the rest of the day, missing both meals, and the rest of his classes, his thoughts conflicted on how he felt about Harry and knowing he screwed around with his cousin.

 

Harry noticed the absence of the blonde at lunch and dinner. He came down to the Slytherin table and sat beside Pansy. "Have you seen Draco?" he asked worriedly.

"No. Not since he took off in this mornings class," Pansy replied. "It's not like him to miss classes like that."

"Do you know why he took off like that?"

"No."

"He won't see me Pans," Harry sighed. "What did I do to make him reject me like that?" 

"I'll try to find out what's wrong Harry," Pansy reassured, "but if he asked me not to talk to you about it...I won't."

"I understand," Harry said. "Thanks Pansy." He stood up and walked out of the Great Hall with Severus watching his retreating back, his chest feeling the hurt that Harry was feeling with the connection the two of them shared since the night Harry removed his dark mark.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Upcoming rape/non-con scene near end of this chapter.

Chapter Nineteen

 

Harry waited that night at the pool, just in case Draco did decide to meet him. He lay on the inflatable water mattress in his shorts, looking up at the stars with his hands behind his head. He wondered what had happened in so short of time. 

Draco never did show up for their meeting.

 

The next morning Harry arrived for breakfast, his eyes scanning the Hall for Draco. He wasn't there yet. "You okay Harry?" Severus asked, as he sat beside Harry. "Something happen with you and Draco?"

"I have no idea what's going on Severus. One minute we were making plans to meet....the next he refuses to even talk to me," Harry replied, then got up as he saw Draco come into the Hall and sit beside Blaise.

Draco had kept his head down as he entered the Hall, but could feel Harry's gaze on him. He felt Harry's presence beside him before he even heard Harry speak.

"Drake...why won't you talk to me?" Harry asked, leaning towards him, reaching out for his hand.

Draco pulled his hand from Harry's. "Just need to figure some things out," he said as he shifted closer to Blaise.

"Tell me what I did Draco. I thought we were starting something special," Harry said, hurting more from the way Draco was pulling away from him.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, filled with hurt. "I want you to tell me something," he said.

"Anything."

"Did you have sex with my cousin and his boyfriend?" Draco asked.

"What does it matter?"

"Tell me," Draco insisted.

"Then ... yes. I did," Harry replied.

Draco gave no reply to that, but silently gathered up his school bag and left Harry sitting there among the Slytherins as he looked after Draco dejectedly.

"Tough luck there 'Professor'," Blaise sneered then got up to leave to follow Draco.

Harry felt a hand on his and looked up to see Pansy's concerned face. "He'll come around Harry," she said.

"I've gotta go and get to class," Harry said quietly getting up. "Talk to you later Pansy."

 

After classes that day, Draco sat in the Slytherin common room, thinking about Harry. He really wanted to try to work things out with him. He couldn't stand to remember the hurt look in his eyes. He started to pack his books away when he felt the couch shift as someone sat beside him. "Hey Blaise," he greeted. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to show you this pendent that father sent me...it's kind of unusual," Blaise said shifting closer to Draco.

Draco felt warm suddenly, then dropped the books he had been holding as he leaned towards Blaise. His hand reached out to touch the pendent hanging from the gold chain. The pendent was in the shape of a teardrop in a solid gold color. "It's nice Blaise," Draco said.

"Where were you off to?" Blaise asked noticing Draco's hand stayed on his chest.

"Was going to see Harry," Draco said, then shook his head as if to clear the sudden pain that shot in his head.

"Aren't you mad at him though?" Blaise asked linking his fingers through Draco's at his chest.

"No ... yes I am," he replied confusedly as Blaise caressed the knuckles of his hand.

"I don't think you should go see him Drake. He hurt you ... used you. You deserve better," Blaise said leaning back on the couch bringing Draco on top of him.

"Used me ... deserve better," Draco parroted as he leaned more onto Blaise.

Blaise brought his hand to the back of Draco's neck, bringing him closer. "Kiss me Drake," he whispered against Draco's mouth.

Draco covered the distance and pressed his lips to Blaise's, his mind trying to fight against it. He moaned into Blaise's mouth as hands went to the small of his back, his growing erection rubbing against the other.

Pansy had just then come into the common room, looking for Draco to talk to him about Harry, when she stopped short. She stood there shocked as she saw Draco on top of Blaise, moving against him, their hands hidden in each others shirts, moans coming from both of their busy mouths. "Draco! What are you doing?" she screeched. "What about Harry?"

"Fuck him! He can go back to my cousin," Draco sneered after Blaise had whispered in his ear. "Now, leave me alone Pansy ... I'm rather busy right now," he said before leaning in to nibble on Blaise's neck while he was undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

_'Something is so wrong here,'_ she thought to herself, making her way to her room she shared with Millicent, feeling hurt the way that Draco snubbed her off.

 

Harry came in the next day for breakfast in hopes of seeing Draco. He sat in his usual place beside Severus nibbling on a piece of toast as he half-assed listened to the conversation around him. His head shot up...along with most of the Hall when a slap echoed through the room. Pansy was standing at Draco's side, glaring down at him while he sneered up at her, rubbing his reddening cheek.

"Mind your own business Parkinson," Draco smirked, snuggling more into Blaise's arms.

Harry watched as Pansy stalked out of the Hall, her eyes welling up with tears. He caught Draco's amused eyes right before Blaise cupped the side of Draco's face, then watched while Draco leaned closer to him for a kiss.

"Excuse me. I need to get ready for class," Harry said dejectedly as he dropped his half eaten toast and left the table.

Severus had seen Draco's display of obvious attitude. _'What the hell is happening here?'_ he thought to himself as he got up to talk to Harry. He found Harry in the Defense classroom putting books on the desks. "Harry," he said coming further into the room.

Harry held up his hand. "Sev ... please. I don't want to talk about this right now," he pleaded hoarsely. "I'll deal with it myself."

Severus took a step forward, then heard some of the students enter the room. "Anytime Harry," he said meeting Harry's eyes.

"I know Sev. Thanks," Harry said giving a small smile. "I just need to get over the shock of the whole thing ... you know?"

"I know. I'll see you at dinner," Severus said stalking out of the class to head to his own classroom, which by chance was with a certain seventh year that he wanted to throttle.

 

Severus was not able to get much information from talking with Draco. Although respectful towards him, Draco's attitude was something else. He sent Blaise on his way then stood there silently as Draco leaned back against the desk. "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about Severus?" Draco asked smirking to his godfather.

"Yes. What is wrong with you?" Severus asked.

"Nothing. I feel perfectly fine."

"What happened between you and Harry?" Severus asked.

"It was good while it lasted, but I found someone better, so ..." Draco trailed off.

"So, you just decided to dump Harry after you had your fun?" 

"Yeah. I guess so," Draco replied grinning.

"You may go," Severus said waving him off. "Keep it up Draco ... and you'll wind up like your father," he finished as Draco was leaving the room. Draco stopped at the open door, his hand visibly shaking. Severus watched Draco's back stiffen at his parting comment, then sadly shook his head as Blaise gathered Draco in his arms outside the door.

 

Severus, along with Harry's friends were starting to get worried when he did not show up for lunch or dinner. After checking with the house elves, he was a bit relieved that Harry did have something to eat ... although the elves made it a point to say that Harry hardly touched the food on his plate. He then went in search of Hermione in the library ... the most logical place to start to look in regards to the Head Girl. The hurt feeling in his chest not going away, but getting stronger.

"Miss Granger ... Hermione ... may I have a word with you?" Severus asked coming to the table in the far corner of the library.

"Sure Professor. It's about Harry isn't it? I saw what happened at breakfast," she said.

"Have you talked to him?"

"I tried. He kept saying he was busy. When he had Defense class in the afternoon, he didn't participate at all. Professor Lupin taught the entire class," Hermione replied.

"How was Draco acting in the class?"

"Stupid git," she muttered between clenched teeth. "Blaise and him couldn't keep their hands off of each other ... and the laughing ... they were making cracks about Harry all during class. Harry just up and left the classroom. Haven't seen him since."

"Do you know what the hell happened?" Severus asked.

"I have no idea. They were all affectionate in Hagrid's class yesterday morning, then Draco turned against him. I'm quite worried about Harry. He gave his heart to Draco," Hermione said.

"I tried to go see him in his rooms and the pool, but he changed the passwords and put wards around the rooms so I couldn't get in. He even turned off the floo connection," Severus said.

 

While the two of them were worrying over him, Harry sat on his couch, his knees drawn up against his chest. He let the tears fall freely down his cheeks. Draco really did a number on him. He thought the two of them had some kind of a future together, thought that the blonde felt the same way ... then for Draco to so easily cast it aside, left him emotionally drained. He stayed up most of the night going over the past few days, trying to figure out why Draco would suddenly turn on him. That day in class, he let the two Slytherins get to him ... fuck with his feelings, well if Draco can turn his feelings off ... well then ... so would he. Or at least he would try. He didn't have classes until the afternoon the next day ... plenty of time to slip the emotionless mask on.

 

With a determined mind he started to involve himself in his classes again. He still didn't go to the meals in the Great Hall, but he didn't hide out either. The next class he had with the seventh years he took a sadistic pleasure in, as he got the students to do running laps around the quidditch pitch. While everyone was collapsed on the ground, catching their breath, he went over to Blaise who sat beside Draco. He nudged Blaise's shoe with his foot. "You're not done yet Zabini," he sneered in a very Slytherin way.

"I did the same amount as everyone else," Blaise shot back.

"Well ... I say you need to do the ten laps again," Harry said crossing his arms at his chest.

"Why me and not anyone else?" Blaise countered.

"Why? Because I don't like you and I'm sure you don't want a weeks detention with Filch again, do you?" Harry said ignoring the hateful glare directed towards him from Draco. He waited until Blaise got up and slowly started the first lap before turning to the rest of the class. "The rest of you can grab a broom and a quaffle."

 

For the rest of the week, Harry pretty well kept to himself. The time he didn't have classes, he was in the pool, tiring himself out so he could sleep easier, or marking the extra amount of assignments he had given to his students. The more he worked...the less time his thoughts drifted to Draco.

 

Draco was sitting in the common room Friday night writing an essay due for the Defense class. His thoughts kept drifting to Harry, wondering how he was doing. He realized that he has been a real prick towards him, but it was like his body and mind wouldn't cooperate together most of the time. He thought back to a week ago when the two of them were close, the excitement he felt when he was near Harry. He missed him. He had been upset that Harry had slept with his cousin ... and Devlin, but felt he could get over it, eventually. Lately though, when he saw Harry, his body and mind would be burning with hatred, wanting to hurt him. It didn't feel right to crave a body one moment then want to make that same body feel his anger. He was very confused and thought maybe someone may have hexed him or something. _'Maybe Sev could do some kind of scan on me or something to see if there is anything there ... if he was still talking to him,'_ he thought to himself.

Making that decision, he put his books away and headed towards his godfather's rooms. Thankfully he was there and alone. "Severus. Can I ask a favor of you?" he asked hesitantly coming further into the room.

"And why would I do that for you?" Severus asked letting him in, but not offering a drink or a seat.

"I think I may have been hexed or something," Draco said. "I feel like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for Merlins sake," he said giving a light nervous laugh, which was not returned by Severus.

"Since when did you notice this behavior?"

"Since the day after I figured out Harry slept with Raiden and Devlin."

"Did it bother you?"

"Yes, it did ... still kind of does I guess," Draco replied looking down at the floor. "But when he's nearby, I feel angry. My heart tells me to go to him ... tell him I never want to leave him, while my mind and body want to hurt him. I know some of the things I've said to him have hurt his feelings, but Sev ... it's like there's another person doing it. I can't stop it."

"Have you eaten or drank anything that had a funny taste to it recently?" Severus asked.

"I don't think so," Draco said. "Please Sev ... help me. I'm going to lose Harry if I can't fix this."

"You do realize you may have lost him already, don't you?" Severus asked bluntly. At Draco's nod Severus sighed and brought out his wand to scan for any spells that may have hit him. "There's nothing showing. No hexes on you as I can see. Give me a sample of your blood and I'll check for any mind altering potions that may be in your system."

Draco readily gave him the sample and urged Severus to tell him as soon as he finds anything out, then left to go for a walk outside. He was almost all the way up the dungeon stairs when he heard his name being called.

"Hey Drake. I've been looking for you," Blaise grinned linking his fingers through Draco's.

"Well, it looks like you found me," Draco replied pushing Blaise against the wall, then pressed his lips to Blaise's eager mouth.

Blaise's arms went around Draco's back, pulling him closer as the kiss grew more passionate. He pulled back from the kiss after about three or four minutes. "Draco, I have a surprise for you," he said breathlessly, grinning against Draco's cheek.

"My room or yours?" Draco smirked. _'Where have I heard that before?'_ he thought to himself as he stepped back from Blaise, rubbing his temples with shaking fingers.

"Draco. What's wrong?" Blaise asked reaching out for him again.

"Headache all of a sudden," Draco replied.

"Come here. I'll make it better for you," Blaise offered pulling Draco back into his arms, pressing his lips to Draco's forehead.

Draco put his arms around Blaise's neck, the pain slowly diminishing as Blaise rained kisses along the side of his face. "So, where's my surprise?" he asked close to Blaise's ear.

"Okay," Blaise laughed then turned Draco around so his back was to his chest. "Close your eyes, and no peeking."

"This is silly Blaise," Draco laughed as he was led back down the stairs.

They stopped at a solid wooden door after going on for about ten minutes. Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco's waist while slipping his hand in Draco's front pocket. Draco leaned back against Blaise's chest, leaning his head to the side as lips trailed along his neck. "You know I love you right?" Blaise asked nibbling onto his loves neck.

"Yes."

"I would do anything for you Draco. I would never hurt you," Blaise said into his ear. "Not like Potter did."

_'Harry,'_ Draco thought, his heart clenching. "He hurt me Blaise," he said sadly.

"I know," Blaise soothed. "How would you like to make him hurt? To make him never forget what he did to you?"

"Yes ... make him hurt," Draco repeated.

Blaise opened the door with Draco's eyes still closed, where they then took a few steps further into the room. "Open your eyes Drake," he instructed.

Draco stood there, his head throbbing painfully as he took in the sight of his old lover. He came closer to see Harry strung up by his wrists from the ceiling, his chin resting on his chest, a large bruise forming on his forehead that peeked out of the blindfold that covered his eyes.

"I want you to hurt him. Make him feel pain Draco," Blaise said close to his ear. "I'll be waiting outside the door Drake."

Draco nodded his head, then sneered at the vision before him. "Enervate," he said quietly. He waited until Harry woke up and watched as he pulled at his restraints. 

"What the hell?! Where am I?" Harry questioned, tugging harder on the chains.

"Hello Potter," Draco sneered, grinning evilly at Harry's discomfort.

"Draco?" Harry asked uncertainly, stilling his movements.

"Although this looks good," Draco started to say as he drew back his fist to connect with Harry's ribs, "I think you should be in a position that you would feel more comfortable in, on your back, like the slut that you are," he sneered.

"Draco ... please," Harry pleaded as he felt his body levitated, then the cold floor at his back. His arms were stretched out at his sides, his legs lay motionless from a spell that Blaise had done on him earlier. 

"What's the matter Potter?" Draco asked as he straddled Harry's waist.

"Draco ... we can talk about this," Harry started then groaned out loud when he felt a fist connect with the side of his face.

"No. We can't Potter," Draco sneered as he then rained punches down on Harry's face, chest and stomach. The beating lasted about half an hour until Harry passed out from the pain.

"Enervate," Draco said breathing heavily, then smiled when Harry woke up groaning. Harry was a mass of bruises, his lip bleeding, and blood also dripping to his hairline from the cut over his eye. "You know it's too bad my father's dead Potter, you could have fucked him also," he sneered. "I'll say one thing for you though Potter ... you were a good fuck."

"Draco ... please ... I love you," Harry huskily said, tears mingling with the blood on his face.

"Love! You don't know the meaning of the fucking word Potter," Draco yelled, getting up, giving Harry a hard kick to his side. "Evanesco," he said breathing heavily, his hand clutching his wand tightly.

Harry heard the spell then felt his jeans and boxers disappear. He felt Draco's sweating hands grasp one of his legs, pushing it into his chest. He shook his head side to side when he heard the rasp of a zipper being pulled down. "Draco ... not like this..." he started to say before a cry was ripped out of his throat as Draco thrust his cock into Harry with no preparation, ripping him in the process.

Draco continued pounding into him, his short nails digging into his hip and thigh. Harry's body became numb, his mind shutting down as Draco continued to rape him. He felt a warmth inside of him, then felt Draco pull out of him quickly, semen and blood dripping from between his legs to the cold stone floor.

Draco leaned down to Harry's ear. "I hate you Potter," he said through clenched teeth.

Harry turned his head away from Draco, then felt the kick to the side of his head before he passed out again. He never did see the tears coursing down Draco's cheeks or him clutching the side of his head. It wasn't too soon before he was once again revived.

Blaise stood outside the door, then grinned when he saw Draco come out, with blood on his hands. He also saw the tears, as he rushed past him. He opened the door, looking to where Harry used to be strung up. Not seeing him there, he glanced to the left to see him on the floor, on his back, bare from the waist down. He angrily swished his wand for Harry's pants to appear back on him. He straddled Harry's waist, pulling out his knife carefully from his back pocket. He brought the blade to the buttons of Harry's shirt, popping them off one at a time, listening to them as they bounced of the stone floor. The shirt opened and Blaise couldn't help but smile evilly as the bruises stood out starkly against Harry's darker skin.

"Enervate," Blaise said as he held the blade to Harry's neck, waiting for him to come fully aware again. "Did you like your punishment Potter? You shouldn't take what doesn't belong to you," he sneered running the blade down the side of Harry's neck, drawing a thin line of blood in it's wake. He bypassed the gold chain around Harry's neck to bring the blade to Harry's shoulder.

Harry held still as he felt the knife blade cut his skin. He was way past caring by this time. His whole body hurt, along with his heart from Draco's abuse and rejection.

"You will never touch my Draco again," Blaise warned as the tip of the knife pierced through the skin at Harry's shoulder. No one heard Harry scream as the knife was thrust in his shoulder, the poison working it's way into his system.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

 

The next morning Pansy woke up, feeling something wasn't right in the dungeons. She slipped into Draco's room to see him laying on his side, curled up in a fetal position, wearing just his boxers. She came closer and gasped as she saw the bruised and bloody hands. "Draco. Wake up," she shouted shaking his shoulder.

Draco groggily woke up to Pansy's shouting. "Pans ... what are you doing here?" he asked not quite awake yet. Once he opened his eyes all the way, they fell to his hands. "My god ... Pansy ... I thought it was a nightmare ... Harry," he cried out incoherently.

Pansy grasped his shoulders. "What about Harry, Draco? What are you talking about?" she panicked.

"Where's Severus?" Draco asked getting up hurriedly, looking for his pants. He finally just got a clean pair and threw them on. "We have to find Harry."

Pansy was really getting worried as she followed Draco out of the Slytherin common room towards their Head of House quarters.

Draco called out frantically for Severus when he entered his godfather's rooms. "Sev! Gods where are you?" he shouted out as fresh tears slid down his cheeks. They found him on his bed, his body stiff from a body binding spell.

Pansy saw the wild look in Severus's eyes when they looked down at him. "Finite incantum," Pansy said to end the binding spell.

Severus groaned as he sat up clutching his chest. "Harry," he rasped out, "where is he?"

"I don't know, but he needs help Sev. Please help," Draco cried helping him to sit up.

"Where is he?" Severus repeated, clenching and unclenching his fists to get the circulation going again in his hands, while the rest of his body was coming back to prickly awareness.

"I don't know. Somewhere in the dungeons here," Draco replied.

"How do you know?" Severus asked, then noticed Draco's hands. He picked one of the hands up, looking closely to check for injuries. 

"It's not mine Sev. It's Harry's," Draco said quietly.

"What have you done, Draco?" Severus asked getting up shakily to his feet.

"I can try to explain later ... just ... we have to hurry. I just remember bits and pieces of it, like it was a dream or something," Draco stammered, trying to get Severus to hurry and do something.

Severus turned to Pansy. "Go see Granger, tell her we need the map, and make it quick," he ordered.

As the pain throbbed in his chest, he listened to Draco explain what he remembered while he helped clean and heal his hands. "Sev, it's like I knew what I was doing, but couldn't control my actions. I remember Blaise guiding me down to the dungeons, but I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see where we were going," Draco said then sat down heavily on the couch. "Sev, I hurt him ... badly. He will never forgive me," he said hoarsely putting his head in his hands. He looked up at Severus after a moment of silence. "You believe me, don't you Severus?"

Severus stood there contemplating Draco as the boy was wallowing in misery. "I honestly don't know Draco. When I did the tests with your blood, there was no signs of foreign potions in it."

"Could Blaise have put a spell on me or something?" Draco asked. "The closer he is to me, the stronger I feel the hate for Harry."

"I've done scans on you also to see if you had any spells done on you, and there was no sign of anything," Severus answered.

"I would never intentionally, willingly hurt him Sev. I care too much for him," Draco said quietly.

"I will check into it, Draco," Severus said then looked up as Pansy, Hermione, and Ron came bursting through the doors. "Do you have it?" He asked Hermione.

"Yes," Hermione replied breathlessly, holding the map up. She held it out in front of her and placed her wand tip to the blank parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," she said, then they all watched as images began to appear of the school.

"He's here," Ron pointed to the corner.

"Stay here Draco," Severus ordered.

"Sev, I need to go," Draco said determination on his face.

After Severus saw the stubborn look on Draco's face, he figured it was a waste of time to talk him out of it, and Harry may not have time. The five of them then went further into the dungeons into a long forgotten corridor. They came to the door to have it locked. Severus tried various spells and incantations to unlock it, and was successful with the fourth one ... an obscure spell that was used in the dark arts.

"Oh gods," Draco whispered as he saw Harry lying still on the stone floor.

"Please stay back," Severus ordered as he walked closer to Harry. He spelled the chains off, then felt for the pulse, sighing in relief when he felt the weak, but steady beat at his throat. His fingers traced the cut down the neck, then to the hole at the shoulder. "Do you know about this?" Severus asked Draco. "Looks like a knife wound."

"No. There were no knives with me," Draco replied coming closer.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked looking intently over to Draco.

"Yes," Draco said kneeling beside Harry.

"Enervate," Severus said pointing his wand to Harry's head. Harry moved, then groaned as the pain shot through his body. "Harry. Can you hear me?"

Harry slowly opened his blackened and swollen eyes to see Severus's concerned gaze. "Sev?"

"Harry, we need to get you to the infirmary, so it will probably hurt when I move you, okay?" Severus said.

"Hurts," Harry winced moving his shoulder then looked around the room. He saw Draco kneeling close to him, then flinched away from the blonde, burying his face in Severus's robes.

Severus stroked Harry's hair. "It's okay Harry. No one will hurt you anymore," he said looking over Harry's head to Draco, motioning for him to leave. After Draco had left, he carefully picked Harry up in his arms, his heart aching at the sounds of pain coming from him, then made his way to the infirmary with Hermione and Ron close behind.

 

Draco had nodded his head at Severus and made his way back to his godfather's rooms with Pansy close by his side. He sat at the corner of the couch and drew his legs up against his chest. "Pansy, can you get me some pain potion. My head feels like it's going to explode." he asked not looking up.

Pansy looked down at him, the always composed friend, that never let anything bother him ... an emotional wreck. She left then came back to silently hand him the potion. "I should make you suffer Drake."

"You probably should. I've been such an asshole lately," Draco said looking up at her.

"Yes, you have," she replied sitting beside him. "What happened to you Drake?" Pansy asked. "You were never this bad before, even with your father's shadow around you."

"It's hard to explain. I feel so fucked up. One minute I feel the need to go to Harry to make things right between us again ... gods ... I miss him," he sighed, then looked over to Pansy when he heard her give a very unlady like snort as if not believing him. "Then next minute I hate him, want to hurt him ... fuck with his head," he continued.

She sat back, the wheels in her head going a mile a minute. "When do you feel like that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When do you feel like you want to hurt Harry?" she repeated.

Draco sat back and thought back to the last week. "Christ! I've been such an idiot!" he cried out sitting up straight. "It's that fucking Blaise. I'll kill him," he said starting to get up off the couch.

Pansy pulled him back down. "You can't Drake. You need to stay away from him until we find out what he's up to," she said trying to hold him down.

"But Harry..."

"What happened Draco?" she asked.

"I hurt him Pansy, in so many ways," he replied, fresh tears running down his cheeks as the memories replayed over and over in his head.

"And the knife wound?"

"What I remember ... there was no knife."

"Was Blaise with you when you left the room?"

"No. I remember leaving the room with a pounding headache, then you waking me up. I don't even remember getting into bed," he replied. 

Pansy shifted over and put her arms around his quaking shoulders. He buried his face into her neck and hugged her tight. "I love him Pansy. I didn't mean it," he whispered, with Pansy barely able to hear his words.

That is how Severus found them when he came in about two hours later. "Severus, how is he?" Draco asked sitting up after hearing Severus sigh heavily as he sat in the chair across from them.

"He's been better," Severus sighed. "Right now he is sleeping. He suffered three broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, several lacerations and bruising, and the most disturbing of all, he was raped and there was traces of poison around the knife wounds. If it wasn't for the protective charm on the gold chain he wore that was given to him for his birthday he would be dead."

"Poison?" Draco asked.

"You know nothing about that?" Severus asked.

"No."

"Would you be willing to put the memory in the pensieve?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Draco replied. "How much trouble am I in?"

"I honestly don't know Draco," Severus sighed. "Harry was almost killed."

"Professor, we think Blaise may be up to something," Pansy said reaching out to clutch Draco's hand in hers. "Draco said he only felt the hate when he was near."

"Is this true?" Severus asked looking to Draco who grimly nodded.

"We will need to keep an eye out for him to get some solid proof. In the meantime, stay away from him Draco. You can stay here in my rooms and you will not be allowed to see Harry until we've cleared this up," Severus instructed as he got up to get his pensieve from his locked cupboard.

"Excuse me Professor, but do you know who put the binding spell on you?" Pansy asked as she watched Severus carefully place the pensieve bowl in front of them.

"No. I had my back turned to the classroom after dinner the night before when I heard the spell faintly, then I was moved into my bed chambers, not seeing who had done it to me. I can't say I am not curious to know how someone got past my wards on the classroom, and my personal rooms to get at me. I would have to say it was someone that found out about the connection that I have with Harry from when he removed the dark mark from my arm," Severus said taking out his wand. "Ready Draco?"

Draco looked apprehensively at the pewter bowl with the clear liquid in it. "Severus. I know I did hurt him ... and raped him," he said quietly, "but I did not use a knife."

"We shall see," Severus replied. "Now, I want you to remember the time you left my office to the time Pansy woke you up," At Draco's nod he placed his wand tip to Draco's forehead to have a long silvery-like thread trail after the retreating wand, then placed it in the clear liquid.

He waited until the silver strands settled in the liquid then sent the two of them off while he poured himself a straight shot of firewhiskey, not really looking forward to viewing Harry's torture. He took a couple of deep calming breaths then ran his fingertip along the surface of the liquid for him to be sucked into the memory. At the beginning, it was plain to see that Draco wanted to talk to Harry, to make things right between them again. He noticed when Blaise entered the picture, that Draco kind of shook his head, as if to clear his mind. He stepped closer to the then-Draco and Blaise so he could hear every word that was being spoken. When the two of them came to the wooden door and opened it, Severus stepped back, his chest hurting once again when he saw Harry strung up from the ceiling.

No matter how much he wanted not to watch Harry being abused ... in so many ways by his godson, he forced himself to watch as Harry's body gained more and more evidence of the abuse. After Draco said his parting words into Harry's ear, then gave a final kick to Harry's head, he noticed that he was pressing his hand to his temple as if he was in terrible pain, then looked down to Harry with tears flowing freely down his face. He followed closely behind Draco as he left the room, but happened to glance back at the door to see Blaise smiling satisfactorily, holding onto a knife, rubbing the blade onto a wet cloth. The next moment he was pulled into Draco's room as he stripped his clothes in the bathroom for the elves to take during the night, then crawled under the covers muttering Harry's name over and over again as he drifted to sleep.

Once he was free of Draco's memory, he spent the rest of the night sitting back, staring into the fire. Occasionally he would replay the beginning and the end of Draco's memory, making sure he didn't miss anything of importance. He now knew for sure that Draco was coerced somehow by Blaise to attack Harry physically and verbally over the course of the week. He just had to figure out how. He looked up at the clock that sat on his mantlepiece and felt a need to see Harry in the infirmary, then figured it was time he went to talk to Sirius, bringing plenty of calming potions for the elder wizard.

 

Over the next few days, Harry slowly came out of his self-induced exile from his mind. He had lain in his bed, his back turned to any visitors, not wanting to talk to anyone or listen to anyone's pitying chatter. The nights he took some dreamless sleep potion to help stop some of the nightmares that played over and over in his head. He decided to check himself out of the infirmary ... much to the displeasure of Madame Pomfrey, to get away from the loving, but cloying attention from Sirius and his friends. His body almost felt back to normal, it was just his mind that was still healing. He started teaching again the day after his release to keep busy, giving out even more homework than he usually did. He rarely ventured into the Great Hall, and he was rarely seen smiling.

During Defense class with the seventh years, he let Remus lead most of those, helping only when needed. He sat at his desk marking the endless pile of parchments while his eyes strayed to Draco every now and then. He had noticed that Crabbe and Goyle were once again stationed as the blonde's personal body guards and stayed close by Draco's side. He was quite surprised to see the two burly Slytherins man handle Blaise away from their charge.

Severus had talked to Harry about what happened, and after he saw part of Draco's memory of that night, he was not putting all the blame on the blonde. Severus had just played the beginning and end of the memory for him so he didn't have to relive the abuse over again. The bother of Severus blocking out that part of the memory was a little useless as it was in his own memories, night after night if he let his mind relax enough to let them in. 

He gave a small smile as he remembered the expression on Blaise's face when he was given detention for his shoe laces being undone in Potions, and had spent it with Filch cleaning out the owlry for most of the night. While Blaise was busy with Filch, Severus and Draco did a search of Blaise's room. The knife was not found, but a partially empty vial of blood was found lodged into the corner of his trunk. On testing the blood, it was found to be Draco's, who had no recollection of having blood being taken from him. Also found were various dark arts potion books which Severus confiscated to find what Blaise may have done.

He was looking at Draco when his eyes met his. Draco gave a small smile to Harry where Harry snapped out of his daze and bowed his head down again to his papers. His heart jumped at the smile, but then the words ... 'I hate you Potter,' reverberated through his head, not letting him let it go.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty-One

 

It was about midweek when Harry was sitting on the couch with a half empty bottle of firewhiskey in front of him, when he suddenly threw the bottle to the wall, smashing the glass, the golden liquid dripping down the stone walls. "Fuck this! I'm not feeling sorry for myself anymore," he said aloud as he went to his bedroom to change.

Draco watched from a second floor window as Harry, dressed in leather, made his way to the gates of Hogwarts.

 

Harry entered 'Screamers' and was glad to see it was packed with people, considering it was the middle of the week. He ordered a drink right away and leaned back against the bar checking out the nights' prospects, then grinned to himself as a black haired man came towards him. 

After Harry gave himself, and the nameless stranger a spritz of the aphrodisiac spray, they made their way to the crowded dance floor, where he danced and drank until quite early (or late depending on how you look at it) in the morning. The first thrill of the night for him was when he was sitting at a corner table, on his fifth or so drink, with the dark haired man's mouth on his cock, sucking and licking his way to his first orgasm, oblivious to any that may be looking their way.

He woke up the next morning feeling a bit disorientated and burnt out, then relaxed slightly when he realized he was still in the club, in one of the upstairs rooms. He moved to get up and felt just how much 'fun' he had the night before, as he slid off the bed. He searched for his leather pants and his button down shirt, noticing that a few buttons were missing, and smiled at the memory when the man practically tore his shirt off while he was pounding into him. The stranger was not there when he woke up, and he never did find out his name, but he liked it better that way ... no involvement.

He looked at his watch to see what time it was. "Still time to catch Severus before breakfast," he said to himself as he made his way to the fireplace.

 

Severus was sitting with Draco in his living room, having a cup of coffee when the green flames in his fireplace roared to life. He drew his wand, then almost immediately put it away as Harry walked through. "Hello Sev," Harry smirked.

"Harry? Are you just getting home now?" Severus asked, taking in Harry's appearance.

"Yeah," Harry said giving Draco a brief look before looking back to Severus. "Was wondering if you have some pain potion and a pepper-up potion for me."

"Are you hurt?" Severus asked getting up to come towards Harry.

Harry waved him off. "No, just a little sore," he grinned. "I used some of Dev's spray last night," Harry added then watched as Severus left the room to get the potions, leaving him alone with Draco.

Draco had hungrily gazed at Harry when he came through the fireplace. He loved leather on Harry, although he didn't like the bite's he could see on Harry's neck or the shirt with the missing buttons. 

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Severus asked watching Harry down the second potion.

"No fucking idea," Harry smirked, then looked to Draco. "Just proving you right, hey Malfoy. Once a slut, always a slut I guess," Harry sneered at the blonde.

"Harry, I didn't mean it," Draco said.

"Maybe not Malfoy," Harry conceded, "but it's not something I can forget too easily either. I like sex. If that makes me a slut ... then oh well," he shrugged, then looked to Severus. "Thanks Sev, see you later."

Severus watched Harry leave and felt saddened that Harry's attitude was darkening. He didn't blame him for it, he just liked the old Harry much better. He watched the play of emotions on Draco's face after Harry's little speech. "Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it does," Draco replied getting up to gather his books for his first class.

 

Friday after classes, and after dinner, Harry sat in the quidditch stands by himself with a bottle of beer in his hand and a couple extras at his side. He sat alone in his thoughts as he watched the Ravenclaw players fly on their brooms, practicing their maneuvers for their next game, noticing their mistakes, and going over them in his head on how they should fix them, trying not to think too hard on his personal life. No matter how often he tried though, his mind would keep going over some of the things that Severus had shown him last night in his pensieve. He suddenly stiffened in his seat. "Hello Malfoy," he said as he felt another presence behind him.

"How did you know it was me?" Draco asked.

"I always know when you're near," Harry said quietly. "What can I do for you, Malfoy?"

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Sure, why not," Harry said shrugging his one shoulder, still not looking over at him, looking like he couldn't care one way or another. He lifted the bottle to his lips, downing the rest of it, thinking that he was hiding his quivering nerves rather well as he took a few steadying breaths to calm his racing heart beat. He reached down for a fresh beer beside him, then handed one over to Draco as well.

"Surprised you're not getting ready for another wild night," Draco said dejectedly as he took a swig of his beer.

"Later," Harry simply said ignoring the sound of anguish in the blonde's voice.

"Harry," Draco began, "I know you saw part of the memories of that night..and I just want to say it wasn't me doing anything willingly, and I'm sorry ... so sorry for what happened. I would never do anything to hurt you knowingly."

"It still hurts Draco," Harry said. "It's not even only that night," his voice catching at the memory, "it's also what was said for most of that week when I was near."

"I don't hate you, Harry," Draco said looking down at his feet. "I care for you very much and if I could take it all back, I would."

"Yeah, me too," Harry said giving a small smile. "Have you figured out what Blaise had done to you?"

"We found a potion in one of the books that required my blood to be used. It's a strong love potion that is prohibited by the Ministry. There was also another page in the book that was marked for a revulsion potion using something off of a person that the hate is directed to," Draco replied.

"Are you still affected when Zabini's near you?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco replied. "That's what's got everyone stumped...and the reason why Blaise hasn't been taken to the Ministry yet."

"Can't they use the pensieve memory? It showed him with the knife."

"Yeah, it did, but it didn't show him using it. We haven't found the knife yet in our search of the school and we're still doing research on how he actually made me do those things against my will. Severus and I don't want to leave nothing to chance for him to get away with anything," Draco said looking to Harry.

"That's what Dumbledore said too," Harry replied. "You know what really pisses me off about this? I know it was Zabini that abducted me, and tried to kill me, but he is still walking the halls of this school, like he did nothing at all. They even tried to see my memories of that night, but when they did try to transfer the memory to a pensieve, they couldn't see anything because I was blindfolded that night, and the memory was blank. All one could hear is the voices ... and the screams."

Draco reached out his hand and placed it over Harry's that was resting on his leg. "Harry. Do I still have a chance? Can I make this right between us again?" he asked quietly wincing to himself when he felt Harry's hand and leg tremble from his touch.

Harry looked down at their hands, trying to control the shaking, then turned his palm up to grasp Draco's lightly, brushing his thumb over Draco's knuckles. "I don't know Draco. I need to work things out for myself," Harry said looking up into Draco's eyes. "I know it wasn't really you, but it still hurts. It's hard to forget."

Draco brought his hand up to cup the side of Harry's face, brushing his thumb along Harry's bottom lip. "I miss you," he whispered.

"I miss you too, Drake," Harry replied then leaned closer to press his lips softly to Draco's before his mind registered what he was doing. He flinched back, touching his lips as he scrambled to get up. "I gotta go," he said rushing off leaving Draco sitting in the stands, brushing the tear from his eye.

 

That night Harry couldn't take his mind off of Draco as he was sitting at the bar at the new club in Knockturn Alley. He tried to forget the way his body shook when Draco had touched him earlier. He craved his touch, but remembered what those hands had felt like when they were hitting and raping him. He downed his drink, then went to the nearest blonde man asking him to dance, trying to forget the bad memories once again. He was able to forget for a time as he bumped and grinded with the blonde on the dance floor, then tried not to cry at the hopeless feeling he carried as the same blonde man was on top of him, fucking him slow and hard into the night.

 

The next morning, waking up beside the nameless stranger, he did cry, the tears slowly leaking from his eyes. He carefully got off the bed, careful to not wake the stranger up. He slid on his leather pants and his shirt, most of the buttons missing as it was practically ripped from his body the night before. _'What's with these guys,'_ he thought looking down at his shirt. _'I guess I'll have to start wearing t-shirts or no shirt. Save time anyway,'_ he finished thinking as he slipped the shirt onto his shoulders. He went out of the room to make his way to the floo room where he went to Severus's rooms, as his floo was still not connected.

When he walked through he fireplace, it was to see Severus, Sirius, a grumpy looking Draco, and to his surprise Devlin. "Hey guys," Harry greeted tiredly.

Devlin raised his brow at Harry's burnt out appearance and shared a brief look with Severus. "Harry, you look like shit," he smirked, looking back to Harry.

Harry came over to the table and took the offered vials of pain and hangover potion from Severus. "Thanks Sev," he said placing his hand on his shoulder. "And thanks Dev. I needed to hear that," he added sarcastically, smirking back to his friend.

He was then gathered into the strong arms of his godfather. "Love you, Harry," Sirius said into his ear.

Harry hugged back, smelling the piney smell of Sirius, reminding him of home. "Love you too, Siri," he laughed, as he withdrew from the embrace. He looked to Draco who was intently looking at him. "Draco," he greeted, the smile leaving his face. He then turned to Devlin, the smile back on his face. "Good to see you Dev. What brings you here?" Harry said as he hugged the dark haired man.

"Sev asked me to assist in his class for the week, and I wanted to see you. I've been worried about you," Devlin replied returning the hug.

Harry kissed Devlin's cheek then drew back from the comforting arms. "I'm fine, or I will be," he grinned. "Now, I'm going to get cleaned up, maybe have a swim before I start the day."

"I'll come with you," Devlin said.

"Sure. Could use some company I guess," Harry answered, linking his fingers through Devlin's as they left the others.

Draco watched the two leave, then turned to his godfather. "What's the real reason he's here?" he asked trying to keep the jealousy at bay.

"I do need assisting in the class for the week," Severus answered, "and Harry needs him right now. Maybe he can help Harry sort out these feelings he's been having and to stop him from being destructive against himself."

"His drinking among other things," Sirius murmured looking down into his coffee cup.

 

Harry led Devlin to his rooms in companionable silence. He stepped in and tossed his jacket on a chair tiredly. "What can I get you to drink Dev?" he asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Coffee will do fine," Devlin said coming into the kitchen. He watched as Harry made the coffee, thinking that Harry looked like he was in a fight with a dozen bludgers ... and lost. "So, what's new Harry?" he asked sitting at the table.

Harry gave a wry chuckle. "Since I last saw you, or recently?" he asked.

Devlin shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever Harry. I heard from Sev what happened, and I'm here for you Harry. I was going to come sooner, but Sev thought maybe you needed to try this on your own first."

Harry sat down after he poured them each a coffee. "Dev. I don't know what's wrong with me, well I do, but I don't know how to fix it," he replied brushing his hair from his face. "And for all what he did to me, I still love him. How fucked up is that?" he said giving a small painful smile.

"Do you blame Draco for it completely?" Devlin asked reaching for Harry's hand.

"No. I don't. I know Zabini was at fault with this, but I can't even handle Draco touching me right now. I keep remembering each slap, each punch, each kick, each time he pounded into me, ripping me apart. I try to keep busy to not think about it, but when I close my eyes, it all comes back to me," Harry sighed letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks. "That night I was blindfolded, so what hurts me the most is the things Draco had said to me. All the hateful things. That's why I've been clubbing every night, fucking whoever wants me. It didn't matter as long as they could make me forget Draco's hurtful hands on me."

"And the drinking?"

"Helps me to become numb," Harry said giving a small grin. "Although Draco called me a slut, and god knows I have been, it doesn't mean I like fucking strangers. Drinking makes it easier."

"What about Zabini? I saw him in the halls earlier today. Why hasn't the Headmaster gotten to him. For fuck sakes Harry, he tried to kill someone - you a professor, to top it off?" Devlin ranted, his voice rising in anger.

"Doesn't seem right, does it?" Harry said getting up. "Come on for a swim. I need to work some of these kinks out of my body. Then we'll talk some more if you want."

After both of them changed into shorts, they both dove into the pool, immediately swimming some laps. Once Devlin had done his, he sat on the pool step, waist high in the water as he watched Harry push himself harder, doing lap after lap. Finally, Harry sat beside Devlin, his chest heaving as he was catching his breath.

"You know they never did find the knife," Harry spoke up breaking the silence, leaning back on the upper steps. "That's another thing. I know he stabbed me with the fucking thing, but it's hard to prove without the knife."

"What about Draco's memory in the pensieve?"

"It showed the asshole with the knife, but not him actually using it against me," Harry said, his voice rising. "FUCKING MINISTRY! They just love fucking with people. They say they need proof. Don't want to piss off the Zabini family who fucking paid their way out of Azkaban. Fucking Death Eater. They're worse than Lucius Malfoy," he said his voice lowering, his rant tiring him out.

"Harry, we'll find it," Devlin reassured him grasping his hand in his. "Raiden will be coming in a few days to help. They may have something to help detect where the knife is, and it will make it easier as there is still probably traces of your blood on it, and hopefully, Zabini was too stupid to wipe the finger prints off the handle."

"Yeah ... hopefully," Harry sarcastically replied.

"So how does Severus think Zabini was controlling Draco?" Devlin asked putting his arm around Harry's back, where Harry turned in the embrace and held on tight to his waist.

"They found some dark potion books in Zabini's trunk. Sev narrowed it down to about three potions, all needing the blood of the victim. They were all forms of an imperious potion. We're trying to figure out how he did it. Was it put on Zabini himself? Did he put it on Draco somehow? That's what we need to find out," Harry said, calming down from Devlin's hand soothing his back.

"Isn't black or dark magic detectable here at Hogwarts?" Devlin asked, continuing to rub Harry's back, glad to feel some of the tension ease out of his body.

"Magic, yes ... but not potion making. Most potions you don't need magic, just the know how on how much ... when ... and how to mix the ingredients together. If there was magic involved, Zabini must have found out a way to block it somehow," Harry replied tiredly.

"We'll figure it out Harry," Devlin reassured him. "In the meantime, how about we go to the Great Hall for dinner?" he grinned.

Harry leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Devlin's. "Thanks for being here for me Dev, it means a lot to me. Can you stay with me? Nights seemed to be the worst for me," he said sadly.

"Sure Harry," Devlin replied getting up, then pulling Harry up to his feet. "Brought some new movies to watch for the week to keep us busy," he grinned.

 

Hermione, Ron, and the other faculty members were relieved when Harry walked in the Hall beside Devlin, keeping clear away from the Slytherin table. Harry sat between Severus and Devlin who kept up a steady conversation, making sure to include Harry.

"So what movies did you bring?" Harry asked Devlin.

"One for each night of the week," Devlin grinned. "Tonight for your viewing pleasure we have the first Lord of the Rings movie."

"Like the book?" Harry asked leaning closer to Devlin.

"Pretty close," Devlin answered. "Do you want to invite anyone else? Maybe Draco?" he asked quietly placing his hand on Harry's knee.

Harry gave a brief glance to the Slytherin table to see Draco looking up at him. "Not tonight. How about we slowly work up to that," he said giving a small smile to Devlin.

"Anything you feel comfortable with Harry," Devlin replied giving a light kiss to his cheek. "Come on then, you have popcorn to make," he smirked.

Draco watched the two dark haired wizards leave the Hall hand in hand. His stomach twisted with jealousy at the closeness the two of them shared, but was relieved to see that Harry had made an appearance for dinner, without a bottle of booze in his hands. He left shortly after to go to Severus's rooms where he was still staying to do some homework, and to try not to think what the two of them were doing several floors up.

 

That night Harry cuddled up against Devlin as they watched the movie, munching on their popcorn and sipping on their butterbeer. Harry had looked at the butterbeer in disappointment when Devlin took them out of the fridge. He wanted something stronger. He had pulled out the bottle of firewhiskey at first to make them drinks, when Devlin had come into the kitchen and taken it away from him to put it back in the cupboard, then pulled him into his arms and held on tight. "You don't need that Harry," he said quietly into Harry's ear.

"It helps me forget Dev," Harry replied digging his face into Devlin's neck.

"You need to work through this before it can get better Harry," Devlin said pulling back to look into Harry's saddened eyes. "I'll help any way I can," he added lightly kissing Harry on the mouth.

Later, and after the movie, Devlin helped Harry mark some of his students work, then they both went to Harry's bed. Devlin gathered up Harry in his arms, cuddled up against his back. "Night Harry," he said quietly kissing Harry's shoulder.

Harry snuggled more into the warmth behind him, linking his fingers through Devlin's that were at his waist. "Thanks Dev," he said softly, then was soon fast asleep, without the use of alcohol to knock him out. When he woke up tossing and turning, the night of the beating and rape replaying in his head, Devlin was there to soothe his fears, reassure him it was just a dream, wiping the tears from Harry's cheeks. "Help me Dev, I miss him," Harry said hoarsely.

"I'll try Harry," Devlin replied holding Harry close, finally falling asleep after he felt the steady breathing that showed that Harry had fallen asleep again.

 

*****

 

The next night Devlin invited Severus and Draco to their movie night. Harry sat beside Devlin, comforted by the arm that rested at the back of the couch behind him. Severus sat at the other side of him, while Draco made himself comfortable in the love seat. The movie that night was 'Die Hard.'

About midway through the movie Severus had looked up to see Harry looking at him, kind of smirking to himself. "What?" Severus asked.

"You know Sev, that Alan guy looks a bit like you," Harry said grinning as he leaned over to look at Severus more.

"Prat," Severus smirked, pushing Harry back. "Watch the movie."

"You know, Harry's right Sev," Draco said looking closer to his godfather. "He could be your twin."

"Isn't it true that everyone has someone that looks like them somewhere - an identical twin?" Devlin added mischievously, who got a warning glare from Severus at his input in this conversation.

"Merlin help us if there are more of you three out there," Severus sighed. "Now, kindly shut your traps so we can finish watching the movie."

Harry caught Draco smiling at him, then gave a slight smile in return. At the beginning of the night, Harry had felt a little apprehensive and shaky at the sight of Draco, but as the night wore on he slowly got a bit more comfortable in the same room with him again.

 

The following night Draco lounged back on the corner of the couch, with Harry snuggled up to Devlin at the other end. Sirius had joined them that night and sat on the love seat with Severus. The movie that night was the first 'Austin Powers' movie, where they all laughed and joked about some of the movie dialogue.

Draco slowly moved closer to Harry as they talked during the movie. He so wanted to pull Harry into his arms and tell him everything would be okay, to kiss the fear away that would flash in the Gryffindor's eyes every once and awhile, but he held back and kept his distance. He wanted Harry to make the first move, not to push him into something he wasn't ready for yet.

 

The third night Harry sat between Devlin and Draco again, his back leaning against Devlin's shoulder. The movie that night was 'Matrix'.

Harry kept gazing over to Draco, thinking what would happen if Draco tried to kiss him. He remembered their kisses, remembered the way the blonde would moan when you nibbled on a certain spot on his neck. As he gazed longingly at Draco, he slowly slid his feet closer to him.

Draco felt Harry's gaze on him and tried not to look back at him too often. The few times he did look it was to see Devlin's arm wrapped protectively over the one shoulder, his hand resting at Harry's side. Inwardly he knew that Devlin was helping Harry ... helping him to deal with things, but he couldn't help the possessive, jealous feelings he was going through, he wanted to be the one Harry snuggled against.

He felt the couch shift beside him as Harry's sock clad feet came closer to his thigh. He didn't dare to reach out for them in case Harry rejected his touch. Harry had been slowly warming up to him, but still had not initiated any touching, so he held his breath to see what Harry would do next.

Harry took a deep, steadying breath, then slipped his toes under Draco's thigh, slowly letting the held breath out as the anxiety slowly diminished. He saw Draco rub the top of his thigh nervously, then him reaching for his foot, to then draw back ... unsure. He took one foot from under Draco's thigh, then nudged his toes under Draco's hand.

Draco looked to Harry uncertainly, looking down at Harry's foot, then back to him. At Harry's hesitant nod, Draco gave a nervous smile, then loosely grasped Harry's foot in his hand, his thumb caressing Harry's foot carefully and tenderly. He knew it wasn't much, but he felt it was a start.

Harry's hesitant move was not lost on the other's in the room. Devlin tightened his hold on Harry in reassurance as he felt Harry's body shaking a bit at the first touch. "He won't hurt you Jade," Devlin whispered by Harry's ear.

At the end of the movie, Harry reluctantly pulled his foot away and sat up. Sirius and Severus left almost straight away to have some time to themselves, leaving Harry, Devlin, and Draco alone.

Devlin gathered some empty glasses and looked to Harry and Draco. "I'll just put these away," he said nudging Harry's shoulder.

"I should probably go too," Draco said giving a small grin. "I still need to do that research for that essay you assigned us on shielding charms."

Harry nodded in response, then watched as he turned to go. "Wait," he called out right before Draco got to the door.

Draco turned around. "Yes?" he asked, a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Um ... thanks for coming tonight ... and last night too," Harry said nervously.

"Is it helping Harry?" Draco asked taking a step closer. "Are you still afraid for me to touch you?"

Harry gave a small smile. "It is getting better. Will you come again tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully.

"If you want me to Harry," Draco grinned.

"Yes. I do," Harry gave a small smile. "Thank you for not rushing me with this."

"I'll give you all the time you need Harry," Draco replied. "Goodnight Jade." He then left hurriedly so he wouldn't be tempted to give Harry a proper goodnight kiss. 

Harry stood there looking at the closed door, wishing that he gave into his urges and kissed the Slytherin senseless, like he had wanted to all night. _'There's always tomorrow,'_ he thought happily to himself as he went to get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** _I may or may not receive some feedback on how fast Harry is getting over his trauma, and I know in the 'real' world it takes a lot longer (sorry....I have never been through anything that Harry went through), but I wanted to move the story along. Also....Harry knows he still cares very much for Draco, and knows that Draco cares for him. He realizes that Draco would never hurt him intentionally, and is working that out in his head. So...just kind of go along with it, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.  
>  ~tas_


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

 

The next morning Harry woke up between two warm bodies. He turned slowly to see who was snuggled at his back and slightly panicked when he saw blonde hair. "Jade, lay still," the blonde groggily said tightening his hold at his waist.

Harry shifted his body around and put his arm around the blonde. "Raiden! When did you get here?" he asked grinning.

"A couple of hours ago. Forgot about the bloody time changes," Raiden replied opening his one eye, then lay on his back.

"How did you get in?" Harry asked snuggling into Raiden's side.

"Dumbledore let me in," Raiden replied. "How are you doing Jade?" 

"I'm working on it Ray," Harry sighed. "Devlin's been helping me work some things out."

"He actually let Draco touch him last night, without any booze in his system," Devlin said waking up. He leaned up to give Raiden a kiss to the lips then snuggled against Harry's back. "Did you bring something to locate the knife Ray?" he asked softly.

"Yes, we found a spell we could use from an old elven book that was in the American Ministry. We need to wait until tomorrow before we can do anything though. I've been told we need a few Ministry officials from here before we can carry on with the spell, so we have to wait for them before we start," Raiden said.

"Will it work?" Harry asked worriedly.

"We tested it back home by using a bit of someone's blood on a knife, then had another wizard hide it away. They had hidden the knife several floors down from where we were. The American Ministry is quite large, and it was found quite easily in an old cement hole in a sub basement of the building." Raiden said yawning.

"Can we talk about this later guys?" Harry asked sleepily, echoing Raiden's yawn.

"Sure Jade," Raiden smiled as he kissed the top of Harry's head as it lay on his chest. He reached his arm out for Devlin who was still snuggled against Harry's back, his fingers running through the black hair as the three of them drifted off too sleep again.

 

When they woke up a couple of hours later, they made their way down to the dungeons to talk to Severus and Draco, who both had a free morning of classes. Over coffee and tea, they discussed the plans for the next day. They would meet back in Severus's personal lab where Raiden will brew the potion that will help aid in the search for the knife.

Once they finalized the plans, Harry got up from the table. "Well, I should probably go, I still have some essays to mark for my classes this afternoon," he said.

"I've got some free time. Do you want any help with that?" Draco asked.

"I'll come with you two," Raiden replied. "I'd like to check out what you're teaching."

Harry looked to Raiden thankfully, then back to Draco. "I'd like that. It's just some work from some first years, so it should be easy enough," he grinned.

Raiden had seen the hopeful look in his cousin's eyes, and was sorry to see a bit of anger then acceptance when he invited himself. Although he trusted Draco, he didn't trust what Draco was capable of. They still didn't know how Zabini was controlling him. He didn't want to take any chances.

He walked between them as they went up the Grand Staircase, talking about their classes and quidditch. He had asked when the next Slytherin game was on, then had to grin as Draco and Harry began to banter back and forth with each other over the upcoming game.

The three of them marked papers for the next couple of hours, having Dobby, the house elf, bring up sandwiches for lunch. After the last paper was marked and the last sandwich eaten, the two blonde Malfoy's left Harry to get ready for his class.

Raiden walked down to the dungeons with Draco, so he could get his books for the afternoon classes. "So Dray, how are you doing?" Raiden asked as they descended the stairs.

"I'm taking it day by day Ray," Draco sighed, "taking whatever Harry is willing to give me."

"I heard you found out that Harry, Devlin, and I shared a bit of a relationship during the summer," Raiden stated, "I am sorry about that."

"Sorry for what?" Draco asked stopping.

"Sorry that our rambling on about Harry backfired on us," Raiden shrugged. "We were trying to get you interested in Harry. We knew how he felt about you."

"And he still slept with you guys, supposedly with these feelings he had for me?"

"He didn't think he had much of a chance with you Dray. Does it bother you that he slept with us, or that he slept with anyone?" Raiden asked.

Draco leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. "Honestly? It bothered the hell out of me when I first found out that he slept with you two. It probably would have bothered me if it was anyone though."

"And now?"

"It still does a little," Draco admitted. "Didn't that get in the way of you and Devlin's relationship?"

"No," Raiden replied smiling. "Our relationship is very strong. I love Devlin very much, and I know he loves me also. We've always had an open relationship, and with Harry, we found a very passionate person that he always had kept hidden from everyone. His childhood didn't have any kind of affection, so he's most likely making up for lost time," he smirked.

"Do you love him ... Harry I mean?" Draco asked.

"Devlin and I do love Harry, but we're not 'in' love. There's a difference. Harry is a good person, has a good heart. A heart that belongs soley to you," Raiden smiled.

"How can you be so sure? It didn't take him long to go to someone else after what happened?" Draco asked.

"Have you seen the tattoo on his back Draco?"

"No. Just the panther."

"The tattoo on his back is a silver dragon, which by chance is what he calls you, isn't it?" Raiden smirked. "As for him going to someone else after that night, it's rather simple. Devlin and I have been owling back and forth about this, and Devlin has told me some of the things that Harry has talked with him about. Harry was trying to forget your hateful touches, trying to remember the times when you would caress his body instead of hitting it. He's a very sexual person, it's what makes him feel loved. It didn't matter to him that it was a nameless stranger every night. The booze probably helped a lot with that too I think," Raiden finished.

"I miss him, Ray," Draco said sadly. "I miss the way he was with me, the way his kisses would make me weak in the knees."

"Why don't you ask for a kiss tonight after the movie?" Raiden grinned. "But don't push if he says he's not ready."

"I won't," Draco replied. "Well, I should go. See you at dinner?" At Raiden's nod, the two of them went their separate ways. Draco to class, and Raiden to the Defense classroom to go over the spell with Harry that will help in the search for the knife.

 

When Draco arrived to Harry's rooms for their movie, he was surprised that Devlin and Raiden were not there. Harry had let him in, keeping a bit of distance between them as they entered the room. He was a bit disappointed to see Ron and Hermione sitting on the loveseat giving him disapproving glares. 

"Come in Draco," Harry welcomed. "Would you like a drink or something?"

"What have you got?" Draco asked.

"I have butterbeer, pepsi, Dr. Pepper, and pumpkin juice," Harry answered. "Sorry no alcohol. Devlin and Severus took it all away on me."

"Butterbeer sounds good," Draco replied as he sat on the couch in the same spot as the previous night.

Harry was just getting the movie ready when Devlin and Raiden walked in. "Sorry we're late," Devlin grinned rubbing his knuckles.

"That's okay, we...." Harry began, then stopped when he noticed both of them had swollen, bruised knuckles. "What happened to your hands?"

Raiden sat at the corner of the couch with Devlin sitting close by his side. "We had a bit of a run in on the way up from talking with Severus," he grinned.

"What kind of run in?" Hermione asked.

"A run in with Zabini," Raiden smirked.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "I hope you hurt him ... badly."

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded, although she was agreeing with Ron whole heartedly.

"What?" Devlin smirked. "We couldn't help that Zabini is a clumsy person."

"Or the fact he kept falling against our fists," Raiden added.

"I'm afraid Zabini's clumsiness ended him in the infirmary for a few days," Devlin sighed mocking concern.

"Just a few days?" Draco grinned. "It sounds to me like those injuries he sustained should keep him in there longer than that."

"That's what Madame Pomfrey said too," Devlin said impishly. "She said that she couldn't use magic or potions to heal him, so he'll be in there a bit longer."

"Until the swelling goes down on his face," Raiden grinned.

Harry tried to keep from smiling at Zabini's condition, but felt it was too difficult, so when he came out with drinks, he was grinning ear to ear until he saw Devlin and Draco move over to make room for him between them.

"Um ... I think I'll just sit in the chair here," he said nervously going to the single chair.

"Nonsense Harry," Devlin said. "Plenty of room here," he added patting the space beside him.

Harry sat in the open space on the couch after starting the movie, his body very aware of Draco sitting beside him. He moved closer to Devlin and drew up his legs on the couch, resting his chin on his knees. He felt Devlin soothingly rub his back, slowly letting the tension ease out of his body. Up close to Draco, he could smell his unique scent, making him want to draw closer to him. He had glanced down to see Draco's hand on his own leg, fidgeting nervously in place. He slowly let his hand glide down the shin of his leg, watching it as it then went over Draco's. He ran his fingertips down the slim fingers, caressing the knuckles.

Draco had watched as Harry's hand hesitantly went over his. He stopped the urge to turn his hand to grasp Harry's hand, wanting to let Harry do this at his own pace. He looked down at Harry's quivering hand as it softly caressed his skin, sending a warmth throughout his whole body. He let Harry turn his hand, palm up as he continued to explore the texture of his skin. He held his breath as Harry linked his fingers through his, then looked up into Harry's eyes to see warmth mirrored in the green depths. He slowly brought Harry's hand up to his mouth, placing a soft kiss on the top of the hand, never letting his gaze waver from Harry's. He gave him a small reassuring smile, then put their linked hands back on his thigh.

Harry sat back on the couch, shifting until he was sitting cross-legged, his hand still held with Draco's. They sat like that for the remainder of the movie, with Harry thinking on what he wanted to do afterwards after everyone left.

At the end, Harry reluctantly let go of Draco's hand. When Draco went to get up, he placed his hand on his knee. "Stay?" he asked quietly looking into Draco's eyes, then gave a small grin when he nodded back to him that he would. He walked Ron and Hermione to the door, with reassurances from him that he would be okay.

"Devlin, Raiden, can I talk to you a minute?" Harry asked, motioning to the kitchen. "I'll be right back Draco. Please don't leave okay."

"I won't," Draco grinned, then picked up a nearby Defense book.

Devlin saw that Harry was nervous about something. "You okay Harry?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I feel pretty good," Harry smiled hesitantly. "I need to ask you guys to leave me and Draco alone for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah, I need to do this."

"All right Harry," Devlin grinned, then leaned over to give him a hug. "We'll be up at the pool if you need us."

At Harry's nod, they both left him in the kitchen. He took two butterbeers out of his magically enhanced fridge, took a deep breath, then went out to Draco.

"Where's Raiden and Devlin?" Draco asked Harry when he came back out.

"They're up at the pool," Harry replied sitting down on the couch. "I wanted some time alone with you."

"Are you sure Harry? Not that I'm complaining ... I just don't want to put any kind of pressure on you or anything," Draco said shifting sideways on the couch to look at him.

"It's getting better," Harry shrugged. "I want to try something. Will you let me try?"

"Anything you need to do Harry, is okay with me," Draco said smiling warmly.

"I want to kiss you, but I need to ask that you not touch me yet," Harry said nervously.

"I promise I won't," Draco smiled. "Let me know when it's okay."

Harry nodded then licked his lips nervously. "Maybe lean back against the side of the couch, and put your one leg up," Harry instructed, then watched as Draco did what he requested. He knelt between Draco's legs looking down at him. _'He looks so good,'_ he thought to himself.

"I won't hurt you Harry," Draco smiled trying to reassure him.

Harry leaned forward and pressed his trembling lips to Draco's, looking down into his eyes. He brought his one hand up to brace himself up as he slowly grew more confident in the kiss. He drew back and looked into Draco's eyes to see no hostility in them, then looked to his lips. He gave a small smile then leaned forward again and kissed the corner of Draco's mouth, then along his jaw to his neck. He always loved Draco's neck, the way the skin felt against his lips, the unique smell and taste that was Draco. He took his time reacquainting himself as he kissed, licked, and nibbled along his neck. "Move down a bit Dray," he huskily said into his ear.

Draco eagerly shifted down to lay flat on his back on the couch, while Harry continued to torment him with his mouth. "That feels good," he softly said as he arched his neck back for Harry to have more access. His hands gripped the edge of the cushions on the couch, trying to not give into the urge to touch him. Harry had then nibbled onto a sensitive spot on his lower neck which made him give a low moan and buck his hips up a bit.

Harry pulled back to see Draco's darkened grey eyes, then moved lower down his body, taking in the firm upper body in the snug fitting t-shirt, and the obvious bulge in Draco's jeans. He looked back into Draco's eyes, a little apprehension showing in his eyes.

Draco saw the slight fear and tried to sit up. "I'm sorry Harry," he said quietly.

Harry placed his hand on Draco's chest and pushed him back down. "It's okay," Harry said.

"I couldn't help it. You've always been able to get me hard for you, just with a simple kiss or a certain look you give me," Draco replied looking to Harry's lips again, wanting more.

"You do that to me too Dray," Harry said, then lowered his lower body against Draco's. He gave a low moan as he moved against him, their jean covered erections rubbing against each other.

Draco had the cushions in a death grip while Harry continued to move against him. He looked up to see Harry's eyes closed, his upper body held up by his arms over his head. "Harry," Draco moaned as Harry pressed down harder. "Look at me Harry," he said hoarsely. He waited until Harry was looking down at him, the want and need mirrored in his eyes. "I want you to see how I feel about you ... that I won't hurt you."

Harry looked down, his breathing getting heavy as he started to move faster. He leaned down to capture Draco's mouth in a bruising kiss, his tongue working it's way into his mouth. His groan was muffled in the kiss as Draco thrust his hips up to meet his. He moved faster against him, the friction from his boxers and jeans against his erection bringing him to the edge. He pushed forward, then pulled back from Draco's lips. "Oh gods ... Dray," he moaned as he let himself go, his cock pulsing as he came. He looked down at Draco's swollen kissed lips and his heaving chest, then leaned down onto Draco's neck as he thrust his hips forward again. "Cum for me Draco," he said softly by his ear before nibbling on Draco's sensitive spot on his lower neck.

Draco who was already so close, soon cried out Harry's name as he thrust up and came, the pulsing of his cock seeming to be going at the same erratic rate as his heart.

Harry leaned back up, then looked between them to see two identical looking wet spots at the front of their jeans. He waved his hand and did a quick 'scourgify' spell to clean themselves up. He then noticed the white knuckled grip Draco had on the cushions. He took one and placed a gentle kiss on it, then looked back up to Draco. "Thank you," he smiled.

"Anytime," Draco replied breathlessly.

"Can you stay tonight?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, then was pleasantly surprised when Harry lay on top of him again, his cheek on Draco's chest. "Harry, can I hold you?" he asked.

Harry leaned up to place a brief kiss on Draco's neck, then shifted to Draco's side, placing his hand on his chest. "Yes, I'd like that," he quietly answered.

Draco smiled to himself, then put his arm around Harry's back to pull him closer, while the other he placed over Harry's that rested on him. "I love you, Harry," he whispered softly.

"Love you too," Harry replied tiredly, linking a few of his fingers through Draco's.

Devlin and Raiden came down a couple of hours later to see Harry cuddled close to Draco's side. They were happy to see that Harry was starting to lose his fear in touching Draco. Devlin went back to Harry's room to get a pillow and blanket. "Should we take their jeans off so they're more comfortable?" Devlin whispered after placing the pillow carefully under Draco's head.

"No, this is a big step for Harry, but he might panic a bit if his clothes, or Draco's are missing when they wake up," Raiden whispered back putting the blanket over the two of them.

"Thanks Ray," Draco said quietly, opening his one eye at the two that hovered over them. He tightened his hold on Harry, then kissed the top of his head, slowly nodding back to sleep after he watched Harry's two protectors leave the room.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty -Three

 

The next morning Harry woke fairly early, feeling a bit disorientated, noticing a warm, very male body next to him on the couch. As the night before came back to him he smiled, then leaned up on his elbow and gazed down at Draco while he slept. He brought his hand up to lightly trace Draco's lips, then moved down his neck, lightly touching the red bite mark he vaguely remembered giving him. He felt Draco's arm tighten around his back, then lay his head back down on his chest, listening to the steady beat of Draco's heart as he glided his hand across the blonde's chest.

Draco had slowly come to awareness when Harry lay back down on his chest. He felt Harry's warm hand run over his chest, slowly moving lower until he was touching the bare skin of his stomach from where this shirt had ridden up while he slept.

Harry had felt the shudder that Draco gave when his hand touched the warm skin of his stomach. He looked up to see Draco's eyes open, his eyes filled with need. "Do you mind?" he asked uncertainly, removing his hand.

Draco placed his hand over Harry's and brought it back to his stomach. "No, it feels good. I've always loved your hands touching me," he huskily replied.

Harry leaned up on his elbow again and glided his hand over Draco's firm stomach, smiling to himself when he felt Draco tremble from his touch. His hand slid up further under the t-shirt, his hands remembering all the places where the blonde liked to be touched.

"Can you take your shirt off Dray?" Harry asked looking back up at Draco. 

Draco slid his arm from under Harry, then grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. Harry came back and pressed close to Draco's side while his hand explored Draco's chest and stomach. "You feel so good to me Dragon," Harry softly said as he leaned in to kiss Draco's shoulder, slowly mapping out his chest with his tongue and lips. He noticed Draco's breathing becoming more ragged, then smiled against Draco's warm skin as he swirled his tongue around the nipple.

"Gods ... Harry," Draco moaned, arching his back into Harry's touch as Harry sucked the nipple into his mouth. He then held his breath as he felt Harry's hand glide down his stomach, over the waist of his jeans, to grip his erection through the denim.

Harry shifted lower as his lips moved down Draco's chest and stomach, eagerly tasting Draco's skin. He was achingly hard from listening to Draco moan louder and louder as he continued to lick and nibble onto the skin. He didn't even hesitate as he delved his tongue into Draco's navel as he undid the jeans, licking his way lower as the zipper spread open for him. He carefully drew Draco's erection out to stroke the length with his fingers. He looked up to see Draco's lust glazed eyes as he brushed his tongue against the head of his cock.

"Harry, you don't have to do this," Draco said a little breathlessly.

"I know," Harry replied licking around the head, "but I want to. I miss this," lick, "miss you."

Draco found Harry's hand at his hip and held on to it while Harry continued to tease and torment him with his mouth and tongue. He faintly heard another zipper, then looked down to see Harry's other hand around his own erection stroking it slowly in time with his mouth. He watched as Harry's mouth engulfed his cock, taking him deeper and deeper. His hand followed Harry's as it wrapped around the base of his cock. Harry started moaning, the vibration giving him jolts of heat along his length. He was so close to cumming in Harry's mouth, his chest heaving in panting breaths. "Faster Harry," he moaned, looking down to see Harry's other hand stroking faster on his own cock, then closing his eyes tight as Harry took him deep in his mouth.

Harry was thrusting into his hand faster and faster as his mouth and tongue moved faster on Draco. He took him deep in his throat, making Draco moan out loud as he stroked himself to release. Before he could get his breath back he had Draco bucking his hips up into his mouth where he soon was swallowing Draco's cum. He swirled his tongue around the head, licking every drop off of the pulsing length. His hand was then grasped in Draco's as he was pulled up. He crawled up over Draco and lay on top of him, his lips kissing his neck as he was embraced close to the warm body.

 

Devlin and Raiden had seen the last bit of the two on the couch, then moved into the kitchen to make some breakfast. "You think they'll be okay now?" Raiden asked.

"It's a start for them. It will be even better once we get Zabini out of here," Devlin replied flipping the pancakes.

"Hopefully, today we'll have a bit more proof to take him in."

 

Harry leaned up to be able to see Draco, and gave him a brief kiss. "I love your taste," he grinned.

"Well, next time it's your turn," Draco smirked, "whenever you're ready."

"We really should get up. We both have classes soon," Harry sighed, "and it smells like breakfast is waiting for us," he grinned.

"When is Raiden going to do the search for the knife?" Draco asked getting up, then pulling Harry to his feet as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"After lunch," Harry replied. "Remus is taking over the afternoon classes while I help with the search."

"I'd like to help."

"What classes do you have this afternoon?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, then a free period," Draco replied, falling into step with Harry as they made their way into the kitchen.

"I'll talk to Hagrid for you. I'm sure it will be okay," Harry grinned.

 

They were then both pulled into the kitchen where a plate of sausage, eggs, toast, and pancakes was put before them. They sat around the table slowly eating their breakfast, their conversation drifting to hypothetical ways to torture Blaise for what he had done. 

"How about scraping out his heart with a rusty spoon and force feeding it back to him?" Draco smirked.

"Hanging him by his balls, then use his own knife to carve him up a bit," Devlin added.

"Putting him in a room at full moon with a werewolf that has had no wolfsbane potion," Harry said.

"Giving him to Crabbe and Goyle to play with," Draco added.

"I want him to take some veritaserum," Harry said seriously, "then I want him to feel everything I did."

Draco reached over to link his fingers through Harry's that rested on the table. "He will get what's coming to him Harry."

"I want him before the Ministry takes him away," Harry said, then looked Raiden, "can you make sure of that and not let anyone else find out?"

"Got something planned?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah, and it will look like an accident," Harry said getting up. "I need to get ready for class. See you guys at lunch." He leaned over towards Draco. "Thanks, it was nice waking up in your arms this morning," he said quietly, then gave Draco a brief kiss to the lips.

"Anytime Jade," Draco grinned. "I need to go too. I've got McGonagall first thing, and she does not approve of lateness."

 

Lunchtime came around and the Great Hall was missing a few wizards as they converged down in the dungeons. Severus helped Raiden with the seeking potion, carefully slicing up the ingredients, while Harry, Draco, and Devlin sat on the edge of their seats watching the two of them work. Harry was startled to feel arms around him suddenly, and nearly fell off his chair in surprise. He looked around to see Sirius behind him, smiling apologetically.

"Siri! I didn't know you'd be here," Harry exclaimed.

"Well, I came to be with you, and the London Ministry asked me to be here along with Tonks and Arthur Weasley," Sirius explained.

"I didn't know you worked for the Ministry," Devlin said looking to Sirius who still had his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I do....and I don't," Sirius grinned.

"Are you an Auror?" Draco asked not really knowing too much about the ex-convict.

"He used to be," Harry grinned leaning back into his godfather's comforting embrace. "The Ministry asks him to come in for special cases."

"They seem to think that I would know how the criminal mind works," Sirius smirked. "Could have something to do with my sordid past," he added mockingly.

"So what happens if this spell finds the knife?" Draco asked, looking to the pink haired Tonks.

"He will be taken to the Ministry to stand trial. With the pensieve memory, the knife, and the veritaserum questioning, he won't stand a chance of getting away with it," Tonks grinned.

"When would the questioning take place?" Devlin asked.

"In two days time. Severus is in the process of brewing a fresh batch of the veritaserum," Sirius replied.

"Halloween night then?" Harry asked.

"Can we be there for the questioning?" Draco asked.

"And can we ask any questions?" Harry added.

"Yes, to both of you," Tonks replied. "Since the two of you are involved, you can be there....as long as there are Aurors present."

"Harry, can you come here please," Raiden asked, turning to look at him. He smiled reassuringly as Harry held out his hand. He brought out his wand and slid the tip across the palm of Harry's hand, letting a small, thin cut open. Harry closed his fist and held it over the cauldron, letting about ten drops of his blood weep into the silvery potion.

Harry stepped back after Severus healed the small cut, and watched as Raiden stirred the potion, murmuring the elven incantation. They all stood back and watched in awe as a sphere of blue light rose out of the cauldron. It hovered in mid-air, then drifted person to person until it came to Harry. It came closer to Harry's hand which he held out, then went out the door.

"We must follow it closely, although it will wait if we get too far behind," Raiden said leading the group out of the room, following the ball of light. It wasn't too surprising that it didn't go above the dungeons, but went deeper, under the castle. Harry had brought the Maurader's Map with him, and kept glancing down at it as Draco held his lit wand up. They came across a few dead ends that ended up being secret passages.

"All the years I've been a Professor here, I've never known just how far these dungeons went," Severus said after he opened the second secret passage.

"It's not even on the map. It just ended at the edge of the parchment," Harry said folding the map away.

The ball of light finally slowed it's pursuit and stopped at a grate in the floor. They opened it cautiously, then went down with the Aurors going first, to come across a round wooden door. The ball of light went to Harry, then to the door, as if it was telling him this was it. They managed to open the door and stepped in, looking around the small room. In the center of the room stood a lab table, clear of dust. Along the one side of the wall were shelves of bottled potion ingredients, cauldrons, and books.

Severus took a closer look at some of the bottled ingredients on the shelves. "A lot of these ingredients are highly lethal, and are in most Dark Arts potions," he said picking up a jar that was labeled 'basilisk scales.'

"There's a strong magical ward surrounding this room," Tonks said as she continued to watch where the ball of light was going.

The light stopped by a small cot that was set up at the side, then dissolved in mid-air. Raiden followed, then carefully moved the pillow and the blanket. He smiled to the others when he lifted the corner of the thin mattress to see the knife. He levitated it with his wand and placed it in a box that Arthur had with him, careful that neither one of them touched it.

Harry looked at the knife. "I didn't realize it was that long," he said quietly, looking to the six inch blade that gleamed dully against the candlelight from the room.

Draco came over to Harry and put his arms around him, not sure if his touch would be accepted or not. He sighed in relief when he felt Harry's arms go around his back, returning the firm embrace. He held on tight while the others looked around the room. They confiscated the potion ingredients, the books, and to their immense surprise, a notebook detailing the potions used against Harry.

"Do you feel anything from here Draco? Any hate towards Harry?" Raiden asked.

"No," Draco answered, placing a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"What was he using to control you then?" Raiden pondered as he looked through the pages of the notebook. 

"Do we have enough here to take him in?" Tonks asked Arthur.

"Yes. I'd still like the knife to be analyzed and Mister Zabini to be questioned with the veritaserum," Arthur replied.

Devlin was walking the perimeter of the room when he felt a small draft by his feet. He moved a couple of crates and found a small waist high door. "Wonder where this door leads?" he asked as he tried the handle to find it was unlocked. He opened the door cautiously and climbed through. "It's clear here. It looks like some kind of chamber," he called back.

"What? Let me see," Harry said pulling away from Draco's comforting arms, then latched onto the blondes hand to drag him along.

Harry went through, followed by the others. He stepped further into the chamber to see the familiar snake statues that lined the walls, and the large pool of water that was in front of the large ominous statue head, chunks of it missing from years ago.

"Is this ...?" Sirius started to ask.

"Yeah. The chamber of secrets," Harry finished.

Severus had heard, as well as the rest of the group, of Harry's ordeal in his second year down in this chamber, but to actually see it. "This is amazing Harry," Severus said looking around

"The remains of the basilisk is probably a little further in the room," Harry said walking into the chamber more.

Severus walked further into the chamber to indeed see what was left of the basilisk. The only thing that remained was the skeleton of the giant serpent. "Where's the rest of it?" Devlin asked.

"Some of the creatures down here must have feasted for about a year on the remains," Severus said. "It's too bad there's not much left. Basilisk parts are highly sought after for potions. The bones will be useful though."

"I'd like the head for my classroom," Harry said stepping closer to it, reliving a bit of what he went through in killing the giant beast.

"I can't believe you survived against this thing Harry," Draco said looking at the immense size of just the skeleton.

"Mister Potter has always had pure dumb luck in surviving his adventures," Severus smirked, then went to hug Harry tight. "Thank Merlin," he added.

"Thanks Sev," Harry replied, returning the embrace.

 

The group then toured the chamber, finding a few other smaller rooms and tunnels that were bare except for skeletons of long dead animals. They retraced their steps through the small door and dungeon corridors to then split up to go their own rooms. Tonks, Sirius, and Arthur went to the Ministry to inventory what they found and fill out all the forms needed to incriminate Blaise even more. The knife was analyzed and found to still have traces of Harry's blood, the poison, and fortunately for all ... except Blaise, a full set of fingerprints on the hilt of the knife. Blaise was guilty without a doubt. Jjust one more confirmation ... the veritiserum.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

 

It was Halloween night where you could find Blaise Zabini in a secluded room in the Hogwarts infirmary, pacing back and forth, trying the lock on the door several times before giving up and throwing himself on the bed in frustration. Outside the door, two Aurors guarded the door and smirked to one another as they heard Blaise moving about inside the room. Blaise had tried to talk to the people that came into the room, but they wouldn't respond to any of his questions he was asking. Blaise would finally get some questions answered later that night, although he may live to regret them once the night was over.

 

In Harry's room, you could find him standing before the mirror, nervously looking over his appearance. He wanted to look good for Draco. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a low whistle from the doorway of his room. "Draco's a lucky guy," Devlin grinned as he looked Harry up and down.

"Thanks Dev," Harry replied, combing his fingers through his hair. "I remember your reaction to these jeans and am hoping I'll get the same reaction from Draco."

"I'm sure you will," Devlin said, coming closer to run his fingertip along the skin of Harry's hip. "Maybe we should get going," Devlin said meeting Harry's eye.

Harry put his arms around Devlin's back. "Thank you so much for being here for me Dev. It means a lot to me," he said by his ear.

"Anytime Jade," Devlin replied, hugging him tight as he placed a light kiss to Harry's neck.

"So are you ready for later tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Sirius and Tonks are standing guard tonight and Sirius knows the plan," Devlin said walking in step with Harry as they made their way down to the dungeons.

 

"Where are they? They should be here by now," Draco said as he looked to the door.

"They'll be here Drake," Raiden grinned, then handed Draco a fresh drink.

"Maybe I should go meet them," Draco said, taking a few steps to the door, then stopped in his tracks as the door opened for Harry and Devlin to walk through. He noticed the ever-tousled hair, the green eyes that met his, then moved lower and had to control the urge to drag Harry into the nearest room. He took in the snug fitting jeans with the tears in the knees, and salivated over the large expanse of bare skin at the hip showing through the larger tear. The tank top was black and made of a mesh where he could see the gold hoop at the nipple. He looked back up and saw the hungry look mirrored in Harry's eyes as he came forward.

Harry was also taking in every detail of Draco's appearance, liking very much what he was seeing. His dragon wore black leather pants and a plain black t-shirt that molded to his body. He took a couple of steps more into the room, not breaking his gaze from Draco's, until he heard Ron shout his name from further into the room. He looked over and stilled, trying to calm his racing heart.

Draco was also walking forwards when he saw Harry look away, then stop, a look of fear in his eyes. He looked over where Ron was. _'Shit ... the decorations ... chains,'_ he thought to himself as he rushed over to Harry. He brought his hand up to the side of Harry's face to turn him his way. "Harry, gods I wasn't thinking," he said looking into Harry's panicked eyes. He had forgotten that the decorations comprised mostly of chains and other torture devises.

Harry closed his eyes to calm himself. _'I'm okay. It's not the same,'_ he repeated to himself. "I'm okay," he said aloud this time, turning to place a kiss to the palm of Draco's hand.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, "because we can leave if you want."

"No, I'm good," Harry smiled reassuringly as he leaned in to press his lips to Draco's. "Besides, I've been looking forward to dancing with you."

"Sounds good to me," Draco grinned as he led Harry to the crowded dance floor to immediately wrap his arms around Harry's back.

Harry pressed close to Draco as they swayed to the slow music. His fingers combed through the back of Draco's hair, sifting through the soft strands. "Thank you for being patient with me," he said softly as he looked into Draco's eyes.

"You're trying my patience in that get up you're wearing," Draco grinned, gliding his hand down Harry's hip, his thumb grazing the bare skin.

"I guess you could say that you approve then?" Harry teased as he pushed his hips forward more, finding a hardness to match his own. "Stay with me tonight," he said as he kissed the corner of the blondes mouth.

Draco brought his hand to the back of Harry's neck, pulling him closer as he gave feather light kisses to Harry's mouth. "Yes, gods yes," he huskily said, then moaned when Harry brushed his tongue along his bottom lip. He eagerly opened for him and glided his tongue against Harry's, deepening the kiss.

After several minutes, they broke away, their breathing ragged. "Um, maybe we should sit down," Harry breathlessly said as he noticed a few people looking at them.

"Or we can go somewhere more private," Draco suggested hopefully.

"Later, I promise," Harry smiled as he gave a brief kiss to Draco's lips. "If we do that now, I won't want to leave for the rest of the night."

Draco nodded in agreement then led them to the bar, then to a comfy chair by the fire. He had to give Harry a small smile as he noticed Harry looking for a place to sit. He linked his fingers with Harry's and gave a slight tug for him to sit between his legs. "Right where I want you," he smirked.

"Where I want to be," Harry replied leaning back against Draco's chest.

The two of them talked with Pansy, Millicent, Ron, and Hermione for awhile, Harry squirming back a bit as Draco's lips and tongue found their way to his neck. Hermione shared a knowing look with the others as they looked on at how happy Draco and Harry finally were. She noticed Draco's hand move just past the waist of Harry's jeans, and got up suddenly. "Come on Harry, dance with me," she grinned, breaking the two out of their daze.

"Yeah, Drake, you need to share," Devlin said coming to sit with the group.

Harry laughed at Draco's pout and got pulled up by Hermione. He leaned down to kiss the pouting lips. "We can continue that later," he softly said.

"Promise?" Draco smirked.

"Promise," Harry replied then stood straight and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder as they went onto the dance floor.

"How are things Drake?" Raiden asked as they watched Hermione and Harry dance.

"Good," Draco said, not taking his eyes off of Harry. "Those jeans should be illegal," he added as he saw the skin from the rip on the ass of the jeans.

"I had that reaction too when he first wore them at the club," Raiden said, then noticed a flash of jealousy in Draco's eyes. "He's your's now, Drake," he added reassuringly.

"Unless you're willing to share," Devlin teased.

Draco was saved in replying to that by a house elf - a rather young looking elf. "Excuse me, Master Malfoy," it tentatively said to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"I was supposed to give you this a few weeks ago, but I's was busy and I's forgot," it said holding up a teardrop pendant on a gold chain. "It was in laundry and now I'm is returning it to you."

Pansy saw Draco's once softened look, harden as he took the pendant in his hand. "Drake!" she cried out getting up to take the recognizable pendant.

"Drake, what is it?" Raiden asked as he watched Draco clutch the side of his head.

"I felt ... angry ... mad at Harry," he hoarsely said.

"This is it," Pansy said, holding the pendant up, "this was Blaise's. How he was controlling Draco."

Raiden stepped close to Draco when he stood up and followed Pansy as she was heading out of the Slytherin common room. "Tell Harry what happened Dev and we'll meet you in Severus's rooms," he said.

Harry had already noticed the stressed look on Draco's face and was heading towards them when Devlin blocked his path. "It was in Blaise's pendant Harry. That's how he was controlled," Devlin said.

"Is Draco okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I think so. He's just on his way to Severus's room. We're supposed to come too," Devlin replied.

"You go Harry," Hermione said kissing his cheek, "I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry said already following Devlin out of the room. "Tell Ron, okay." Hermione nodded then went to sit with Ron and Millicent as they talked about the pendant.

When Harry entered Severus's rooms, he started to go to Draco who was sitting by Severus, but was held back by Sirius. "We just need to test something out here first Harry," Sirius said.

Severus had the pendant in his hand, and scanned it for spells first, then dropped it into Draco's open palm. Draco closed his fingers around the pendant and tried not to look at Harry. "How do you feel Draco?" Severus asked.

"Okay. A little out of it maybe," Draco replied tiredly.

Severus motioned for Harry to come over and leaned close to his ear. "Remember Harry, he wouldn't answer what I'm going to ask normally," he reassured.

With Harry's nod, Severus turned back to Draco. "Draco, what are your feelings for Harry?" he asked stepping away so Draco can get a clear view of Harry.

Draco slowly brought up his eyes to meet Harry's. "I lo..." he started to say then shook his head to try to clear it. He clutched his head as the pounding started at his temples. "No!" he cried out.

"Draco," Raiden urged.

Draco looked up again. "I hate him. Wish my Blaise would have finished him off," he sneered, then bent over his knees. "No ... no," he moaned, "Sev ... please stop this."

Severus grasped the pendant out of Draco's hand and handed him a pain reliever potion. He laid the pendant in a sealed box, and handed it over to Tonks who had just come into the room after being firecalled by Dumbledore.

Draco downed the potion and took a couple of deep breaths until the pounding in his head subsided. He looked to Harry and saw the pain in his eyes and got up and took the few steps towards him. Raiden and Devlin stepped close to Harry, making sure Draco wasn't going to turn on him suddenly. "Gods, Harry, I didn't mean it," he choked out as he cupped the side of Harry's face. "I'm so glad you're here and that Blaise didn't finish things. I love you, Harry," he softly said, leaning in to kiss the corner of Harry's mouth.

Harry saw the love in Draco's eyes, then gave him a brief kiss to the mouth. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight. "Love you too, Draco," he whispered into the blondes ear.

"Is the veritaserum ready, Sev?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I think now would be a good time to test it out," Severus said holding up the potion vial filled with the truth serum.

Harry, Draco, Severus, Sirius,Tonks, Arthur, and Dumbledore proceeded to the infirmary, bypassing the two Aurors that stood guard at the door. They walked in to see Blaise sitting up on the bed, leaning back against the headboard reading a book. "Well, do I get out of here now?" Blaise asked getting up off the bed.

He was then stopped by Severus's hand and pushed down into a chair that appeared behind him. "Not yet Mister Zabini," Severus said, bringing out the veritaserum.

Blaise looked to the others around him, resting lastly on Draco and Harry's clasped hands. "Drake, you came to visit. I missed you," he grinned after giving a death glare in Harry's direction.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand once, then let go to walk up to Blaise. "Why Blaise?" he asked glaring at his once-best-friend.

"Why what Drake?"

"Why try to kill Harry?"

"I didn't," Blaise replied simply, shrugging his one shoulder. "You were the one to hurt him, not me."

"Care to prove that you didn't try anything Zabini?" Sirius asked menacingly.

"I don't have to prove anything," Blaise sneered.

"You can do it here or at the Ministry," Arthur said.

"Give me the potion Severus," Raiden said stepping close to Blaise who glared up at him, and shook his head, pressing his lips tightly together. Raiden just smirked evilly and nodded behind Blaise. Devlin and Sirius held him down, while Tonks held his nose until Blaise had the need for air and opened his mouth. Raiden downed the measure dose in his mouth, then stepped back.

"Now, let's try this again. Why did you try to kill Harry Potter?" Severus asked after waiting for Blaise's eyes to shadow, showing the potion was taking effect.

"He took Draco away from me," Blaise replied, his voice deadened. "Draco loved me."

"Did you use the poisoned knife to stab Harry Potter in the shoulder?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"Mister Zabini ... is this pendant yours?" Severus asked holding the opened box open before his eyes.

"Yes."

"Was this used to control Draco?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"How did you accomplish this?" Severus countered.

"I had slipped a muggle rape drug into Draco's drink the night we went out for dinner, then used my knife to draw some blood from his finger ..." Blaise said.

"Did you take all my clothes off that night?" Draco interrupted, things coming back to him from the next morning. He remembered he was still very tired when he woke up, and that the hickie Harry gave him was gone, as well as having a sore finger that was bruised.

"Yes. You were so beautiful Drake ... until you said 'his' name in your sleep," he harshly said.

Draco stepped closer to Blaise to look him in the eye. "Did you touch me?" At Blaise's nod, he threw a punch to his face, knocking Blaise back to the floor with the power behind the hit. "Never again, Zabini," Draco warned.

Harry came forward and put his arms around Draco. "It's alright Draco, it won't happen again," he said quietly by his ear as they watched Sirius haul Blaise back up into the chair.

"Continue Mister Zabini," Severus said, "what did you do with Draco's blood?"

"I used his blood for both parts of the pendant. Inside there is an aphrodisiac potion that attracts Draco to me, and only me."

"And the second part?" Sirius asked.

"The second part coats the outside of the hardened aphrodisiac. The potion was a repellant ... an anti-Potter repellant potion," Blaise grinned. "I used Draco's blood and a few hairs of Potter's that I was able to get from his robes that were left in the quidditch locker rooms while he was coaching."

Severus stepped aside, away from Draco, who was still in Harry's arms, and took the pendant out of the container. He transformed a quill to a muggle hammer and brought it down onto the pendant, smashing it into pieces. He waved his wand over the shards to have them disintegrate before them.

As the pendant was being smashed, Draco collapsed onto a nearby chair, and was holding his head. "Sev ... need ..." he started to say, then gave a small smile of gratitude when Dumbledore handed him a potion vial. He drank it down, and leaned over his knees while Harry rubbed small circles on his upper back. "Thanks Sev, I didn't need that pendant to make any kind of reappearance again."

"Tell us Mister Zabini, would you try to kill Harry Potter again if you had the chance?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, and I would not fail the next time."

"Where did you brew these potions?" Severus asked.

"In my private room by the Chamber of Secrets," Blaise replied.

"How did you come across this room?" Arthur asked.

"The Dark Lord told me of it before he was murdered," Blaise said, not noticing the surprised looks around him.

"Did you consider the Dark Lord your master?" Severus asked.

"Yes. He taught me a lot - until Potter murdered him," Blaise said looking up into Harry's eyes.

"Why were you not given the dark mark on you arm?" Severus asked.

"It was given to me on the back of my neck. The Dark Lord didn't want it to be visible to anyone," Blaise replied.

Sirius tilted Blaise's head forward to see the familiar skull tattoo with the snake protruding from it's mouth on the back of the neck. He nodded to the others to confirm the words.

"Anything else?" Severus asked the others. "The veritaserum is starting to wear off."

"I'll wait until it's completely gone," Harry said glaring down at Blaise.

"What are you going to do?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing that he doesn't deserve," Harry said. He nodded to Devlin and Sirius who held back Blaise's hands. "So, Zabini," Harry began as he saw Blaise's eyes become more focused, "are you sorry for everything you've done?"

"No ... yes! I'm sorry that the poison didn't finish you off," Blaise sneered. "Did you like it Potter? Like being raped and beaten by your love?"

"You tell me," Harry said, then used his fingertip to make a line across Blaise's forehead while murmuring an incantation in parseltongue. He reached around behind Blaise's head and grasped a handful of hair and tugged back, trailing his fingertip down his throat to his heart, speaking the incantation still in parseltongue. He then stepped back and nodded to the others to let Blaise go.

"What did you do?" Dumbledore asked as they watched a wince of pain cross Blaise's face before he collapsed onto the floor.

"Just letting him feel what I went through," Harry replied pulling up a chair to make himself comfortable for the show.

"Come Arthur," Dumbledore said, "we'll contact the Ministry to let them know they'll have a guest coming soon."

After several minutes watching Blaise twitching and writhing on the floor, Draco couldn't take seeing anymore. The guilt was weighing heavily on his heart on what he had done to Harry while being controlled. "Harry, I'll just wait outside," he said as he leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear.

Harry turned to face Draco and saw the pain reflected in his eyes. "Merlin Draco, I'm sorry. I'll go too."

"You don't need to Harry."

"I want to. We'll walk by the lake for awhile. I need to say goodbye to Somnus anyway," Harry replied standing up to give Draco a reassuring kiss to the lips, then nodded to the others after giving a pointed look to Sirius and Devlin. "Talk to you later."

 

Once outside, they did a warming spell on themselves and made their way to the lake. At the lake edge, Harry whistled for Somnus. Her head appeared above the water, her glistening scales bright from the moonlight, as she slowly waded through the shallow waters towards him. The colorful serpent came right up on land and nudged Harry's shoulder affectionately. Draco stood back as Harry conversed with her in parseltongue, only able to hear bits of the strange, erotic language.

Draco sat down, leaning back against the nearest tree and gave a warm smile to Harry as he came closer. He bent his one knee up and put his arms around Harry's waist as he nestled between his thighs. He felt a tingle of magic around him as Harry did a warming spell around the area. "How are you doing Jade?" he asked quietly by his ear, placing a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

"It feels complete. Do you know what I mean?" Harry asked tilting his head towards Draco to look up at him.

"Yeah, I do," Draco replied tightening his hold around Harry.

"It was a bit hard watching Zabini go through what I did ... not for him to feel it ... just ... I remember when it happened, like I was reliving it myself," Harry said.

"I am sorry about all that Harry."

"I know. It wasn't really you," Harry said looking up into Draco's eyes. He brought his hand up to Draco's neck to pull him closer as he shifted sideways a bit. "You can always help me forget," he said quietly by his lips.

Draco leaned down to brush his cheek softly against Harry's. "And how do you suggest I do that?" he asked, smiling against Harry's neck.

"Give me new memories," Harry huskily said as he glided his hand down Draco's arm until he grasped his hand in his that was at his waist. He guided it slowly over the front of his jeans, pressing his palm to his hardening erection.

"Gods Harry," Draco moaned, "I've missed you," he said before claiming Harry's mouth in a languid heated kiss as he palmed Harry's erection.

Harry brushed his tongue along Draco's lips, wanting more. He vaguely felt his body being shifted back until his body was covered with Draco's hard body, moaning as he thrust up, meeting Draco's leather clad erection. His hands pulled the black t-shirt out from the blondes pants, wanting to touch the warmed skin.

Draco broke the kiss, needing to take a few deep breaths before he started nibbling and sucking on Harry's neck. He pushed forward, once more, growing harder after hearing Harry's moan, then knelt between his legs, leaning on his elbows as his lips traveled lower down the mesh top.

"Draco ... need ... you ... to ... touch me," Harry panted as Draco began to tug on the nipple ring with his teeth through the mesh. "Please," he begged.

Draco palmed Harry's erection through the jeans as he moved lower, licking the skin at the hip. He started gently nibbling the bone at the hip as he slowly drew Harry's zipper down. As Harry bucked up into his hand, he pulled the jeans down over his hips ... with Harry's help.

He leaned down to swipe his tongue over the head of Harry's cock, giving a soft moan as he tasted Harry's pre-cum. He wrapped his fingers around the base and slowly pumped the hardened flesh. He looked up to see Harry's neck arched back, his chest heaving as he thrust up into his hand.

"Faster Drake ... please," Harry pleaded, "make me cum."

"Fuck Harry," Draco hoarsely said as he watched him writhe beneath him. He leaned down again after licking his lips and engulfed Harry's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue along the shaft as he pulled up, sucking the head, then plunged back down again.

 

Meanwhile back in the infirmary, Severus looked at the panting Blaise who was laid out on the floor, disgust clearly shown on his face. "I will await the Ministry with the Headmaster," he said to Sirius, Devlin, Tonks, and Raiden.

"Should we stand guard still?" Devlin asked.

"I'll stay at the door here," Sirius said, "he won't be going to far in his condition."

"Alright. I'll let Harry know when him and Draco come back from the lake," Raiden said, loud enough for the others to hear.

While the other's were talking about his fate, Blaise lay back, hearing everything as he pretended to be passed out. He waited until he was left alone then got shakily to his feet, feeling pain everywhere on his body. He stood at the door, hearing Sirius and Tonks talking outside the door, and waited until the voices faded. _'No one does that to me and gets away with it,'_ he thought to himself as vengeance ran thickly through his mind.

Sirius kept Tonks talking as they sat on a nearby bed, letting her tease him about Severus, keeping her occupied as he saw Blaise out of the corner of his eye, peeking out of the door, then sneaking past them. He smiled to himself as he conjured up a couple of butterbeers. _'You're turn Harry,'_ he thought.

Blaise crept to the lake, keeping to the shadows, with one thought in mind as he gripped his wand tight. "Damn nice of the mutt to leave my wand behind," he muttered quietly to himself. He stopped short when he saw Draco leaning over Harry - his Draco. He watched as Harry thrust up into Draco's mouth, crying out Draco's name as he came, then Harry pulling Draco up for a heated kiss as he shifted the blonde onto his back. As Harry was making quick work on Draco's leather pants, he brought his wand up. "Avada Ked...." he began, then was stopped short in the curse when he felt two fangs sink into his neck. He dropped to the ground just as Harry took Draco's cock into his mouth.

"Did you hear something?" Harry asked pulling up.

"No ... don't stop," Draco begged and reached up to grasp a handful of Harry's hair to bring him down again.

Harry licked around the head, quickly moving his mouth lower, taking him deeper in his mouth. He quickened his movements as Draco thrust up into his mouth. He moaned low in his throat, the vibrations running along Draco's length. He reached down to cup the tightening balls as he deep throated him. It wasn't too soon after that he felt Draco tense under his touch, and hear his name being cried out as the back of his throat was coated with Draco's cum. He swallowed everything Draco gave him, then kissed his way up Draco's body.

"Well, that's a start," Harry smirked down at the flushed blonde.

"I'd like to see what you two do for an encore," Raiden said startling the two who lay on the ground.

Harry leaned down after looking to the smug looking Raiden and Devlin, giving a quick kiss to Draco's swollen kissed lips. He reluctantly got to his feet and tucked himself back in his jeans, watching as Draco did the same. "We're not done yet," he said quietly to Draco.

"Not on your life," Draco smirked, linking his fingers through Harry's.

They walked up to Raiden and Devlin, and looked down at their feet to see Blaise laying still on the ground. "It was pretty risky you didn't get cursed Harry," Draco said nudging Blaise with his foot.

"I wasn't overly worried," Harry shrugged, "Blaise was predictable. I knew he would come after me after I let him into my memories of that night, and I had put a reflective shield up when I did the warming spell around us. So even if he did manage to curse us, it would have been reflected back to him."

"What about Somnus?" Draco asked looking out to the lake.

"She's gone. She knew of the threat Blaise was to me and considered that reason enough to defend me," Harry replied, then grinned, "that, and the sugaring spell I put on his neck back in the infirmary to entice her."

"We'll bring Blaise up to the castle so Arthur and Tonks can take him to the Ministry," Raiden said as he levitated Blaise's still body. Draco and Harry watched them go, then shortly followed them back to the castle.

 

Harry led Draco into his rooms, into his kitchen. "You want anything Drake?" he asked looking into his fridge.

Draco grasped Harry's hand in his, then closed the door of the fridge with the other. "Just you," he huskily said, turning Harry around so his lower back was leaning back against the counter. He nudged his leg between Harry's as he took hold of the bottom of the mesh shirt to pull it over Harry's head.

Harry spread his legs a bit, and put his arms around Draco's back, bringing him closer to his bare chest. He gave a low moan as he arched his neck back, letting Draco worship his neck with his lips and tongue. "Feels good," he moaned while his hand tangled into the blonde hair to tug back.

Their lips feathered against each others in soft kisses while Harry slipped his hands under Draco's shirt, feeling the warm skin as he tugged it up and over his head. He gave Draco a brief kiss, then twined his fingers through his to lead him to the bedroom.

Draco studied Harry's back as he followed, taking in the detail of the dragon tattoo. Once in the bedroom, Harry was about to turn in Draco's arms when he placed his hands at Harry's hips to stop him. He traced his fingers around the outline of the dragon, smiling to himself when he felt a shiver run through Harry's upper body from his touch. He leaned closer to then kiss and lick the center of Harry's back while his hands glided down and around his waist. His hands skimmed up the muscled stomach to his chest, stopping at the nipples, to pinch the tiny nubs.

Harry stood still as Draco payed special attention to his back with his tongue and mouth. When he felt Draco's hands travel around his waist and up to his nipples, he moaned as the ring was gently tugged. He placed his hand over Draco's to guide it lower. "Please Draco, need you to touch me," he moaned.

Draco lowered himself to his knees behind Harry as he undid Harry's jeans for the second time that night. As he lowered them down his hips, his mouth followed, nibbling and licking the skin that was revealed to him. "Lean over Harry," he hoarsely said as he pushed the jeans down Harry's legs.

Harry kicked the jeans aside, then braced his hands on the bed in front of him. He moaned and spread his legs more as he felt Draco's teeth scrape against the back of his thighs as warm hands glided up and down the inside of his legs. He reached down to grip his aching erection, but was stopped by Draco's hand.

"Not yet Jade," Draco said as he leaned in to give a swipe to Harry's balls with his tongue. He was encouraged to continue when Harry moved his hips back into the touch and started moaning. He swirled his tongue around each testicle, sucking them into his mouth in turn, then eased his tongue slowly up to tease the puckered entrance. He teased the opening for a few strokes then pointed his tongue inside.

"Fuck ... Draco ... more," Harry panted, leaning further down on his elbows.

Draco kept up his tongue fucking until he felt Harry was close to cumming, then drew back, swirling his tongue on Harry's backside. He teased the slick opening with his fingertip, then let it slowly slide in the lubricated hole. Once he felt Harry get comfortable with the one finger, he slid in another finger, then another, stretching him for something bigger.

"More Drake ... want you inside of me," Harry panted.

Draco stood behind Harry, after sliding his leather pants down his legs, gripping his erection by the base, positioning the head at Harry's entrance. He pushed forward slowly until the head slid in, resisting the urged to slam in fast and hard. He inched his way in slowly until he was sheathed completely inside.

Harry gripped the sheets in front of him as he pulled away from Draco, then pushed back fast. "Faster Drake ... I'm ... not ... going to ... last," Harry panted.

Draco gripped the one side of Harry's hip as he started to thrust shallow and fast a couple of times, then slammed in fast and hard, angling so he hit Harry's sweet spot with every stroke. He reached around to stroke Harry's cock in time with his thrusts, this forehead resting on the sweat covered dragon. His thumb glided over the slick head of Harry's cock at the same time he thrust deep, then matched Harry's moans as Harry gripped his cock tight inside of him as his hand was soon coated with Harry's cum, along with Harry's stomach and the sheets under him. He thrust deep one more time as his orgasm ripped out of him, filling Harry with his warm seed.

He leaned forward as Harry turned part of his upper body to meet his lips with his. He slowly pulled out of the tight heat as they kissed, deepening it as Harry shifted onto his back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Um....mmmph," Harry tried to say when their lips parted, then were claimed again in a hungry kiss. Harry smiled against Draco's lips as he moved back on the bed, Draco crawling after him.

Once Harry was still again, Draco lay his lower body against Harry's as he trailed wet kisses down his neck. "You feel so good Harry," he huskily said as his lips moved lower down his chest.

"You too," Harry breathlessly said as Draco swirled his tongue around the ringed nipple, then moved lower to lap up the cum from his stomach.

Once Draco licked Harry's stomach clean of cum, he moved up again, slipping his arm under one of Harry's thighs to lift him up. He slid his already hardened cock in Harry's still lubricated hole. "Now, we do it my way," he said by Harry's ear as he slowly sheathed himself in the tight heat.

Harry's hands slid up Draco's sides as he wrapped his legs around his waist. He opened his eyes to look up into Draco's heated gaze. "I missed you," he softly said.

Draco braced his forearms on either side of Harry's head. He combed his fingers through the black strands of hair as he thrust his hips slowly. "I love you Harry," he said brushing his thumb along Harry's cheek.

Harry brought his hand up to the back of Draco's neck to pull him closer. He placed a soft kiss to the swollen kissed lips then pulled back a tiny bit. "I love you too my Silver Dragon," he said against Draco's lips.

Their lovemaking this time around lasted quite a bit longer than the first time, with whispered words of love and soft moans as their mouths and tongues danced with each other. Draco deepened the kiss as his thrusts quickened. When he broke away from Harry's intoxicating lips, he looked down into the green eyes, wanting to watch him come apart as he came. He watched as Harry's tongue darted out to lick dry lips as his breathing quickened, and thrust deep. He reached between them to wrap his fingers around Harry's cock, stroking faster and faster.

"Gods ... Draco ... love ... more ... please ... you," Harry panted incoherently as he rocked up against Draco.

Draco pushed forward into Harry's tight channel and erupted deep inside, gripping Harry's cock tight as he squeezed the last bit of Harry's cum out to land between their bodies.

Harry slid his legs down Draco's as he felt the softening cock slip out of him. Draco felt the cleansing spell wash over his body from Harry's murmured spell, then lay at Harry's side, his leg resting between Harry's. Harry placed his hand over Draco's that rested warmly on his chest while the other was wrapped around Draco's back, snuggling him closer to his side. "Night Dragon," Harry tiredly said as he leaned down to meet Draco's soft kiss.

"Night Jade," Draco replied against Harry's neck, smiling as he felt the blanket move up their bodies from Harry's wandless spell.

They both soon drifted off into an exhausted sleep, probably the best that both of them had slept in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written this quite a while back, and am reading it while posting this clicking away at the italics and parseltongue. I realized I use the '....' quite a bit in the dialogue. lol. Actually I had changed some, decided to keep some. Also, the 'gods' in a bit of the more heated dialogue. Sounds repetitive when re-reading it, but am keeping the story basically the same as originally written. Sorry to those that are cringing every time they see these bits. Must not mind too much if you've read this far though, huh??? :)


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sex! Very quick recovery time. My story, my smexiness. lol. And have to remember they are also young - quick recovery time.

Chapter Twenty-Five

 

Over the course of the following week, Harry and Draco made several trips to the Ministry of Magic to testify against Blaise. Several statements were taken, along with some pensieve memories from the other people that were present for the veritaserum questioning on Halloween night. Blaise was not questioned, as he was still in a coma-like state from the bite from the Arcusus sea serpent.

Blaise Zabini was committed to St. Mungo's in the criminally insane ward under lock and key, where he was fed intravenously and cared for by the medi-wizards in that ward. The elder Zabini's visited the first day and listened to the incriminating evidence against their son. They were greatly disappointed in their only son - not for what he did, but because he got caught. During that visit Aurors were present at all times, as the father was suspected of being a Death Eater.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco were getting closer, spending most of their weekends in Harry's rooms, in bed. During the week they sustained and slept separately, so they could actually get some sleep. They made up for it though, every chance they could, as they were seen in shadowed alcoves snogging each other senseless.

 

It was Friday, and the last class of the day, that Harry and Remus greeted their seventh year NEWT class. Remus stood by a large cloth covered object, smiling to the students as they found their seats. "Hello, everyone," Harry greeted. "Today we will be studying a dark creature, named the basilisk. Some of you may be familiar with this creature, but have never seen one. As I don't have a live specimen, I do have the next best thing," he nodded to Remus for him to uncover the mysterious object. "This here is the skeletal head of an actual basilisk found here in Hogwarts in the Chamber of Secrets."

Remus levitated the skeleton head a bit higher so everyone could see. "Most serpents do not have much for a skeletal structure as this one had, but the basilisk is not a normal serpent. The rest of the body was also found intact with the head, but was distributed to the Ministry and Professor Snape for potion ingredients," Remus said.

"Is that the basilisk that you defeated in second year Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Harry answered simply.

"It doesn't look that scary," a Slytherin boy said.

Harry grinned and pointed his wand at the skeleton. Before them, a body and face attached itself to the skeletal head until a lifesize version of the basilisk loomed in front of them. The head raised above the class as the tail end swung to the side, ghosting through some of the terrified looking students.

"This is what it looked like when it was alive," Harry smirked. "As this is just a vision of it, the eyes cannot effect you like a live basilisk could. Can anyone tell me why or how it could effect you?" Harry asked looking around the room, then smiled when Hermione raised her hand. "Hermione?"

"Meeting a gaze of a basilisk is fatal, killing you instantly. In second year when the chamber was opened there were no fatalities, as there were obstacles in it's line of vision," she replied.

"Right Hermione, as you had found out," Harry grinned. "As most of you remembered, some students ... as well as Nearly Headless Nick and Mr. Filch's cat were petrified from the basilisks glare. The basilisk's glare was reflected off of something, filtering the potency of the look. In the chamber I had a little help from Fawkes, the Headmasters phoenix, who had attacked it's eyes so it couldn't see. It made up for the loss though with it's exceptional hearing."

"The origins of the creature are rooted in ancient Greece, and is in many mythical fables. There are even references of the creature in the muggle bible," Remus said walking up and down the aisles of desks. "The qualities of the basilisk are quite similar to Medusa of Greek mythology, as both of them used their eyes to defend themselves. Using a mirror against the basilisk came from the myth of Medusa, as she was defeated using a mirror, by Perseus. The difference between the two, that some of you may know is that Medusa's gaze turned people to stone, and the basilisks' killed."

"There are a few ways to kill a basilisk. One way is by holding up a mirror for it's own fatal gaze to reflect upon itself and kill it instantly," Harry instructed. "Also, what may be surprising, is the weasel and the mongoose can also kill it, by their scent. Before the basilisk was mutated to be in gigantic proportions to our friend here, they were much smaller. They were lured into weasel dens and closed in with the other animal, where the stench from the weasel would eventually kill the basilisk. Unfortunately, the fumes and poisons coming off of the basilisk generally would kill the weasel also. Some fables have been told that another way to kill a basilisk is from the crowing of a rooster," Harry grinned.

"Which is weird in itself because in Greek mythology it tells us that the eggs of a basilisk are laid by an enchanted rooster, and then hatched by toads," Remus added. "There is usually between one to three eggs at a time that are laid, and they take a full nine years to hatch."

"This one was a full grown male and was approximately thirty to thirty-five feet long," Harry said looking up at the large apparition of the creature. "A creature that is closely related is the Arcusus sea serpent that Hagrid had in his class a few weeks ago."

"Another name the basilisk may be called in fables and myths is the cockatrice. There are many variations of the creature that have been told. Some look more like roosters with the serpents tail, or some have wings and legs. All of them deadly. Some wizards were able to tame the basilisk, most being dark wizards to aid them in destruction," Remus said.

"As you can see from the basilisks mouth, the teeth are quite long and are quite deadly. Not only because they can tear you to shreds, but also the saliva that the creature generates is quite poisonous," Harry said, then held up a single fang. "This is the actual fang from this basilisk that nearly killed me in second year. As I used the sword to drive it into it's mouth and through it's brain, the tooth sunk into my arm. The poison was very draining and quick acting. If Fawkes hadn't come to use his healing tears on the wound, I would not be standing here. I keep this as a reminder that I am glad to be alive," Harry said then handed it to a student to pass around.

As the fang was being passed around Harry waved his wand at the apparition for it to disappear and the skeletal head to rest on top of a table at the edge of the classroom. "Your assignment for today is to tell us of some of these fables or myths. Your choice which one you use, with documentation where you got the information," Remus instructed.

At the end of the class, Harry and Remus answered any questions they could, and were quite happy how interested the students seemed to be on the subject. While everyone left the classroom, Harry walked over to Draco who remained seated at his desk. He waved at Remus distractedly as he gazed into Draco's troubled eyes. "What's wrong Draco?" Harry asked turning Draco so he was facing him.

"You were nearly killed Harry," Draco replied.

"Yeah, but I'm still here," Harry said giving him a warm smile.

"I would have never found you," Draco said as looked up into the green eyes of the man he loved.

Harry stood up and pulled Draco to his feet, and then wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I'm here now Draco, and I am not going anywhere," he softly said by his ear as he kissed the side of his neck.

"I love you Harry," Draco said as he tightened his hold around Harry's waist.

"Love you too," Harry replied as he pulled his head back to look into Draco's eyes.

"Remind me to thank Fawkes next time I see him," Draco grinned leaning in to give Harry a kiss.

"Sure thing," Harry smiled. "You got your pajamas ready for tonight?"

"Yes," Draco replied. "What time are Devlin and Raiden going to be there?"

"Around eight tonight," Harry replied as he gathered the assignments that were handed in from the earlier classes. "Don't want to make it too late because Raiden and Devlin are leaving fairly early the next day."

"Devlin gave me something yesterday," Draco said as they were walking towards Harry's rooms, then grinned as he took out a small familiar control out of his pocket. "You still have yours?"

Harry recognized the control as soon as Draco revealed it to him, and grew hard just thinking about it. "Yes. When?" he huskily asked as he pulled Draco into an alcove by a window.

Draco pressed his body to Harry's until his back was to the wall. He put his hands to Harry's hips as he pushed forwards, feeling their erections rub together. He leaned in to lick along the arched neck, getting harder as Harry moaned out loud and pushed back against him. "Soon," he breathlessly replied as he sucked on the skin on Harry's lower neck. He reluctantly drew away and smiled at his flushed lover and boyfriend. "See you later tonight love," he grinned and then walked away.

Harry leaned heavily against the wall, trying to will his erection away. "Fucking tease," he hoarsely said, but smiled to himself as he positioned his book bag in front of him to hide the prominent bulge in his pants.

 

Once in his own rooms, Harry was busy going through some of the students assignments for the next couple of hours, having Dobby bring him a bit of supper to nibble on while he worked. He found it immensely gratifying that the students seemed to grasp his and Remus's lessons. He was so involved in his markings, he didn't hear Devlin and Raiden come in until he felt their presence on either side of his back as they read over his shoulder. He looked up and smiled at the two. "Didn't realize it was that late already," he grinned.

"You have all weekend for this Jade," Devlin said, looking over an essay done by a third year Ravenclaw. "How come you're doing this now?"

"So I can have more time for Draco," Harry replied getting up to stretch. He looked to the two of them in their pajama bottoms and tank tops. "You guys look good," he said appreciatively.

"And you look over dressed for your little pajama party," Raiden smirked.

"Right," Harry laughed, "I'll have a quick shower and be back out. Help yourself to the butterbeer in the fridge," he called out as he left the room.

 

While Harry was showering and 'getting ready for bed', Draco had arrived and was greeted by his cousin and Devlin. Looking over their hard bodies, he understood the attraction that Harry had felt for the two of them during the summer. Also quite relevant was the strong feelings the two of them shared with each other, with the soft warm looks they shared and the caressing touches they frequently displayed.

Soon after sitting down, Harry came into the room, his hair still damp from the shower. Draco watched him as he came to sit beside him, taking in the way the pajama bottoms hung precariously low on his hips, and the way the muscles shifted on his naked torso when he moved. His eyes followed a bead of water that slowly ran down Harry's neck, then down the center of his chest. When it disappeared at the waist of the pants, he looked up to meet Harry's fiery gaze, the desire mirrored in his eyes. "Merlin Harry, you look good," he huskily said, licking his suddenly dry lips.

"So do you," Harry replied looking down at the gaping short robe to see the shirtless chest and the low riding boxer shorts. He placed his hand on Draco's knee, slowly working his way up the bare expanse of skin. "So good," he softly said, leaning in to give Draco a brief kiss as his fingers traced small circles on the twitching leg.

"Harry," Devlin said to get their attention, "I set the movie up, and the next one will play right after."

"Great," Harry grinned breaking his gaze from Draco's. "Everyone got their drinks ready?"

At everyone's nod, Harry blew out a few candles to darken the room, then snuggled into the corner of the couch, bringing Draco down with him to sit between his legs. Raiden and Devlin settled themselves on the other couch, pulling up a nearby blanket over their lower bodies.

The movie started and they began to watch the large screen. Harry had felt Draco's gaze on him, and turned his head to him, his breath hitching as he saw the need in the blonde's eyes. He brought his one hand up to the side of his face, running his fingers over his cheek, his thumb brushing over the bottom lip. He gave a low moan when he felt Draco's tongue dart out to lick the pad of his thumb, then watched mesmerized as Draco opened his mouth, taking the thumb into his mouth. "Draco," he breathlessly whispered as he leaned in to replace his thumb with his lips.

Draco shifted closer to Harry, his hip pressing against Harry's growing erection. He put his one arm around the back of Harry's neck as he deepened the kiss, his hand running down his neck to his chest, resting over the rapidly beating heart. He felt Harry's warm hand slide in his robe to reach around to his back, pulling him closer.

Harry slowly drew back, sucking in Draco's bottom lip as he went. "Love you," he softly said against his lips.

"Love you too Jade," Draco replied, reaching up for a quick kiss.

Harry looked down to Draco's lap to see the tented boxers. "Is this for me?" he grinned as he traced his fingertip down the cloth covered length.

"Yesss," Draco hissed out as he bucked his hips up, wanting Harry to touch him more.

"Later," Harry grinned, pulling his hand away, then shifted around to put Draco's back to his chest. "Watch the movie," he said by his ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I may not last till later," Draco muttered, then pulled a blanket over their lower bodies to hide his erection.

 

The two of them actually watched the rest of the movie, the occasional comment being made about a certain scene. As the credits rolled, Harry went to refresh everyone's drinks. As he was handing Devlin and Raiden their drinks, he stepped down on a discarded piece of clothing. He leaned down to pick it up and smirked at Devlin. "Lose something Dev?" he laughed, holding up Devlins pajamas.

"No, not really," Devlin devilishly said, "they were in the way."

Harry shook his head, smiling to himself as he went back to Draco. He fluffed the cushions at the end of the couch, then pulled Draco to his feet. He lay on his side and looked up at Draco who was smirking down at him. "You might be more comfortable if you take off the robe," Harry said as he adjusted the blanket over his legs, then held the corner up until Draco crawled in next to him.

"This is nice," Draco sighed as he snuggled his back against Harry's chest. He placed his hand over Harry's on his stomach, then settled in to watch the second movie.

"Comfortable?" Harry softly asked by his ear, his lips feathering along the shell.

"Very," Draco replied, turning his head to look up at Harry to receive a short soft kiss to the lips.

It was soon into the movie that Draco felt Harry's warm breath on his neck, then a light brush of his lips. He arched his neck to the side and was rewarded when Harry began to lick and nibble onto his neck. He closed his eyes, enjoying the jolts of heat Harry was sending down his body as his teeth grazed the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He opened his eyes as a low moan came from the other couch. He saw Devlin sitting on the couch, his head thrown back as his hand was on Raiden's head between his legs. He couldn't take his eyes off of them and felt himself harden even more as he watched.

"He's really good at that," Harry said by Draco's ear.

"Who?"

"Raiden," Harry replied skimming his hand up Draco's stomach to his chest.

"You were with both of them together?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry said tracing his fingertip around Draco's nipple. "Does the thought of me with them still bother you?"

"No," Draco breathlessly said, "not anymore. Do you miss them?" he asked a little worried about the answer.

"Honestly?" Harry said softly, "a little. But being with you is like being in a dream I never want to wake up from. They helped me in so many ways over the summer, and we will always share some kind of bond with each other, but being with you is different. No matter how corny this may sound - you're the love of my life," Harry finished, smiling against Draco's cheek.

"Love you too Harry," Draco said turning his face to get a quick kiss from Harry, his insides melting from Harry's heart felt words. "So, did you top or bottom?" he smirked.

"Both," Harry said as he pinched the nipple he was teasing. "It was good between them too. Have you ever been in a threesome Draco?"

"No," he replied, then held his breath as Harry's warm hand skimmed down his stomach.

"There's something amazing," Harry began as his hand skimmed over the silk boxers to palm Draco's erection, "to have your cock in someone's ass, then someone slamming into you from behind," he huskily said into Draco's ear.

"Harry ... gods," Draco moaned as Harry pushed his hips forward onto his backside. He pushed into the hand that gripped his erection through the silk.

"Fuck ... Draco ... you are so hard," Harry moaned, then murmured a spell against the back of his shoulder.

Draco couldn't hold back another moan as he felt Harry's hand stroke his cock, the boxers gone. He pushed back against Harry to feel an answering arousal press between his legs.

Harry took his hand away from Draco's erection to place it on his hip, nudging him to lean forward. His hand then skimmed over Draco's backside, his fingers slipping between the cheeks. "Lubricus," he softly said, then slid the lubricated finger slowing into Draco ass.

Draco pushed back on the finger, giving a low moan as he leaned the back of his shoulder against Harry's chest. He brought his arm up to reach behind Harry's neck to bring him closer. "More," he huskily pleaded and was not disappointed when Harry slid two, then another finger inside of him, pumping in and out, loosening him up quite easily.

"Fuck Draco ... can't wait ... need you now," Harry panted by his ear.

"Mmmm ... yes," Draco moaned, then felt Harry's slicked fingers at his hip, moving him closer. He felt the head of Harry's cock slip past the opening, then pushed back, taking him all in, deep and fast.

Harry started thrusting forwards, his moans muffled against Draco's neck. He held onto Draco's hip as he grinded into him. "Touch yourself Draco," he panted by his ear, then moved the blankets down a bit so he could watch Draco stroke himself.

Harry angled himself so when he thrust in, he knew he was stroking that sweet spot by the way Draco was moaning. He watched as Draco's hand stroked his cock, faster and faster as he was nearing his release. He thrust in at the same pace, his fingers digging into Draco's hip, the feel of his cock being gripped tight edging him closer to his own release. He pushed forwards and rocked against Draco as he came, erupting into him with a low moan against Draco's back. He reached around to glide his fingers over the head of Draco's leaking cock, then felt the blonde's body tense, then shudder, as he came. He fisted the head of the cock as the cum spilled into his hand, the tremors residing from the blonde in front of him.

Draco pulled the blanket back up over their bodies as Harry magiked his hand clean. He glanced over to the other couch to see Raiden and Devlin snuggled under the covers, both their gazes on them. He gave them an answering smirk before he turned in Harry's arms, pressing his body fully against him. "Love you," he quietly said as he looked into his eyes.

"Love you too," Harry replied as he stroked Draco's back. He leaned in to place a soft kiss to Draco's lips, when his head was brought closer by Draco's hand at the back of his neck. The once soft kiss turned into needy wet kisses as their tongues twined together. His moan was taken by Draco's mouth as he felt Draco's fingers reach behind him to tease his entrance. He lifted his leg up onto Draco's thigh, spreading himself more as a slim finger was welcomed inside of him.

Draco pulled away from the frenzied kiss to latch onto Harry's arched neck with his mouth, licking his way up to his ear. "Do you want more Jade?" he hoarsely asked as he pushed his finger in further.

"Yesss ... more," Harry panted as he thrust his hips forward, digging his fingers into Draco's shoulders.

"How much more?" Draco asked, withdrawing his finger to add another as he nibbled onto Harry's arched neck.

Harry looked back into Draco's eyes, then gave a small smile as he pushed Draco onto his back and straddled his thighs. He reached behind him to position the head of Draco's cock at his opening, then slowly lowered himself down. He leaned forward to brace his hands on either side of Draco's head. "I want it all," he quietly said against Draco's lips as he seated himself completely.

Draco put his arms around Harry's back, making sure the blanket covered most of their lower bodies, then bucked his hips up, meeting Harry's downward plunge. He raised his knees as Harry continued to ride him, their lips joined in a heated kiss. He moaned as Harry pulled up, and felt a coolness to his upper body as the blanket gathered around their legs and waist, his cock buried deep inside of the tight heat. Harry braced the palms of his hands on his chest, his thumbs flicking against his nipples. He looked up and almost came then as he saw Harry's eyes closed, his head thrown back as he raised himself on his cock then plunged back down. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around Harry's cock, pumping and pulling the hardened flesh as he thrust up hard and fast.

Harry leaned forward again to capture Draco's mouth with his as he thrust into Draco's hand, Draco thrusting up into him. "Dray," he moaned against Draco's lips before he shot his seed on Draco's stomach and chest. Draco felt Harry grip his cock tight inside of him as he came, then held onto his hips as he brought him down hard, his cum filling the tight channel.

"Fuck that was hot," Devlin softly said by Raiden's ear as they watched Harry raise himself off of Draco and snuggle against his side. "Too bad Draco doesn't share," he wistfully said.

Raiden smiled to himself thinking of the conversation he had with Draco a couple of days ago. _'Soon,'_ he thought to himself as he pulled Devlin's arm over his stomach more to bring him closer to his back.

Harry reached over for the remote control to the DVD player and started the second movie over again, which the four of them actually watched this time, all of them satiated and content as they snuggled in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** Some of the references for the basilisk are from:
> 
> \- Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets movie
> 
> \- 'The Sorcerer's Companion: A Guide to the Magical World of Harry Potter' by Allan Zola  & Elizabeth Kronzck (book)
> 
> \- 'A Witch's Guide to Faery Folk' by Edwin McCoy (book)
> 
> \- website: http://webhome.idirect.com/~donlong/monsters/Html/Basilisk.htm


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

 

The days and weeks passed swiftly, the students talking excitedly about their plans for the Christmas holidays. It was the last week of November when Harry was greeted by a school owl when he came out of the pool after his morning swim. He unrolled the parchment while he stepped through the mirror into his bedroom.

 

_Jade,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't see you read this, while your body is still wet from your swim. You look so good wet. It's too bad I don't see that more in the mornings, but I know there wouldn't be that much swimming being done, and I know you like to unwind and think before your day begins._

_As to the reason I'm writing and not licking you dry at this very moment, is to ask that you wear the 'toy' after lunch._

_Love you and see you at lunch,_

_Your Silver Dragon_

 

 

After reading the short note, Harry couldn't stop grinning to himself. He couldn't believe that he actually got the man of his dreams, and that the feelings were returned. After everything the two of them had went through over the years, and the past months, he couldn't imagine the blonde not being by his side. In a round-about way, what Zabini had done to them, actually brought them closer.

 

His first class of the day, he was assisting Remus with a second year class. He gathered the students assignments from his desk and put them in his bag. He wanted to show a few of them to Remus over breakfast. The results were quite satisfying as most of the students were understanding what was being taught by himself and Remus. Today they were going to try some of the spells they had written about.

 

Draco sat at the Slytherin table beside Pansy, looking and waiting for Harry to come through the doors. It was like this almost every morning during the week. Draco would wait, and Harry would come through the main hall doors to walk by his table, stopping to give him a brief, but meaningful kiss, then go up to the staff table to sit between Severus and Remus.

He gazed longingly at Harry's backside after he got his morning kiss, looking forward to the end of the day. He was staying in Harry's rooms for the weekend, hopefully mostly in bed. Harry was quite mysterious on the plans, but was told he would enjoy it.

Pansy had watched Harry kiss Draco every morning and was very happy for her two friends. "That is just so cute," she smirked.

Draco looked away from Harry to look at Pansy. "Cute?" he asked raising his brow.

"Yeah. Cute," she laughed. "The way you get this eager look on your face every morning for that single kiss. It's cute."

Draco couldn't deny the eagerness for that simple gesture, so he just shrugged his shoulders, then started to eat his breakfast, ignoring the teasing from his friend. "So, when do you want to go Christmas shopping Panse?" he asked changing the topic of conversation.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" she suggested.

"Can't. Harry's got something planned for the weekend," Draco replied.

"Next week?" Millicent asked.

"Should be okay," Draco said, "I don't have much left to buy anyway."

"Do you know what you're getting for Harry yet?" Pansy asked.

"I have a few ideas. I need to talk to mum first about going into the Malfoy vaults."

"Sounds serious," Millicent grinned.

"It could be, depending on Harry's response," Draco said as he looked up at the staff table to see Harry laughing at something Severus must have said.

"You mean ..." Pansy started.

"Yeah, if he'll say yes," Draco grinned.

"I'm happy for you Drake," Pansy said placing her hand over his.

"Thanks Pansy," Draco replied, then switched the conversation to their first class of the day - charms.

 

After the morning classes, Harry and Draco hurried to their rooms before meeting back in the hall for lunch. They sat side by side at the Gryffindor table, across from Ron and Hermione.

Draco slipped his hand in the pocket at his side to press a button on the small vibrating control. His other hand was on Harry's thigh, where he felt the muscles twitch as Harry shifted around on the seat.

"You two are insatiable," Hermione remarked, looking at Harry's flushed face, noticing that Draco's hands were not on the table.

"What are you going on about?" Draco smirked, taking his hand off the control to pick up his glass of juice.

"You two have a one track mind," Ron grinned. "Always touching, snogging, and what-not."

"Jealous Weasley?" Draco grinned.

"Not really," Ron replied.

"You two would go crazy if you couldn't touch every day," Hermione added.

"We wouldn't go crazy 'Mione," Harry laughed.

"Speak for yourself Jade," Draco said, squeezing Harry's thigh.

"Alright then, how about we make a little bet then," Ron grinned mischievously.

"What kind of bet?" Harry asked looking at Draco who shrugged his one shoulder, then back to Ron and Hermione.

"No touching ..." Hermione began.

"No way," Draco interrupted, shaking his head.

"Alright. No sex," Hermione said.

"Until the start of the holidays," Ron finished.

"But that's in three weeks," Draco pouted.

"Don't think you could do it Malfoy?" Ron dared.

"Define no sex," Harry said.

"No oral, no touching genitals, or no penetration of any kind by the other person for three weeks," Hermione grinned.

Draco looked in surprise at the bushy haired Gryffindor, to hear that she was so straight forward with sexual talking. "Touching and kissing?" Draco asked.

"Kissing and touching is okay, except not in a sexual way, like say ... a handjob or something," Ron smiled.

Harry turned in his seat to face Draco. "What do you think Drake? Do we accept this challenge?" Harry smirked.

"But Harry ... three weeks," Draco whined quietly.

"Draco love, I know we can do this," Harry quietly said.

"Alright, but we better have one hell of a weekend when it's over to make up for it," Draco said giving in. "Damn noble Gryffindors," he muttered.

"And you love me for it," Harry grinned leaning over to kiss Draco's pouting lips.

"Whatever Jade," Draco grinned, then turned to the other two across from them. "What do we get out of it, besides being sexually frustrated," he asked, muttering the last little bit.

"Well, when we win," Ron grinned, "you bring us breakfast in bed for a whole week."

"In your dreams Weasley," Draco laughed. "Just so you know, Harry and I sleep in the buff. So be warned when you bring us breakfast."

"When does this start?" Harry asked, thinking of his plans for the next night.

"How about Monday?" Hermione suggested, knowing of some of Harry's plans. She then looked to Draco who looked like he was thinking Slytherin thoughts. "Oh, and I know of a spell that can tell if you've had sex of any kind, so don't try to con us," she warned.

"Damn know-it-all," Draco muttered, his devious ideas blown out the window. 

Harry heard the muttered words, and gave a light laugh before getting up. "See you guys later," he said, then leaned down to kiss Draco's cheek before leaving the hall.

Draco looked at the two grinning fools across from him. "I thought we were starting to be friends," he said.

"We are," Ron said getting up.

"Then why the torture?" Draco asked, walking beside them as they headed out to Hagrid's hut for their next class.

"Is it really torture Draco?" Hermione asked smiling over at him.

"No sex for three weeks. No seeing ... kissing all that body ... no sex," Draco said.

"You said that already," Ron laughed.

"Yeah, but think of just talking, cuddling, kissing," Hermione grinned.

"He does like to cuddle," Draco admitted, "cuddling is nice."

"And you can get more studying done," Hermione added.

Draco met Ron's eye as they both rolled them skyward. "Only you Granger," he laughed.

 

Harry sat through most of the first class of the afternoon, letting Remus lead most of the lesson. He was using a lot of self control to not moan out loud as Draco worked the buttons of the control. The vibrator would give a slow vibration, then slowly thrust deeper inside of him, occasionally getting bigger. He would sigh in relief when the vibrator became smaller again, and stilled - for a brief time.

 

When Draco came into the room of requirement for the defense class, his eyes went immediately to Harry who was standing, leaning his hip on the desk. The shirt which was tucked in during lunch, was now hanging long over his hips, the top half unbuttoned, showing the plain t-shirt underneath. He looked into the darkening gaze, and felt himself harden at the smouldering look he was given. He touched the thrusting button as he continued to look into those mesmerizing eyes, and started to walk towards him, wanting to taste those lips, when they were brought out of their daze by Remus greeting the class.

"Today we pair up. We are going to work on the shielding charms we had you read last class," Remus grinned.

Draco was mildly surprised to feel Ron beside him, claiming him as his partner. He looked to Harry with a raised brow, who grinned back at him as he shrugged his one shoulder. Draco thought back to a few hexes he could try, then followed the red-head to a clear spot on the floor. He waited for Ron to nod his head, then threw the first hex, "fellareum," he said with a smirk.

Ron went down to his knees, not having a chance to put up a shield. Harry came over to Draco as he looked at Ron panting on his knees. "What was that?" Harry asked.

Draco lowered his wand, ending the hex, and looked to Harry. "Something I very much would like to do to you right now," he replied huskily as he pressed the thrusting and enlarging buttons. "The spell was 'fellareum'*. Do you know what that means Harry?" he asked suggestively.

"Yes," Harry softly replied, then leaned closer to his ear. "Stay after class," he added giving a small moan as he stepped closer, feeling the vibrator get bigger inside of him.

Draco gave a small grin as he watched Harry sit down behind the desk. He licked his lips in anticipation for what was to come, especially after he felt Harry's erection brush against his hip as he walked by. He then was jolted back to awareness by a tickling hex that came at him from Ron, but was able to shield it easily enough as he toyed with his control.

At the end of class, Remus stopped at the desk as the students left the room. "You okay Harry?" he asked, smirking at the flushed face, smelling the arousal through his heightened wolf senses.

"Yeah ... I'm good," Harry breathlessly said, closing his eyes as the vibrator thrust deep inside.

"Well, I'll see you later then," Remus grinned, then walked past Draco who was sitting on the desk, swinging his leg to and fro. He felt the distinct magical wards blocking the door as it closed behind him, knowing what was about to happen between the two young lovers.

"Draco," Harry said coming around to the front of the desk to lean back against it, "come here."

"Something wrong love?" Draco asked innocently as he pressed the thrust button a bit faster, licking his lips as Harry started to unbutton his shirt.

Harry waited until Draco stood before him, wanting to kiss that knowing smirk away. "On your knees," he ordered, placing his hand on his shoulder to force him down.

Draco gave a small moan at the assertiveness Harry was showing, and hungrily watched as Harry undid the zipper of his jeans and pushed them down over his hips. He had just enough time to lick his lips before Harry grasped a handful of hair at the back of his head to pull him closer, plunging the leaking cock into his mouth. He eagerly took the hard length deep into his mouth, swirling his tongue around as Harry fucked his mouth. He reached down to undo his own jeans when Harry stopped him.

"No ... not yet. Merlin ... feels so good with your hot mouth on me," Harry moaned as he nudged the hand away with his foot.

Instead, he brought his hand up between Harry's legs, his fingers slipping past the balls to put more pressure on the base of the vibrator as he pressed the enlarging and thrusting buttons. He looked up to see that Harry was watching him with lust glazed eyes. He drew back slowly, then moved his mouth up and down the length, his tongue coming out to swirl around the head.

"Fuck ... Draco ... that looks ... so ... mmm ... oh gods ... faster," he panted not breaking his gaze from Draco's, then closed his eyes and threw his head back as he thrust his hips forward, holding Draco's head still, fucking that talented mouth fast and deep. As the vibrator hit his prostate again, he cried out Draco's name as he convulsed in the blonde's mouth, his cum coating the back of his lovers throat.

Draco had undid his jeans and freed his own aching erection. He brought his hand up to his mouth as he stood up, then spit some of Harry's cum into the palm of his hand, swallowing the rest. He gripped his cock with his cum coated hand, slowly stroking the length. "Turn around," he huskily ordered, then watched Harry bend over the desk. He slipped his fingers down the crease of Harry's ass to slowly pull the vibrator out to then replace it with something warm and hard.

Harry leaned over the desk, his breathing still ragged from his explosive orgasm. He felt the vibrator being removed, then the head of Draco's cock nudging his entrance. He pushed back and moaned as he impaled himself completely on Draco.

Draco thrust deep and hard into Harry's already lubricated hole, well prepared from the vibrator that's been inside of him for the past couple of hours. He thrust hard and fast, the sound of their sweating bodies slapping against each other filling the room. He reached around to stroke Harry's cock in time with his frenzied pace, pulling and stroking until Harry threw his head back and moaned out loud as he came into his hand. He thrust deep inside of him, gripping the one side of Harry's hip in a bruising hold as he erupted inside of him. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as his breath hitched. "You okay?" he asked worriedly.

Harry stood up, letting Draco slowly slip out of him. He turned in Draco's arms and leaned in to kiss the side of his neck. "More than okay," he smiled.

"It wasn't too hard?" Draco asked looking into Harry's eyes.

"No way," Harry replied giving Draco a kiss to his lips, still able to taste himself. "Although, sitting could be an ordeal."

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Draco grinned, skimming his hand over Harry's still naked bottom.

Harry laughed, then did a scourgify spell to clean themselves up before pulling up their pants. "Give me a couple of hours," he grinned, "we have to store up for the next three weeks."

"I still can't believe we agreed to that," Draco said as he left the room with Harry.

"It won't be that bad," Harry smirked, "three weeks will fly by. We'll just have to be more imaginative."

"Hmmm," Draco hummed, "lots of possibilities there ... us being wizards and everything."

"Yes, there is," Harry agreed raising their linked hands to brush his lips over the blondes knuckles in a soft caress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** Spell-fellareum (made it up)
> 
> Used from the word fellare or fellatio~~ meaning the sexual stimulation of a man's genitals using the tongue and lips; Origin- Latin from fellare - 'to suck'
> 
> _(just a little information for the one or two that may not know what that means)_


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** A bit of Severus/Sirius coming up. :)

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 

Sirius was on his way to visit Severus Saturday afternoon, and decided to drop in on Harry to see how he was doing. He flooed directly to Harry's rooms and looked around as he magiked the soot off of him. He looked around the room and noticed it was set up for a night of seduction, with the furniture moved back, and the candles that were placed on almost every flat surface of the room. He grinned to himself as he stepped around the large pile of cushions and pillows that were set up in front of the fireplace, heading towards the sound of humming that was coming from the kitchen. When he entered he saw that Harry was wearing a loose fitting pair of sweatpants and a tattered tank top, standing at the counter, slowly stirring a container of melted chocolate. He quietly walked over to Harry's side and nabbed a piece of the chocolate to put into his mouth.

"Siri! I wasn't expecting you," Harry smiled, turning to hug his godfather.

"Just was on my way to see Sev and wanted to see how you were doing," Sirius said. "These chocolates are good. Where'd you get them?" he asked reaching for another.

Harry watched Sirius eat another piece before answering. "From Fred and George," he grinned.

"What?!" Sirius cried out. "What are they going to do to me?"

"You should feel it in say ... ten to fifteen minutes," Harry laughed.

"Feel what?" 

"These chocolates were created with the help of one Devlin Snape," Harry replied.

Sirius's eyes grew wide in comprehension, remembering how Harry looked the day after he came home from the club when the aphrodisiac spray was used. "Shit," he said simply as he gulped some of Harry's coke that was on the counter.

"You should feel horny as hell for about five hours. The twins managed to speed up the time it took for the aphrodisiac to kick in," Harry said trying not to laugh outright at his godfather.

"And you're melting it?"

"Yeah, it will be great with fruit for tonight," Harry grinned putting the lid on the container to keep it warm.

"I heard about the bet," Sirius said, unbuttoning a button or two of his shirt. "Three weeks huh?" he smirked.

"Yes. Three weeks. How did you find out?" Harry asked.

"I was just at Cissy's, and Draco was there complaining about it," Sirius said getting warm all over.

"Right. Draco said he was visiting his mother today," Harry said then leaned back against the counter as he looked at Sirius. "A little warm?" he grinned knowingly.

"Yes," Sirius said. "I'm going to get going. The dungeons will be cooler," he added as he took a few extra chocolates. "I'll talk to you later?"

Harry laughed and hugged him real quick. "My advice is to tell him after you feed him those. And the coolness of the dungeons won't help," he smiled.

Harry shook his head in amusement as he heard Sirius rush through the portrait. He looked to the time and noticed he had a few hours before Draco came over. Lots of time to get things ready.

 

While Harry was lighting the scented candles around the room and fluffing the pillows by the fireplace, Sirius was entering Severus's private rooms. He walked over to the large cushioned chair that Severus favored and leaned over the back to kiss the side of his neck.

'Wasn't expecting you for awhile," Severus said leaning his head to the side as Sirius nibbled onto his neck, bookmarking the page of his book before closing it.

"Was visiting Harry," Sirius said. "Close your eyes," he huskily requested.

Severus closed his eyes, then felt Sirius place something at his lips. He darted his tongue out to taste chocolate, his one weakness, besides a certain animagus. He opened his mouth, making sure to brush his tongue against Sirius's fingers as he took the sweet into his mouth.

Sirius held back a groan when he felt the warm tongue on his fingers, then placed his hands on Severus's shoulders. "Good, aren't they?" he asked, licking the shell of Severus's ear. "You want another?"

Severus nodded his head, and was soon chewing another piece, the creamy filling melting in his mouth. "These are good. Where'd you get them?" he asked.

Sirius came around and sat on Severus's lap, his legs straddling his thighs. "Harry had them. He was melting them for their big night tonight."

Severus was a little surprised when his lover climbed onto his lap, but readily accepted the position. "Did you say Harry? Did it come from a black box with red lettering?" he asked suspiciously.

"I think so," Sirius grinned, then started to unbutton Severus's shirt. "Why?"

"You know what kind of chocolates those were, don't you?" Severus asked gliding his hands up Sirius thighs.

"Yes," Sirius replied, placing his hand over one of Severus's to guide it higher on his leg, until the warm hand cupped his growing erection. "Sev ... I need you," he said leaning closer to Severus's upturned mouth.

Severus rubbed Sirius's erection through the jeans, then reached up behind his head to pull him down closer, his own cock hardening from the feel of his lover on top of him and the aphrodisiac working it's way through his body. He pressed harder on Sirius's erection making the other gasp from the contact. His tongue plunged into Sirius's mouth, meeting his in a heated kiss.

Sirius's hands slipped in the now open shirt to touch the heated skin. He wanted more. "Evanesco," he murmured against Severus's mouth, to then moan when their naked bodies crushed against each others, their erections rubbing against each other.

"A little impatient there Black?" Severus chuckled, then leaned in to nibble and suck on Sirius's arched neck. His hands slid to Sirius's rocking hips, then went around to knead the firm flesh of his backside, pulling him down harder against his own hardness.

Sirius unwrapped his arm around Severus's neck when he felt slick fingers tease his puckered entrance, then moaned as he felt the finger slip in, pushing down, taking it in deeper. He reached between them to wrap his fingers around their weeping cocks, while moving faster onto Severus's fingers.

Severus reached down to add one of his hands onto their erections as he thrust into them, adding another finger inside of Sirius. He pressed in deep, his fingertip brushing against Sirius's prostate. 

"Gods ... Sev," Sirius moaned and thrust faster into their hands. When Severus added a third finger, he cried out the others name as he came, his cum splattering Severus's firm stomach and chest.

Severus threw his head back against the back of the chair as he squeezed their cum coated cocks together. When he felt Sirius's thumb slide over his sensitive cock head, he thrust up one more time, then came, his cum coating both of their hands and stomachs. He leaned forward to claim Sirius's lips with his in a slow languid kiss. He gave a low groan when Sirius slid off his lap, their lips still connected in the kiss.

Sirius broke away from the kiss and nudged Severus to lean back, smiling up at him as he kneeled between his legs. He leaned over onto Severus's stomach, pressed against his awakening cock. "I've always loved the way you taste," he said as he swirled his tongue around Severus's nipple, lapping up their combined cum. Severus watched with heavy lidded eyes as Sirius lapped up the cum on his chest and stomach, his body on fire where the warm, wet tongue tasted.

By the time Sirius licked his way down lower, he was fully hard. His fingers sifted into Sirius's long dark hair, then moaned as Sirius flicked his tongue along the slit of his cock. "Siri ... more ... please," he begged. 

Sirius couldn't refuse the husky plea and opened his mouth to take Severus in. He held onto his hips as he took him deeper, moaning as the fingers in his hair tightened their hold. He moved his lips faster up and down the length, Severus's hand behind his head guiding him to speed up his movements.

Severus gave a tug to his lover's hair to pull him away from his cock. "I want to cum inside of you," he hoarsely said, pulling him up to greedily kiss Sirius lips.

Sirius stood facing Severus about to straddle his thighs again, when Severus's hands went to his hips, turning him around. He straddled the thighs and looked between his legs to see Severus gripping his lubricated cock while a hand at his hip was guiding him down.

Severus raised his hips, wanting to bury himself, balls-deep in the tight welcoming heat. His shortened nails dug into Sirius's hip as the head of his cock entered the tight ring of muscle, his hand on Sirius's lower back, as he watched his cock disappear into his ass. "Fuck ... that looks ... good," Severus panted.

Sirius braced his hands on Severus's knees as he leaned forward, his ass rising and falling onto Severus's length. "Gods ... feels so good," he moaned.

"Faster Siri ... ride me faster," Severus said thrusting up fast and hard.

Sirius's hands went to the arms of the chair as he impaled himself over and over again on Severus's cock. He then felt strong arms wrap around his waist as his body was nudged forward onto the floor, the hardness still deeply inside of him.

Severus gripped Sirius's hips as he kneeled behind him, pounding unmercifully into him fast and hard, taking over the control. He looked down at the glistening back in front of him, then moved his one hand to Sirius's lower back, sliding up the center to push down between the shoulder blades. When he felt Sirius's knuckles rub against his cock when he was all the way in, he reached around to pump the hardened cock with the other's strong grip. He angled his thrust and kept fucking him deep, rubbing against the sweet spot inside. He quickened his thrusts as Sirius's moans got louder, his hips pushing back to meet him deep and hard, until soon his hand was being coated again with Sirius's cum. He felt the tightness pulse around his cock, speeding him to his own release, filling Sirius with his seed.

Sirius leaned forward, collapsing onto the floor and then moaned when Severus followed, his cock still imbedded inside of him. He turned his head and smiled when he felt Severus's lips and tongue on the back and side of his neck.

"Should we move this to somewhere more comfortable?" Severus softly said by Sirius's ear, moving his hips forward, the aphrodisiac already making him hard and ready again. "How long did Harry say this would last?" he asked slipping his arms under Sirius's upper body to grip the shoulders from the front.

"About five hours," Sirius moaned raising his ass a bit as Severus slowly thrust into him.

The two of them eventually did make it to the bedroom, now both fully understanding how Harry, Devlin, and Raiden felt during the summer. When they did fall to the bed, their hands and mouths all over their bodies, it was Sirius that was on top this time, fucking Severus into the mattress.

 

Draco had flooed his way through Severus's fireplace from the ranch, and heard the moaning coming from the bedroom. He looked around to see two sets of clothing thrown haphazardly around the room when they were magiked off, then quickly left the rooms. His stomach fluttered anxiously as he walked up to Harry's rooms, looking forward to the time he could spend alone with his lover.

When he said the password to enter the rooms, he walked through to feel the magic tingle over his body as the door sealed itself shut. He looked around the room as he came in seeing the cushions set up on the floor, lit and scented candles throughout the room, and a ice bucket at the side with a bottle nestled in the ice. Harry was nowhere near, but his eyes fell upon a note sitting by a box of chocolates. He picked up the note as his fingers automatically took a piece of chocolate from the box.

 

_Drake,_  
Please undress and slip on the robe. Make yourself comfortable.  
Jade 

 

Draco looked around the room again after reading the note, wondering where Harry was, then smiled to himself as he heard someone in the kitchen. He chewed on the chocolate, liking the texture and the taste of the sweet, while he slowly undressed. When he slid the silk onto his body, he sighed, liking the feeling of it caressing his naked skin. He went over to the ice bucket and poured the icy red drink into two glasses that were set near by, then took a sip of the strawberry tasting drink as he sat down among the pillows and cushions, closing his eyes as he reclined back. His hand slid over the silk that covered his erection, and was about to part the robe to touch skin when he heard a low moan come from the doorway.

Harry had walked in, carrying a tray, dressed much like Draco in a silk robe. "Draco," he huskily said as he placed the tray on the table beside them, "you look so," he leaned over to kiss Draco's mouth, "good," he finished.

"So do you," Draco returned, getting a glimpse of Harry's erection through the opening of the robe. He reached out to touch when his hand was nudged away, and the folds of the robe now hiding away what he wanted.

"Not yet," Harry smiled warmly as he sat beside Draco on the floor facing him. He glanced to the table to see a chocolate missing. "You had one?" he smirked.

"Yes, it was good," Draco replied, running his hand up Harry's arm, slipping under the sleeve.

Harry reached for a chocolate and sunk his teeth into it, biting it in half. As he chewed the chocolate, he dipped his finger into the cream from the now halved chocolate. He brought that finger to Draco's lips, slowly coating those lips with the cream. He gazed down as Draco's tongue darted out to lick the sweetness off his lips, opening his mouth more as his finger slipped past. "Those chocolates are special," he hoarsely said as he looked back into Draco's eyes. "They are the new aphrodisiac chocolates that Fred and George came up with - with a little help from Devlin."

"So it will be a long night then?" Draco commented, then met Harry half way for a kiss.

Harry brought his hand up to cup the side of Draco's face as his lips slid over the sweetened lips. His tongue brushed along the lips, tasting, teasing the fullness. He moaned into Draco's mouth when his tongue was met with his, his hand skimming down Draco's neck. He reluctantly pulled back, leaning his forehead on Draco's, both of them breathing heavy. "Merlin, you're addicting," he grinned, looking into the others eyes.

"I love you Harry," Draco softly said as he tilted his head to place a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Love you too," Harry replied. "Now, I have something else for us here," he said as he lifted the lid off the dishes.

Draco looked to the cut pieces of fruit with the dish of whipped cream and melted chocolate at the side. He picked up a piece of melon and dipped it into the whipped cream, lifting it to Harry's waiting lips. He gazed hungrily at Harry's mouth as his tongue darted out to lick some of the whipped cream off the fruit, then moaned when the fruit was taken into the mouth, along with his fingers. He leaned forward to kiss away some of the whipped cream off the corner of Harry's mouth, not being able to resist the temptation, letting his lips linger a moment longer before Harry pulled away.

It was then Harry's turn to treat Draco. He dipped a piece of strawberry into the warm melted chocolate, then lifted it to Draco's mouth, not noticing some of the chocolate dripping from his fingers. His hand was grasped in Draco's, holding it in place while he swirled his tongue around the peak of the strawberry, licking the chocolate before letting the strawberry slip into his mouth. He gave a low moan when his fingers were licked clean of chocolate and the tips of his fingers were sucked into the blondes mouth. He drew back when Draco gave a seductive smile at him, then went to pick up another piece of fruit when he glanced down to see a large expanse of naked skin, a dribble of chocolate cooling as it slowly ran down the inside of Draco's thigh. He shifted down on his knees, smiling as he lowered his mouth to the warm skin of that thigh, his gaze falling to the hardened flesh that was within reach of his very willing mouth. He spread the robe a bit more and followed the trail of dripping chocolate with his tongue, down the inside of the thigh.

"Harry," Draco moaned as he spread his legs more, while Harry's tongue licked the inside of his thigh, working higher and higher to his arousal. His hand went to the back of Harry's head, sifting the fingers through the thick hair.

After licking the last of the chocolate off, he began a slow ascent up the inside of Draco's leg, his hands going to the belt of the robe to undo the strip of silk. His lips were leaving a wet trail up Draco's leg as he kissed, nibbled, and licked along the way. His hands glided up Draco's legs, sliding up under the robe, holding down the blondes writhing lower body. He moved up Draco's lower body, brushing his cheek over the hardened cock that was reaching out for his touch. He used his nose and mouth to spread the robe open further, then swirled his tongue around the navel, dipping into the indented flesh, nibbling onto the sensitive skin.

"Mm ... Harry ... please," Draco pleaded as he leaned back against the cushions, his body feeling electrified from Harry's touch.

"Please what Draco?" Harry asked, his lips moving up to his chest.

"Your mouth ... oh Merlin," he moaned as Harry licked his nipple, "please touch me Harry."

"Not yet," Harry grinned as he moved up Draco's body to finally claim the blondes waiting lips, brushing his own aching erection against Draco's as he shifted to lay at his side.

Draco turned on his side, putting his arm around Harry's lower back, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. His hand went between them to pull the already gaping robe open to grasp their erections together.

Harry broke away from the kiss as he threw his head back, thrusting into their hands. _ **'So good,'**_ he hissed in parseltongue.

"Fuck Harry," Draco moaned against Harry's throat, "say some more."

_**'So hard....so hot,'**_ Harry hissed, then brought his hand up to the back of Draco's neck as he leaned in to kiss up his neck. _ **'I love you so much,'**_ he hissed by his ear.

"Ahh ... gods," Draco cried out as he gripped their cocks tight, the parseltongue driving him closer to the edge. He thrust forward, his slick head slippery against Harry's muscled stomach as he shot his seed over their stomachs and chests. Harry quickened his thrusts into Draco's hand, his lips kissingly close against his neck as he came, his cum blending in with Draco's between their bodies.

Harry was then pressed back against the cushions as he felt a tingle of magic over his body when Draco did a scourgify spell on them. His hands went to Draco's thighs that were straddling his hips. "My turn," Draco smiled suggestively as he reached for the fruit. He took a slice of peach, dipping it into the whipped cream. He brought it down to Harry's lips and waited until his tongue came out to lick the sweet cream, then pulled up, making Harry reach for it with his mouth. He then trailed the peach down Harry's chin, then his neck. He leaned down as he placed the unwhipped end of the peach in his mouth, then lowered his mouth to Harry's. Harry readily opened his mouth to take in the peach, his lips pressing against Draco's as he bit the piece in half.

Draco's mouth left Harry's to follow the trail of cream down his chin then down his neck, sucking and licking the cream off Harry's arched neck. He moaned against Harry's neck when Harry bucked his hips up, his already hard erection rubbing enticingly over the others.

Harry gripped Draco's hips as he rocked up against him. "God s... Dray ... I want you," he moaned as he tried to pull him down to him.

Draco met Harry's upwards thrust a few times, then placed his hands over Harry's to remove them from his hips. He smiled down at Harry as he raised his hands over Harry's head, their fingers entwined together. His legs slid down, one between Harry's legs as he claimed Harry's willing lips. He withdrew from the kiss and looked down into Harry's eyes. "Keep your hands above your head," he softly requested, then let go to raise himself and kneel between Harry's spread legs. "I'm not done eating," he added suggestively.

Harry watched as Draco reached for the tray, his fingernails digging into his palms, trying to hold back the urge to grab the blonde to him again. His body trembled with suppressed desire as Draco swirled the whipped cream and chocolate on his chest and stomach, putting a bit extra on his nipples, his navel, and his hips, leaving his erection alone.

Draco sat back between Harry's legs when he was done, looking hungrily at the appetizing sight before him. "My Harry sundae," he said to himself as he drew his finger through the whipped cream at Harry's hip. He placed the jar of lubricant that Harry had set on the table by his side, then bent down to brush his tongue over the one hip. He looked up as he sucked in the whipped cream to see Harry watching him intently, his chest heaving from his labored breathing. After licking clean the one hip, he went to the other side, brushing his cheek over Harry's hardened member.

"Dray ... fuck," Harry moaned bucking his hips up, wanting more, "I don't know how much more I can take," he panted.

Draco smiled against Harry's hip, as he reached for the lubricant. While his mouth moved up to Harry's navel, he dipped his fingers into the lubricant. He swirled his tongue around the skin, licking the sweets off before using his tongue to scoop out the chocolate from the navel.

Harry arched his back and spread his legs more as Draco nibbled the skin at his waist. He felt slick fingers gliding over his entrance, teasing the rim before slipping slowly inside. His leg slipped over Draco's thigh as he pushed down on that finger. "More ... please," he pleaded.

Draco thrust his finger in farther until the tip was hitting the nub inside. He felt Harry tightening around his finger and knew he was close to his release. He went back down and took the leaking cock into his mouth as he slipped another finger in.

"Dra ... gods," Harry moaned as he thrust up into that warm mouth. His hands came down and gripped Draco's head as he pushed the blonde's mouth down on him, his cum shooting down the eager throat.

Draco swallowed every drop before letting his lips leave the still hardened cock. He raised himself onto his knees and grasped Harry's one leg to rest on his shoulder. He slowly sheathed himself inside Harry, then drew back to plunge back in. "Fuck ... Harry," he moaned as he thrust in fast and deep, filling the tight channel with his essence, not being able to hold back anymore.

Harry moved his hips while his leg slid down to Draco's waist. He reached up to slip his hand behind the others neck to bring him back down. He smiled up at him and glided his hands up Draco's arms that were now braced on either side of his body. "Are you up for more of your sundae?" he smirked as he wrapped both legs around Draco's waist.

Draco leaned down to give Harry's lips a soft kiss. "Seconds," kiss and a slow thrust of the hips, "thirds," kiss and a moan as Harry's tongue came out to taste his lips. "Love you," he softly said as he gazed into the emerald eyes that are with him always.

Harry cupped the side of Draco's face and closed his eyes in pleasure for a few brief seconds as Draco's cock hit his prostate. "Love you too," he breathlessly said when he opened his eyes again to look into the stormy grey eyes.

Draco began to thrust slow and steady as he kissed his way down to Harry's arched neck. He licked up and down the tanned skin, still tasting the whipped cream and peaches. His hand slipped under Harry's back, making him arch up while he began his slow descent to Harry's chocolate and creamed nipples. Harry's shortened nails dug into his arms as he placed his lips around the ringed nipple, sucking it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the aroused nub. He swallowed the whipped cream and chocolate, grazing his teeth across the sensitive skin.

Once he licked and sucked all the sweets off the firm chest, he lowered his upper body on top of Harry, moaning as his chest slid against Harry's sticky skin. He buried his face into Harry's neck as he quickened his thrusts, biting into the skin, his breath hitching as he came closer to his release. "Cum with me Jade," he hoarsely said as he reached between them to stroke Harry's cock. "I want to feel you grip my cock tight inside of you ... want to feel you come apart for me," he panted as he thrust deep and fast.

_**'Yesss ... gods ... faster,'**_ Harry hissed in parseltongue as his hand joined Draco's on his cock, stroking faster in rhythm with Draco's thrusting inside of him. _ **'Feels so good,'**_ he hissed.

"Mmm ... gods ... yess," Draco cried out, his release closer. "Now ... Harry," he panted as he thrust deep, grinding into him as he shuddered through an intense orgasm. After being able to breath somewhat normally, he brought his hand up to his mouth as Harry watched, his tongue lapping up some of Harry's cum, savoring the taste as he swallowed.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as he slid his legs down his thighs, the fullness slipping out of him. "There's a warm bath waiting for us," he smiled as he leaned up to kiss the side of Draco's neck.

Draco lifted his upper body off of Harry and felt a bit of resistance from the stickiness from the food. "Still warm?" he grinned.

"Magiked," Harry smirked, "and I added jacuzzi jets."

Draco got shakily to his feet, then held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry then led him to the bathroom, his hand still held by the raven haired man.

"Merlin," Draco gasped as he stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Harry asked wondering why they had stopped, then started to laugh as he saw that Draco caught sight of himself in the mirror. He reached out to Draco's hair, grimacing at the hardening chocolate in the blonde strands. "Regrets?" he asked meeting Draco's eyes in the mirror.

Draco turned his back to the mirror and kissed the corner of Harry's mouth. "No," he smiled warmly, then was on his way to the tub, gazing hungrily at Harry's backside as he followed. "Nice view," he quietly said to himself.

Harry stepped into the bubbling water, then sunk down to his chest. "You're not too bad yourself," Harry grinned after hearing the remark, "for a Slytherin."

Draco stepped in, sighing as the warm water soothed his body. He dipped his head in the water, then came back up to see Harry with the scented shampoo. He turned his back to Harry when he saw him put some in his hands, reaching out to wash his hair. "Feels nice," he softly said as Harry's fingers massaged his scalp. After thoroughly rinsing the shampoo, and cream rinse out of his hair, it was Harry's turn.

Afterwards Harry sat back on the bench in the water, his hand gliding across his chest, then down into the water. He watched Draco's eyes cloud over with need as he followed the trail of Harry's hand. He stroked his cock in long slow strokes, never breaking his gaze from Draco's face. "Come here Dragon," he huskily said, shifting his bottom closer to the edge.

Draco did not have to be asked twice as he waded the short distance towards him. He put his arms around Harry's neck, slowly lowering himself onto him, moaning as he was being filled.

 

It was a few more orgasms later that the two of them climbed out of the tub, the effects of the aphrodisiac leaving their bodies. They took their time drying themselves off, then climbed into Harry's bed, pulling the covers over their spent bodies.

Harry smiled tiredly against Draco's neck as he snuggled against his side. He slipped his leg between his and lay his head on Draco's chest, comforted by a strong arm around his back and the soft kiss to his forehead before he drifted off to sleep. 

Draco placed his hand over Harry's at his chest, never wanting this contented feeling to ever leave him, feeling like his life could not get any better at that very moment. He was soon drifting off to sleep, Harry's steady breathing lulling him to sleep.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

 

It was at the end of the second week of their forced celibacy that Harry sat in the Great Hall, in a smiling daze, remembering how frustrated Draco was the night before in his rooms. They were on the couch in a rather heated snog, when they were interrupted by Sirius's head appearing in the green flames of the fireplace, wanting to talk. He had stormed out of the room, pouting and muttering something about neutering a certain godfather. 

Over the past couple of weeks, Harry kept busy with his classes, sneaking in a couple of hours a day for Draco. It was a real force of will to not let their kisses get more heated. They had managed to control their snogging sessions - just barely, before things got out of hand. They had used the vibrators a few times over the two weeks, but they both missed each others touch, the taste of one another. There were many times where they both had wanted to just lose the bet and give into their needs, but the thought of serving breakfast to Ron in bed soon cooled their blood.

Hermione and Ron were of course, always on the look out to see if the two of them had given into temptation. At least once a day they would both feel a tingle of magic over them as Hermione performed her 'sex detection' spell.

 

Harry shook himself out of his daze and went to get his coat for the outing. It was a beautiful crisp Saturday morning when Harry bounded down the stairs to meet his friends at the front entrance. He smiled when he saw Draco waiting for him also, and quickly gathered the blonde in his arms and began to kiss him senseless, as Hermione and Ron stood back, rolling their eyes at the two of them.

"Merlin Harry, you can see him in a couple of hours," Ron exclaimed, pulling on Harry's sleeve. "You need to get the gift for the git today," he grinned.

"I can come you know - to help you pick it out," Draco smirked.

"No, I don't think so," Harry laughed, buttoning up his winter cloak. "See you later Dragon," he smiled then gave a quick kiss to Draco's mouth again before leaving the school.

The three of them apparated to Diagon Alley where they went through the Leaky Cauldron to muggle London. Harry was in search of a leather shop for part of Draco's gift.

 

Late afternoon, the three of them sat in the Leaky Cauldron, their pockets filled with their shrunken purchases. "So Harry, how have you been holding up?" Hermione grinned sneaking a fry off his plate.

"Besides being sexually frustrated?" Harry laughed. "Good. We're getting to know each other better."

"And you still like the git?" Ron asked laughing.

"Yes, even more I think," Harry replied, "didn't think that could happen."

"So what are the plans for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius and I are invited to the Malfoy ranch for the holidays, along with Severus," Harry replied before ordering another round of drinks.

"Remember, your always welcome at the Burrow Harry," Ron said.

"And Draco?" Harry smirked.

"Yes, even Draco," Ron sighed dramatically.

"We'll see," Harry grinned, "it's the first Lucius-free Christmas for them, and they want to enjoy every day of it."

After they finished their round of drinks, Ron and Harry were soon dragged back out to Diagon Alley, heading towards Flourish and Blotts, the wizarding bookshop, after Harry made a quick visit to the Potter vaults in Gringotts. While Hermione and Ron browsed the shelves, he went off on his own, picking up a few books himself for gifts or for some personal reading. He was at the counter when Hermione came up with her own armful of books, her taking a glance at his selection. She smiled to herself as she read over a few of the titles, then rushed off to the adult wizards section after dumping her armful of books into Ron's arms. After they finally finished at the bookshop, they shrunk down their purchases, then tiredly apparated back to Hogsmeade to trek up to the school.

 

Draco sat at the end of the Slytherin table with Pansy, playing a game of Wizards Chess, his eyes straying to the open doors of the Great Hall every five seconds. "Relax Drake," Millicent said as she noticed him fidgeting in his seat.

"He was supposed to be back hours ago," Draco worriedly said. "What if a rogue death eater got him or something."

"Draco," Pansy sighed, "you're forgetting he's the boy-who-defeated-the-big-bad-guy. He can take care of himself."

"I know," Draco said, "it's just that now that I have him, I don't want to lose him," he said looking down at the chess pieces, not noticing Pansy smirking as she looked over his shoulder.

"There's no way," Harry said by his ear, "that you can get rid of me now," he added as he slipped his chilled hands up the back of Draco's shirt.

"Ahhh ... fuck Harry ... you're cold!" Draco cried out as he jumped out of his seat.

"You can warm me up," Harry laughed trying to slip his hands in the shirt again.

Draco grabbed Harry's hands in his before they could touch his skin. "Where's all your bags?" he asked not seeing any shopping bags.

"I had Dobby put them in my rooms, so a certain nosy Slytherin wouldn't peak at what I got them," Harry grinned sitting beside Draco on the bench.

"You honestly think Pansy would have done that?" Draco replied mischievously.

"You are such a wanker Drake," Pansy smirked over at him, then got up along with Millicent to go to the library, to leave the two alone. "See you guys later."

Harry turned on the bench so his legs straddled the seat. "I'm sorry if I worried you Draco," he said reaching out for his hand, his thumb brushing over the knuckles.

"S'okay," Draco replied, leaning over to get a kiss. "This is a new feeling for me. Not used to worrying about someone other than myself," he grinned.

"I like that you worried about me," Harry smiled.

"Did you have a good time today with Granger and Weasley?"

"Yes, I did. It's been awhile since the three of us got together like that."

"I'm not holding you back if you want to spend time with them Harry. They're your friends and I don't want you to feel like you're neglecting them to be with me," Draco said, lifting up their hands to kiss Harry's knuckles.

"I like being with you, and they have their own lives too."

"Okay then," Draco grinned. "So what'd you get me?" he smirked, leaning over to try to kiss the answer out of him.

"Not telling," Harry laughed, taking the kisses he was getting from the blonde. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yes. Although I'd rather be alone with you, than a bunch of Gryffindors," Draco replied letting Harry pull him to his feet.

"Pansy and Millicent are going to be there too," Harry said. "We decided to celebrate a bit early since a lot of people are leaving for their holidays next weekend. We'll drink. We'll dance, and have a good time."

"Hope there's lots of mistletoe," Draco grinned.

"Made sure of it," Harry grinned, following Draco to the Slytherin common room. They sat with some seventh years and talked about this and that, and their plans for the holidays. It wasn't too soon after he sat down that some of the lower years asked their defense Professor for some advice. Harry readily helped the students, while Draco sat back proudly watching his boyfriend do what he obviously loves to do - teach.

Harry was in the middle of teaching a particular tricky spell when he felt Draco's lips on the side of his neck. "Time to go," Draco said by his ear.

Harry looked at his watch, then to Draco, seeing that he changed clothing and was holding his gag gift for the party. "Didn't realize the time," he sheepishly said then looked to the students he was helping. "Keep practicing and we'll try some more after the holidays."

 

The two of them left to go to Harry's rooms where Harry quickly changed, leaving Draco to wait in his living room. They'd never get there if he let Draco help him dress. He came out wearing his leather pants and red button down shirt, Draco liking what he saw as he gazed at the open expanse of skin showing from the top few buttons being undone, and the tanned neck he so loved to nibble on.

When they entered, the party was already in full swing. Students from all four houses were gathered together, old rivalries forgotten. They gathered around the pool table and dart board, all laughing and having a good time. Draco led the way to place their gifts on the table, then walked towards the bar, glancing up as he went.

Harry nodded to people in greeting as he went further into the room, then was stopped by Draco's hand. He looked at Draco, wondering why he had stopped suddenly, then glanced up. A sprig of mistletoe. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck and swooped down for the kiss. He was about to draw back when Draco's hand at the back of his neck kept him in place, deepening the kiss. He finally pulled back and placed his forehead on Draco's. "Wonder how many mistletoe there are?" he grinned, gazing longingly at the blondes lips.

They were about to kiss again when they were interrupted by Fred and George who came up to them to hand them a drink. Draco was about to take a sip when he saw Harry slightly shake his head at him. He looked to the two red-heads and saw their eyes looking at them expectantly, then looked back to Harry in understanding.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asked smiling at the two troublemakers.

"We were asked to help with the party favors," George began.

"And we miss these parties," Fred finished.

Draco and Harry inconspicuously handed the drinks to Seamus and Dean, then kept their eyes on them as they talked with the twins. They watched as Seamus and Dean realized their drinks were spiked by the twins as they looked down at their webbed fingers and felt the gills at their necks, much to the amusement to those around them.

"Really guys," Harry laughed, "you should know you can't fool me."

"Thought we'd try partner," Fred said shrugging his one shoulder as he took a step or two back from them when they saw the two fishy Gryffindors come their way.

"Finnigan always did drink like a fish," George laughed, then took off in the other direction when they were being chased down.

"Partner?" Draco asked as he stepped out of the way of the charging boys.

"Yes," Harry laughed as Fred and George were held down by most of the seventh years, their fishy drinks poured down their own throats. "When I won the tri-wizard tournament in the fourth year, I didn't want much to do with it, so I gave it to the twins to start their own joke shop. They tried to pay me back when it started to make money, but I refused. Instead, they made me a partner where they put my share into a Gringotts vault once a month."

"Don't they have two locations already?" Draco asked.

"Yes, and are looking to expand to a few other wizarding towns."

"That's where the chocolates came from, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and the vibrators," Harry replied. "They now have adult sections in each of their stores that are quite profitable."

"Anything else I should know about you?" Draco asked leading Harry to the dance floor.

"Well, I like certain egotistical Slytherins," Harry smiled as he tightened his hold around Draco's waist as they moved to the music, "I like chocolate mint ice cream, I like to lay out in the sun at the cabin as it warms my naked body, I like to hear you moan out my name as I taste every part of you," he added huskily by Draco's ear.

"Harry," Draco said a little breathlessly, "maybe we should talk more about that after next weekend," he added as he nudged his hips closer to Harry's, his arousal rubbing against the others.

Harry placed his hands on Draco's hips and stepped back, looking into the smokey grey eyes. "You are too much temptation for me love," he grinned warmly.

Draco leaned in to give a brief kiss to Harry's mouth, then put his hand over one of Harry's to link his fingers through. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink," he smirked, then led him to the bar.

The two of them got their drinks and then challenged a few people to a couple games of pool, which they won about half of. Around midnight, the music was turned down and everyone sat in a circle as the gag gifts were passed around. The first person opened theirs, then the second could either open another or steal the first persons. The ideal place to be is near the end where you could pretty well have your pick of what you wanted. Harry and Draco were around the twentieth and twenty-first pick, out of about thirty people.

Harry and Draco had laughed along with everyone else when the gifts were open. There were quite a few items from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, along with a few Harry recognized from some muggle shops. There were the trick wands, the canary creams, extendable ears, vibrators, and the all too familiar black box of chocolates from the wizarding world. From the muggle world there were things like singing thong panties, whips, paddles, feathers, fuzzy handcuffs, sex books, and many others things that Fred and George had to investigate for their future endeavors.

It was then Harry's turn. He looked at the few gifts on the table, then around the room. His gaze stopped at Pansy. "I'll take those Pansy," he grinned, holding out his hand for the fur lined handcuffs.

"Lucky you Draco," she replied, handing them over, then opened another gift.

Draco looked at the cuffs, his thoughts on when they would use them, and who would be the one wearing them. He looked up to see the devilish smile Harry was giving him. "You or me?" he quietly asked.

"We'll take turns," Harry replied, "but you first." He was leaning in to kiss Draco when he heard someone clear their throat, then looked around the room to see everyone looking at them expectantly. "I guess it's your turn Dragon," he grinned motioning to the others around the room.

Draco was tempted by a few other people's gifts, like the flavored body paint, or the bottle of wine that Hermione was tightly hanging onto. Instead he reached over for a wrapped gift and sat back on the floor beside Harry, enjoying the feel of Harry's hand running up and down his back. When he opened it, he couldn't help the laughter that let loose.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed looking at the gift, a 12" Harry Potter doll in a Gryffindor quidditch uniform, complete with Firebolt broom and snitch.

"Not a bad resemblance," Draco grinned. "The box says the doll does tricks on the broom as it chases the snitch. It even has the scar."

"Where ..." Harry began.

"There's a new wizards toy shop in Diagon Alley. It has about three other Harry Potter dolls," Seamus grinned.

"Like what?" Hermione asked coming over to look at the doll.

"In his school uniform, in jeans and the famous Weasley jumper, and in leather," Dean said.

"Leather?" Draco asked.

"What next?" Harry sighed, "Ron and Hermione dolls?" he muttered.

Draco leaned over to kiss Harry's cheek, then placed the doll at his side. "I'm dating someone famous," he snickered. "Will you autograph the box Mister Potter?"

"Git," Harry laughed, leaning back on his hands. "Who's next?" he asked changing the uncomfortable topic.

There were about five people left, Colin Creevey being last. He eyed the doll that Draco had longingly, then saw Draco give a slight shake of his head saying 'don't you dare'. He sighed, then picked the last gift, thinking he would buy his own next time he was in Diagon Alley.

 

Draco stood outside the portrait that led to Harry's room, clutching his Harry doll at his side. He was just breaking away from their breathtaking kiss, when Harry's arms tightened around his back.

"I miss you Draco," Harry softly said by his ear, "I miss sleeping beside you."

"One more week Harry," Draco replied kissing the side of Harry's neck. "It was you that agreed to this bet," he grinned.

"I know," Harry said. "I miss touching you," kiss to Draco's mouth, "licking you," kiss, "sucking you," he huskily finished, letting his hands rest on Draco's hips.

Draco moaned and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue delve into Harry's mouth. He leaned closer and felt the answering hardness press against him, then abruptly pushed himself back, breathing hard. "You. Are. Not. Helping," he said, his voice strained with need.

"Sorry," Harry smirked, "can't help myself."

Draco sighed heavily, then reached in his pocket to take out a small vial of purple potion. "Wait for about an hour, then drink this," he instructed.

"What is it?" Harry asked, taking the topper off to smell grapes.

"Trust me. You'll like it," Draco smirked. "Just lay flat on your back on the bed, completely naked. It will be worth it."

An hour later Harry sat on the edge of the bed after completely undressing. He held the potion up, looking at the shimmery purple potion, then trustingly downed the contents. He lay back, his head resting on his fluffed up pillows, closing his eyes to wait to see what Draco's potion would do. As he was leaning forward to pull the blankets over his legs, he let out a moan as he felt ghostly lips on the side of his neck.

He lay back down, arching his neck back as phantom lips, tongue, and teeth went up and down his neck. As the lips moved lower down his chest, he arched up to meet the touch, his hands gripping the sheets at his sides. The feel of warm hands on his body soon joined the mouth as it licked around his ringed nipple, pulling the hoop into a wet warmth.

The mouth was soon moving downwards, lips and tongue teasing his writhing body. His legs spread when he felt those hands glide up the insides of his legs, then fingers teasing his entrance. "Gods," Harry moaned into the empty room as his hand slowly slid down his stomach, then gripped his cock. He began to slowly stroke his length as he felt the mouth move across his hip, past his cock and balls to lick at his eager hole. All at once he felt the tongue plunge inside of him at the same time another tongue swirled around the leaking head of his cock.

He was so close to cumming when his phantom lover stopped. He groaned in frustration, then cried out in pleasure when he felt someone slowly enter him. He began to stroke his cock faster, in rhythm with the thrusts from within. When he felt a wet warmth engulf his cock, a tongue swirling around the engorged head, he cried out as he thrust up, his cum shooting up into nothing, then splattering on his stomach, hips and blankets.

He did a quick scourgify spell on himself and sighed as his phantom lover kissed his way up his chest and neck. He felt a whisper of a kiss to his lips, then nothing. "One more week," he sighed as he drifted off to sleep, feeling content and satisfied. As he was drifting off he wondered where Draco may have found that potion and if he himself was using it that night.

 

Several floors down, Draco did a scourgify spell on himself after his climatic finish. He still felt the imprint of a mouth on his neck, the memory of Harry's lips on his, making it real for him.

The potion was found in a small black book in the Malfoy library that used actual memories, much like the pensieve. It took several memories of their lovemaking to make that particular batch of potion, abling him to overlap certain parts of the memories, like him taking Harry in his mouth, and slowly thrusting into him at the same time. So the phantom lovers were actually the memories of tender touches and passioned kisses from their past liaisons. 

"One more week," Draco quietly said as he brought the covers up to his chin and cuddled a pillow at his side, missing the feeling of warm, strong arms cuddling him close.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 

Draco and Harry stood at the main entrance of Hogwarts, seeing their friends off as they climbed into the thestral drawn carriages to take them to the Hogwarts Express, and to their families. Harry gave a quick hug to Pansy and Millicent, then turned to Ron and Hermione. Hermione had just finished doing her 'sex detection' spell on the two of them, and was shaking her head at the two. 

"I didn't think you guys would be able to do it," she grinned amazed.

Draco reached into his pocket, then handed a folded note to Ron. "What's this?" Ron asked.

"It's what Harry and I want served to us for breakfast, each day of the week when school starts again. During the week we get up at six in the morning, and will be served separately those days. On the weekend, it will be served in Harry's rooms," Draco smugly smirked.

"Six in the morning?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes," Draco replied, "Harry does his laps in the pool every morning, and I review my schoolwork for the day before it needs to be handed in."

"You will have clothes on right?" Ron asked.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged trying to hold back his laughter, "when I sleep by myself, I usually wear bottoms. Weekends are another matter though."

"Maybe knock before you enter those days," Draco suggested.

"Same time on the weekend?" Hermione asked, wanting that specific chore herself so she could see what she just imagined in her over active imagination. 

"No, around eight or so on weekends," Draco replied, "although we've been known to stay in bed all morning."

"Mmm, yes ... love those mornings," Harry said into Draco's ear as he leaned over to nuzzle into the blondes neck.

"Anyway, Happy Christmas you two," Hermione said getting their attention again, then gathered Harry in a warm hug, then surprisingly gave one to Draco also. "Take care," she smiled.

"You too Granger," Draco said getting over his surprise to hesitantly hug her back.

"Happy Christmas Harry," Ron smiled giving him a one armed hug. "Remember, you two are always welcome at the Burrow."

"Maybe the day after," Draco said, surprising the other three who were looking at him like he was abducted by wizarding aliens.

After Ron and Hermione left, Harry turned and gathered Draco in his arms. "Did you mean that about going to the Burrow?" he asked.

"A day won't kill me," Draco grinned, putting his arms around Harry's neck, "besides they're your family. You should spend some time with them during the holidays."

"So, when are we supposed to leave for the ranch?" Harry softly asked as he nuzzled the side of Draco's neck again.

"Around lunch time we're supposed to floo there with Severus," Draco grinned, pulling Harry closer to him.

"Lots of time," Harry smiled, then drew back and headed towards the stairs, pulling a non-reluctant Slytherin after him.

Once past the portrait, Harry led Draco directly to the bedroom, stopping by the bed. "Strip," he huskily ordered before walking backwards the few steps to his dresser. He grabbed the handcuffs, and walked back to Draco, watching as Draco slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. "Fuck ... too slow," he groaned as he gripped the opening of the shirt.

Draco's erection twitched at the husky command to strip, then hardened even more when he saw Harry pick up the fur-lined cuffs from the party the weekend before. As he watched Harry head back to him, his eyes darkened with desire, he licked his lips, then moaned when his shirt was torn open. Harry's mouth eagerly ravaged Draco's lips as his hands were everywhere on his upper body, needily feeling his warmed skin.

"I missed this," Harry raggedly said as his lips and tongue moved down Draco's neck. "Miss the taste," nibbles lower, "miss the feel of you," swirls his tongue around the nipple as he palms Draco's erection through the jeans, "miss the way you moan."

"Merlin ... Harry," Draco panted as his hands went to help Harry divest him of the rest of his clothing. "Need to feel you," he said as he pulled Harry's face back to his.

Harry hurriedly pulled the t-shirt over his head, moaning as Draco latched his lips onto his neck. His hands were gliding down the warmed sides of Draco's body until his hand wrapped around the blondes erection.

Draco quickly undid Harry's jeans, then pushed them down his hips, giving a small smile when he saw that Harry wore nothing underneath. His one hand went to Harry's hip, pulling him closer while the other hand went to Harry's erection.

The two of them soon fell onto the bed with Harry on top, pushing his hips forwards. They both had one of their hands between their bodies, gripping their erections together, their pre-cum slicking their hands as they thrust into them. "Mmm ... Draco ... mmph," Harry moaned against the others lips before his head was pulled down for a very heated, passionate kiss.

Their rocking movements quickened until Draco broke away from the kiss, throwing his head back. "Harry," he cried out as he came, his cum spreading between their bodies. 

Harry's mouth had went to Draco's neck and couldn't help the hardness of his bite as he erupted into their joined hands. He tenderly licked the bite as their heaving chests slid together from their combined cum. "Sorry," he hoarsely said by Draco's ear.

"For what?" Draco replied a little breathlessly, running both his hands down Harry's sides to rest at the hips.

"Sorry for being a little rough," he grinned as he licked the bruising bite. "I wanted to take it slow, but I wanted you so bad."

"You wanted the same thing I did," Draco said looking up into his love's eyes.

"And would you be wanting..." Harry began as his hands went down Draco's arms to bring them over the blondes head, "for me to take you," he said, binding Draco's wrists to the headboard with the cuffs, "to taste you," he huskily said as his mouth claimed Draco's again.

Draco willingly let his hands be raised, then gave a small moan when he felt the fur wrap around his wrists, then Harry's half-erect cock press against an answering hardness. He felt the tingle of magic wash over him as Harry did a scourgify spell on them, then arched his neck back as Harry's lips moved from his to trail wet kisses down his chin to his neck.

Harry took his time this time around as he worshiped Draco's body with his lips and tongue. As he slowly made his way down to his chest he raised himself to his knees, his hands exploring the blonde's lower body. His hands glided over his hips as he laved the nipple, sucking on it until it was a reddened peak. His hands went inwards, his fingers combing through the blonde pubic hair, grazing the base of the full erect cock.

"Harry," Draco moaned, spreading his legs more and arching up to meet Harry's touch, "please," he pleaded.

Harry's lips left a wet trail down Draco's stomach, nibbling on a particular sensitive spot near the side he knew of, while his hand slowly stroked the hardened cock. His kisses moved lower while his hand held Draco's hips still, his tongue swiping at the leaking head. He murmured the lubricating spell, then hummed as he took the head into his mouth.

Draco's hands gripped the headboard as he thrust up into Harry's mouth, groaning when he couldn't go deeper. As he thrust up, Harry drew back. He lifted one of his legs to put it around Harry's waist, inviting him to take him. He was not disappointed when he felt a lubricated finger slip inside of him, slowly going in and out. "More ... please," he begged.

Harry took him deeper in his mouth, as he added another finger, soon followed by another. He plunged in deep, finding that nub inside to rub against. "Now ... I want you to fuck me ... now," Draco panted pushing himself down on those fingers.

Harry slowly withdrew his mouth from Draco's cock, giving it a final brush with his tongue before raising himself between Draco's legs. He drew his fingers out slowly, then positioned the head of his cock at Draco's eager entrance. "So good," he moaned as he inched his way into the tight heat.

Draco rocked his hips up as he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. His moans were soon muffled by a heated kiss as Harry thrust shallow a few times, not going in deep. "Need more," he panted between kisses, "deeper."

Harry leaned up a bit to slip his arms under Draco's thighs, pushing them forwards until knees touched chest, then slammed in hard and fast.

"Fuck!" Draco cried out as his prostate was rammed into repeatedly in this position.

Harry thrust into Draco at a frenzied pace, the heat building between his legs fast. He plunged in deep, then moaned as he felt Draco grip his cock almost painfully inside of him. He grinded into Draco as the tight channel milked his cum out of him, emptying himself dry. He let Draco's legs slide down his hips as he muttered a spell to unlock the cuffs.

"Love you," Draco hoarsely said as his arms wrapped around Harry's back, holding him close.

"Love you too," Harry replied, kissing the corner of his love's mouth, "so much."

The two of them held each other, sharing tender kisses as their breathing became more steady. Harry reluctantly pulled himself up, his now softened cock slipping out of Draco. He helped Draco to his feet, then led him to the bathroom where they showered and got ready to go to the ranch.

 

It was a few hours later when two thoroughly shagged men entered Severus's rooms, their shrunken trunks in their jacket pockets. "Couldn't wait, could you?" Severus asked, seeing the just shagged look and the fresh marks on their necks.

"Sev," Draco smirked, "three weeks," he finished as if that explained everything.

Draco flooed first to be gathered up in his mother's arms as soon as he came through. "Happy Christmas Draco," she said as she gave him a wet kiss to the cheek.

"You too mum," Draco smiled as he hugged her back. "Just a minute," he grinned, then turned back to the fireplace to catch a dark haired wizard.

"Damn. I wish I could land a bit more gracefully," Harry laughed, then tightened his hold on Draco who had his arms around him, "although if I had you to catch me, why bother," he grinned, kissing Draco's cheek.

Harry was then pulled from Draco's arms to be pulled into another pair of welcoming arms. "How you doing Harry?" Sirius asked pulling back to look at his godson, then noticed the fresh hickie on the neck. "Bet's over I take it?" he teased.

"Yes, and we will never again do that," Harry laughed, then looked up when he heard two guys laughing at his comment. "Ray...Dev," he greeted as he was soon sandwiched between the two.

"Harry," Raiden said pulling apart from him, then pulled him to two other people. "I'd like you to meet my mum, Danika, and my father, Marcus."

Harry took in the appearance of the happy couple as the introductions were being made. Danika was an attractive witch with shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and a trim build, and a fit woman by the feel of the arms that were hugging him tight. He stepped back and took more notice of the imposing man before him. He had blonde hair that was tied back at the nape, blue eyes that smiled back at him, and a body that looks like he works out daily. "Nice to meet you both," Harry smiled, "you should be very proud of Raiden. He's been a good friend to me."

"Thank you," Marcus replied, "we are very proud of Raiden."

"Come on Harry," Draco said grasping Harry's hand, "I'll show you to our room."

"Our room?" Harry asked looking around at the others who were looking at them.

"Of course," Draco smirked, "unless you want your own room?"

"Whatever for," Severus said, "you'll just end up in the same bed anyway."

"Probably right on that," Harry grinned, then was dragged by the hand up the stairs.

"So that was Harry Potter?" Marcus stated as he walked into the family room with the others.

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?" Danika said looking to Raiden and Devlin who was watching Harry and Draco's progress up the stairs.

"He's an amazing person," Severus said. "He's been through more that anyone can ever go through in his short life, and remains the ever noble Gryffindor."

"We're not all bad Sev," Sirius laughed.

"No, I suppose you'll do," Severus smirked.

"We're going to go up and visit with Draco and Harry," Devlin said, pulling Raiden to his feet then up the stairs. As they were leaving, they had to laugh at the teasing that Sirius and Severus were getting from Narcissa.

When they entered Draco's rooms with a single knock, they were mildly surprised to see Draco standing behind Harry, his arms around his chest as they looked out the window. They thought for sure - and were hoping, that they would have interrupted something else.

Harry turned his head to the door to see the two of them. "Hey guys," he grinned.

"What are you looking at?" Devlin asked as they went to the window.

"Draco was showing me something in the woods," Harry replied, turning his head again to look at the forest that spread out at the back of the property.

Devlin looked out, then saw movement at the top of the trees, followed by a puff of icy smoke. "Is that....?" he started to ask, peering closer through the window.

"Yeah," Draco grinned. "That is the mother. There is a family of snow dragons deep in the forest. Occasionally you see the two young ones venturing out past the trees before they're herded back into the trees. I noticed them when I was here last week."

"Are they dangerous?" Raiden asked, hoping for another glimpse of the dragon.

"No, I don't think so," Draco replied pulling Harry closer to him. "I had noticed one of the babies come out the one day and rushed out to follow. It was gone but I followed the footprints and the tail swishing marks in the snow into the forest. I came upon the family by the frozen stream a couple of miles into the forest. The mother was breaking the ice to show the young ones how to get at the fish. One of the young dragons had then looked up, it's nose twitching as it sensed someone near, then started to come towards me. I have to tell you, I was grasping my wand in one hand and my broom that I brought in the other, ready to bolt. To my surprise, the baby just nudged my shoulder like it wanted to be petted - which I did, and it was amazing. The mother seemed to sense I meant no harm because she went on about her business, nodding her head at me like it was okay."

"I can't believe you," Harry said turning to face Draco, "you could have been their next dinner."

"I knew I was okay Harry," Draco smirked kissing Harry's cheek, "I researched the species in our library the first day I glimpsed them from the window. I found a journal that used to belong to the owners of the ranch and read that the adult comes back every year and has her young in an underground cave deep in the forest. The wizard even noted that he had ridden on the back of the adult. She is truly beautiful when you glimpse her from here. Up close she is magnificent. Her coloring looks quite a bit different up close. She is pale blue in color with darker blue at the tips of the scales, with a white chest and stomach. She has four legs, stands about fifteen feet high, and about forty feet long. She has full wings that span out when flying, then fold into themselves at her back when she is on the ground."

"Have you told Hagrid about her?" Harry asked thinking that the giant would love a chance to meet with the creature.

"Not yet," Draco shrugged, "I've kind of kept this to myself until now."

"Well, thank you for sharing this with me," Harry smiled as he leaned up to give him a brief kiss, then snuggled back into the blondes arm's.

"Do you think she'll let us get a closer look at her?" Devlin asked hopefully.

"No promises," Draco shrugged, "but if she thinks you mean her or her young ones no harm, I don't see why not."

The four of them continued to watch for the dragons, snuggled together on the large couch as they sipped on their hot cocoa that the house elves had brought up, occasionally breaking the silence as they caught sight of movement in the rustling tree tops.

 

Narcissa came up, hoping she wasn't going to interrupt anything and was surprised to see the four of them sitting quietly together fully dressed. "Showing them the sights Draco?" she grinned as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Did the young one come out this time?" she asked, remembering her own glimpse of them a couple of weeks ago.

"Yes, and it was amazing," Harry smiled, looking up at her from his very comfortable position.

"Yes, they are," she agreed. "Came up to tell you dinner will be starting soon."

"Already?" Draco asked looking to the clock on his desk.

"It is almost six," she said as she left the four of them to go back downstairs.

"How about after dinner, I'll give you a tour of the house and stables," Draco suggested, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Then we could challenge the old geezers to a couple of games of pool," Raiden grinned.

"Just watch out for Sirius. He'll try to con you," Harry said as they went down to dinner. "He's the one that taught me how to play."

 

After a dinner that could out-rival one of Hogwarts feasts, they all went to the game room for their after dinner drinks and to play some pool. Narcissa and Danika sat in front of the television that was hooked up magically to play some video games - an early present from Draco.

The guys played many games of pool, and had quite a few more 'after dinner' drinks. Their pool shots were getting more fluky as the night wore on, considering that the couples couldn't keep their hands to themselves, and that they had a problem with keeping the cue stick steady as they aimed for the little white ball. It was Narcissa that finally called the games to a halt and told them to go to bed to sleep it off.

Harry and Draco made their way up to the room, Harry's hands traveling over Draco's body along the way. Just inside the door, Draco turned and pressed his body to Harry's, claiming the lips he'd wanted to taste for most of the night. "Draco," Harry moaned, arching his neck back, his hands at Draco's hips to bring him closer, "I need you," he huskily said.

Draco greedily latched onto Harry's mouth again, tasting the firewhisky, as he maneuvered them to the bed. As Harry lay back, Draco followed, his fingers hastily unbuttoning Harry's shirt. When Harry bent his head back against the pillows, he readily kissed and nibbled his way down his neck, then down to his chest. He teased the ringed nipple with his tongue as he thrust his hips forward, moaning when he felt a hardness press against his through his jeans. He pulled himself up reluctantly, his breathing heavy, "I'll be right back," he said after giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked reaching out to bring him back.

"I got this new lotion I want to try on you," Draco grinned, "I'll be right back."

Harry watched him go into the connecting bathroom as he undressed down to his boxers. He lay back against the pillows, missing the warmth of Draco's body that he had on top of him a short while ago. He wondered what was so special about this lotion, and why he wasn't back yet.

Draco came back about ten minutes later after running some bath water and getting the cherry flavored lotion. When he came out, his steps faltered as he saw Harry laid out invitingly in just his boxers.....fast asleep. He placed the lotion on the bedside table and quietly undressed, then lay down beside him, snuggling against his side after pulling the blankets up to cover them. He smiled to himself when Harry took his arm out from under the pillow to wrap around his back, pulling him closer while he slept on. He placed a light kiss to the side of Harry's neck, then tightened his hold around Harry's waist, then slowly fell asleep, thinking of how much he liked having Harry in his bed.

 

The next morning Draco reached out for Harry as he slowly awakened to the land of the living. All he encountered were still-warm pillows. He snuggled the pillow to his chest, still able to smell Harry. _'Merlin, I got it bad,'_ he thought to himself as he deeply inhaled Harry's scent once more, then crawled out of bed to look for the direct source of that scent.

After getting directed from his mother that Harry was outside with some of the others, he bundled up in his winter cloak and stepped outside to stand beside Severus, Devlin, and Raiden. "Have you seen Harry?" he asked looking around.

"Over there," Raiden smirked as he pointed to the two dark animals rolling around in the snow.

"How can they roll around like that in their anigmus forms after drinking as much as they did last night?" Devlin asked, wincing from his own pounding head.

Severus smirked at his nephew as he handed over a vial of potion. "I gave them some hang-over potion first thing this morning. Thought you three might need some also," he added as he handed a vial to Draco and Raiden.

Just then the large black panther turned it's head towards the three wizards and gave a low growl as it gracefully stalked towards them. Not like the large black dog that bounded past the panther over to them, lunging itself onto Severus, knocking him on his ass.

"Damn mutt. Get off me," Severus cried out, grasping a handful of fur at the neck to pull it back, but laughing as he tried to turn his face away from the lapping tongue.

Draco was laughing at Severus's predicament, when he was cut off by the large black cat that put it's front paws on his shoulders, standing up on it's hind legs, nuzzling the side of his neck. "Beautiful," he softly said by the panthers ear, trying not to laugh as the cold nose was trying to get under the collar of his cloak. Draco's arms were soon full with a chuckling Harry as he turned back into his human form, still nuzzling his neck.

"So are you," Harry whispered by Draco's ear.

"Come inside to warm up," Draco said pulling back to look at Harry's rosy cheeks and wet coat and pants.

"You going to help me?" Harry asked suggestively.

"Can it wait until after breakfast you two?" Severus asked when he heard Harry's suggestion.

"Come on Harry. We'll change and meet you in the dining room," Sirius grinned, giving Severus a quick kiss then pulled Harry out of Draco's arms.

"Later," Draco promised as he met Harry's eyes across the short distance.

 

Over the next week, they all played more pool, played some of the video games, card games, and some muggle board games that Raiden and Devlin had brought. Outside, they rode the horses, built snowman, and tried to catch sight of the snow dragons again ... which they never did. 

 

It was Christmas Eve morning when Draco leaned over Harry on the bed, raining light kisses on his cheeks, chin, and lips. "Harry," he whispered, "time to get up."

Harry reached for Draco, his eyes still closed. "More," he groggily said as he responded to the kiss.

"Later," Draco laughed, "want to show you something."

Harry opened his eyes to see Draco dressed in jeans and a thick sweater. "What time is it?" he asked looking out the window to see the sun just peeking out of the trees.

"Early," Draco grinned, getting up, then reached down to pull Harry up. He went to the closet and threw Harry's clothes on the bed. "Dress warm and meet me at the front doors," he said then left before he was tempted to join his lover in bed.

Harry hurriedly dressed and felt in his pocket for the small box he has been carrying around all week. He quietly made his way down the stairs so he wouldn't wake anyone, then smiled when he caught sight of Draco leaning over to talk to the shorter house elf who was holding a thick blanket and a big thermos.

Draco looked up to see Harry coming towards him, then leaned in for a kiss. "You ready?" he asked as he handed Harry his coat.

"Ready for what?" Harry grinned as he buttoned up his coat.

"Ready for a ride," Draco replied, opening the door for the two of them to step through. He took the blanket and thermos from the house elf then led Harry down the front steps.

Harry smiled as he saw the Malfoy sleigh, piles of hay strewn about the back. The horses restlessly moved about, eager to be on their way, their harnesses adorned with tiny tinkling bells. He followed Draco onto the back of the sleigh. "Is it just the two of us?" he asked, sitting in the middle of the hay.

"Just us," Draco replied as he sat back against a pile of hay. "Come here Harry," he smiled motioning the other over.

Harry crawled over to him, settling himself between his legs, and leaned his back against his chest. Once their lower bodies were covered with the blanket, Draco signaled the horses to go. He snuggled into the warm embrace as they enjoyed the silence and the scenery of the crisp morning, pointing out the occasional animal that poked it's way out of the frosted trees, or laughed at the antics of the smaller animals as they tromped through the freshly blanketed snow.

They opened the thermos and gratefully sipped on the warm cocoa. "I'm glad I'm here with you Draco," Harry said breaking the companionable silence.

"I'm glad you're here too Harry. It wouldn't have been the same without you here," Draco grinned kissing Harry's cheek. "You warm enough?"

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "this is a beautiful morning for this Draco."

"Harry."

"Draco." They both said in unison.

"You go ahead," Harry laughed as he turned in Draco's arms, putting his legs over one of Draco's.

Draco took the mug of cocoa from Harry's hands, then pulled his, then Harry's mitts off. He cast a warming spell over them, then took Harry's hands in his, bringing them up to place a soft kiss on the knuckles. He gazed into Harry's eyes, "Harry. You mean so much to me. You make me feel complete. You have been in my life for the past seven years, as a schoolmate, a friend, and my lover. I know we are both young, but I know what I feel, what I want. Harry, I want you in my life forever and always," Draco smiled, his heart beating fast over his nervousness as he opened the small velvet box. "Harry, I love you, and want to show you everyday of my life just how much. Will you marry me Jade?"

Harry looked into the love filled grey eyes, then to the matching silver bands with an intricate celtic design on them. "I love you too, Draco. I will marry you - on one condition," Harry smiled, then looked into Draco's eyes again.

"Condition?"

"Yes," Harry grinned, then took out his small velvet box, "if you'll agree to marry me."

Draco looked into the box to see two matching gold bands, then started to laugh. "How long have you been carrying those?" he asked.

"All week," Harry laughed. "So I guess that means we both agree?"

"Yes. So, how are we going to do this?" Draco said looking down at the two sets of rings.

"You wear the gold - by the way the bands belonged to my parents," Harry said, slipping the gold band on Draco's left ring finger where it magically adjusted to fit.

"And you wear the silver," Draco said placing the ring on Harry's ring finger. "These rings belonged to my great-great grandfathers, on my mother's side. Both men never stopped loving each other, even to their death."

Harry then lunged at Draco, until he was pressing him down onto the hay covered floor. "I love you my Dragon," he softly said before placing his cool lips against Draco's, the kiss slow and meaningful.

Draco smiled against Harry's lips, then flipped him onto his back. "So when should we set the date?" he asked leaning up on his one elbow as he looked down at his fiancé.

"Today?" Harry grinned.

"I was thinking more of the day after graduation," Draco smirked. "Mother would have a fit if she couldn't help plan it." 

"Where?"

"How about here at the ranch?" Draco suggested. "We can wear leather for the ceremony," he grinned, "I love you in leather."

"Narcissa would love that," Harry laughed.

"It's our wedding," Draco smirked.

"We can go to the Potter beach house for the honeymoon."

"Potter beach house?"

"Yeah. I had found out that I inherited a beach house on a secluded island in the Caribbean, complete with private beaches. Sirius and I went to check it out in the summer. It's really nice," Harry said reaching up to place light kisses along Draco's jaw.

"Maybe travel a bit," Draco suggested a little breathlessly. "There's no hurry for either of us to work - if ever."

"I'd like that," Harry replied, his lips trailing up Draco's chin to the corner of his mouth. "What I'd really like right now, is for you to kiss me."

"Is that all?" Draco grinned before leaning down to claim Harry's very willing lips in a deep, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, and a need for air, he pulled away from the kiss to look down at him. He brought his hand up to brush his thumb along the moistened bottom lip. "I've talked with mum and Severus about me being able to have kids."

"Draco," Harry interrupted.

"Harry, I know that you want a family and I want that too ... with you. Severus said there was a potion that can equip me temporarily to hold a baby, and there has been wizards in my ancestry that have been able to ... or we can adopt. I'd like maybe two or three kids ... with your eyes," Draco grinned, picturing their future kids.

"Draco," Harry grinned placing his fingers against his lips. "Are you done?" Draco nodded his head and kissed his fingers. "You've really thought about all this haven't you?"

"Just want you to be happy Jade," Draco replied.

"I am happy Dray, extremely happy. Having a family with you would be perfect, but not for a few years, okay?" 

"Okay," Draco smiled, slowly unbuttoning Harry's coat to slip his warmed hands under the sweater. He shifted over, laying on top of him as he claimed Harry's mouth again in a possessive kiss.

The sleigh then went over a bump in the road, jostling the two in the hay. They both moaned into the kiss as their jean covered erections rubbed against each other. Harry's hands went to Draco's hips, pulling him closer as he bucked up. With the rocking of the sleigh and the two of them grinding against each other faster and harder, it wasn't too long before they both cried out each others names as they came, their ragged breathing warm against their exposed necks.

"Love you," Draco whispered softly by Harry's ear.

"Love you too," Harry replied then opened his eyes. "Dray, we've stopped."

Draco looked up from his very comfortable position. "Guess we're back," he smirked.

After Harry did a quick scourgify spell to clean themselves, they went into the house, hand in hand, their faces flushed from the cold and their heated kisses. They were quite the sight as they entered the dining room where everyone was seated for breakfast, with their rumpled clothes and tousled hair - not to mention the bits of hay that latched onto them.

They were soon embraced in Sirius's, Severus's, and Narcissa's arms as their rings were noticed, with the others joining in once they found out what all the commotion was about. The remainder of the day was spent planning a wedding for June, with Harry and Draco sitting back, letting the older wizards and witches plan, voicing their opinion when they could. There were two things that they were insistent on - they plan their own honeymoon, and they both wear leather for the ceremony. Narcissa tried to talk them out of the leather idea, while Severus, Sirius, Devlin, and Raiden thought it would be a great idea. The boys would not budge - leather, or they would elope. Narcissa finally relented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raiden's fathers name was mentioned I believe in chapter six as Alexander, this chapter it was Marcus. Good thing I'm re-reading this checking things over. I changed chapter six name to Marcus.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

 

Christmas Eve, after their dinner, Draco talked Harry into soaking in the tub to relax before they went to bed. Draco sat in front of Harry, leaning his back against his chest, his hands skimming up and down his legs, while Harry brushed the soapy washcloth over his chest. "You made me very happy today Jade," Draco grinned, leaning his head back on Harry's shoulder.

"Just think, you're stuck with me for the rest of your life," Harry said, kissing Draco's cheek.

"Yeah," Draco replied, "think you can put up with me for that long?"

"Put up with you for this long, why not longer," Harry smirked.

"I'm getting a good deal out of it," Draco said. "I get to marry a celebrity; a wizard that has dolls made of their likeness; a part owner of one of the fastest growing joke shops, not to mention the fact that I can have your body anytime I want."

"I still can't believe they made dolls that look like me," Harry laughed. "Maybe I should rethink this whole marriage thing. You make me sound like quite the catch," he teased.

Draco shifted in Harry's arms and straddled his thighs. "Don't even think about it," he grinned, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, "you're mine."

"Only you Dray," Harry softly said while his hands slid up Draco's upper thighs, then his bottom, pulling him closer, "only you."

Draco brought his hand up to glide his fingers down Harry's neck. "Always," he whispered before leaning in for a kiss. Their kisses were soft and slow, pouring all the love they felt for each other into that touch.

After several minutes, Draco reluctantly drew back from the kiss, then gave another brief kiss before he lifted himself off of Harry's legs and stood up. "Time to get out," he said as he helped Harry to his feet. "I want to give you one of your Christmas gifts early."

"What is it?" Harry asked standing still while Draco dried him off , then wrapped the towel around his hips.

"You'll see," Draco smirked as he reached for a towel, for it to be taken out of his hands. He stood still while Harry started to dry his feet and lower legs. "You look good on your knees," he teased.

"It's a good view from here," Harry grinned as he ran the towel between Draco's legs, leaning over to flick his tongue against the head of the hardening erection before him, then began to towel dry higher as he moved up.

"Tease," Draco smirked, pulling Harry to him after the towel was tied around his waist. "I'm going to blindfold you at first until we get there."

"Get where?" Harry asked, very curious by now as Draco reached around his head to tie the silk cloth.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Do you love me?" 

"More than anything."

"Me too," Draco smiled then gave him a quick kiss before leading him out the door, through his sitting room, to his bedroom, to stop just short of the bed.

Harry stood still as Draco hugged him from the front, kissing the side of his neck, making his way up to his mouth. He felt warm wet lips touch his in a feather light kiss, then smelled chocolate before it touched his lips. He opened his mouth taking the chocolate into his mouth, knowing instantly what kind it was in the way the creamy filling melted against his tongue. "Mmm ... tastes promising," he grinned.

"Very," Draco murmured against his neck as he kissed his way around Harry's neck until he stood behind him.

Harry leaned his head back against Draco's shoulder as the blond hugged him close to his chest, kissing the side of his neck, then moved down to the center of his back, caressing the dragon tattoo with his lips and tongue. He placed his hands over the one arm around his waist, while Draco's other hand undid the towel, letting it fall to the floor. He moaned as a very prominent erection pressed against his backside, and pushed back for more contact. He gave a startled gasp when he then felt a warm breath ghost over his cock, then a mouth descending on his, muffling his moans as hands and mouths moved over his body while still noticing the hard body of Draco behind him.

"Merry Christmas Love," Draco huskily said by his ear, then moved to his side while he slid the blindfold from his eyes.

Harry opened his eyes, then moaned at the sight that greeted him. Raiden was down on his knees, smiling up at him as he was swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. Devlin was now behind Draco, his hand gliding down the toned chest and stomach while he was nibbling the side of his neck. Harry brought his hand up to grasp the back of Draco's neck to bring him closer, then closed his eyes and hissed through clenched teeth when Raiden took his cock deep into his mouth.

Draco leaned in to brush his tongue along Harry's lips until he opened for him, deepening the kiss. He slowly drew back, his breathing heavy from the kiss, and from Devlin slowly stroking his cock. "Feel good?" he asked against wet lips.

"Gods ... yes," Harry moaned as he thrust his hips forward.

"Maybe we should move this to the bed," Devlin suggested, then led Draco to the bed where he nudged Draco to sit at the edge.

Harry watched as Draco threw his head back and bucked his hips up as Devlin knelt on the floor between his legs, licking up and down Draco's cock.

"Mmmm ... fuck ... yesss," Harry panted, thrusting his cock faster into Raiden's eager mouth. He looked down to see Raiden stroking himself, then heard the moaning coming from the bed. It wasn't too long before he threw his head back, moaning out loud as he coated the back of Raiden's throat with his cum.

Raiden hungrily swallowed, making sure to not miss a single drop. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Harry's trembling body, placing a soft kiss to the lips. "Like your gift so far Jade?" he grinned.

"Yes," Harry replied, returning the kiss. "Was not expecting this."

"It was Draco's idea," Raiden said between kisses. "He loves you and wants you to be happy."

"It looks like he's feeling good right now," Harry grinned as he looked to Draco and Devlin, then back to Raiden as he pulled him closer, his hands gliding down his back. He captured Raiden's very willing mouth in a heated kiss as his hand slid around the front of his hip, his moan echoed into the kiss as he wrapped his hand around the hardened cock. His hand slowly stroked Raiden's length, his thumb grazing against the leaking head. He felt warm hands on his shoulders, giving them a slight push down, then fingers carding through his hair to pull him close. He went down to his knees and met Raiden's eyes as he swiped the head of his cock with his tongue.

"Just do it Jade," Raiden panted, "Swallow me," he pleaded, then moaned when Harry took him deep into his mouth. His hands grasped handfuls of hair as he thrust his hips forward, fucking the hot wet mouth faster and faster, Harry eagerly taking all that was given. "Fuck ... yess ... Jade ... so good," he panted, then threw his head back as he erupted into Harry's mouth, every drop swallowed.

Harry was pulled to his feet by Raiden, then held close in a brief embrace. "You taste as good as I remember," he grinned against Raiden's neck. 

"So did you," Raiden smirked, placing a soft kiss to Harry's lips, then took his hand to lead them to the bed to join the others.

Draco watched through heavy lidded eyes as Harry approached the bed. He reached out for his hand to pull him down to the bed, eagerly accepting the kiss his lover was giving him. He felt the vibration along his length as Devlin began to moan, then broke away from Harry's kiss to see Raiden behind Devlin, his lips and tongue on his backside.

Harry shifted his body around so his face was close to Devlin's. He nibbled onto the writhing blonde's hips until Devlin slowly drew away from Draco's cock, to devour his lips in a heated kiss. He glided his hand across Draco's stomach, then up to his chest to pinch a nipple, smiling against the kiss when Draco bucked his hips up from the contact.

Draco looked down to see Devlin and Harry pull away from the kiss, then thrust up again when both of their mouths were sliding up and down his length, their tongues swirling against the hardened flesh. He felt Harry's lips move against him, then moaned louder as a slim finger was slowly sliding inside his lubricated hole, at the same time that Harry wrapped his lips around his cock, taking him deeper. Devlin's mouth went lower, swirling his tongue around his balls before slipping them into his mouth. He turned his upper body towards Harry's hips, bringing his hand up to cup his bottom to pull him closer.

Harry pulled up from Draco's cock and moaned against the tip as Draco practically swallowed his cock whole, his lips moving fast, up and down the length. "Another," he panted looking Devlin in the eye.

Devlin licked and nibbled on Draco's balls as he slid two, then three fingers inside of him, his lips occasionally meeting Harry's as he was sucking the blonde's cock deep and fast. He pushed his finger in deep then curved it to rub against the prostate. He soon had his fingers gripped tight inside when Draco thrust up into Harry's mouth, crying out his lovers name as he came.

After swallowing all that Draco gave him, he slowly slid his mouth from Draco's half-erect cock. He pulled his hips back reluctantly, his own erection slipping out of Draco's mouth. He leaned over to kiss Devlin, their tongues meeting to taste Draco's cum. The kiss was soon broken apart when Devlin bent his head down, moaning as he pushed back against Raiden who had just entered him. He turned to Draco who was kneeling at his side, stroking his cock as he watched.

"Come here Dray," Harry said as he shifted to kneel behind him. His hand went to his back, pushing him down as he positioned the head of his cock at the already lubricated hole.

Draco leaned forward on his elbows, his breathing heavy as he felt the head of Harry's cock slip in. "More ... please," he panted pushing back. "Gods ... yes," he moaned when Harry thrust in deep.

"Feels ... so ... good," Harry moaned as he gripped Draco's hips as he quickened his thrusts. He felt the burning need to cum and held still, his fingers digging into Draco's hips, holding him still.

"Harry ... please ... don't stop," Draco whimpered.

Harry leaned forward, placing a kiss to the middle of Draco's back as he wrapped his arms around his waist. He leaned back, bringing Draco with him. His mouth went to Draco's shoulder as he began to nibble onto the skin, thrusting up deep into him. "Ride me Dray," he huskily said by the blonde's ear.

Draco brought his one arm up to grip the back of Harry's neck as he ground down onto Harry. His other hand went to Harry's hand to guide it to his cock, moaning as the warm fingers stroked his length. His back arched as he pushed down onto Harry, his eyes closed tight as Harry devoured his neck, pinched his nipple, and stroked his cock faster. "Gods," he moaned when he felt another mouth on his cock. He looked down to see Devlin had moved onto the bed as Raiden pounded into him from behind. His hand gripped a handful of Devlin's hair, driving his cock deep into his mouth, crying out Harry's name as he came. 

"Dray," Harry moaned, thrusting up hard as he pulled Draco's hips down, his fingers digging into flesh as he erupted inside of him. "Mine," he breathlessly said, his hand sliding up Draco's stomach to his chest, hugging him close.

Draco raised himself off of Harry and turned to face him, their mouths coming together in a tender kiss. "Yours," he whispered between unhurried kisses. His hands guided Harry to lay on his back, following him down as their kisses grew more passionate. He pulled back from Harry's lips, to trail wet kisses along his jaw, then down the arched neck as they heard the other two moaning out their release from the other side of the bed.

As Draco was kissing his way down Harry's body, marking the heaving chest, Devlin lay behind him, while Raiden came to lay at Harry's other side. Draco flicked his tongue against the ringed nipple, hearing the muffled moan as Devlin was kissing Harry over his head. Raiden's lips, tongue, and teeth began to tease the other nipple, while his hand skimmed down the firm stomach to his hip.

Harry's body was then turned into Raiden's arms as Draco lay behind him, his teeth nibbling on the back of his shoulder. His hand glided down Harry's side until it rested on his upper thigh, giving a slight push to the back of the leg until Harry lifted it to rest on Raiden's thigh.

Harry wrapped his arm around Raiden's back, pulling him closer as their kiss deepened. He felt Draco's hands on his ass, and pushed back against the hand as he hooked his leg behind Raiden's. His hand slid up the blondes back to his neck, sinking his fingers into the hair as he gave a gentle tug back. His mouth moved down to his neck as he nibbled onto the skin, thrusting his hips forward against Raiden's. He felt Draco's fingers slip between his legs, and spread himself more as a slicked finger teased his entrance, then slid inside. He moaned against Raiden's neck as Draco added a second finger, thrusting up again, and again.

Devlin was slowly stroking Draco's cock as he leaned over to press his lips to his, his hips thrusting forwards against Draco's behind. After a few more minutes, Draco took control and grabbed Harry's hip to pull him back. He smiled in apology to his cousin, then lay between Harry's spread legs. "I need you," he whispered against Harry's lips, reaching between them to position the head of his cock at Harry's entrance.

Harry skimmed his feet up the back of Draco's thighs until he hooked them together at his lower back, needing ... wanting to feel Draco fill him. His moan was murmured against his lovers' lips as he felt Draco slowly sheath himself inside. "More ... mmmgods ... more ... please," he pleaded as his hands went down to Draco's bottom, pulling him in deeper inside of him.

Devlin broke away from Raiden's kiss to see Draco's ass spread before him. He gave a quick kiss to Raiden, then moved behind Draco and placed his hand on his lower back to keep him still. He guided the head of his cock to Draco's hole and pushed in fast and hard, making Draco thrust into Harry just as fast. Not to be left out, Raiden kneeled behind Devlin and buried himself balls-deep inside of his lover. They set a steady rhythm between the three of them as Harry lay on his back, Draco nibbling and sucking onto his arched neck.

_**'Sssso good,'**_ Harry hissed in parseltongue, knowing the effect it had on the other three. _ **'Yessss....deeper,'**_ he hissed gripping the sheets at his side as he met Draco's thrusts.

"Fuck ... more Harry," Devlin panted.

_**'Yesssss ... make me cum ... fassster,'**_ he hissed, his hand gripping his cock to stroke it in time with the frenzied thrusts inside of him.

"Harry," Draco cried out as he shot his seed inside of him, his hips still moving with the thrusts behind him. Devlin came next, his arms going around Draco's waist, his fingers sliding through Harry's cum between their bodies. Raiden slammed into Devlin deep as he came, the tightening around his cock milking him dry.

"Merlin," Raiden groaned, slipping out of Devlin to lay on his back, a tired, but satisfied smile on his face. He felt warm lips on his and looked up to see Devlin looking down at him. "Merry Christmas Love," he breathlessly said, reaching up to pull him down at his side.

Harry hooked his heels at the back of Draco's legs and wrapped his arms around his back. "Love you my Dragon," he softly said.

Draco brought his one hand up to cup the side of Harry's face, his thumb caressing the flushed skin. "Love you too Jade ... so much," he replied against Harry's mouth, then showed just how much in his kiss. He later gathered Harry in his arms as Devlin and Raiden drifted to sleep beside them, kissing the cheek of his future husband before he himself fell asleep.


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

The day was warm, the large, tall trees swaying in the slight wind, the waves lapping at the sandy beach. Harry sat in the shade of the large trees, swaying in the large hammock, his leg hanging over the edge keeping the swing in motion. He looked down at the gold and silver intertwined band on his left ring finger and smiled to himself, thinking of the last few years. His smile grew wider as he gazed down at the blonde that cuddled into his side. He gently stroked the bare back, finding that particular ticklish spot that always made him squirm.

"Harry, it's time to put Gabe down for his nap," Draco said as he made his way to them from the house.

"Sure," Harry smiled, leaning down to place a soft kiss on the three year old, blonde boy's head.

"Can't I stay?" Gabriel asked looking at Harry with hope in his green eyes.

"No. You need to have a nap so you're not all cranky when the guests arrive," Harry replied, not giving in to his son.

"Sassy here will tuck you in," Draco said coming over to pull him out of the hammock, getting a quick hug before the house elf led him into the house, the elf being about the same size as Gabe. "Only one story Sassy," he called back.

"You know Gabe will get more than one story right?" Harry laughed.

"Yes, I know," Draco smiled, looking down at Harry, thinking how tempting he looked in his jean shorts and nothing else.

Harry saw Draco's eyes go to a stormy grey as he looked at him. "Come here Dragon," he softly said holding out his hand.

"You going to help me up?" Draco grinned as he took the place where their son was moments ago.

"Maybe," Harry replied as his hand automatically stroked the rounded stomach of his husband. "How is the book coming along?"

"Almost done," Draco sighed snuggling closer to Harry's side. Harry had over heard Draco tell a story to their son when he was rocking him the one night, and suggested that he should write it down, publish it. Draco didn't think anything of the idea at first, until they were in a muggle book shop, looking for books to read to Gabe. Draco was not impressed with the majority of them, and decided that he could do better. So when he returned home that day, he immediately started to write. He was now on his fifth book about a young wizard and his pet dragon, that were very well received in both the wizarding and the muggle world.

"I can't believe we'll be celebrating our fifth wedding anniversary tonight?" Harry sighed as he placed his hand over Draco's on his stomach.

"Five of the happiest for me," Draco said reaching up to kiss the side of Harry's neck. "I still remember how good you looked in the leather pants that I got you that Christmas. Looked even better when I was peeling them off of you."

"You did too," Harry grinned. "Your mom and Sirius planned a great wedding for us. I can still smell the lilies that they set up around the ceremony."

"Our two year honeymoon was amazing too," Draco said shifting up to kiss the corner of Harry's mouth.

"Until you knocked me up," Harry laughed.

"Regrets?" Draco asked, gliding his hand down Harry's stomach to slip in under the waist of the shorts.

"No," Harry softly said as he reached down to unzip his shorts, Draco taking advantage of that as he wrapped his fingers around the growing hardness. He let Draco stroke him a few more times before he shifted off the hammock to kneel between Draco's legs. He slowly slid Draco's shorts down, leaning over to kiss the soft swell of his stomach as he began to prepare his husband. "No regrets," he whispered against Draco's lips as he entered him.

 

Later that day their guests started to arrive, with Gabe greeting them each in turn as they apparated or flooed in through the giant fireplace in the family room. Narcissa arrived with her brand new husband of two months, a wizard that worked for the Ministry of Magic.

Sirius and Severus came together, married now for two years. Sirius was now training the new Auror recruits, and Severus is still teaching Potions at Hogwarts. His classes are still one of the most challenging, but he is now more patient towards the students, and has surprised many when he has awarded house points to Gryffindor house, instead of taking them away. 

Raiden and Devlin came with their twin girls, who happened to have just turned one this past month. Raiden is now an Auror, while Devlin is another part owner of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. They have just recently expanded and opened their sixth location on a neighboring island which caters to holidaying witches and wizards. They are still 'very' close friends with Harry and Draco.

Ron apparated in with his wife of four years, Millicent - another Gryffindor/Slytherin match. Ron is now in charge of the Department of Magical Games and Sports for the Ministry of Magic, a position that was given to him after only two years working in that department. They are expecting their first child in three months time. Millicent is still friends with Harry, Draco, and Pansy, but seems to be the closest to her co-worker Hermione.

Hermione came with her husband of three years, Remus Lupin. That wedding had been the most surprising to most of their friends, as they had kept their relationship to themselves. Hermione and Millicent started up a wizarding school for ages five to ten, specializing in young witches and wizards that have been ostracized in wizarding society, like the young werecreatures, and vampires, to name a few. Many of the young students found their lives easier to cope with, with the acceptance from their peers and mentors, and the potions that Severus created to help them during their difficult times. Remus also helps out at the school, and has also become an author of Defense books that are used throughout the wizarding schools, with Harry Potter-Malfoy as co-author. 

Throughout the afternoon many other guests began to appear. Most of the Weasley clan came with their numerous offspring, who had collected the other children and made their way to the beach. Pansy soon followed, flooing through the fireplace, immediately hugging Draco and placing her hand over his stomach, hoping to be able to feel the baby move again. She's very eager for this child to be born as she was asked to be it's godmother. She now owns a muggle tea house in London that specializes in exotic flavors, and is still looking for 'Mister Right'.

Also appearing were several of the professors from Hogwarts that Harry had just bid farewell to for the summer just two weeks ago. Harry had proved to many that the Defense Against the Dark Arts post was not jinxed, and just finished his third consecutive year teaching. After Harry and Draco's extended honeymoon, and Harry's successful attempt at becoming pregnant, they decided to come back. Harry loved being a professor, but when he saw the students leave on the final carriage, he sighed in relief and made his way to the beach house where his family was waiting for him.

Harry winded his way through their many friends, stopping as they each wanted to have a word or two with him. His goal - to reach his husband who was looking at him across the deck, the loving, warm gaze making his heart swell with happiness. After several minutes, he finally was able to wrap his arms around Draco's back, hugging him close. "Love you My Silver Dragon," he softly said kissing the corner of Draco's mouth.

"Love you too Jade," Draco replied bringing his one hand up to cup the side of Harry's face as he leaned in for a kiss. He smiled against Harry's lips as his other hand went around Harry's back ... his finger about to press a button on the familiar control.

 

****

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end! Hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Author: tas
> 
> August 10, 2004 to March 15, 2005


End file.
